Godzilla: The Monarch Files
by NeoScriptGenius12
Summary: When Godzilla set Tokyo ablaze in 1954, he changed the world forever. As more and more monsters came out of the woodwork in the following decades, mankind fought back. Contained within this short novel is a collection of interviews with notable civilians and personnel, along with tales from the Age of Monsters. Welcome to the Monarch Files. [MULTICROSS] (Sequel is out)
1. Prologue and File 1

**Prologue:**

_The Age of Monsters. The Era of Titans. The Never-ending War.* All of these titles have been applied to the years that followed when Godzilla first rose from the sea and set Tokyo aflame. In the wake of his first attack, countless new monsters have risen up across the globe.*_

_Very few of these creatures are alike. You have flying ones like Rodan, insectoid creatures like Kamacuras, extraterrestrials like the Taligon, and downright mystical ones like the Torrentula. And then there are those that defy known science more than the others, like Gigan or Hedorah._

_One could spend days talking about not only the beasts themselves, but the continent and world-changing events that they have had a heavy role in._

_The Mechagodzilla Crisis of 1975. The day when three kaiju attacks occurred over the globe at once, a day where human civilization truly learned that it was not alone in 1977. The G War of 1987. The birth of the Biollante Forest's across the Middle East two years later. The Fall of Tokyo in 1995 that left the city a volcanic quarantine zone. The Oil Breach of 2011. That's just off the top of my head._

_This collection could have easily been one huge timeline. It could have been a step by step description of every known attack._

_But that has already been done. You can find timelines filled with every last sighting and full-scale attack by an individual kaiju. Books have been written on the first battle of the Mechagodzilla Crisis alone._

_That's why I've decided to write this after years of graphing footprint data and conducting interviews for Monarch, the North American K-Science division that has risen in prominence these last few years. To differentiate this book from other kaiju-based media, I've decided to heavily line it with interviews from individual people. From military personnel to civilians, I've chosen to add a heavy human element, for lack of a better term. Brief timelines and event descriptions will be added as needed to shed light on mentioned material._

_So sit back, relax, and you may just learn a thing or two about the amazing world we live in._

**-S.G.R., Author and Monarch Agent**

_*I personally dislike the implication that human species and kaiju are locked in a eternal war. Yes, kaiju attacks can be devastating, but in time our civilizations may be able to adapt to them._

_*Godzilla is not the very first kaiju in all of human history. Legends and historical evidence point to the existence of these titanic creatures long before Godzilla first attacked (Mothra, King Caesar, etc.) Nevertheless, Godzilla was the first to be seen and have his existence confirmed in the modern era, and he is also the one most races imagine when they think of kaiju. _

**[-]**

**Monarch File 1**

_"We were there in Tokyo on that day in 1954. We filmed away with our cameras from the top of a tower as Gojira came out of the sea and walked through 30,000 volts of electricity. As he stomped his way through waves and waves of missile fire, we kept filming._

_When Gojira unleashed his first blast of atomic fire from his maw, we kept filming._

_As buildings collapsed and vehicles were flung through the air, we advised our listeners to evacuate._

_We stayed._

_As the city burned, we kept filming._

_As Gojira walked up to the tower and stared at us with his burning eyes, we kept filming._

_As he bit into the tower, close enough for us to feel his breath, we kept filming._

_As the tower collapsed with us inside, we bid farewell to everyone still listening._

_To this day, I don't know how we survived the fall, or why we didn't die of radiation poisoning._

_What I do know is that someone has to be out there to let the world know when another monster comes ashore._

_And as for Gojira himself, I can't help but pity him._

_He was not evil by choice. He and the other monsters are simply too large, too heavy, and too strong. That is their tragedy."_

**Ishiro Honda, Director and Screenwriter in Toho Co., Ltd. Later Co-Founder of K-Watch. Excerpt from an interview in 1963 in the aftermath of Godzilla's reappearance and battle with the kaiju "Vishnu" in Osaka.**


	2. File 2

**Monarch File 2**

_"After Gojira was thought to be dead following Daisuke Serizawa's sacrifice in Tokyo Bay, he returned to menace the world once again in 1963. International panic and speculation ran through the roof. Was this another of his kind or the original, healed from his wounds? Most chose the first option. I do not blame them. The alternative, that the beast who set Tokyo aflame was able to regenerate his flesh from a skeleton in nine years left terrifying implications._

_If the Oxygen Destroyer couldn't kill him, what could we do?_

_Ultimately, DNA analysis and additional tests from the ESP Institute of Japan has proven without a doubt that the current Gojira is indeed the same individual from 1954._

_This explains why he goes out of his way to attack human vehicles and buildings, why he is so aggressive to all perceived threats, why he tears through obstacles that other large animals would try to navigate around._

_He remembers the sheer agony inflicted on him, and he knows that humans did this to him._

_I am not just talking about the Oxygen Destroyer._

_As for how he could have regenerated so quickly from his wounds, recent evidence may shed some light._

_This old photo, whose photographer unknown, shows what may have looked at the time to be a reef floating in an ocean._

_Take a closer look. Does the shape of those "coral" spikes look familiar?_

_Another photo. It's rather blurry, but you can see more of the shape out near the surface. White material under the spikes, black strips of skin across it._

_Some may think it to the floating corpse of a dead whale at the time. But now? It is obvious who that is._

_Gojira was mobile after getting exposed to the device, but barely. Strips of his flesh had begun to grow over his skeleton, but even so he was in no position to attack. By the look of things, Gojira was basically drifting with the current at this point, barely able to move himself._

_My personal opinion? It should have taken far longer for Gojira to fully regenerate, perhaps into the early 80's at least._

_But here is another significant detail: These photos were taken, judging from the location named on the back an island that was part of the Russian Novaya Zemyla archipelago._

_The area that we now know to be Severny Island was visited by some Monarch operatives who confirmed its similarities to the location in the photo._

_The island was the same location where the Tsar Bomba was set off by the Russian government on October 30th of 1961. It was the most powerful nuke ever detonated at the time with a yield of 50 Megatons._

_To this day, there has been no bigger explosion in the modern era._

_Gojira is a creature who feeds on radiation. You do the math._

_The high amounts of energy given off the blast must have supercharged his healing and increased his mass, explaining the fifty meters in height he had gained when he came ashore in Osaka._

_This raises yet another question: Did Gojira just so happen to be in the area when the explosion went down, or did he know what would happen on some level?_

_Some may point out the sheer unlikelihood of such a thing, but keep in mind that Gojira has shown an uncanny ability to hunt enemy kaiju across the world in the past alongside the fact that he always seems to show up on time to places where his presence would logically be needed._

_In fact, that shall be the next subject of this speech. We will discuss Gojira's alleged "Sixth Sense"-"_

**Marshall John McCain of the Kaiju Defense Force (KDF), at the UN summit in Kyoto, 2001.**


	3. File 3

**Monarch File 3**

_"The Radioassic Age, of which we are just beginning to understand, is a geological era believed to have occurred between the end of the Cretaceous period and the beginning of the Paleogene._

_While this era and fossils from it are still being investigated, what we do know has sent shockwaves through the world of paleontology: essentially, the dinosaurs did not go extinct after the Cretaceous-Tertiary Extinction and the Chicxulub impact. Yes, there was great dying off and some species never recovered. But there were those that survived and adapted to this environment._

_Essentially, for a hundred thousands years or closer to million years, there was one last great reign of the dinosaurs after the KT Impact._

_It is believed that the Chixclub meteor may have contained a unique form of radiation that was released after it impacted into Earth, spreading across the globe alongside volcanic ash and other hazards._

_Species across the world adapted to the new highly radioactive and volcanic environment. Among these species were large pterosaurs, incorporating magma into their scales and even their flesh. Others, like the tyrannosaurs, survived and adapted to not only become highly resistant to radiation and other forms of energy, but to feed on it in some capacity. Both of these species are believed to be the have evolved over later generations into the Rodan and Godzillasurus races. Other notable new dinosaurs include the Angilasaur, an omnivorous variant of ankylosaur, one with a high resistance to the high and low temperatures that fluctuated around the globe during this time period. Another creature is the Titanosaurus Mafune species, which incorporated traits of both sauropods and spinosaurs to live a highly aquatic lifestyle, far beneath the sea. The amphibious Godzillasaurus, future evolution of the Tyrannosaurs Rex was also known to be part of this "Return to the Sea"-_

_[REDACTED FOR BREVITY]_

_-The first decades of the era were likely something out of an old stop motion movie, with the surviving dinosaurs battling each other in a blackened wasteland filled with ashen rain and rivers of lava. But as time went on, the dinosaurs adapted more and more to their environment, and they weren't alone in these changes. Another important change was in plant life._

_After years of the world looking like an inferno, the vegetation began to absorb radiation like a sponge, using it in the vein of sunlight. For the rest of the Radioassic, the world flourished once more under the radiation, a feat that will possibly take more then a few decades for us to understand._

_Great jungles and forests sprung up, providing food sources for the adapted herbivores, and by proxy the old and new carnivorous species of the era. If you were to take a time machine and go the middle of this era, you would think the meteor had not impacted at all._

_New species like the Shockirus louse, mistaken as a resurgent trilobite in 1954 by Kyohei Yamane, also came in to feed on the radiation resistant blood of semiaquatic creatures such as the Godzillasaurs._

_Of course, the dinosaurs still disappeared with a few massive exceptions, but far later than previously expected._

_So what happened?_

_The Graham Hypothesis states that radiation levels began to recede in the last years of the era, resulting in a large majority of megafauna heading deep beneath the earth to feed on or live in the radiation they had become dependent on near the core. Some of today's modern kaiju may indeed be remnants of this time who stayed close enough to the surface to be reawakened by the turbulence of the modern era._

_Another school of thought believes that an extraterrestrial force caused the end of the Radioassic. It could have been something simple like an alien bacteria, or it could have been something far more dramatic, like a massive space faring predator or group of predators._

_While the idea may sound over the top, the discovery of Taligon and the incursions of 1975 and 1987 proved that megafauna with the capacity of intergalactic travel are a very real threat._

_Further adding to this alarmingly plausible theory is the recent investigation into the impact crater found in Antarctica, along with cave paintings of a prominent "Three armed Killer" from Muan and Infant Island theology-"_

-**Paleontologist Douglas Henshall, in the opening excerpt from the book _Welcome to the New Age of B**_easts_, published in 2007.**_**


	4. File 4

****Monarch File 4****

_-It's good business, I'll tell you what. Yeah, the vines here in Syria are snappy and might spew a little teeth and vomit now and then in the jungles of the Middle East. You've got those things that look like venus fly traps with a dental problem, those wriggling things made of animal bone and weed that shamble to you like the spawn of George A. Romero and bloody Poison Ivy, and then there's the big snake like ones that you need HLS's (Heavy Laser Saw's) to deal with, but it's all in good fun and profit._

_Hell, ever since that disaster in '89, everyone's been here to harvest the forest's. Turns out that once you give it a little DECOM treatment, this stuff is perfectly edible._

_You had the Soviets being bloody paid by Saradian government to come here when the spread got really bad in exchange for being allowed to harvest the plant material, you had the Yankee's as expected, you had the Sons of Varan* and Maoist* troops from the Chinese City-states getting into firefights over this stuff, the French and my countrymen, just name it. Food, research material, containment, everyone wanted it._

_Hell, plenty of people still want to harvest this stuff._

_As for my regiment? Well, we get paid, and that's that._

_But even if this entire monster forest disappeared, I have a feeling that me and my rifle won't be going anywhere._

_There will always be people interested in the Middle East, mark my words._

-****SAS Sergeant Chauncey Louis Boxer, from an interview with the KNN (Kaiju News Network) during the ongoing resurgence in growth of the Biollante Forest in Middle East. Interview conducted in Syria, 2003.****

_**The Sons of Varan and Maoists were among many ruling groups formed in the years of turmoil that lead to the creation of the currently six Chinese City-States formed in the aftermath of the kaiju Varan's initial attack in 1957, which claimed the life of Chairman Mao Zedong and many other leading figures in China at the time._

****[-]****

****1989:****

****February:****

-In the country of Saradia, in the Middle East, Scientist Genshiro Shiragami and his daughter Erika finish work on a rose spliced with G-Cells and Y-Cells for the Saradian government on the first day of February. The goal of this experiment is to make a hyper-adaptive plant that can grow and create lush forests and jungles in a short amount of time in the dry deserts of the region. Shiragami chose a rose as a test subject due to it being the favorite plant of his deceased wife.

Rumors persist that he spliced some of her own DNA into his plant.

During an experiment with some mutated plants on Valentine's Day, the mutated rose grows out of control, rapidly growing vines with fanged mouths at their ends before increasing in size. Seeking water and protein, the organism attacks and kills multiple humans at the facility as it is evacuated. The Shiragami's escape.

The organism penetrates the outside of the facility with leaves and vines as it grows in size, but it does not leave. The Godzilla/Plant Hybrid begins drawing water from underground springs and containers to sustain itself. It then releases a massive wail, one detected by the ESP Institute of Japan psionically, with the call appearing on wavelengths identified by radio. The Institute sends a now 19 year old Instructor Miki Saegusa out as their chosen spokesperson to investigate, and perhaps attempt to communicate with the creature.

Godzilla is spotted in the Indian Ocean, heading to the Middle East. Children in the institute collectively have a nightmare of Godzilla fighting a massive crocodilian creature with plant like features in tendrils, and the institute concludes that the psionic signal sent out by the plant must be attracting him.

At the entrance of the Persian Gulf, Saegusa is deployed by KDF helicopter, in the first attempt to use psionics against Godzilla. She attempts to reach into the creatures mind and redirect his path, but she fails and nearly falls into a coma in the attempt.

As Godzilla enters the Persian Gulf, the hybrid creature, now named Biollante after a mythical Saradian Queen, burrows underneath the building and reappears in Lake Al-Rafsa'h. Multiple Nations demand the creature to be destroyed, while the Saradian government claims ownership over it, wanting to study it's properties and possibly contain it for it's plans to fertilize the desert.

Godzilla surfaces in the morning at Half Moon Bay, Saudi Arabia. Godzilla moves through the nearby city before advancing forwards to Saradia. Saudi Arabian and Saradian authorities focus on evacuating nearby villages and cities. KDF and local air forces fire on Godzilla from the skies in the hopes of luring him back to sea, but Godzilla ignores all military attacks and begins advancing to Lake Al Rafsa'h. Godzilla eventually reaches the lake at nightfall after advancing through Saradia itself. Biollante, after remaining under the lake, surfaces.

Godzilla stands on the shore, and after a wail from Biollante, he charges into the lake.

The two fight, with Biollante attacking with it's vines and tendrils. Godzilla retaliates with two blasts of atomic fire, quickly burning and severely reducing Biollantes mass.

Biollante dissolves into a lightshow of golden spores and pollen, half of which lands around the shore and surrounding area, causing spontaneous flower growth around the area.

Godzilla regards this phenomenon before turning to follow the golden spore cloud.

The next day, Godzilla crosses over into Iraq as he continues following the sporecloud, which has gone underground. Dictator Saddam Hussein decides to engage Godzilla with his military forces, despite the UN urging him to avoid doing so.

Godzilla ignores or stomps through any military forces in his way, advancing through several villages on the border in the days ahead.

****March:****

Godzilla attacks a nuclear plant in Iraq before heading in a straight line through the Mediterranean Sea, and Saegusa psionically senses Biollante heading the same way.

Godzilla crosses into Syria, fortunately avoiding damage to any major population centers before he reaches the Mediterranean.

At the edge of the shore, Biollante remerges, now 120 meters in height compared to it's previous 85 meters, and with a massive crocodilian jaw in place of it's earlier rose-like head

They battle, far more even now, with Biollante displaying the ability to fire acidic flame from it's mouth and corrosive blasts of sap from it's tendrils.

After twenty of minutes of fighting, Godzilla fires his atomic breath directly into Biollantes mouth, blasting out the back of it's head before he blasts the top of it's head off with a point blank blast.

Biollante rapidly dissolves once more, sending a shower of spores over the nearby countries. Green plant life, including ferns, trees, and flowers, grow in large quantities in desert areas in Iraq, Syria, Jordan, the border of Egypt, Saudi Arabia, and Saradia over the night.

Godzilla watches as the glowing remains of Biollante disperse across the sky, then he walks into the nearby Mediterranean, disappearing under the waves.

KDF Europe goes into alert mode in the event of him coming ashore.

As the Shiragami's watch this event from the shore, their security detail is attacked by terrorists from Bio-Major, a Red Bamboo Subdivision, only for the would be assassin's to be killed when a vine suddenly emerges from underground, sending the machine gun equipped truck they were attacking with off a cliff.

-The Shiragami's are sent into protective UN Custody for their safety.

The excessive, and at times directly aggressive plant growth that follows remains an ecological issue in the Middle East to this day.

_****[UNRELATED INCIDENTS IN 1989 HAVE BEEN REDACTED BY ME FOR BREVITY]****_

****April:****

In the Middle East, the rapidly growing "Biollante forests" begin expanding and utilizing fanged vines in self defense towards flamethrower troopers sent to combat the growth. In exchange for being allowed to analyze destroyed samples, the USSR assists ME forces in fighting the forests, with additional focus being on a way to harvest the vegetable material in an edible from.

Genshiro Shiragami begins working on****Project ANEB****, with the objective of genetically engineering a bacteria strain that feeds on radiation, intended to clean up nuclear spills, with hopes for an oil spill eating strain in the future. The KDF and other military forces hope to use it to combat both the growing Biollante forests and the kaiju, specifically nuclear ones like Godzilla.

****July:****

Work on Prototype Anti-Nuclear Energy Bacteria is successful in decreasing radioactivity of Biollante samples.

****August:****

Explosive deployed ANEB is deployed in the Middle East with UN consent. It proves effective in combating the forest, and lowers the Biollante forests radioactivity to the point of rendering blown of fragments edible. Trade agreements over cleansed vegetable matter proves vital to repairing the damage wreaked by Godzilla's battle with Biollante and against the still growing forest.

****December:****

Selling now edible radiation cleansed Biollante derived vegetables during the "Arab Spring" proves to be highly profitable to the Middle Eastern countries involved.

Multiple UN Nations sign the Kaiju-Human Gene Act of 1989, one made due to the kaiju related genetic incidents of the decade, amongst them the reveal of the Tian-Lung's origin as a genetic rogue creation of the Chinese government. This highly limits genetic research in kaiju or growth related areas to prevent future monster outbreaks.

The Middle East is allowed to continue harvesting K-Material from the B-Forest, but they can not deliberately increase the forest's growth genetically.

Thus ends the massive "Genetic Renaissance" of the 1980's.

****-From the ******_**Official Timeline of the Age of Monsters, **_******published by the KDF in 2004 and updated yearly since then.****


	5. File 5

****Monarch File 5**** ****[Monster Islands Part I]****

****1966:****

_Discovery of the island chain that would later serve as the Monster Island archipelago. Notable native species include a race of heavily armored dwarf Carnotaurs, Rhinoceros Snapping Turtles (With one particularly hardy specimen being called Kamoebas.), and quad-tusked Styracoboars._

****1975:**** _Shortly after the massive Battle of Accra, the infamous year ends with the biggest expedition on the Monster Islands yet, with the Prototype Mecha Red Ronin as a bodyguard and escort. More megafauna, like the slitjawed Boar Mole and the Scorpion Snakefish are discovered. Ruins resembling those in Mu are discovered, hinting at past human colonization on the islands. The Monster Islands Research and Containment Facility is established on these islands._

****1976:**** _Reports of Tyrannosaurs with amphibious features and prominent dorsal spines are reported on the Marshall Islands, with fishing boats being attacked._

_A G-Force investigation reveals the presence of two five meter (male) adolescents and one fifteen meter (female) adult dinosaur, identified by Kyohei Yamane as members of the Godzillasaurus species. It is believed that Godzilla was once a member of this species before he was mutated and enlarged by nuclear testing in the 1950's._

_The adolescents are successfully tricked into eating a shipment of tranquilizer laced whale meat. The larger female is battled by Red Ronin, and despite the size disparity between her and the 30 meter Mecha, she manages to pierce it's chest armor before being pacified by a rocket punch to the head._

_The three Godzillasaurs are taken to the Monster Islands Containment Facilities as the islands first successful lesser kaiju captures._

_They are placed on separate islands to prevent the female from attacking and killing what she would view as young rivals to her territory._

_The male adolescents are given the names Cope and Marsh, while the female is named Tohru in reference to the green coloration of her scales resembling that of an ancient dragon of legend._

_Excess Cattle, Goat, and Emu Herds are shipped from the USA and Australia to keep the creatures fed._

_It goes without saying that all three specimens are to be kept away from all sources of nuclear power._

****1990:****

****Note: Much of this information was classified at the time. Information unclassified around 2007 shall be stated in italics.****

Monster Island has had no barriers for years, with the best hope being that the kaiju on the island would simply be uninterested in leaving. To better work on the islands defenses, the KDF secretly hires _magicians and other magical specialists _elite builders to assist in building better defenses. A blockade of Maser ships is placed around the island. A network of electric gates around the area is also worked on and completed by 1992. Said Gate involves the use of _teleportation_ _runes_ forcefield tech from Mu to draw lightning from the sky, creating what is essentially a wireless electric fence. _The media is told that said fence is based on__ "experimental forcefield tech" to preserve the secret of magic until the official implantation of Scenario: Broken Masquerade years later._ Meanwhile, a gas developed from venom glands found in the severed heads of Ouroboros is also used to develop a gas spraying security system around the shore, one meant to act as the first line of defense before the forcefield. Initial tests manage to ward off Saltora and Baragon.

****-From the ******_**Official Timeline of the Age of Monsters, (2005 Edition)**_**

****Current Headcount as of 1995-2004:****

****Three Megafauna****

Marsh

-Cope

-Tohru

****Eight Kaiju:****

****Male:****

Saltora

-Gaira

-Sanda

-Gorosaurus

-Baragon

****Female:****

-Prospector Pete

-Tamamo

****Unique:****

-BullDozer

****Headcount as of 2013-Now****

****Two Megafuna:****

-Marsh

-Tohru

****Seven Kaiju:****

****Male:****

-Gaira

-Sanda

-Baragon

-Clover

****Female:****

-Tamamo

-Shiranui

****Unique:****

-BullDozer

****-From the 2015 ******_**Official Guide to Monster Island.**_**


	6. File 6

**Monarch File 6**

**Date: 10/22/2012**

With his mustache, steely gaze, and stout, muscly form, Commander Douglas Gordon* of the KDF is very recognizable when I find him in the gym of KDF-NA headquarters in Orlando, Florida. I then proceeded to attempt to conduct a Monarch-approved interview with him.

When I asked him for his thoughts on Godzilla, this was his one and only response.

"The lizard pulls new powers out of his ass all the time. That doesn't mean we can't make him bleed."

Following this statement, he went back to lifting weights and ignored all further questions.

_*Promoted to the role of Captain of the Gotengo following the death of his predecessor, Commander Hachiro Jinguji** in 1987, Gordon served with distinction and was later promoted to the position of Commander in the KDF for his service in OPERATION: TBTS (Take Back The Sea) following the Panthalassa Sea Outbreak of 1988. He has been demoted and promoted since then for actions both on and off the battlefield._

**_Killed In Action. _

**[-]**

**1972: OPERATION FROSTBITE **

Attempt by Kaiju Defense Force to neutralize Godzilla by luring him to the North Pole, where a massive missile launch is planned to cause an avalanche on top of him to force him into a state of dormancy.

Gotengo played a major role in the operation with it's drill.

**_Mission Failed_**

First recording of Godzilla's nuclear pulse. Despite the damage incurred in battle, the heat generated by the Gotengo's weaponry saved the lives of personnel in the water, either pilots whose ships crashed or the crews of battleships that were destroyed in the battle.

**[-]**

**1984: OPERATION SEAGULL**

A plan to lure Godzilla into the chosen Volcano of Mt. Mihara to contain him inside the mountain.

**Outline: **Godzilla will lured into the volcano by audio of the vocals of another of his species, created from spliced audio of his own roars and Tohru's. Godzilla will be lured to the top, where explosives will be detonated around the mouth of the volcano, dropping him inside of it.

Godzilla is spotted approaching Tokai, lure used. Godzilla leaves the area and is lured to the top of Mihara. Explosives detonated.

**_Mission Failed _**

Godzilla escaped within half an hour with atomic breath.

First demonstration of Godzilla's ability to absorb thermal energy.

Isu Oshima evacuated.

Gotengo dispatched.

Godzilla used stored thermal energy from the magma to nullify the effects of the Ice Cannon, as well as beat it in a "beam clash".

Luckily, the fight with the Gotengo seemed to "sate" Godzilla, who returned to the bottom of the sea as usual. Red Ronin dispatched to bring the damaged Gotengo back to G-Base.

**[-]**

_"Plenty of people want to destroy the kaiju. Others want to study these creatures. Every day, more and more innovation goes into weapons and devices that can be used against the giants._

_But where everyone obsessives over the future of a world with monsters, I try to look to the past to understand them. Their lives before first contact with humanity, what kind of ancient ecosystems they once fit into. In the case of mutants, I want to understand just how and why they became the giants they are today._

_One monster certainly comes to mind: Godzilla._

_For those knew to the subject of Megazoology, Godzilla is known to be a mutated Godzillasaurus. Three of these ancient creatures are currently kept on Monster Island, and questions about how they survived from the end of the Radioassic Period to the Modern Age can be applied to Godzilla as well._

_One would logically assume that Godzilla was "Born" in the modern era in some deep trench, before the nuclear tests* believed to have created him occurred and transformed him from a Sea Reptile to a towering Titan. Observations of the Monster Island Godzillasaurs and fossil indicates that the creatures had a high resistance to radiation naturally, but presumably not to the extent of something on the level of a Nuclear Bomb. Yet, Godzilla's cells must have reacted with the bomb at just the right distance, for lack of a better term. To give an extended explanation of the hypothetical physics involved-_

**[REDACTED]**

_However, the hypothesis of Godzilla being born decades before the nuclear era has been met with heavy evidence to the contrary. Dating back to centuries are paintings from Odo Island and surrounding islands depicting an adult Godzillasaurus swimming around and sometimes coming onto land. Accounts exist of it attacking whales, schools of fish, and in one notable instance, a Mongol Raiding party can be found in myths and legends amongst native populations. Other accounts of it stretch to the Marshall Islands. The remains of an old wooden ship of ancient Mongolian Build were recently found as a matter of fact near the waters of Odo Island. The Godzillasaurus in these legends is depicted as being dark in color and having three prominent scars. One on the chest, one on the side, and one above its left eye._

_The ESP's research projects that involved attempts to communicate with kaiju, like Rodan and Godzilla went as well as you'd expect, but they did result in the Psychic agents involved getting brief flashes of memories to the Radioassic Period, of which the famed Miki Saegusa claimed to have witnessed a first person battle between Godzilla and another large predator from his point of view for less than a minute. While that story is another can of worms, it confirms that the individual animal who would become Godzilla was alive for not just hundreds, but possibly millions of years._

_If this is true, the Godzilla himself barely aged since the time between the end of the Radioassic and his first encounters with humanity. One could justify this with excessively long hibernation times, but even so, such a creature would have died of energy loss if it hibernated so long. This trait has been mainly found in Kaiju and in more supernatural organisms._

_Yet Godzilla had such longevity-based traits long before Castle Bravo if we take this into account._

_The population on Monster Island does clearly age by contrast. Marsh and Cope went from Juveniles to full grown adults with a decade. Tohru has begun to show signs of old age typical amongst other large predators. Yet Godzilla was still in his prime for eons._

_Then there is the most infamous account of the Godzillasaurus, the Shindo and Spielberg reports. I shall activate the recording on the screen behind me. Please be silent for the duration._

_During a battle between American and Japanese forces in World War II on Lagos Island-_

**[REDACTED]**

-seeing the soldiers as intruders to it's territory, the "Dinosaur" attacked. The old scars on it's body, in descriptions given by Yasuaki Shindo, Arnold Spielberg, and other enlisted troopers, along with its estimated height match known lore surrounding Gojira on Odo Island-

**[REDACTED]**

_"Shindo described it being unbothered by gunfire as it jumped across the mud to get at the soldiers-_

-"Our grenades just made it angrier-"

"Knocked over our tank, seemed to realize that we were a threat very quickly, tore off the treads after knocking us over-

-"Major Spielberg and his CO immediately started yelling for everyone to fire when it came out of the jungle-"

-"After it got hit by those battleship shells, it fell. We thought it was dead. Suddenly it leapt up and seized Ramirez and Blasko in it's jaws. Sonofabitch was pretending to be dead"-

"It actually knocked one of our rockets back with it's tail before escaping into the jungle-"

-"Major Shindo and the rest of us found it resting in some grass, blood still on it. Shindo walked up to it and-"

"As I finished saluting him, the look in the dinosaur's eyes was not that of some beast, but of an intelligent being just like me and my men. To this day, I regret leaving it-"

**[REDACTED]**

_Here is my conclusion, after years of speculation and research._

_The original Godzillasaurus, before it's mutation, was long-lived far beyond any other known individuals of its species. It was capable of feats of strength and durability exceeding other animals of that size._

_Simply put, Godzilla was an abnormal specimen long before the nuclear tests that mutated him in 1954._

_-**Professor Kenji Ando at G-Fest XX on June 19, 2013. Copies of the lecture exist online in multiple streaming and educational sites. Redundant parts have been redacted for brevity.**_

_*Specifically Castle Bravo._


	7. Interlude I: The First Wave

**Interlude: The First Wave**

**1954:** Godzilla. Tokyo, Japan. First and only deployment of the Oxygen Destroyer.

**1956:** Meganulon. Rio, Brazil.

**1956:** Rodan. Albay, Philippines.

**1957:** Varan. Beijing, China.

First Kaiju attack to result in the death of a world leader, with Chairman Mao Zedong eaten by the creature during a last stand.

**1959:** Sasori the Giant Scorpion and Pancho Villa, the giant Gila Monster. Texas, USA.

First instance of a kaiju attack on North American soil, and first instance of a medium scale kaiju being brought down on foot.*

_*It should be noted that Villa was already injured by the slightly larger Sasori beforehand, with it's open wounds being key to it's eventual defeat by high explosives. Sasori itself later escaped underground and remained at large until the 1980's._


	8. File 7

****Monarch File 7****

_Extraspecies, also known as Liminal's or Youkai across the world, were officially unveiled to the public after centuries of hiding away from human society, on May 19th, 2007. _

_While known to human governments some time in the 1970's, they were relegated to myth and legend, just as the kaiju were before 1954. Ultimately, multiple kaiju attacks over the years threatened the secrecy and safety of both hidden Youkai cities and places where they secretly lived among humans such as Kyoto, thus necessitating an eventual "Unmasquing"._

**[-]**

****1977:**** Three separate Kaiju attacks on the same day:

****1****: Cryx, a crystalline extraterrestrial kaiju, lands in Germany and heads for the local Simeum energy research facility constructed far inland. Godzilla arrives and battles Cryx, causing massive damage to both East and West Germany. A newly transferred Red Ronin, piloted by Hikaru Sakimori, is deployed into battle. Both manage to fight off Cryx, who manages to cut and get some of Godzilla's blood on it's core before it retreats, losing a limb in the process. Godzilla, after a brief staredown with Red Ronin, returns to the ocean.

Cryx retreats to the moon and enters a state of dormancy.

Both KDF and UN forces seize chipped off crystals and the arm of Cryx. Some crystals are sent off for use in _Project: Vogeladra._

****2****: Cryx II lands near Infant Island, and seemingly heads for Janjira, intending to walk across the island to do so. Cryx II is promptly met and fought by Battra and Mothra, who destroy it in battle by creating an energy field and launching the kaiju's own blasts back at it alongside their own, overloading it's core and blowing it to bits.

****3****: Tamamo, a mammalian kaiju named for its resemblance to the nine tailed fox of ancient legend, bursts out from a underneath a shrine in Kyoto, Japan. It stomps into the city, where it is met by Zilla who has risen from the ocean. The two fight, with Tamamo displaying the ability to harness and fire moonlight in a manner similar to that of Godzilla's atomic breath.

Masses flee from the battle.

Multiple civilian and military witnesses report seeing ghostly and distorted shapes also running from the battle into the woods.

In the end, Zilla manages to defeat the bigger female kaiju by burrowing underneath and collapsing half a mountain on her.

Zilla returns to the sea to recover from his new burn wounds.

Meanwhile, the Youkai and other inhuman creatures, like spirits who have been living hidden in Kyoto for centuries, secretly make contact with the Japanese government, requesting asylum after the devastation caused by Zilla and Tamamo. The Youkai leaders reluctantly acknowledge that other spiritual beings and creatures have also been hiding among human populations for a long time, but Kaiju attacks have heavily threatened the practicality and long term necessity of this "Masquerade". Kaiju attacks have also began to increasingly edge near Youkai territory ever since Godzilla's first attack.

Contact is secretly established with the UN, and a plan to officially reveal these "Extra Species" existence to the public within three decades is established.

Gotengo and JSDF cryotrooper crews relocate the unconscious Tamamo to Monster Island.

****Monster Island Headcount****: Three Megafauna (Marsh, Cope, Tohru), two Kaiju (Prospector Pete, Tamamo)

Sightings of Zilla around the Sea of Japan are reported.

These sightings stop after Godzilla returns from Germany.

-****From the ******_**Official Timeline of the Age of Monsters **_**_****(2007 Edition)****_

_On the day their existence was finally revealed to the public during the passing of the Interspecies Exchange Bill, the events and cultural exchange that followed were surprisingly peaceful. While there are still flareups and civil incidents now and then, tensions are not as bad experts and sociologists at the time would have believed. _

_Perhaps it was the threat of giant monsters that kept us and the other races united._

_Alternatively, we as a species are simply not as bad as some of us think we are._

_Of course, most of the people reading this are probably thinking about the MON* squad, and other infamous groups that have sprung up since then in the KDF. Many of the questions asked when Liminals were first unveiled were if they had any relation to the kaiju, from simple stuff to "Were any of your cities attacked by a kaiju?" to one infamously relegated to a Dragonkin diplomat: "Was your kind the result of Godzilla doing the nasty with a human?"*_

_Either way, the human race has learned that it is ultimately not alone for the second time. _

_Whose to say there won't be a third time?_

_-S.G.R._

**_***Monster Ops: Neutralization.**_**

***********_**The possible evolutionary history of Extraspecies is a subject for another book. **_**

**_**Props to the Dragonkin for not punching the dudes head off.**_**


	9. Interlude II: The Second Wave

**The Second Wave:**

**1961:**

Mothra. Infant Island, Pacific Ocean.*

*_First occurrence of a kaiju peacefully coexisting with a human population. Attack was provoked by heavily condemned nuclear tests. It should be noted that the kaiju's only destructive action was the intercepting of nuke-carrying aircraft and striking down a small military fleet sent to subjugate the natives by the now inert organization known as "Rolisica."_

**1961:** Urogora. Thessaly, Greece.

**1962: **Brutusk. Siberia, Russia. First kaiju attack on USSR soil.

**1963: **Vishnu, the giant centipede. Osaka, Japan.

Second appearance of Godzilla. First instance of Godzilla fighting another kaiju.

**1964:** Saltora and Kagiza. Rio De Janeiro, Brazil.

**1964: **Godzilla. NATO G-Base 00, Pacific Ocean.

-Godzilla sinks one of two high yield missile submarines sent after him during an extermination attempt. The other was damaged and headed back to G-Base after Godzilla apparently stopped continued engagement.

It would later be learned that Godzilla had in fact proceeded to begin stalking the submarine from a distance, inadvertently taking advantage of a damaged radar. Godzilla proceeded to follow the submarine on its path back to the base*, coming ashore at the first anti-kaiju military base. Godzilla destroyed much of the infrastructure and military weaponry on the island in what almost seemed to be a deliberate act of sabotage, later escaping back into the ocean before any remaining forces had time to properly organize.

_*Godzilla may have been following an instinct to follow "wounded" prey back to their nests._

**1965:** Oodako. London, UK.

**1966: **Discovery of the island chain that would later serve as the Monster Island archipelago.

**1967: **Godzilla and Rodan. Vietnam, Indochina.

First instance of a kaiju surviving a battle with Godzilla.

**1967: **Atlantic Scourge and Godzilla. Ookondoru. Oodako II. Letchi Island, South Pacific Ocean. Destruction of the Red Bamboo terrorist organization.

-Mothra makes her first appearance away from Infant Island to rescue Hotua members kidnapped by the terrorists.

First observed modern encounter between Godzilla and Mothra.

**1967: **Taligon. * Mojave Desert, Nevada.

*_First extraterrestrial kaiju._

**1967:** Gorosaurus. Paris, France.

**1968:** Official Formation of the Kaiju Defense Force

**1968:** Battra and Macrosaurus. Hokkaido, Japan.

Battra aided in battle by Mothra.

**1969:** Zilla and Godzilla. Honolulu, Hawaii.

_**-The Official Timeline **_**(2008 Edition)**


	10. File 8

****Monarch File 8****

_The Antipodes Islands of New Zealand, also known as K-Containment Zone 006, are currently uninhabited by humans, and are considered inhospitable. Aside from seal hunting centuries ago and some memorable ship wreck locations, this island would just be another footnote in history except for two major inhabitants._

_One lives in the middle of the artificially made Phorcides Lagoon, one constructed by herself. Spending most of her time sleeping, she could be mistaken for a massive rock in the water at a distance._

_The other spends most of his time sleeping, coiled around various cliffs. Occasionally he moves around, sometimes observing air traffic. Other times the feathered serpent attempts what could be described as communication with the other inhabitant._

_While they make fascinating sights from the air, the area has been declared a No-Boating zone since 1988 out of safety concerns. Civilian traffic is also heavily restricted, with only KDF research teams being allowed to observe the two kaiju from atop an appropriately safe distance._

_Having seen them from atop a helicopter myself, I can easily say the view is worth it._

****[-]****

****1988:****

Grimmgarl, a massive alligator with a resemblance to a urban myth of the same name from the 1800's, rises from the Mexican gulf and comes ashore in Mexico. It attacks Mexico City, fighting the Mexican military. A group of worshippers from the Neo Aztec group perform an alleged "Summoning ritual", dying (Except for one whom was interrogated afterwards.) when Grimmgarl knocks over the ancient Aztec Temple they are at.

Upon their deaths, a massive feathered serpent-type kaiju with four wings rapidly breaches the surface from the bottom of the of the ancient temple the worshippers were in.*

It proceeds to attack Grimmgarl, and is quickly named Quetzalcoatl for its resemblance to the ancient Aztec God.

Quetzalcoatl uses a wind based telekinetic power to beat back and force Grimmgarl to retreat back into the Gulf. Q then begins to fly around Mexico, retaliating against attacks by the Mexican Airforce but otherwise not causing any harm unless provoked.

It begins flying to places of worship and old settlements of the Aztec Empire, and it begins to except signs of agitation common in large reptiles when doing so.

It then proceeds to rapidly fly away from the Americas after more searching, managing to evade an attack by North American air forces.

Q's current location is unknown for some time.

_*There was no sign of such a massive entity being underground beforehand. Additionally, Neo-Aztecism has seen a 28% rise worldwide after this event._

****1988:**** Macrosaurus suddenly re-appears in the Caribbean Sea out of a spatial anomaly. It attempts to treat the islands as it's personal buffett before being attacked by Torrentula, a massive Anomalocaris with the ability to manipulate water. Being smaller but swifter and seemingly more intelligent, she manages to hold her own with ease against the obese dinosaur. The fight ends in a draw with Torrentula going under the sea and Macrosaurus escaping into it's anomaly, but the fight nevertheless heavily damages human infrastructure on the islands.

A month later, Quetzalcoatl appears roosting on the uninhabited Antipodes Islands of New Zealand, with Torrentula also living on the volcanic islands. Torrentula has made a Lagoon for itself, and both it and Quetzalcoatl seem to interact and coexist nonviolently. A KDF declared quarantine prevents any ships from coming towards the two kaju, who seem content to remain there.

****From the******_** Official Timeline **_******(2006 Edition)****


	11. File 9

_**OOC:** Before I continue, I'd like to thank Jet4281 and Tetradrachm on Spacebattles for inspiring the creation of this fic._

**[-]**

**Monarch File 9**

**100 Miles Outside the Tokyo Quarantine Zone**

**January 6th, 2014**

It was a cold day in January when a woman wearing long black jacket stepped off a train, cold air puffing out with each breath. Tightening a scarf around her neck, she moved through the underground subway, then cold, quiet streets into the entrance to an area filled with surprisingly lush plant life in a landscape dotted by stones.

Hundreds of stones.

A cemetery dedicated to those lost in a conflict that had been raging since 1954. When _he_ first stomped out of the sea and changed the world forever.

She walked through the graveyard, not alone. Men and women, some young and old, said prayers and stood over various gravestones.

Finally, she reached her destination.

Unwrapping her scarf from her head, Chifuyu Orimura took a moment to lean against a nearby tree, looking at the gravestone near a cliff in front of her.

She knew there was no body in there. It was a similar situation with other gravestones. After all, the Kaiju rarely left any remains behind.

But that didn't stop the emotional sting that came with seeing the grave.

Walking to the edge of the cliff, she sat down and pulled out a pair of binoculars as she looked at the abandoned city across the ocean from the graveyard.

What few buildings remained standing were covered in a thick layer of dust. Rusted vehicles, some torn apart, lined the streets. Magma could still be seen occasionally bubbling out from cracks in the ground in short rivers. Smoke drifted like morning fog across the tops of the remaining buildings.

Massive footprints could be seen on rubble and roads. More buildings, some scorched or slowly sinking into magma provided a more striking image.

All of this was remnants of an old battle. One that split the Earth and unleashed Hellfire into an already devastated city.

**[Old Tokyo]**

After years of monster attacks and rebuilding, the metropolis had finally caved.

In the year 1995, one last monster battle finally finished the job that began in 1954.

Chifuyu knew this fact well.

After all, she was there when it happened along with hundreds of men and women in the Kaiju Defense Force as they fought and gave many _way too many_ of their lives to protect the innocent civilians evacuating.

She could still remember the Tokyo like it was yesterday, gleaming with light and glowing with energy.

She remembered Red Ronin, the machine she had piloted for years, suddenly ejecting her as the hull ruptured and buckled under a constant stream of fire.

_An attempt to make a giant mechanical monster of their own going horribly wrong._

_A giant screaming blob of steel and wiring writhing across the landscape._

_Dozens of steel fanged jaws ripping and tearing into buildings and absorbing more and more metal into the mass._

_Blue and multicolored shafts of light colliding._

_The World on Fire._

_Rising from a split in the Earth, fallen buildings like bowing subjects around him, a flood of magma falling off his body like a Reaper's cloak, orange eyes blazing with fury-_

_**Godzilla**_

Shaking her head away from the memory, she went back to the grave.

Sighing out a frosty breath, she went on her knees and pulled out a flask.

"So." She held it to the ground and leaned back on the slowly whitening ground.

"I guess I should start at the beginning."

''For me, one of the most important moments was when I saw _him_ for the first time."

Taking a drink from the flask, Chifuyu poured some of the liquid into the ground.

"I'd seen him before on plenty of documentaries. In archival footage. On the news late at night, I saw him breaking out of Mt. Mihara less than an hour after he fell into it in 1984. But the first time I saw Godzilla in person was a year later, in 1985. I was ten years old that night."

**[-]**

_When I approach Orimura, she already knows I'm here._

_"I guess I should start at the beginning." She says._

_KDF Admiral Chifuyu Orimura started out her career after the Jinguji Military Act passed two years after the Battle of Fukuoka._

_She is well known as the second pilot of the Mecha Red Ronin, starting with her taking down Baragon in 1989 after literally falling into the cockpit at the age of 14, then officially became the Pilot after two years of training in 1991. A successful career followed in terms of Kaiju battled._

_This career ended with the destruction of Red Ronin during the Fall of Tokyo in 1995. Since then, she has risen through the ranks in the aftermath of the Fall and the events that occurred before and after it, such as the failed **Operation: G-Crusher **and the reorganization of the KDF that followed the massive loss in manpower and infrastructure during the destruction of G-Base 01 on Adonoa Island and the battles that followed._

_She currently works as both an Administrator, Drill Instructor, and Battle Commander for the Mech Section of the KDF._

_This Interview was a rare chance, as Orimura rarely appears in public or agrees to such requests._

_She agreed to the following interview on one condition, one that I will not disclose here in respect for her privacy._

_The following section is deliberately done in a style different from the rest of these documents._

_This is to properly convey the events of 1985 from a unique perspective._

**[-]**

**1985**

**Tokyo, Japan**

It was like 1954 all over again.

The city burned. Four-toed footprints imprinted into the ground, and claw-marks and burns lined gouged-open buildings.

Deeper into the city, faint roars could be heard alongside the sound of fighting.

This relative silence was shattered by a screech, and then the swooping of what could be described as a cross between a dragon and wasp near Tokyo Tower in the distance.

_Megaguirus_

It spun to the side, narrowing avoiding a blast of blue fire from below.

_I saw all of this while running with my parents. We managed to get on a train that was heading out of the city. Of course, that didn't go well._

With a screech of sparks, the train came to a stop. Blocking the way was a sparking slash lined aircraft, one that had been brutally beaten.

_The Super X. It didn't do well in its first battle. Losing an engine and blocking a civilian transport was probably the last intention on the pilot's minds._

For one brief second, everyone on board had avoided disaster.

Then, from behind the train, a familiar sound.

**THUMP**

The rumble of a foot smashing down onto the Earth. Something the residents of Tokyo had come to know very well.

Another stomp, and then another.

At the end of the train, two massive yellow sickle toed feet touched down.

A drooling purple jaw reflected itself in the windows. An aquatic finned tail idly swished around in the air.

_Tian-Lung._

_China's very own Godzilla. Three Kaiju attacking on one night._

_With Red Ronin battling the Meganulon swarm on the other side of the city, we were SOL._

First there was utter silence, the people aboard transfixed by the horror standing right above the train.

When two purple claws grabbed the end of the car, that's when the screaming started.

Shaking the vehicle from the side to side, shattering windows, the dragon ripped off one car with a flourish and raised it to her mouth.

Clutching the train car in both hands, she _squeezed._

There was a terrible crunch, and then a massive amount of something red began to leak from the windows and cracks.

Seeming to grin, the Tian-Lung held the train car over her mouth as she greedily lapped up the red fluid leaking out.

In a car near the front, a young girl with messy black hair buried herself into her mother's chest as absolute pandemonium erupted.

_That was me, back then. I was scared. Everyone on board was scared._

_And why wouldn't they be? It was demolishing the cars one by one, drinking down the remains of everyone inside like they were tomato soup._

Grabbing another car, the Tian-Lung grinned again and crushed it once more.

Again.

And again.

Finally, it reached the last few train cars.

_I could see its shadow over us._

Licking up some red stains outside its mouth with a segmented tongue, the Tian-Lung began to reach down.

Suddenly, the sound of heavy footsteps.

Shattering glass.

Shaking cars rattled with every step.

The Tian-Lung turned its head just in time for a scaly grey fist to come soaring towards it.

95,000 metric tons of fury slammed right into the Tian-Lung's jaw and sent it flying through the air and then into the bay, fallen teeth impacting into the ground.

Screams of panic turned into utter silence as a grey leviathan stomped forwards, fire in his orange eyes. Purple blood coated four bone white digits on scaly first that had buried itself into the dragon's face.

He walked right past the train car, shaking it with every step.

The humans mattered nothing to him, only the intruder.

_You know who it is._

The Tian-Lung rose from the water, purple blood dripping from a wound on its face.

Setting a jaw missing a few teeth back into place with its claw, it glared at the impassive form of Godzilla.

The dragon let out a booming hiss and was answered in turn by a roar that shook the Earth.

Steam billowed from the Tian-Lung's mouth as it set itself like a racer about to dash.

On the street, blue lights crackled up Godzilla's back, a light shining at the back of his throat.

Then, they _moved._

Waves splashed into the air as the Tian-Lung charged.

Windows exploded and cars flew through the air as Godzilla _ran._

Then they collided, and Hell followed with them.

_Watching the fight from the train car, seeing Godzilla in the flesh, I could only think of one thing._

_I know what I want to do when I grow up._

**[-]**

**1985:**__

_Sightings of large dragonflies and local disappearances culminate in an attack on a subway train in Tokyo, done by Meganulon drones._

_Evacuation of Tokyo begins._

_Megaguirus II appears in Tokyo later that night, leading the swarm. Red Ronin and the Super X are dispatched to the city._

_Both being built with fighting larger, lumbering kaiju in mind, Red Ronin and the pilots of the Super X find themselves pushed to their limits against the faster sky bound Megaguirus._

_A blackout ensues._

_Half an hour into battle, Godzilla and Tian-Lung emerge in Tokyo Bay, both bearing scars of a prolonged battle._

_The Second Kaiju Attack on Tokyo occurs that night._

_Notable photos taken by Steve Martin and protege Franklin West, who were visiting on the anniversary of Godzilla's 1954 attack, portray sights such as Godzilla biting Megaguirus II's stinger off mid stab, Red Ronin pulling a damaged Super X from under a collapsed building while being covered in claw marks itself, Godzilla swinging a line of rail cars at Tian-Lung, along with Red Ronin, it's laser blade unsheathed, standing in front of Tian-Lung to let Tokyo's last crowd of civilians escape. Godzilla and Megaguirus II fight near the Tokyo Tower in the background._

_Other notable survivors include Miki Saegusa, Chifuyu Orimura, Elica and Casama Manbavaran, Goro Gondo, Ishiro Serizawa, and Shinichi Ozaki._

_In the end, Godzilla is victorious, igniting Megaguirus II and impaling it on the tip of Tokyo Tower, while Tian-Lung, partially blinded in battle with Red Ronin, is killed by a blast of atomic breath down her throat._

_The Super X is badly damaged in battle._

_Red Ronin survives the battle, but pilot Hikaru Sakimori suffers a broken leg in the cockpit._

_Pilot Hikaru Sakimori retires after this event._

_The Meganulon swarm suffers massive casualties, either being burned, blasted, or stepped on in droves. However, it is unknown if all swarm individuals were killed._

_Godzilla returns to sea once more._

_-_**From the _Official Timeline _(2005 Edition)**

**[-]**

_Afterwards, not much conversation is had between me and Orimura. She stays at the grave in silence, and I walk away._

_I briefly turn and look at the name on the tombstone, dated from 1963-1995._

_**Tabane Shinonono.**_


	12. Interlude III: Combat Record

**_**Interlude 3: Combat Record**_**  
__  
Before retiring due to a leg injury, legendary Pilot Hikaru Sakimori was the first pilot of Red Ronin, the first Japanese produced Anti-Kaiju Mecha. While Chifuyu Orimura took over as pilot half a decade after his retirement, his contributions in terms of history cannot be forgotten or overestimated.  
__  
****Battles Fought (7)****

**1974:** Kraken in New York (Won)

****1975: ****Multiple Kaiju* in Ghana during the 1975 M-Infestation (Mostly acted to distract them from any nearby civilian transport)

****1976: ****Thoru in the Marshall Islands (Won)

****1977: ****Crxy I in Germany (Drove it off alongside Godzilla)

****1978:**** Yiemniak at the Seychelles (Deactivated by Radioactive Pulse from Yiemniak)

****1984:**** __Operation: Seagull__ at Izu Oshima. (Pulled Gotengo to safety after it was damaged by Godzilla, but otherwise did not engage Godzilla.)

****1985: ****Triple battle between Godzilla, Tian-Lung, Megaguirus II in Tokyo. (Survived, with Godzilla killing the latter two. However, the Sakimori broke his leg and retired afterwards.)

__A simple AI Routine was installed into Red Ronin two years later in an attempt to replace human based piloting.  
__  
****AI Battles fought (1)****

****1987: ****During the "G War" crisis, at Fukuoka, Japan. (Godzilla broke it's leg joint and managed to partially decapitate RR with it's own fusion blade.)

__Due to the failure of the AI Pilot, focus was once again put onto human based Mecha piloting.__

*__Most notably Tyrantasaur, Ouroboros, Zilla, and Megalon.__


	13. File 10

**Monarch File 10**

_"Depending on who you ask, the beginning of the death of the Petroleum Age began in 2011 during the Oil Breach, or it began in India in 1986 when they discovered the remains of the statue._

_The one they would later call Gandiva."_

_-_**A quote attributed to certified renewable energy specialist Mason Ghale in the 2014 novel**___****Energy.****_

**[-]**

**1986: **An artifact in the form of a damaged blue humanoid statue is found in India, one that automatically generates near-limitless energy from a jewel in its forehead when exposed to certain stimuli. The Indian Ministry of Defense seizes the device for possible use in defense of the Indian subcontinent and nearby areas.

The artifacts resemblance to certain figures in Indian Mythology gives the Indian government a claim to the object, and with assistance from KDF volunteers work is put into restoring it. Nanotitanium copied from Mechagodzilla for this process ends up having a reaction to the object once applied to damaged sections, causing it to form Mechagodzilla esque weaponry in place of damaged or missing limbs. The Mystic energy emitted by the now cybernetic statue results in secret magical specialists being brought onto the project, among them alchemists from Luna Nova and a sect of jewel wielding Magi from Japan.

**Project: Gandiva** begins.

**1987:** After losing a territorial battle with Bunagi, Tyrantasaur leaves the African continent and resurfaces in Bombay, India. The herbivorous kaiju walks through the city on its way to the jungle, causing tons of property damage due to its sheer size and strength. Gandiva is activated ahead of the date of it's public unveiling, and is sent into battle with a newly installed AI to fight Tyrantasaur.

In the battle that follows, Gandiva's AI proves to be far faster then expected in movement and reaction times as one would expect, with some attributing this to it's incredible energy supply. This proves invaluable against the far bigger Tyrantasaur in a battle in the jungle where it is mid vegetation feast. In the battle, despite losing some chunks of itself, Gandiva makes Tyrantasaur bleed badly by shooting off one of it's horns, and the kaiju retreats back to the sea in Gandiva's first victory.

A week later, Tyrantasaur washes up dead on Yalong Bay in the Hainan Province, China.

Part of it's corpse has been stripped to the bone, while other parts of it bear massive bite and claw wounds resembling those inflicted by crustaceans, especially around its neck area.

It is assumed by some members of the kaiju community that the wounded kaiju was killed by Atlantic Scourge, but others speculate that a new kaiju may have been behind the kill.

**[-]**

_In the decades that have followed, the use of similar newly excavated objects have made India a major player in renewable, clean energy sources. The currently limited numbers of resuable jewels-seventeen at the time of writing-is the only reason why Gandiva-Type Tech hasn't completely replaced most current energy sources, such as Plasma and Simeum energy reactors._


	14. File 11

**Monarch File 11 [MechaGodzilla: Part I]**

_"We should have burned every last shard and bolt of it when we had the chance."_

_\- attributed to Captain Douglas Gordon in the aftermath of the Fall of Tokyo, 1995._

_"That is not dead which can eternal lie"_

_-Howard Phillips Lovecraft, The Nameless City (1921)_

**The MechaGodzilla Crisis: 1974-1975**

**1974: **

Godzilla is spotted multiple times near in the Atlantic Ocean, seemingly on a course towards New York City.

Immediate evacuation and military mobilization begins.

On December 24th, two Godzilla's emerge from the Hudson River in New York City. After a fight in the harbor, the first Godzilla blasts the other with atomic breath, burning it's flesh away and revealing the other Godzilla to be a mechanical war machine underneath. The "Mechagodzilla" and the true Godzilla briefly fight into the city, with the mech firing it's missiles into a nearby skyscraper, collapsing it on top of Godzilla. Mechagodzilla then proceeds to attack nearby military forces and civilian vehicles before Godzilla frees himself and tackles the mech into the bay. The two then proceed to fire their respective energy attacks at one another (Eye Beams, Atomic Breath), resulting in Godzilla being launched into the sea and Mechagodzilla being heavily damaged. The Mech retreats and flies away.

International and political chaos ensues, with hundreds demanding an answer for who created the mech, and whether or not it had a pilot or was automated.

Ultimately, none of the attending nations or operatives can confirm the mech's origins or current whereabouts.

**1975: **New Years Eve. Kraken, the biggest Oodako on record. First deployment of Red Ronin mecha. Assisted in battle by a repaired Gotengo submarine. Red Ronin defeats the creature, slicing open it's head with it's blade before shoving it's laser cannon into the newly cut hole and firing away. First modern record of a human built Mecha defeating a kaiju.

**1975: **A heavily damaged MechaGodzilla attacks the Chernobyl Plasma plant in Pripyat, Ukraine. It targets the plasma reactor and the corresponding facility, brutally draining and ripping apart the reactor and surrounding facility. Witnesses describe the mech seemingly absorbing both the plasma energy and surrounding metal onto its body, restoring all damage from it's battle with Godzilla. Ironically, if the reactor was nuclear, the mech would have unintentionally saved the town from decades of Fallout.

MechaGodzilla is then confronted by USSR military forces. The machine proceeds to thoroughly annihilate said forces before walking into the ocean, revealing it to have aquatic capabilities.

The First Secretary of the Soviet Union orders all nearby nuclear submarines to stand down, having heard of the machines ability to assimilate metal.

MechaGodzilla once again vanishes from radar. The US President and the First Secretary sign the X Mutual Defense Agreement, a temporary truce in the event of both countries coming under attack by a powerful hostile nonhuman force.

**1975:** The next month Mechagodzilla arrives in Accra, Ghana. After landing in the city, it broadcasts an unidentified but powerful electrical signal, one that is later classified as the "K-Attractor" signal by K-Scientists.

The Accra Incursion begins for over half the month. Almost all known kaiju, attracted by the signal, travel to the city and attack each other in a territorial rage, causing extreme damage in the largest kaiju attack yet.

First appearance of Megaguirus in the Congo, Bunagi in Morocco, Tyrantasaur in New Mexico, Ouroboros in Mexico (Causing and absorbing a nuclear meltdown.), and Sarcosteon in the Atlantic Ocean. All five head to Accra.

The various anti-kaiju militaries (KDF, Anti Megalosaurus Force, Monarch) send their experimental weaponry and armor into the city, resulting in massive battle recorded by all major news agencies of the world.

Red Ronin is deemed too valuable to send into battle with so many kaiju, and is instead used to assist in rescue efforts. Nevertheless, it does briefly engage various kaiju but is forced to retreat from the numerous kaiju larger then it.

Mechagodzilla itself flies above the city in a circle, observing the conflict and continuing to broadcast its signal while attacking any kaiju or military vehicles that approach it.

Mothra leaves and flies towards Accra, leaving Battra on Infant Island.

**1975:** Vishnu II appears in Okinawa, Japan, and is eaten and killed by another new kaiju, Iracundas. Battra battles Iracundas and drives it off just as King Caesar appears. King Caesar escorts a wounded Battra back to Infant Island.

**1975:** Mothra battles MechaGodzilla in the skies over Accra as the kaiju outbreak below continues.

Godzilla appears in Accra, healed from his first fight with MechaG. Godzilla has a quick fight with Tyrantasaur, who retreats after getting winged by atomic breath.

Godzilla reaches the city and briefly fights the KDF before unleashing his biggest atomic ray at the time, knocking MechagGdzilla out of the sky. The mech sustains damage to its cranium, and it proceeds to go berserk and attack everything in sight while twitching and firing sporadically in random directions at times.

Godzilla briefly attacks Mothra before she appears to take a wild blast from Mechagodzilla that was coming at him. She then appears to attempt communication with Godzilla, who charges at MechaG.

All the gathered kaiju attack the MechaGodzilla. After a brutal battle that levels the rest of Accra, MechaGodzilla falls into a hole created by Gorosaurus and Zilla, where all surviving and able Kaiju proceed to blast and beat the still fighting Mecha, with the fighting only ending when Godzilla decapitates MechaG and tosses the head outside city limits. Godzilla then rips the mecha apart and tosses it's remains around the city.

The surviving kaiju briefly fight amongst each other before they rapidly retreat, exhausted, underground or into the sea.

Some, like Bunagi, establish territories within the African Wilderness.

Godzilla notably ignores a column of KDF and AMF troopers before heading back to sea.

Godzilla briefly stops to help Mothra into the air.

The head, reactor, and remains of Mechagodzilla are collected and taken to the newly formed G-Force base on Adonoa Island for dissection and analysis.

**1975:** MechaGodzilla's head and body are extensively studied.

**1976: **Analysis of Mechagodzilla continues and nears completion. Inside of the machine, inscriptions in a currently untranslated sequence of symbols are scrawled throughout. The machines metal covering is newly identified as "Nanotitanium", a type of metal that can self replicate with similar materials and minerals. It's power sources are called Simeum reactor's in reference to the few translated words inscribed on them. While damaged, they are partially replicated. Mechagodzilla's remains are scavenged for as much of this Nanotitanium as possible.

The first lines of Nanotitanium armored jetfighters go into production in Japan.

Nanotitanium itself is found to have it's spreading and absorbing properties disabled when away from the wreck of Mechagodzilla itself. The rest of the wreck is dismantled throughout the year, towed away and taken to G-Base to be stored in separate areas.

While Nanotitanium can reproduce itself except in extreme high or low temperatures, Mechagodzilla's two reactors are the only ones of their kind. One reactor is kept in G-Base on Adonoa Island. The other is used to create a new reactor for the Gotengo. Energy output is 200% more efficient then it's previous reactor. The Gotengo then becomes the first submersible capable of flight. First tests prove successful for future battleships.

The Mecha's optics and cranial unit are taken to the island for additional study in laser technology and AI processing. Mechagodzilla's AI casing and head are held in storage for future analysis.

The Mech's Signal generator, located in it's back and neck, is studied to for possible reverse use as a "Kaiju Repeller."

The rest of the remains put into storage, with current focus being on translating the words inscribed into its body, along with replicating the Simeum energy in it's reactor.

**1979:** Data from Mechagodzilla's head is pulled and translated on an advanced 10 foot computer.

Translation:

OBJECTIVES:

**-ESTIMATE STRENGTH OF NATIVE FORCES [COMPLETE]**

**-ESTIMATE VIABILITY OF NATIVE POWER SOURCES [COMPLETE]**

**-CAUSE AND OBSERVE LARGE SCALE CONFLICT [COMPLETE]**

**-SUFFICIENTLY CULL NATIVE POPULATION TO ENSURE EASE OF CONQUEST [INCOMPLETE]**

**-SIGNAL FLEET IN [SOLAR SYSTEM REDACTED] [PREVIOUS OBJECTIVE MUST BE COMPLETED FIRST]**

USA and USSR extend alliance clause.

MechaGodzilla's head is melted down in Adonoa Island's magma pools.

AI Core placed in cold storage.

**1992:**

-MechaGodzilla AI core is pulled out of storage, and KDF Specialist Tabane Shinonono is put to work alongside several other professionals in attempt to analyze it's alien data once more. This time, four video files are pulled from it's head onto a screen, videos shown to only 20 individuals at the time.

**File 1:**

[_Appears to be in a hangar-like area. Video file is in a first person perspective, from that of MechaGodzilla or an identical machine. Video is an hour long._

_It's vision is tinted red, and various untranslated symbols and what appear to be numbers surround the corner of it's vision._

_The area is a square like room made of gleaming metal, with various walkways strewn around it. The entity believed to be MechaGodzilla is seen reflected on the walls. It is standing motionless in a hunched position. The Mecha's body is slightly different from MechaGodzilla._

_It's snout is flattened and pushed back, and no tail is visible. It's mechanical arms are wider in width._

_As a result, this Mecha/Early form of MechaGodzilla has been informally called a "Robot Kong" or "Terminator Gorilla" by those who have seen it._

_Around the walkways and on several platforms close to the mech, dozens of humanoids with a close resemblance to modern Gorilla species can be seen working on the mecha with a variety of tools or walking around it._

_These extraterrestrials are believed to be the creators of MechaGodzilla, or at least of the same race that made it._

_For the next hour of the file and to the end, the hominids perform maintenance on the Mecha, screwing various bolts and metal sheets onto its surface.]_

**File 2:**

_[The next video is over three hours long and appears to depict an attack on an alien city._

_MechaGodzilla is seen in a desert like-environment surrounded by crystalline formations. A silver colored city can be seen in the distance. As MechaGodzilla approaches the city, it is attacked by triangular aircraft. The aircraft contains multiple energy weapons on it's side._

_Instead of using it's finger missiles, MechaGodzilla wields two rifle-like weapons in each hands, ones that fire what appear to be stream of plasma automatically, with a five second delay after 10 shots for each gun._

_It battles the aircraft while continuing it's advance. At the five minute mark, MechaGodzilla is assisted by three other Mecha's._

_M2 has a notable resemblance to Taligon, a known Kaiju. It wields the same rifles as MechaGodzilla._

_M3 appears to combine traits of both crustaceans and annelids in it's design, and it attacks the aircraft using what is hypothesized to be a gravity based mechanism to drag aircraft into its mouth._

_M4 is identical to MechaGodzilla, and it wields a chaingun on the side of it's left arm that it uses to fire missiles at the aircraft._

_For the rest of the hour, the machines continue their advance and destroy hundreds of aircraft in the process. The defending aircraft increases in size and function, with cryonetic cannons and mine droppers being added to their forces in the last half hour._

_The machines suffer no casualties._

_The next two hours suddenly skip ahead, and depict MechaGodzilla inside the aforementioned city._

_Large crowds are seen attempting to flee it._

_The crowds consist of what are believed to be the native species of the unknown planet. These extraterrestrials have a white, mollusk like carapace around their bodies. They are quadrupedal and have three long limbs. Further details have yet to be made out due to MG's size compared to them._

_MG is assisted by six quadrupedal bus sized mecha's with one eye and jaws similar to that of Earth canines. These entities have been named "Mechanical Hounds" by observing staff._

_While MG focuses on destroying nearby buildings and other infrastructure, the hounds proceed to attack and consume all the organic extraterrestrial entities in sight._

_More extraterrestrial military forces appear to engage MG and it's hounds, with the aircraft being joined by drones with a resemblance to Earth arthropods that attack from the ground and on top of buildings in the alien city._

_The battle in the city continues for the next two hours, with MG being assisted in the last hour by MG4._

_The video ends with MG cornering a massive crowd of extraterrestrials at the center of the city and raising a rifle in their direction.]_

**File 3:**

_[File is five hours long. It depicts MechaGodzilla wandering a barren landscape. The rocky landscape is surrounded by ash piles and cracks in the floor, and at times MechaGodzilla's vision randomly fills with static. Cracks line the corner of it's vision. Lightning storms occur sporadically in the sky every 14 minutes._

_After one hour of wandering, MG passes by a sandy area that appears to have been blasted into glass._

_MG's reflection can be seen for twelves seconds as it passes by the glass._

_The Mecha has been heavily damaged; it is missing it's left arm and lower jaw. Gouges line it's body, exposing sparking wires in openings across its body._

_The Mech then resumes it's trek, eventually reaching a destroyed city. The few buildings that have not been destroyed are covered in a thick layer of dust, and are circular in shape._

_The Mecha wanders the city for the next two hours, occasionally pausing for minutes at a time._

_Through the city, the bodies of dead hominids identical to the species in File 1 can be seen strewn about the area by the hundreds. The bodies are both out in the open and inside destroyed buildings._

_The Mecha passes the remains of two other Mecha's, one facedown on the ground, and the other in a kneeling position. These Mecha's appear to have been decapitated and have undergone severe burn damage on their armor, with their inner skeletons being visible at points. Both have holes torn into their chests, and upon closer inspection both Mecha's have had their reactors torn out._

_MechaGodzilla once again passes the area and wanders through the barren landscape for the remainder of the video, while the lightning storms increase in duration and intensity._

_In the last five minutes, it approaches another downed Mecha, one that appears to have had it's legs torn off. The Mecha's chest panel has been removed, and it's reactor is visible. It's head and arms twitch for the next four minutes as MG closes the distance between them._

_MG proceeds to rip out the reactor core of the downed Mecha. The legless Mecha seizes all movement._

_It then turns around, still holding the reactor core._

_Another Mecha identical in form to MG, but black in the coloration of it's metal, can be seen approaching it in the distance. As it becomes closer, it is noted that this Mecha has no signs of damage on it's armor._

_The Video ends with with the "Black Mecha" continuing it's approach, with MG beginning to walk towards it in turn.]_

**File 4:**

_[The Video begins with MechaGodzilla in a rocky location surrounded by stars in the distance. This location has been unofficially named "Meteor X" by those aware of it._

_The file is thirty minutes long. It consists of MG standing in place, before a line of symbols flashes in it's vision._

_Current Translation as of _

_**2012:**_

**[APEX PREDATOR FORM CHOSEN. UNDERGOING UPGRADE]**

_Twenty minutes later, the video ends with MG raising it's fists, now stocked with it's signature finger missiles, in front of its face.]_

**Conclusion:** MechaGodzilla is not the only one of it's kind in the known universe, and it had the ability to change its form into one resembling a predator of choice. (I.e., Godzillasaurus)

To prevent public panic, this information is redacted until 2014.

-**From the****_ Official Timeline (2005 Edition) _****and ****_Monarch Leak (2014) _**


	15. File 12

**Monarch File 12**

_"In hindsight, the experiment likely wasn't a good idea. At the very least, it could have been done with more restraint."'_

_**Professor Koji Ando on what we're (hopefully you too) all thinking at the Kyoto Conference of 2001.**_

_"I got married, so it wasn't all that bad."_

_****Attributed to Casama Manbavaran, Filipino alchemist in the aftermath of the incident. Mr. Manbavaran has yet to confirm or deny said quote. ****_

**1978: **

_In the final radioactive test of the century, African, American, and French scientists release a variety of captive animals onto various evacuated islands in the Seychelles archipelago._

_Under careful watch from the KDF with Red Ronin and the Gotengo on standby, the islands are bombarded with Gamma rays to explore the creation of megafauna and kaiju. Many creatures die, but the other half grows in size and gain features typical of kaiju._

_Several notable new kaiju include Komodithrax, a massive Komodo Dragon, BullDozer, a giant chameleon and caterpillar symbiote, and Jirass, a massive frilled lizard with bioelectric abilities._

_After a few weeks of observation, the gamma radiation has an unexpected effect on several potatoes unknowingly planted there years ago, causing them to develop predatory traits and grow to enormous size and fuse together into Yiemniak, the first vegetable kaiju and one over 118 meters in size._

_The Yiemniak begins attacking and killing the other new kaiju. Panicked, some smaller kaiju like a group of overgrown termites flee and attack the nearby facility and naval blockade._

_Notable survivors include Professor Elica Bauer (Later Manbavaran,) who beats a termite larva attacking Alchemy Consultant Casama Manbavaran to death with a sledgehammer, and Private Douglas Gordon, who decapitates a napalm breathing cobra with a machete._

_At the prospect of this new threat, Red Ronin and the Gotengo are unleashed to fight the Yiemniak. It proceeds to render Red Ronin and the Gotengo inactive with a pulse of radioactive power._

_Said pulse knocks out nearby electronics, and causes symptoms of advanced radiation sickness to appear on all military forces within 100 meters of the Yiemniak. Those inside metal containers, like pilot Hikaru and the crew of the Gotengo, survive the pulse._

_Godzilla, undetected in the chaos, rapidly ascends from the nearby sea, causing a miniature tsunami. Godzilla briefly battles several mutant animals before engaging the Yiemniak itself. Godzilla's own radioactive power protects him from the Yiemniaks withering pulse._

_Godzilla and Yiemniak battle, setting the islands around them on fire. The KDF engage any megafauna trying to escape the blockade, but Komodithrax, BullDozer, and Jirass escape out into the open ocean.*_

_Godzilla and Yiemniak's battle takes them near the newly discovered Mt. Kaidra._

_Godzilla blasts the volcano with his atomic breath, causing an eruption of lava that engulfs the island they are fighting on._

_As the Yiemniak burns, the more heat-resistant Godzilla repeatedly blasts Yiemniak down to 95% of its body mass and returns to sea._

_The few remaining blackened chunks of Yiemniak are taken to G-Base 01 on Adonoa Island. _

**[-]**

_*A rare instance of non-supernatural kaiju working in concert._

_****-From the Official Timeline (2007 Edition)****_


	16. Interlude IV: The Third Wave

**Interlude 4: The Third Wave**

  
_"If there's anything that could be said about the nineteen seventies, it was that it was a decade of discovery. A new Renaissance, if you will._

_We have discovered more about the history of civilization itself. Advances in energy soared. New monsters and species were discovered worldwide. Living dinosaurs were found. The first Mecha's were developed. The planet as we knew it was far larger then ever before._

_Of course, there were downsides._

_Kaiju attacks became more and more common, and we learned that, on Earth and beyond, mankind was definitely not alone in the universe, for better or worse."_

-**author Tomoyuki Tanaka in a preface from****_ The MechaGodzilla Crisis,_**** published in 1994.**

**1970:** Kikiron. Barcelona, Spain.

**1970:** Breakthrough in renewable energy results in development of a plasma reactor in Janjira, Japan.

**1971: **Hedorah. Shanghai, China.

**1971: **Hedorah and Godzilla fight in Janjira, Japan. Battle resulted in the destruction of the plasma power plant during the battle between Godzilla and Hedorah.

Holds the record for the third longest kaiju battle of the century.

**1972: **The ruins of the newly named sunken continent of Mu, previously thought to be mythical, are discovered with the use of the highly advanced prototype underwater battleship Gotengo, developed in the 1960's. Teams sent down to investigate the sunken islands find evidence of an ancient civilization dating back to 70,000 years ago.

Excavation reveals ancient technologies and weaponry far more advanced than anything else at the time.

**1972: **Massive UN-funded mission to investigate old Muan tech begins.

The skeleton of a deceased serpentine kaiju is found curled around a massive dilapidated Muan tower.

Advancements in plasma technology begin. Old reactors studied as potential energy sources. Old Muan designs and the discovery of a massive suit of thermal powered armor discovered. Work on the first Mecha begins.

**1972: **A mummified cybernetic Kaiju corpse is found in an underground cavern in the Australian outback. Upon being exposed to sunlight after removal from the cave, the kaiju rapidly reawakens and flies away.

Kaiju classified as Gigan.

**1972: **King Caesar and Megalon. Okinawa, Japan. First instance of a kaiju willingly defending humans from another kaiju.

**1972: OPERATION FROSTBITE: **Attempt by Kaiju Defense Force to neutralize Godzilla by luring him to Antarctica, where a massive missile launch would cause an avalanche on top of him to force him into a state of dormancy.

Gotengo played a major role in the operation with it's drill.

Mission Failed.

First recording of Godzilla's nuclear pulse. Despite the damage incurred in battle, the heat generated by the Gotengo's weaponry saved the lives of personnel in the water. (Either pilots whose ships crashed, or crew whose battleships were destroyed in the battle.)

**1973: **Godzilla and Gigan. Sydney, Australia.

**1973:** Rodan. Brazil, South America.

**1974: **Godzilla battles Taligon near Yokohoma, only for an earthquake to occur. Godzilla falls underground, while an injured Taligon retreats to Mt. Fuji.

Godzilla later emerges from underground near Nagoya, with Taligon returning to re-engage Godzilla.

Godzilla kills Taligon in combat before returning to sea. Taligon's mineral rich remains are taken to Adonoa Island for study.

**1974:** Construction/Restoration of Prototype Mecha Red Ronin 50% complete.

**Mechagodzilla Crisis 1974-1975**

-First deployment of Red Ronin

-Destruction of MechaGodzilla I

-First appearance of Bunagi, Tyrantasaur, Megaguirus, Ouroboros, Iracundus, and Sarcosteon.

-Death of Vishnu II

-First instance of Godzilla working with other monsters.

**1975: **Mechagodzilla's head and body are extensively studied.

**1975: **The infamous year ends with the biggest expedition on the Monster Islands yet, with the Red Ronin mecha as a bodyguard and escort. More megafauna, like the slitjawed boar mole and the Scorpion Snakefish are discovered. Ruins resembling those in Mu are discovered, hinting at past human colonization on the islands. The Monster Island Research and Containment Facility is established on these islands.

**1976:** Capture and transporation of three living Godzillasauruses to Monster Island: Tohru (Female) Cope and Marsh (Male)

**1976: **Analysis of Mechagodzilla continues and nears completion. Inside of the machine, inscriptions in a currently untranslated sequence of symbols are scrawled throughout. The machines metal covering is newly identified as "Nanotitanium", a type of metal that can self replicate with similar materials and minerals. It's powerful reactor/power source called a Simeum reactor in reference to the few translated words inscribed on it, though damaged, is partially replicated. Mechagodzilla's remains are scavenged for as much of this nanotitantum as possible.

The first line Nanotitanium armored jetfighers go into production in Japan.

Nanotitanium itself is found to have it's spreading and absorbing properties disabled when away from the wreck of Mechagodzilla itself. The rest of the wreck is dismantled throughout the year, towed away and taken to G-Base to be stored in seperate areas.

While nanotitanium can reproduce itself except in extreme high or low temperatures, Mechagodzilla's reactor is the only one of its kind. Half the reactor is kept in G-Base onAdonoa Island. The other half is used to create a new reactor for the Gotengo. Energy output is 200% more efficient then it's previous reactor. The Gotengo then becomes the first submersible capable of flight. First tests prove successful for future battleships.

The Mecha's optics and cranial unit are taken to the island for additional study in laser technology and AI processing. Mechagodzilla's AI casing and head are held in storage for future analysis.

The Mech's Signal generator, located in it's back and neck, is studied to for possible reverse use as a "Kaiju Repeller."

The rest of the remains put into storage, with current focus being on translating the words inscribed into its body, along with replicating the Simeum energy in it's reactor.

**1976: **A slug species from the Marshall Islands, one known for safely eating irradiated material, is brought into a G-Force laboratory on the Monster Islands, where Doctor's Genshiro Shiragami and Tina I. Ka test the slugs ability to eat various energy contaminated foods, like plasma and Simeum. After consuming enough large amounts of radioactive food, one slug grows to massive size and breaks out of the facility, eating the other slugs and several personnel in the process.

New kaiju classified as Bogma.

Bogma later appears on Odo Island, attacking a hidden cache of Uranium before being killed and eaten by Godzilla in his second appearance on the island since 1954.

**1976: **Prospector Pete. Ocean City, Maryland. First Instance of the now flight capable Gotengo defeating a Kaiju. First successful use of the Gotengo's Icicle Canon. Prospecter Pete corralled to Monster Island.

**1976: **Rodan battles Megaguirus over the skies across the South American continent. Rodan decapitates and eats Megaguirus. However, some of her surviving Meganulon drones carry an egg to safety underwater, one which later hatches into Megaguirus II. Due to the damage the meganulon and their queen caused, Rodan is seen as somewhat of a folk hero by later generations.

**1976**: Using Muan tech, the British begin construction on the steam powered mecha Chelonra.

**1977: **Three separate Kaiju attacks on the same day:

-Official plans for first contact are drafted between the human and liminal governments of the world.

**1:** Cryx, a crystalline extraterrestrial kaiju, lands in Germany and heads for the local Simuem research facility constructed far inland. Godzilla arrives and battles Cryx, causing massive damage to both East and West Germany. Red Ronin, piloted by Hikaru Sakimori, is deployed into battle. Both manage to fight off Cryx, who manages to cut and get some of Godzilla's blood on it's core before it retreats, losing a limb in the process. Godzilla, after a brief staredown with Red Ronin, returns to the ocean.

Cryx retreats to the moon and enters a state of dormancy.

Both KDF and UN forces seize chipped off crystals and the arm of Cryx. Some crystals are sent off for use in Project: Vogeladra.

**2:** Cryx II lands near Infant Island, and seemingly heads for Janjira, intending to walk across the island to do so. Cryx II is promptly met and fought by Battra and Mothra, who destroy it in battle by creating an energy field and launching the kaiju's own blasts back at it alongside their own, overloading it's core and blowing it to bits.

**3: **Tamamo, a mammalian kaiju named for its resemblance to the nine tailed fox of ancient legend, bursts out from a underneath a shrine in Kyoto, Japan. It stomps into the city, where it is met by Zilla who has risen from the ocean. The two fight, with Tamamo displaying the ability to harness and fire moonlight in a manner similar to that of Godzilla's atomic breath.

Masses flee from the battle.

Multiple civilian and military witnesses report seeing ghostly and distorted shapes also running from the battle into the woods.

In the end, Zilla actually manages to defeat the bigger female kaiju by burrowing underneath and collapsing half a mountain on her.

Zilla returns to the sea to recover from his new burn wounds.

Meanwhile, the Youkai and other inhuman creatures, like spirits who have been living hidden in Kyoto for centuries, secretly make contact with the Japanese government, requesting asylum after the devastation caused by Zilla and Tamamo. The Youkai leaders reluctantly acknowledge that other spiritual beings and creatures have also been hiding among human populations for a long time, but Kaiju attacks have heavily threatened the practicality and long term necessity of this "Masquerade". Kaiju attacks have also began to increasingly edge near Youkai territory ever since Godzilla's first attack.

Contact is secretly established with the UN, and a plan to officially reveal these "Extra Species" existence to the public within three decades is established.

Gotengo and JSDF cryotrooper crews relocate the unconscious Tamamo to Monster Island.

The USA, UN, and USSR sign an official alliance treaty now that extraterrestrial invasion may be a very real possibility.

Sightings of Zilla around the Sea of Japan are reported.

These sightings stop after Godzilla returns from Germany.

**1978:** Seychelles/Yiemniak Incident

-Creation of Komodithrax, BullDozer, and Jirass.

**1978: **With the assistance of the Priests and Priestesses of Okinawa, the KDF gets permission from Mothra to send a chosen few explorers and scientists to Infant Island for a month. The explorers witness and documents the traditions of the local Hotua tribe, the native fauna, including the dog sized "Fairy Mothra's", and the ancient writings and legends of the Island's people, including references to a three armed "Killer of the Living".

**1979:** Data from MechaGodzilla's head is pulled and translated on an advanced 10 foot computer.

**OBJECTIVES: **

**-ESTIMATE STRENGTH OF NATIVE FORCES [COMPLETE]**

**-ESTIMATE VIABILITY OF NATIVE POWER SOURCES [COMPLETE]**

**-CAUSE AND OBSERVE LARGE SCALE CONFLICT [COMPLETE]**

**-SUFFICIENTLY CULL NATIVE POPULATION TO ENSURE EASE OF CONQUEST [INCOMPLETE]**

**-SIGNAL FLEET IN [SOLAR SYSTEM REDACTED] [PREVIOUS OBJECTIVE MUST BE COMPLETED FIRST]**

USA and USSR extend alliance clause.

MechaGodzilla's head is melted down in Adonoa Island's magma pools.

AI Core placed in cold storage.

**-from the****_ Official Timeline_**** (2010 Edition)**


	17. File 13

**Monarch File 13**

_"The "European G-Crisis" or "Godzilla's Mediterranean Adventure" if you want to be clever about it, those two months following his battle with Biollante were something to remember, and a Hell of a time to be alive. Every country bordering the Mediterranean was paranoid about whether Godzilla would surface on their shores, and in this paranoia a number of decisions both intelligent and utterly idiotic were made. _

_You want my opinion? I'm just content that none of my defense plans needed to be used that year. The lizard never laid a claw on our shores._

_-_**Jean-Pierre Chevènement, former French Minister of Defense. Quote from an interview in 2012.**

**[-]**

Godzilla is spotted multiple times in the Mediterranean Sea following his final battle with Biollante in Syria. KDF tracker plans begin when he resurfaces near Italy. In the coming days, the Super X2 is equipped with the Fire Mirror, with the plan being to use it to sufficiently wound Godzilla by repeatedly reflecting his own atomic breath back at him.

Godzilla battles and kills Louvre*, the largest Mosasaur on record at Sicily, with Louvre's half eaten corpse later washing up on the shores of France.

In Spain, a rash of disappearances occurs around the wilderness.

Godzilla is finally seen surfacing once more at the Strait of Gibraltar, and the Super X2 is deployed. After firing cadmium missiles and medium yield lasers to provoke him, Godzilla fires his atomic breath. Fire Mirror is used to hit Godzilla with energy from his own blast.

Contrary to previous instances of kaiju intelligence, Godzilla does not continue to fire his atomic breath after the first time his ray is reflected at him. Godzilla dives underwater, disappearing from radar. HQ believes Godzilla has retreated.

120 seconds later, Godzilla rapidly breaches the surface directly under the Super X2. Atomic Breath fired directly at engine and thrusters. Super X2 crashes onto land, where an additional blast from Godzilla fully disables it.

A nearby tank and laser craft platoon (Meant to attack Godzilla if the Super X2 was successful in injuring him) opens fire after the commander in charge panics when Godzilla turns towards them.

Godzilla proceeds to advance after the platoon into Spain, attacking and destroying many of the units.

Godzilla then advances further into Spain.*

Days later, after walking past several towns and through the wilderness, and while walking through a forest, he is attacked by the Vlad (I-III), a new species of three bat derived kaiju with ape-like traits who had been lurking in the woods, and who were later speculated to be responsible for the recent disappearances. Godzilla defeats and incinerates two of the Vlad's before heading west to the Atlantic Ocean, a path that happens to take him to Portugal. (Vlad's insides later found to contain human remains.) The third one, later identified as a female, escapes.

As Godzilla's path is estimated to take him through Lisbon, Portugal. UN negotiations finally allow the use of a Mecha in the form of Vogeladra, still piloted by pilot Laura Bodewig*.

Vogeladra battles Godzilla, a fight that escalates into the city limits despite the efforts of all involved. While Vogeladra is one of the most advanced mechs in the KDF arsenal, equipped with some magic ores as part of it's recent upgrades, Godzilla nevertheless puts up a fight even as it's bladed feathers manage to make him bleed on multiple occasions. In the end, Godzilla manages to incapacitate the mecha when it's back is turned to hold up a collapsing building that several civilian and military vehicles where about to be crushed by.

Godzilla begins to leave as the surviving Vlad appears and tries to pounce on Vogeladra, it's pilot now exposed due to Godzilla's attack rupturing the cockpit. KDF trooper Goro Gondo manages to fire an experimental plasma rocket directly into the last Vlad's mouth, distracting her long enough for the pilot to regain control the mecha. She uses the last of its strength to decapitate the monster.

Godzilla and the Mecha stare each other down before G goes back to sea, starting to heal from the wounds he took, including a slit right eye.

Pilot Bodewig is taken in for radiation decontamination. The Vlad's bodies are brought to the biohazard containment island known as the "K Graveyard."

Both Bodewig and Gondo receive Medals of Honor from the UN.

Samples of Godzilla's blood and flesh from the Battle of Lisbon are taken to both G-Bases.

**-From the _Official Timeline_ ****(2004 Edition)**

*_A survivor of the Panthalassa Sea Outbreak a year ago. _

_*A deer hunter from Germany, one chosen as the pilot due to having the rare psychic potential to pilot a Mu-Tech Mecha. We'll get into her more later on._

_*(To this day, some figures like Miki Saegusa criticized the plan to attack Godzilla at the Strait, with the hypothesis being that he would have simply exited the Mediterranean and left into the open ocean if he hadn't been provoked.)_


	18. File 14

**Monarch File 14**

_Most known kaiju are classified by Monarch and other organizations by the fact that **1:** there is usually one individual of a species at the time, and that **2:** said specimens rarely stay at one place for a long time, being on the move near-constantly.[Ex: Godzilla in the sea, Rodan and Megaguirus in the sky, Zilla underground, etc.]._

_However, rarely **[and on more recent occasions]**, a breeding population of multiple kaiju species can be found living together in a location, usually in exaggerated predator-prey relationships. Some of these areas are in relative harmony and effectively contain themselves **[Ex: Infant Island and the Antipodes]**. Some locations, by contrast, are extremely dangerous, with megafauna in said areas being highly aggressive once disturbed. In several incidents, unintentionally disturbing these habitats has resulted in native fauna escaping into the outside world. Free from their natural predators, these massive invasive predators cause chaos if allowed to breed successfully [Ex, the Panthalassa Sea and the BP Breach Trench], often requiring extensive military campaigns to destroy escaping organisms, and often with massive ecological damages so far._

_Fortunately, damage has been limited by how said creatures tend to ironically be preyed on by larger megafauna once they escape out into the open. Burns and wounds attributed to Godzilla have been found on dead mosasaurs, and video footage exists of Komodithrax, Zilla, and other aquatic kaiju eating Panthalassal Megalodons in the wild. In a way, the single specimen kaiju act as a sort of non-human defense system._

_Indeed, noted scientific heads like Vivienne Graham and Ishiro Serizawa suspect that by feeding on invasive megafauna, the larger known kaiju may be sated enough to not need to hunt for food in civilized areas._

_On the megafauna habitats, Monarch has recently started officially referring to them as K-Habitats, or K-Containment zones synonymously depending on the level of surveillance needed._

_One of the more infamous zones, aside from the legendary Monster Islands, is Mondo Island. First known as an uninhabited island with a large population of monitor lizards, the discovery of a massive hole leading underground soon resulted in an expedition, one claimed by the KDF in cooperation with Monarch after multiple massive fossilized footprints were found around the area._

_The rest is history._

_-S.G.R._

_**[-]**_

A distress signal from the Underground Megafauna Habitat Expedition is discovered by KDF-Asia, from survivor William Randa Jr.

A rescue mission is launched at K-Habitat 007, with Red Ronin being on standby in case of Megafauna attack due to the nature of the transmission.

[_The Expedition was launched in 1990 after the discovery of a massive hole on a small uninhabited island (Mondo Island) west of Indonesia in 1988, one leading deep underground, one believed by the Monarch organization to be a hollow space in the Earth filled with large fauna like that found on the Monster Islands and the Panthalassa Sea. It is also believed that some modern kaiju came from it and other hollow spaces. After a few weeks, contact was lost with the expedition, and all personnel involved were believed dead until 1993.]_

A heavily armed rescue party is launched, one that manages to find an exhausted, delirious, and malnourished Randa at the opening of the habitat. Randa is found to be clutching a film camera and makeshift tomahawk upon rescue, mumbling about "bad moons" before falling unconscious. As the squad takes Randa back to an Evac zone, a Sub-Sonar device detects a powerful signature from below. Red Ronin is immediately activated as a massive serpentine kaiju with two limbs appears at the entrance of the hole in the middle of the island.

Individual classified as Hades. Kaiju species later given the informal name of "Skull Crawlers".

Hades begins rapidly advancing in the direction of the human group and Monarch fleet. Red Ronin manages to intercept and then kill Hades after a brief battle.

**Debriefing:**

William Randa Jr. slips into a coma for four days, but footage from his camera from the man himself sheds light on what happened for the four years he and his now deceased team were down there.

**-1990:** Footage shows Randa and co (thirteen research personnel, twenty six armed guards) encountering various fauna from a safe distance, ranging from large insects to reptiles with Mesozoic traits.

On the day dated to loss of contact, the group is ambushed and attacked by a Skull crawler for the first time, one later identified by the distinct pattern on it's back and by Randa himself as a younger Hades. Multiple personnel are killed. The survivors are separated from their communications array and are forced to avoid Hades by travelling down a smooth, slide-esque rock formation that Hades cannot fit through. The survivors are then trapped underground. They survive by hunting insects and small reptiles. Footage from the remainder of this year showcases more fauna being discovered, various glowing stones on the various caverns and ceilings underground that provide effects similar to that of sunlight, and a notable battle in a river between two juvenile Skull Crawlers.

**-1991:** The group has lost two more members. There are only two videos from this year: One that shows Randa filming a massive trail of shedded snakeskin and then kaiju Ouroboros in the distance. It swallows a young Skull Crawler before falling asleep on top of a geothermal vent. Randa can be heard talking about how Ouroboros has been spotted by the group multiple times. Randa then speculates that Ouroboros must be keeping the megafauna populations underground in check, and he mentions having researched old legends indicating that the kaiju has been around since the Golden Age of Greece. In the video, all of Ouroboros heads have regenerated after two were decapitated in 1986 by Gigan and Megalon.

The second video is far more dramatic and depicts a battle between Godzilla and Ouroboros in an underground forest. Randa occasionally turns to flee before going back to filming the battle, while the expedition, down to twelve individuals at the time, can be seen running away alongside him.

Randa describes how Godzilla randomly appeared one morning in the underground, and he says that while he's not sure how Godzilla entered the hollow space, he doesn't believe that Godzilla's encounter with Ouroboros was an accident, claiming that one or both of them had been deliberately seeking each other out.

In the recorded battle, Godzilla and Ouroboros are both equally matched due to the radioactive nature of both creatures. As Godzilla begins to visibly slow and become disoriented under the effects of Ouroboros venom, he manages to turn the tables, breaking off her Mamba head mid lunge with his tail before slashing into the humps on her hood containing nuclear energy. Godzilla rapidly absorbs her energy stores before unleashing a nuclear pulse, flinging her to a nearby cliff. Godzilla then fires his atomic breath directly at her head, causing Ouroboros to fall off the cliff into the darkness below. As Godzilla walks away, Randa calls this victory a "Dominance display" before turning off the camera. According to Randa, he and his team did not see Godzilla again after this fight, but they did find footprints matching Godzilla's for a month afterwards.

**1992: **

-The group, now down to ten members, finds sanctuary in a cave next to a river and an area with edible vegetation and fruit. Randa's next video showcases the group cooking various small animals and making meals, with several members making "testaments" on camera in the event that the camera is the only remnant of the expedition should things go wrong.

**1993:**

-An attack by a large amphibian with crocodilian traits, one which is torn apart by a gang of Skull Crawlers shortly afterwards, forces the group to abandon their cave home. This evacuation is recorded by Randa.

A break for the surface is made by all ten survivors. They discover an old set of ruins, ones with a currently untranslated language written at several points across the structures. The group camps for the night.

The next time the camera is turned on, Randa is alone and covered in mud and blood. Turning the camera to himself, he describes how the rest of the group died on the way, listing exactly how they died along with their names. He then turns the camera around, revealing the old communications array. He states that he is going to turn the array on and make a statement before dashing to the surface. He mentions that he will have to do this quick, stating his belief that radio signals may have been what attracted the Skull Crawler to his group in the first place. Randa then films himself finding a ladder placed at the start of the expedition. Randa then prepares to enact his plan, and a loud roar can be heard as the video file ends.

After Randa awoke, he was able to give a more thorough account. The island itself is currently surrounded by a blockade and has been declared a No-Fly Zone.

No further expeditions to the center of Mondo Island have been attempted.

**-_The Monarch Leak [2014]_**__

_Further details of the incident, including the rest of Randa's testimony, are limited to Monarch Personnel with Level 4 Access._

**[-]**

_*K-Containment Zone's: Monster Islands (1), Infant Island (2), Panthalassa Sea (3), BP Breach Trench (4), Omega Roost (5), and the Antipodes (6)._


	19. File 15

_"Psychics, or Espers as they are sometimes referred to, first came into prominence in the late 1980's._

_When the first ESP Institute was set up in Japan, it was treated with slight skepticism and relied on private donations to stay afloat. The students (and in a way, the main subject of the Institute) numbered only in the dozens, and the only readily identifiable successful experiments revolved around hearing the thoughts of others and mentally lifting small objects. Even then, these feats were often not paid attention to, either being seen as scams or being buried under the turbulence of the decade._

_It ended up taking big event for psychic powers to be taken far more seriously, similar to what was required for when the world first learned of the existence of kaiju and liminal species in 1954 and 2007._

_This impetus was the "Crystal storm" that occurred during the final hours of the G War of 1987, one that resulted in many latent psychics "awakening" their abilities to defend themselves from debris and other dangers in the areas struck by the crystals, mainly in Japan and nearby Asian countries and nations._

_Then there was a then nineteen-year-old Miki Saegusa's attempt to mentally drive back Godzilla when he entered the Persian Gulf during the Biollante Incident of 1989. It ended in failure, but nevertheless this was the first moment were psychic powers were ever used against a kaiju. It should also be noted that shortly before Biollante's battle with Godzilla, multiple children at the Institute had dreams of Godzilla battling her final form weeks before it happened._

_Despite the failed attempt to redirect Godzilla, Saegusa was able to sense Biollante's movement underground, allowing KDF and Monarch teams to track her, and Godzilla's path by proxy. This was before Sonar technology became as advanced as it was today, and even now psychic testing has been half correct in predicting the current positions of known kaiju and megafauna species._

_After this event, psychics became more common overall, with most hypotheses pointing towards either a type of radiation released by the crystal storm, or some other factor. The Institute near Kyoto has heavily expanded since then. Aside from teaching psychic individuals how to control their abilities, there have been attempts to make contact experiments in order to see the memories or the current locations of Megafauna, with successful mental contact experiments including ones done on the Monster Islands, one done with a hibernating Rodan, and ones done with more mundane animals like whales and known sea birds._

_Of course, this use of ESP has not always been successful. Kaiju like Sarcosteon and Titanosaurus have been known to be very sensitive to psychic power, which has resulted in multiple incidents were large scale ESP research has been attributed to drawing a kaiju toward a civilized area. As a result, said large scale experiments are typically done once a year or gradually over time to prevent attraction. On the opposite side, creatures like the Atlantic Scourge are outright "blank" to psychics-_

**[REDACTED FOR BREVITY]**

_Psychic research has also been a major assist in Mecha use, specifically in the first line of Mecha's.* At first it was believed that only those with a very high willpower or type of brainwave could pilot Mechas, with those that did not fit that criteria being unable to simply move the machine half of the time._

_The other half would have their minds literally "Burnt out" by the strain._

_Later tests however would prove that in fact, one would need a certain amount of psionic potential in order to pilot Mu-Derived Anti Kaiju Mechas._

_Since then, more reliable means of detecting such potential have been found and used, with notable pilots found afterwards with this method. Examples include professional wrestler Miguel Zubaz and current KDF Mecha Division commander Chifuyu Orimura._

_However, it should be noted that psychic individuals have not just seen use in anti-kaiju operations. After an incident in 1994, where several members of the Japanese Institute ended up foiling a plot by members of a doomsday cult from releasing sarin gas into the city of Matsumoto, after several of the individuals involved heard the thoughts of the passing cultists***, world leaders began to see psychics as something more than curiosities or living Kaiju alarms._

_While weaponization in "Standard warfare" is currently forbidden by the UN, the idea of a literal "Thought police." is likely tempting to any dictator or sufficiently paranoid politician. The fact that psychic individuals are still relatively rare has migrated this slightly._

_Nevertheless, rare incidents where psychic individuals using their powers to commit crimes independently have been documented, usually requiring other psychic individuals to help take them down-"_

_-**American ESP Institute student Tristan Mowry in a high school essay called "The topic of ESP" written in 2011. Excerpts were taken and paraphrased with his permission. **_

_*Massive armored suits brought up from Muan ruins and reverse engineered, or those made based off of old Muan schematics._

_**This indicates that ancient Muan society was aware of and used psionic abilities in at least one aspect of their technology._

_***The cultists belonged to the now defunct Aum Shinrikyo cult, one that ended with the mass arrest of many members following a raid after the Matsumoto incident. Discovery of plans for a subway attack dated for 1995, alongside confessions from multiple cultists rendering them complicit in multiple murders and other illegal activates resulted in massive sentences for leader Shoko Asahara and his inner circle.  
_


	20. File 16

**Monarch File 16**

_My trip to Kyoto in 2015 was paid for by Monarch. The city became Japan's capital once more after the Fall of Tokyo in 1995, with a 1.54 million population after the reconstruction efforts that followed. Today the city is quite prosperous and has been home to multiple conferences involving the subject of both kaiju and extra species, including the famous Kyoto conference in 2001. Kyoto was also the place where liminal's were first publicly revealed to the world, and in correlation to this, Kyoto also boasts one of the highest city dwelling Youkai populations. A great majority of these tend to be mammalian species like kitsunes and forked cats.  
Today, the purpose of my travels is to visit the ESP Institute outside the city limits. I will be visiting Furude Rika, a former student and current senior Professor of the Institute. She is an accomplished psychic and one of the current leading experts on the rare "Projection" art of ESP._

_Rika was born in the village of Hinamizawa, which was devastated during Baragon's* first attack in 1989. A then sixteen-year-old Rika witnessed and survived this incursion, during which she activated her latent psychic powers to save herself and some friends from an out of control truck. Rika was then taken under noted professor Miki Saegusa's wing afterwards at the Institute. In her time there over the decades, she was the first to develop the art of psychic projection, and she witnessed several incidents like the Controversial K-Contact experiments of the 1990's alongside multiple other kaiju attacks. Nowadays, Rika remains as a teacher to new students and psychics while also acting as a consultant for solid based abilities._

_After some travel time and sightseeing, I reach her office for the interview. The office has multiple models of various mecha and kaiju on some shelves in the back, alongside a varied collection of books relating to psychics, ancient myths and legends from the Gifu Prefecture, a few volumes on subterranean wildlife, and a Totenkopf novel**. Newspaper clippings line the walls, depicting photos of events such as Red Ronin standing over a defeated Baragon and other kaiju, members of the Aum Shinrikyo cult being arrested, and the official signing of the Interspecies Exchange Bill._

_Dressed in a typical white lab coat like many of her colleagues, the middle-aged Professor Rika is waiting in her office. Greetings are exchanged between us, and the interview begins._

**[-]**

**Q1: What is the experience of being an Esper like?**

**A: **"It's not easy to describe to those without it. It is like describing color to the blind or sound to the deaf. But I would say that at its simplest, ESP is like a seventh sense. It's something new, and something that one who unlocks it will have to get used to. Yes, there are times when one can use psychic powers immediately as in a life or death situation, but those first times are basically like injections of adrenaline in that they are temporary and draining afterwards. Sometimes it can be frightening. But if you have enough discipline, if you take the time to really learn your abilities, then...it's like a whole other world opening up, one that you can touch if you focus enough. Once that happens, the feeling is both one of wonder, relief, fear...and responsibility. That part is very important, and I feel that everyone in this building should acknowledge this. If you want another explanation, feel free to ask the other professors. Next?"

**Q2: What are your thoughts on the contact experiments?**

**A: **"Both failures and successes. While trying to influence another humanoid's mind is expressly forbidden by law depending on where you are, the experiments a few decades ago that involved reaching into the minds of wild animals has proved to be a worthwhile venture. Psychic volunteers have been able to see through the eyes of a Beluga in the Bering Sea and a pride of Lion's in Africa. The scientific potential is and has proved to be highly useful and informative. Of course, there have been hiccups. Mentally encountering a kaiju by accident or not rarely ends well. The ESP volunteers that accidentally summoned Sarcosteon towards the testing site near Fuyuki City in 1991 come to mind, even if disaster was narrowly averted. The few times kaiju contact experiments haven't ended in disaster involved captive kaiju such as the ones on Monster Island. Other instances that went well involved Rodan when it was hibernating in Mexico, and even so it went relatively well because the kaiju was in suspended animation essentially.

On the results of the actual experiments, very few have had any success in influencing a kaiju. The best that could be done was seeing the world from a kaiju's eyes for a few moments or seeing its dreams, such as what happened with Rodan and the kaiju of the MI. That information alone has plenty of value to people from multiple fields. However, when a contact experiment goes wrong, _it goes wrong_.  
The best result is simply being forced out of the kaiju's mind when it notices you are there, such as like what happened when Tamamo pushed out the volunteers on the Island or when Godzilla knocked Miki Saegusa unconscious when she tried to drive him away from the Persian Gulf. At worst, said kaiju will home in on the psychic minds that touched its own like a beacon. Once nearly happened to me when I volunteered for an experiment. It's a good thing a nearby security team was there when that Meganulon drone stared breaking through its cage to get at me.

Anyway, to put it simply, successfully looking into a kaiju's mind involves a multitude of factors, such as current environment, physical and mental state of the organism involved, and it's comfort level beforehand. This is key to the only successful contact experiment with Godzilla in 1995. That only worked due to a variety of factors involving both Godzilla himself and the people involved. That was before...Tokyo. Before it all went wrong.  
Never mind, I didn't have much involvement in these experiments after the bug nearly tried to eat my face off. Still, I hope my answers are satisfying so far.

Personally, I feel that these experiments are very dangerous.

But trying is better than doing nothing at all."

**Q3: How does it feel to be the creator of the first psychic projection?**

**A: **"Oh, that? It was mostly sheer luck. I was not even trying to summon her when I did it, I was just trying to lift some stones. I was as surprised as everyone else when it happened, really. Overtime, I simply repeated what I felt had happened, and in this time, I felt I've done quite well with my projection. She is like family now with how often we interact- Oh, you wish to know how I feel for founding that style of ESP? Personally, I just feel I learned something new like anyone else starting out as a psychic. Potentially any student could create their own projection given enough training. At least that's how I feel, and for those who wish to learn my office is usually open.

As for the projection itself, in a way I did have prior experience-"

_A loud, drum like alarm interrupts us both._

_After a brief jump, the look in Rika's eyes echoes my own thoughts._

_"Kaiju." She calmly says, and with nary a nod we are both out the door, me grabbing my notes and Rika several of her books._

_Outside, it is pandemonium as expected as students and teachers dash out of various classes, testing rooms, and restrooms. Some try to move together with discipline, while others run forward as fast as they can. Shouts are heard all around us as the alarm continues._

_More than a few head in the opposite direction from us._

_The KDF designed bunker lays a few floors below us, with the nearby stairs being slightly longer but ultimately safer to use in this situation compared to the elevators._

_Alongside a good deal of students and few professors, we reach the entrance to the Kaiju Raid Bunker. The circular vault entrance is under a red light, with the continuing alarm doing little to calm anyone. As Rika approaches the vault entrance alongside a younger, scruffy looking teacher, I hear some useful tidbits from  
some students with their phones out among the crowd's panic._

_"It's near the 10 mile mark at the bay-"_

_"I hear their calling this one Gesura-"_

_"Like the squid?"_

_"No, it looks more like a shark-"_

_At the entrance, the young teacher frantically starts running a hand through his messy hair. "It's not opening! The switch, I think there's some sort of error with it-"  
Before Pandemonium can erupt even further, Rika politely interrupts him. "Stand back." The man turns around, then opens and closes his mouth when he realizes who is talking. He does as she says, stepping back. Rika walks up to the vault door._

_She calmly speaks._

**_"Hanyu."_**

_There is no flash of light, and no dramatic gesture from Rika._

_The projection is simply there when she says its name._

_While I cannot see the front of the entity, from the back I can see two curved black horns on a head of long-light purple hair. The projection is dressed in what I later  
identify as a red hakama and white haori. Standing in front of the heavily armored entrance, the projection grabs the side of the door and pulls to the left._

_After half a minute of audible straining and groaning (From the door), it is fully pulled open. "Hanyu" then vanishes as suddenly as it arrived._

_Slightly scratching her scalp, Rika is the first to enter the darkened, spacious shelter. "Agent," she begins as lights begin to turn on inside the circular arena, "I apologize for the interruption. It looks like we will have to talk again sometime later."_

_As the rest of us file into the shelter without (mostly) running over each other, I can only hope that there is a toilet available._

**_[REDACTED FOR BREVITY AND FOR THE SAKE OF_** **_MULTIPLE INDIVIDUALS DIGNITY]_**__

_-All in all, upon exiting the city on one of the remaining transports, it was an overall informative learning opportunity. _

**[-]**

_*Baragon is the name of a one horned Oni from obscure Hinamizawan lore, one said to eat fire and live beneath the Earth. Said name was appropriately enough chosen by the KDF as the designation for the burrowing kaiju._  
**_A Series of horror novels set in the Edo Period of Japan's history by Hojo Satoko, a fellow survivor of Baragon's first attack._


	21. File 17

**Monarch File 17**

_"Keep in mind, it wasn't just people who were getting eaten by those bugs. Many animals lost their lives to the swarm. The fact that both us and the animals have managed to recover since then shows that giving up is never the answer! Earth is home to all of us, and that is something we all must remember!"_

**-Conservationist and Megazoolologist Steve Irwin on the First Kamacuras Outbreak. Statement dated 2005.**

_"I'll be honest. Among all the explosions and the shooting and the roaring, it was probably love at first bite for those two."_

**-Film production designer and K-Watch tracker Patrick Tatopoulos on the aftermath of the Outbreak. Statement dated 1998.**

_"Listen here kids, this is it. Either we destroy every last one of these flying dills, or they eat us all. We are all that is left after that screwup at Darwin, and our shiny new robot is sitting around like a drongo. So I want every last man and woman capable of carrying a bomb and a flamer out there, because if these things reach adulthood and start popping out eggs faster than we can shoot em, we've already lost. But that ain't happening. Because today, we are going to kill all those ankle biters and their tucker swallowing mom! I have seen you all fight, and if you've lasted this long, you clearly know the you're doing._

_When we fly and charge out tomorrow, let it be known that today was our loudest hour! We! WILL! NOT! GO! QUIETLY!_

_Remember boys and girls, we aren't here to fuck spiders!"_

**-KDF-Australia General Kano Goddard shortly before the Battle of Queensland in 1994.**

**1993:**

_-Kamacuras I. Brisbane, Australia. After attacking multiple civilians, it escapes over the open sea's just as the military arrives._

_KDF-Australia established. Construction on Kinkuto, a Mecha visually based off the extinct Thylacine, begins. KDF-Asia Head Engineer Shinonono is sent to help in construction with_

**_ Project: Kinkuto._**

_-Kinkuto is completed in Australia. Made from nanotitanium and with built in programming resembling that of the UK's Chelonra, it proves to be a very complex machine._

**1994:**

_-In late June, Kamacuras I manages to sneak into Australia through a previously unseen camouflage ability. Pregnant, it lays its eggs in the Australian Outback before attacking numerous settlements and wild animal populations. Kinkuto is deployed, but the human pilot proves to be unable to keep up with Kamacuras speed and the complicated maneuvering of the machine itself in a battle at Darwin, one which ends with the human pilot having to retreat._

_Kamacuras egg sack is found by the Australian army weeks later, only for it to hatch during an attempt to destroy it, releasing nearly a hundred horse sized praying mantises into the wild._

_The _

**_First Kamacuras Outbreak_**_ begins._

_Multiple attacks across Australia by Kamacuras I and her brood increase in frequency. Martial Law is declared._

_In July, A bombing attack on the main "nest" of the swarm reveals it to be a decoy._

_Per Shinonono's recommendation, Kinkuto is activated with only it's restricted AI upgraded with combat data taken from MehcaGodzilla's controls. It's battle damaged reactor is has multiple space crystal shards from the aftermath of the G War inserted into its damaged reactor._

_It autonomously breaks out of its storage area and begins moving towards the Outback, ignoring all commands from its human controllers back at K-Base A. It nevertheless battles any Kamacuras adolescents it can find._

_In August, Komodithrax emerges from Shark Bay into Australia while Zilla rises from the Gulf of Carpentaria at the same time. Both begin heading towards the Outback, attacking and eating several young Kamacuras in the process. It is believed that they are looking for new territory._

_Super-X attack planes are requisitioned by the KDF. Situation elevated to _

**_Code-Red G._**

_Kinkuto pauses in place at Barrow Creek and ignores further commands. It's current "Behavior" is blamed on the crystal fragments._

_Zilla and Komodithrax make first contact at Lake Mackay, where they proceed to begin fighting._

_A weather manipulation device is deployed in the hopes of defeating the insects, with the current logic being that what awoke the original Kamacuras could be used to drive them away or kill them._

_A large gathering of the creatures is lured to a makeshift station at Queensland where the device is detonated, only for it to further mutate the creatures. The adolescents begin to grow to near adult size while Kamacuras I grows two extra claws resembling that of a crustaceans._

_Zilla and Komodithrax are then attacked by the surviving mutated members of the swarm, and the KDF orders it's three new attack planes to bombard the area with cadmium shells as the Australian air force is deployed alongside it._

_Zilla and Komodithrax quickly stop fighting each other and begin focusing their attacks on the swarm and the KDF forces._

_At the same time, Kinkuto reactivates and rapidly begins approaching the site of the incursion._

_In the ensuing fight, Kinkuto kills Kamacuras I with its chainsaw before deactivating itself, while the swarm is destroyed by the remaining combatants._

_Zilla and Komodithrax escape the remaining military forces, both of them working in unison to take out a Super-X aircraft before escaping into the Coral Sea._

_Kinkuto is put into storage until it's glitches can get worked out._

_Australia suffers major collateral damage, but manages to pay off much of its debt by selling the mutated insect carcasses around the world._

_In the decades after the outbreak, the sovereign country proves to be the second biggest recruiting ground for the KDF, directly after Japan itself._

-**From the _Official Timeline_ (2004 Edition)**


	22. File 18

****Monarch File 18  
****  
__One of the first K-Files I made back around 2013, done in standard Monarch style. Enjoy.__

****Species:**** __Crustaceous Rex __

****Type: ****__Aquatic Hybrid__

****Known Specimens:****__Three (Two Deceased, One Alive at time of writing)__

****Height: ****__(58 Meters) I and II/(60 Meters) III  
__  
****Origin:****__Hollow Earth (Current Hypothesis)__

****Mass:**** __35,000 tons__

****Note: As more information is learned, some written assumptions about the creature's biology and origin may change overtime in the future.  
****

****Characteristics:  
****  
-First appearing in Alaska around 1981, the Crustaceous Rex species has been noted as a sort of "Darkhorse" amongst kaiju fans for it's bizarre appearance and diet. Most incursions have taken place either at sea, with sightings of it on land being comparatively rare. The creature has highly varied diet, which includes liquid petroleum, petroleum products, fish, and cephalopods.

It's appearance has lead to it being labeled a Hybrid Type due to it containing traits of multiples animal species. It has forelimbs resembling that of a crustacean and crocodilian. Other traits include an jaw resembling that of an arachnid, along with four tentacles on it's chest that can regenerate over time. Another crustacean trait is it's hard greenish shell, one similar to the armor of other aquatic kaiju.

It's origin is somewhat of a mystery to current Monarch analysts, as a notable lack of K-Radiation had made it hard to determine whether or not it is a K-Mutation or a resurfaced Superspecies.

However, recent sightings around the Bering Sea's second entrance to the Panthalassa has lead to speculation of it being another escaped species from the Hollow Earth ecosystem. Until new expeditions can be sent into the Panthalassa Sea, more definite proof has yet to be found.

****Behaviors:  
****  
-C-Rex is very aggressive when hunting, and has been known to attack oil tankers and drilling stations for petroleum to eat. It will consume organic sea life when the opportunity arises, but otherwise the kaiju has been known to vastly prefer petroleum. The second C-Rex also devoured a tar road in Jamaica in it's initial attack, slurping it up within seconds when hungry.

In battle, C-Rex tends to fair poorly against creatures far bigger then it, and when wounded severely enough it will try to retreat. Against an opponent of a similar weight class, it fairs decently for long periods of time, using it's claws and four tentacles in a manner similar to that of a monitor lizard and a large octopus. It also displays the ability to vomit recently eaten tar at enemies in a steady stream for short amount of time.

C-Rex displays moderate regenerative abilities, with C-Rex II having regrown all four tentacles between 1989 and 2004.

****Specimen Incursions:****

****C-Rex I [DECEASED]  
****

-The first Crustaceous Rex appeared off the coast of Alaska in January 1981, where it attacked several oil tankers before coming onto land. The kaiju attacked the Trans-Alaska Pipeline and destroyed three pumping stations, consuming tons of oil in the process.

Godzilla* quickly came out of the nearby sea just as the local KDF forces reached C-Rex. Both kaiju proceeded to fight, starting a forest fire in the process.

C-Rex was quickly dispatched by the larger Godzilla, who then took it's body out to sea. Beforehand, quick use of a Maser Cannon by KDF Captain Ota Murakami managed to provoke Godzilla into causing an avalanche, dousing the flames in the process.

The corpse of C-Rex was last seen being eaten by Godzilla in the Bering Sea.

*__Third instance of Godzilla appearing on American soil.__  
****  
C-Rex II [DECEASED]****

-The second C-Rex appeared in the Caribbean Sea in the summer of 1989. It was seen attacking fishing boats and sea life. In June it came on land at Montego Bay in Jamaica, where it ate multiple roads and civilians before returning to sea. It battled an intruding Zilla for territory later that month. The fight quickly escalated from the sea onto the nearby Spanish Town. After having it's tentacles burned off before being tossed of a cliff, C-Rex retreated from the Caribbean.

C-Rex II remerged with it's wounds healed in the Bering Sea in 2004, where it attacked a drilling platform before coming onto land at the island dubbed the "Omega Roost." which had been declared a no fly/boat zone by the KDF following it's settlement by Zilla and Komodithrax. C-Rex II was soon attacked by a territorial Komodithrax, whom was quickly aided by Zilla.

Against two kaiju at once, C-Rex II was overwhelmed and killed in twenty four minutes. It's corpse was then partially eaten. A later expedition managed to get some fragments of it's DNA while Zilla and Komodithrax were away from that section of the island.

****C-Rex III [ACTIVE]****

****-****Has been sighted sporadically in the Arctic Ocean and Southern Ocean. C-Rex III is noted for it's thick coat of white fur around it's shell, a trait absent in previous was first seen attacking an Oodako in 2007.

It has also been seen eating aquatic megafauna and Panthalassal organisms, but is rather skittish compared to it's predecessors; C-Rex III prefers to avoid complex combat with other kaiju and will often flee when another large creatures is nearby.

It's last major appearance was in 2010 during the BP Oil Breach in the Gulf of Mexico, where it fed on the spilled oil before retreating following an attack by a large group of Breacher Type Kaiju.

Since then it has remained in it's usual habitats, but starting in 2011, sightings have been far more far more common near Antarctica.

****Misc:  
****  
-Despite their similar appearances, the C-Rex's and the "Clover" Kaiju that attacked New York in 2008 are not believed to be related to one another.

-The Ganimes Crab's found in the Panthalassa Sea are believed to be a possible sub-species of C-Rex. More research into the subject is required.


	23. Interlude V: Combat Record II

_As the second and last pilot of the Red Ronin, Chifuyu Orimura's contributions to the world of piloting and mech fighting are taught in academies and classes all over the world, with archival footage often being used. Despite the disastrous events of 1995, she still serves to this day as an instructor and major general in the KDF._

**_Battles Fought (12)_**

**1989: **Baragon. Fuyuki City (Victory by KO)

**1991: **Kamacuras III. Yokohama. (Victory by forcing enemy to retreat)

-Sarcosteon. Fuyuki City. (Victory by forcing enemy to retreat)

**1992: **Gabara. Hiroshima. (Victory by decapitation)

\- Kamacuras I, III, IV, and V. Okinawa. (Victory through death's of III, IV, V, and retreat of I. Red Ronin assisted in battle by King Caesar.

-Kiyohime. Nemuro, Hokkaido. (Victory through forcing opponent into retreat*)

*_K fell off a cliff after getting stabbed in the side, so technically it was less of a retreat and more falling out of harm's way_

**1993: **Hades. Faroe Island.(Victory by decapitation)

**1994: **Gezora and Kiyohime. Tokai. (Victory by retreat/death. Kiyohime had been hunting Gezora. Once Orimura realized this, she tossed it towards the serpent kaiju. Kiyohime returned to sea without further incident and was last seen feeding on a deceased Gezora.)

-Megaguirus III. Vietnam. (Victory by dismemberment and burning of enemy.)

**1995:**

**-**Vagnosaurus. Toba. (Victory by destruction of target's head. Venom glands in tail taken for military use afterwards.)

-Kraken III. Ise. (Kaiju retreated after losing multiple limbs and an eye.)

-Godzilla and M-Berserker. Tokyo. **(Mission Failed:** Red Ronin severely damaged. RR autonomously ejects pilot Orimura to safety despite being rendered inoperable minutes earlier. RR last seen buried under debris and lava. Mecha declared lost.

G and M-B continue to battle. City declared lost and labeled a quarantine zone hours later.)

_1995 was a shit year. Not since Ghana or the oil breach in the new tens has their been such an extensive kaiju related disaster._


	24. File 19

**Monarch File 19**

_The Gargantua brothers are a case of "Nurture vs Nature" in a classical sense. One was raised in his youth by humans, the other lived most of his life in the water. One avoids violence unless pushed to the full limit, the other lashes out at the slightest provocation. Despite this, both have formed close bonds even after multiple fights and disagreements when they reunited in adulthood._

_Sitting in Outpost cabin #66, I have a briefcase of photos in front of me while I write. Several of them are of Sanda the brown Gargantua in his youth. Very much resembling a young great ape, the child sized baby kaiju can be seen apprehensively petting a German Shepard (guard dog) in one picture while the latter's tail wags. In another, Sanda is eating some banana's while being walked down a hallway by his current caretaker, Akemi Togawa. A third photo shows him swinging from bars and ladders in an exercise room. Another one is a surveillance video of a subadult Sanda eating coconuts in the wild, bathing in a river, and battling a dwarf carnotaur._

_Another group of photos are those of the Green Gargantua, Gaira. Having lived his live in the wild, few pictures of Gaira in his youth exist aside from blurry stills taken by cryptozoologists at sea. In my current case, these pics were taken after Gaira was acquired and transported to the Monster Islands. One shows Gaira irately throwing a rock at Tamamo at night. The next shows him running down a hill as the irate mammalian kaiju fires her moonlight beams at him. The third depicts Gaira underwater while he eats a helicopter deposited flesh ration._

_Other photos depict Gaira getting into fights and wrestling other kaiju in what is understood to be non-serious (usually) play (sometimes) fighting, chief among them Baragon, Gorosaurus, and his own brother (one that ends with both Gargantua's tumbling into a mud pit.) Overall, both are different yet similar at times. And both kaiju have photos of them in this habitat that Megazoologists would kill for._

_However, when it comes to fame, these two specimens are most famous for a series of events that took place over a very eventful week in the year 1987, one that would go down in infamy for a multitude of reasons._

_The G War._

**[-]**

**1985: **

During the ensuing clean up and movement of refugees from Tokyo following the second kaiju battle in the city, two infant hominid kaiju later named Gaira and Sanda are found in the ruins near a hospital. They are taken to Monster Island for study, but on the ship Gaira manages to escape from personnel, injuring several guards before jumping into the sea, where it is assumed dead for months.

At that point, Gaira's aquatic properties had not been discovered.

Sanda is taken to Monster Island, where it proves to surprisingly be far gentler then it's brother. The young kaiju, called a "Baby Bigfoot" by some more informal staff members, is raised in the facility, where it develops a close bond with staff members like KDF Engineer Tabane, Doctor Steve Martin, and Doctor Akemi Togawa. Later on, it grows quickly in size over the year, from the size of a small child to 10 meters in 1986. It later escapes its home in the research facility and into the wilderness of Monster Island. Doctor's Togawa and Martin convince KDF leadership that letting Sanda live in the wilderness will be safer than keeping it in a place that it would likely outgrow.

Sanda is then seen through surveillance to wander the island, eating plants, catching fish, and sometimes engaging in minor battles with native animal life, along with a notable territorial battle with Cope and Marsh. Sanda notably avoids Tohru and outright runs when faced with the four adult true kaiju on the island.

Despite his roaming, Sanda notably keeps a close proximity to the base he spent his youth in.

Elsewhere, around the Sea of Japan, reports of a green "Aquatic Sasquatch" are given by divers and small fishing boat captains, along with a string of disappearances and shipwrecks at sea.

Origins of the Gargantua Brothers: **[CONTEXT CLASSIFIED. ONLY PERSONNEL OF LEVEL 4 AND ABOVE MAY ACCESS THIS FILE]**

**Note from the Author: If you are reading this part, you are probably on a Monarch watchlist. My apologies in advance.**

_The brothers were human infants mutated in the womb during the 1985 Battle of Tokyo, as a result of exposure to G-Radiation. Their mother died giving birth to them months later, and once the unusual properties of the two were noted (along with Gaira biting off the fingers of an attendant), the KDF were called in to relocate the young kaiju._

_This was the first instance of a kaiju being literally of human origin._

_It is speculated that instead of suffering the normal effects of radiation exposure, the "Gargantua" may have had a rare gene that instead caused them to mutate into their current forms instead of dying in the womb._

_It is currently believed that other "Seed genes" may be dormant in other organisms, meaning that certain stimuli and exposure gives potentially any organism the ability to become a kaiju._

_To prevent mass panic, this information is to be censored, and the cover story for the discovery of the Gargantuas is to keep on as usual._

**[-]**

**1987: The G War**

At Monster Island, a massive monsoon storm damages nearby facilities and agitates the animals and kaiju there, with Tamamo breaching her area and swimming out to sea where she attacks a massive eel. The Gotengo is deployed to help corral her back, but in the chaos Sanda escapes into the open ocean, seemingly to find his brother.

Tamamo kills the eel and peacefully returns to the island to feed on its corpse in a cave. A tattoo of a red bamboo is seen on the eel's skin. The eel is later identified as a surviving specimen from the gamma experiments at the end of 1970's.

At the same time, an Oodako appears and attacks a cruise ship, only for Gaira, now fully grown to 25 meters to attack it, driving it off. It soon becomes clear that Gaira was after the cruise ship itself. Gaira then eats handfuls of passengers before sinking the ship and disappearing under the waves.

The survivors wash up near the city of Fukuoka, Japan, where they report their story, confirming the rumors of Gaira's existence.

In the week that follows, Cryx I begins to glow brightly in its dormant state on the moon, and it's core begins moving around inside it. USA and USSR prepare joint missile launch if Cryx reawakens.

Gaira later appears under the cover of another convenient typhoon, where it attacks the city of Fukuoka on the same night, before the JSDF finally tracks him down to a forest. Maser weaponry, upgraded with MechaG laser tech, proves sufficient to actually hurt the kaiju, even burning him at some points. Suddenly, Sanda appears and defends his brother, knocking the masers and tanks over with rocks. Notably, Sanda takes care to avoid any lethal injuries among the JSDF. He helps his injured brother up and both flee into the woods.

Both 25 meter kaiju manage to surprisingly hide themselves in the wood as the now pilotless Red Ronin is outfitted with a new AI to replace its pilot system for the time being, and Radiation shielding for the battle to come.

While in the woods, the next morning is when Sanda see's the bloodied remains of human clothing from a nearby village and realizes that his brother has been eating people. Enraged, he attacks Gaira and the battle spills over a valley and back into Fukuoka. As Red Ronin is deployed along with the JSDF, it is suddenly rerouted when a JSDF submarine detects a massive biological signature heading for Fukuoka.

Entity is confirmed to be Godzilla.

Red Ronin is sent to engage Godzilla as reinforcements are immediately called for from the UN.

The Gargantua brothers continue fighting as Godzilla rises from Hakata Bay.

Godzilla is engaged by Red Ronin. Despite its upgrades, the AI is not able to improvise as well as human pilots and attacks in a very aggressive fashion compared to how a skilled pilot would fight. Godzilla's experience and skill is shown when he allows himself to be stabbed in the palm with Red Ronin's fusion blade, using this opportunity to dig his claws into Red Ronin's sword arm joints, resulting in him ripping the arm off. He then slices part of the head off with it's own blade before kicking out a leg joint, toppling the mecha.

Tossing the blade onto a warehouse, he enters the city.

On the moon, Cryx I's core rapidly grows in size, gaining limbs as it bursts through Cryx's outer shell, as it begins to grow in size, it levitates off the moon.

The USSR fires a nuclear missile at the new Kaiju born from Cryx's shell.

Instead of dying, the new kaiju rapidly assimilates the released energy.

Back in Fukuoka, Gaira and Sanda continue fighting in the now evacuated city as the JSDF fire upon them, with Sanda notably still trying his best to avoid harming the humans despite them attacking him.

At one point, Sanda tips over a tank that shot him point blank, only for Gaira to smash it. An enraged Sanda prepares to attack once again, only for both to be interrupted by Godzilla stomping towards them.

Godzilla notably appears to be confused by the presence of the Gargantuas, looking up at the sky for a few moments before roaring at them.

Gaira sees this as a hostile action and attacks. Godzilla easily tosses him back and seemingly prepares to finish him off before Sanda suddenly attacks Godzilla. Once more distracted, Godzilla kicks Sanda back down a street only for Gaira, seemingly recognizing his brother's attempt to help him to bite Godzilla, with Gaira's teeth actually making Godzilla bleed.

Godzilla once more tosses Gaira over a building, before knocking Sanda away with his tail.

What follows is a combination of both a kaiju battle and a cat and mouse chase, with the 25 meter Gargantua's teaming up against the 100 meter Godzilla across the city. Once they start working together, they prove to be a crafty duo, jumping and climbing across buildings like apes to avoid Godzilla's atomic breath while tossing vehicles and other debris at Godzilla to attract or distract him as needed.

As the fight continues on, the crystalline entity in space sends a shower of crystalline meteors at a USSR targeting satellite and nuclear missile silo that fired on it before heading down to Japan.

Entity begins to grow in size and takes on reptilian attributes.

It makes a beeline for Japan and appears over Fukuoka, sending down a storm of crystal shards into the city that destroy many vehicles and buildings, with one large crystal impaling itself into the middle of the city, and the resulting shock wave knocks over Godzilla and the Gargantuas.

All three stop fighting as the new Kaiju levitates down to the ground.

The creature, quickly named "SpaceGodzilla," summons clusters of crystals from the ground around it, causing a tremor over a 300-meter area.

Godzilla fires upon SpaceGodzilla, who draws energy from the crystal around it into the form of a reflecting shield. SpaceGodzilla then drains nearby buildings and its own crystal formations for power as Godzilla prepares another blast. Both attacks collide, causing an explosion that flings Godzilla out of the city into the sea and brings SG to his knees despite him bringing up another crystal shield. Gaira, taking advantage of SpaceGodzilla's quick distraction, cuts into its chest with his claws.

SpaceGodzilla telekinetically flings Gaira into a building, sending it tumbling down on top of him. Sanda digs his brother out as SpaceGodzilla begins summoning more crystal clusters from underground into the buildings around the city, using them as energy sources. The brothers quickly retreat to the countryside as SpaceGodzilla continues constructing his "palace", and soon he begins sending crystal missiles into the air around Japan to spread and create more crystal formations.

A sonic boom emits from Infant Island as Mothra and Battra rapidly fly towards the surrounding area around Fukuoka. They attack and destroy all crystals in flight while destroying any landing clusters as they grow and spread into nearby buildings.

National emergency announced. At the current rate of crystal growth, Japan will be covered by the next four months.

Some crystal shards begin heading across the world, with some impacting in the Americas despite repeated attempts to shoot them down.

ICBM's launched with UN and PM's permission at SpaceGodzilla. SpaceGodzilla begins telekinetically flinging or destroying said missiles as they appear in his view, while Mothra and Battra continue trying to destroy his spreading crystals.

King Caesar reappears in Okinawa and destroys a new crystal tower there, notably absorbing a defensive beam from the tower and firing it back with his eyes.

Dragon Lotus makes her second appearance, this time in Osaka as she too attacks crystal formations as they try to spread, using her ability to create tornadoes to fling crystal shards away.

Godzilla rises from the bay and begins heading back towards SpaceGodzilla. Lurking around SG's fortress and behind buildings, he fires rays and tosses debris at SG intermittently, which SG blocks or tosses aside. Meanwhile, military forces are deployed at Fukuoka, with Gaira and Sanda being declared low priority. SG engages the military, while an upgraded Gotengo burrows under the Fukuoka Tower, the main building turned into his crystalized power source, partially collapsing it. Godzilla takes advantage of SG's ensuing outrage to charge and engage it in close combat. In physical battle, Godzilla outmatches and begins to beat SG, mainly focusing his attacks on its chest wound.

An enraged SG finally knocks Godzilla back with an energy beam.

He drops multiple buildings and crystal shards on Godzilla psionically, all while continuing to engage the military.

Sanda and Gaira return, noticing SG distracted in dealing with both Godzilla and the military. The brothers tackle SG, critically distracting it. The Gotengo rises and fires upon SG as Godzilla also attacks it.

After some minutes of battle, an enraged SpaceGodzilla flings all its attackers away in a burst of telekinetic power, sending Godzilla rolling across the city, Sanda into the bay, and Gaira, who had dug one of his eyes out, to the ground. After impaling the Gotengo with his long tail and flinging it away, the enraged titan begins flinging Gaira onto the ground, shocking him with its energy attacks all the while.

Utterly Berserk, SpaceGodzilla begins sending out massive blasts of energy from its crystal formations that can be seen for miles. At this point, Mothra and Battra appear over the city and try their best to blast and knock away the chaotic blasts of energy from SpaceGodzilla, but they find containing all blasts and shards to be difficult.

SG then raises a thin, glass like crystal shard over Gaira, held telekinetically against a crystal formation. SG raises its blade, intending to impale Gaira through the eye.

At this point, Sanda discovers Red Ronin's discarded fusion sword and runs towards SG, whose back is turned.

Sanda tosses the blade like a spear, the momentum impaling it through SG's skull and out of its wounded eye.

In agony, SG's intense concentration drops, stopping its hail of shards and frees Gaira.

As Godzilla rises from a cover of debris, the badly damaged Gotengo, with its crew evacuated, is piloted once more by its designer and current captain, Admiral Hachiro Jinguji, who activates it's Simeon generator, now ironically powered by a crystal impaled through it.

As Spacegodzilla blasts Gaira and Sanda away, the Gotengo flies directly into its shoulder crystal, destroying it and tossing SG into the air. An injured SG fires a weakened Corona Beam directly onto the Gotengo's bridge.

The Gotengo crashes. Admiral Jinguji does not survive.

Godzilla picks up a large crystal and runs at SG, impaling it. Hefting his foe up, Godzilla blasts his other shoulder crystal.

The destruction of his two power sources severely weakens SG and causes all crystal formations in the city to start receding and shattering. Battra flies into the Fukuoka Tower SG used as its main power source, toppling it.

Now severely injured and low on power, SpaceGodzilla goes ballistic with rage. Wounded, he flies into the air. Using the crystal impaled in him as a new power source, he goes

critical in a form resembling that of a nuclear meltdown.

"Burning Spacegodzilla's" meltdown begins to warp the atmosphere above it, creating a spatial anomaly resembling a black hole.

As Military forces retreat, with Mothra and Battra using their Prism beams and Pollen to try to limit the anomalies rapid growth, Godzilla begins absorbing energy from all the remaining crystals and shards like he would with a nuclear reactor.

The crystals explode as Godzilla absorbs their remaining energy into himself, lighting up his spines with red light.

What follows is the first use of Godzilla's Spiral Ray.

SpaceGodzilla is blasted into his black hole, with the explosion sealing it.

All crystals in Japan dissolve into light particles.

Godzilla pulls a trapped Sanda out of the rubble of the Fukuoka tower before tiredly walking away.

Godzilla stumbles into the bay after this, where he falls unconscious. Mothra and Battra carry Godzilla out to sea, where he awakens and seemingly acknowledges their assistance before disappearing into the Sea of Japan.

Pollen from Mothra's wings ends up have a healing effect on those caught up and injured during the crystal storm.

The Church of the Shiisa and religious worship of Mothra increases in membership in the aftermath.

Sanda stays with an injured, barely conscious Gaira in the ruins of the city.

Both brothers are successfully relocated by KDF teams to the Monster Islands.

Notable survivors include ESP student Miki Saegusa, who activates her latent psychic abilities, saving her fellow students and professor from a falling piece of debris during the battle.

Cleanup efforts retrieve some remaining crystal shards that still contain energy. Samples taken to G-Base for study.

**1987: **Following the Battle of Fukuoka, the controversial Jinguji Military Act is written, which will allow volunteers over the age of 14 to join the KDF and other Kaiju focused defense agencies in a combat role after two years of training at the age of 16. However, the act has yet to be officially passed. *

_*It would be passed by 1989._

**-**_**The Official Timeline **_**(2014 Edition)**

**[-]**

_Speak of the devil._

_Just as I finish typing my main report, I hear a tree falling outside the window of the armored cabin. I take a peek out, and what else do I find?_

_Sanda strides forwards, munching on a palm tree's like he is eating a carrot. Gaira is behind him, growling and stamping his feet. He's pissed about something; I don't know what. Sanda just grabs his brother by the shoulder and pulls him along. Baragon I can see on top of a nearby hill, waving a front paw like an old neighbor._

_Tamamo I can hear growling from beyond the trees as if to tell Gaira to shut up. Gaira himself does not resist, more or less looking like he's pouting as his brother drags him along. _

_That image really does not belong on the Green Demon of the Trench._

_As Sanda and Gaira enter their usual sleeping cave near the center, I can appreciate their bond._

_Despite vastly desperate backgrounds and violent, rocky first meetings, they get along better than most of us do with our own siblings. Perhaps that is the lesson we can take away from this._

The creature, quickly named "SpaceGodzilla," summons clusters of crystals from the ground around it, causing a tremor over a 300 meter area around it.

Godzilla fires upon SpaceGodzilla, who draws energy from the crystal around it into the form of a reflecting shield. SpaceGodzilla then drains nearby buildings and it's own crystal formations for power as Godzilla prepares another blast. Both attacks collide, causing an explosion that flings Godzilla out of the city into the sea and brings SG to his knees despite him bringing up another crystal shield. Gaira, taking advantage of SpaceGodzilla's quick distraction, cuts into its chest with his claws.

SpaceGodzilla telekinetically flings Gaira into a building, sending it tumbling down on top of him. Sanda digs his brother out as SpaceGodzilla begins summoning more crystal clusters from underground into the buildings around the city, using them as energy sources. The brothers quickly retreat to the countryside as SpaceGodzilla continues constructing his "palace", and soon he begins sending crystal missiles into the air around Japan to spread and create more crystal formations.

A sonic boom emits from Infant Island as Mothra and Battra rapidly fly towards the surrounding area around Fukuoka. They attack and destroy all crystals in flight while destroying any landing clusters as they grow and spread into nearby buildings.

National emergency announced. At the current rate of crystal growth, Japan will be covered by the next four months.

Some crystal shards begin heading across the world, with some impacting in the Americas despite repeated attempts to shoot them down.

ICBM's launched with UN and PM's permission at SpaceGodzilla. SpaceGodzilla begins telekinetically flinging or destroying said missiles as they appear in his view, while Mothra and Battra continue trying to destroy his spreading crystals.

King Caesar reappears in Okinawa and destroys a new crystal tower there, notably absorbing a defensive beam from the tower and firing it back with his eyes.

Dragon Lotus makes her second appearance, this time in Osaka as she too attacks crystal formations as they try to spread, using her ability to create tornadoes to fling crystal shards away.

Godzilla rises from the bay and begins heading back towards SpaceGodzilla. Lurking around SG's fortress and behind buildings, he fires rays and tosses debris at SG intermittently, which SG blocks or tosses aside. Meanwhile, military forces are deployed at Fukuoka, with Gaira and Sanda being declared low priority. SG engages the military, while an upgraded Gotengo burrows under the Fukuoka Tower, the main building turned into his crystalized power source, partially collapsing it. Godzilla takes advantage of SG's ensuing outrage to charge and engage it in close combat. In physical battle, Godzilla outmatches and begins to beat SG, mainly focusing his attacks on it's chest wound. An enraged SG finally knocks Godzilla back with an energy beam.

He drops multiple buildings and crystal shards on Godzilla psionically, all while continuing to engage the military.

Sanda and Gaira return, noticing SG distracted in dealing with both Godzilla and the military. The brothers tackle SG, critically distracting it. The Gotengo rises and fires upon SG as Godzilla also attacks it.

After some minutes of battle, an enraged SpaceGodzilla flings all it's attackers away in a burst of telekinetic power, sending Godzilla rolling across the city, Sanda into the bay, and Gaira, who had dug one of its eyes out, to the ground. After impaling the Gotengo with his long tail and flinging it away, the enraged titan begins flinging Gaira onto the ground, shocking him with its energy attacks all the while.

Utterly Berserk, SpaceGodzilla begins sending out massive blasts of energy from it's crystal formations that can be seen for miles. At this point, Mothra and Battra appear over the city and try their best to blast and knock away the chaotic blasts of energy from SpaceGodzilla, but they find containing all blasts and shards to be difficult.

SG then raises a thin, glass like crystal shard over Gaira, held telekinetically against a crystal formation. SG raises it's blade, intending to impale Gaira through the eye.

At this point, Sanda discovers Red Ronin's discarded fusion sword and runs towards SG, whose back is turned.

Sanda tosses the blade like a spear, the momentum impaling it through SG's skull and out of it's wounded eye.

In agony, SG's intense concentration drops, stopping it's hail of shards and free's Gaira.

As Godzilla rises from a cover of debris, the badly damaged Gotengo, with it's crew evacuated, is piloted once more by Admiral Hachiro Jinguji, who activates it's Simeon generator, now ironically powered by a crystal impaled through it.

As Spacegodzilla blasts Gaira and Sanda away, the Gotengo flies directly into its shoulder crystal, destroying it and tossing SG into the air. An injured SG fires a weakened Corona Beam directly onto the Gotengo's bridge.

The Gotengo crashes. Admiral Jinguji does not survive.

Godzilla picks up a large crystal and runs at SG, impaling it. Hefting his foe up, Godzilla blasts his other shoulder crystal.

The destruction of his two power sources severely weakens SG and causes all crystal formations in the city to start receding and shattering. Battra flies into the Fukuoka Tower SG used as it's main power source, toppling it.

Now badly injured and low on power, SpaceGodzilla goes ballistic with rage. Wounded, he flies into the air. Using the crystal impaled in him as a new power source, he goes critical in a form resembling that of a nuclear meltdown.

"Burning Spacegodzilla's" meltdown begins to warp the atmosphere above it, creating a spatial anomaly resembling a black hole.

As Military forces retreat, with Mothra and Battra using their Prism beams and Pollen to try to limit the anomalies rapid growth, Godzilla begins absorbing energy from all the remaining crystals and shards like he would with a nuclear reactor.

The crystals explode as Godzilla absorbs their remaining energy into himself, lighting up his spines with red light.

What follows is the first use of Godzilla's Spiral Ray.

SpaceGodzilla is blasted into his black hole, with the explosion sealing it.

All crystals in Japan dissolve into light particles.

Godzilla pulls a trapped Sanda out of the rubble of the Fukuoka tower before tiredly walking away.

Godzilla stumbles into the bay after this, where he falls unconscious. Mothra and Battra carry Godzilla out to sea, where he awakens and seemingly acknowledges their assistance before disappearing into the Sea of Japan.

Pollen from Mothra's wings ends up have a healing effect on those caught up and injured during the crystal storm.

The Church of the Shiisa and religious worship of Mothra increase in membership in the aftermath.

Sanda stays with an injured, sleeping Gaira in the ruins of the city.

Both brothers are successfully relocated to the Monster Islands.

Notable survivors include ESP student Miki Saegusa, who activates her latent psychic abilities, saving her fellow students and professor from a falling piece of debris during the battle.

Cleanup efforts retrieve some remaining crystal shards that still contain energy. Samples taken to G-Base for study.

**1987:**

Following the Battle of Fukuoka, the controversial Jinguji Military Act is written, which will allow volunteers over the age of 14 to join the KDF and other Kaiju focused defense agencies in a combat role after two years of training at the age of 16. However, the act has yet to be officially passed.

-**_The Official Timeline _(2014 Edition)**

_Speak of the devil._

_Just as I finish typing my main report, I hear a tree falling down outside the window of the armored cabin. I take a peek out, and what else do I find?_

_Sanda strides forwards, munching on a palm tree's like he's eating a carrot. Gaira is behind him, growling and stamping his feet. He's pissed about something, I don't know what. Sanda just grabs his brother by the shoulder and pulls him along. Baragon I can see on top of a nearby hill, waving a front paw like an old neighbor._

_Tamamo I can hear growling from beyond the trees as if to tell Gaira to shut up. Gaira himself doesn't resist, more or less looking like he's pouting as his brother drags him along. _

_That image really does not belong on the Green Demon of the Trench._

_As Sanda and Gaira enter their usual sleeping cave near the center, I can appreciate their bond._

_Despite vastly desperate backgrounds and violent, rocky first meetings, they get along better then most of us do with our own siblings. Perhaps that's the lesson we can take away from this._


	25. File 20

**Monarch File 20**

_"Ever since the discovery of Ancient Mu and the resulting technology boom three decades ago, as you all may know the biggest advancement to come was the first mecha projects. The first mecha, Red Ronin, was already pre-made in the form of a 50 meter suit of armor that was dredged up from the ocean depths. Using translated Muan manuals, we were able to slowly restore it. The same went for Chelonra, made by the UK from the remains of another reverse engineered Muan design) and the Vogeladra, which was taken from the fallen Axis following the second world war and augmented with the bones of an extinct draconic species and bonded to a Muan metal in a process developed by the now defunct Phanton Task group. Another example was Steel Zeus, one who was based on the fighting style of its pilot, retired wrestler Mark Zubaz. _

_All four of these "First Mecha's" required massive amounts of energy to function, and the same could be said for all current mech's. Nanotitanium plating does at least give a moderate solar charge. However, using Muan reverse-engineered psionic interfaces for these mecha's came with its own problem: Only those with an extremely high psionic potential could move them. Even if dozens of trained, fit soldiers were put in the pilots seat, they wouldn't be able to move it if they did not have that rare potential. As a result, individuals with possible psionic abilities were and still are highly valued. At the same time, before methods of detecting psychic phenomena became more common in the late 1980's, these psionic pilots could only be found by trial and error. In fact, the ESP Institute was originally founded as a way to discover potential pilots for future mechs._

_Another drawback is that a pilot without the proper potential could end up killing themselves through the sheer strain of trying to move mecha. Multiple safeguards almost always had to be put into place for this very reason. Even the infamous Tabane Shinonono was not exempt from these rules. After all, she was given half a week in solitary confinement after hastily pushing cadet and future General Chifuyu Orimura into the pilot seat of Red Ronin during **Operation: Groundhog.**_

_The next type of mecha's during the first mecha era includes simple AI-controlled mecha's. After the first MechaGodzilla's attack, paranoia about an AI going rogue was understandable, so Mecha AI was made to be easily controlled. Examples include Chelonra, controlled by radio signals and later by a physical remote. Similar words can be said about the Australian Kinkuto, controlled by a pilot at first before its failure at Darwin. Afterwards, Kinkuto was given an MG derived AI. It did respond to commands and did successfully kill Kamacuras, but its erratic and later violent behavior afterwards resulted in its decommissioning. However, the latter could be blamed on the use of space crystals to replace its damaged body parts. _

_Gandiva, the Indian Mecha still in service, is one of the few where an has worked well, with the machine obeying its controllers quite well. Currently, it is believed that the ancient energy generating material in the stone half of the mecha may be why the AI hasn't malfunctioned or gone against its masters. Due to a lack of further stone material and India's decision to hold a monopoly on similar "Mystic Gems", further research is required._

_Other AI's include the Shinonono developed Mecha Raptor's, tyrannosaur sized creations meant for dealing with infestations of lesser kaiju. So far, success in irradiated areas of Japan have been all around reported. Self destruct in case of an emergency has worked with scrap copies and is installed in all Raptors with AI capability, but human pilots are still preferred. _

_The true second generation of mecha's began with the ill-fated human built Mechagodzilla II, the first human mecha to not be derived fully from Muan tech or with a psionic interface. Instead, it was built with pieces of the original MG and through mineral converted nanotitanium. To make up for lack of a psionic interface, the machine instead had five pilots working and operating a control system from inside. To make it easier, the controls were deliberately designed like that of a tank. This meant that while the mecha was not as maneuverable as its earlier counterparts, it was able to fire multiple weapons at once with multiple controllers inside to keep attention on all systems at once. _

_Unfortunately, with the second MG's destruction in the last days of 1995 following its first battle, we may never truly get to see just what it could have accomplished._

_In light of these past events and creations, my colleagues and I would like to offer a possibility if you would let us. We have been working on a design to replace the psionic interface without sacrificing speed or pilot reflexes. This system we are working on can possibly link the minds of multiple pilots in one machine together, with the combined thoughts and memories essentially substituting for one psionic mind. This "drift" is only hypothetical, but we plan to begin tests next year. As for new mecha designs, my colleagues are currently pulling up a presentation as we speak._

_In cooperation with the United States of America, we would like to present Projects MOGUERA and HAMMERDOWN-"_

-**Professor Goro Ibuki at the 2001 Kyoto Conference, in a multinational presentation on the past of anti-kaiju mecha designs and upcoming projects in the field.**


	26. Interlude VI: The Fourth Wave

_"A time of Renaissance and advancement. A time of mad science and chaos. You decide. Football season isn't going to watch itself."_

-**Journalist Hunter S. Thompson. Statement designated September 13th, 1990.**

**1980: **_Project: Vogeladra _completed in Germany, with the resulting mecha augmented by samples taken from Cryx along with nanotitanium in its insides. Among a set of potential candidates for pilots of the Vogeladra, a professional deer hunter named Laura Bodewig shows exceptional promise.

The main frame of the mech is made from the bones of a long deceased draconic-type kaiju. Created from the plans of an old WWII axis superweapon that had previously never came to fruition, it is hoped to be a new defense weapon for Europe in the vein of Red Ronin.

-BullDozer washes up on one of the Monster Islands after a typhoon. It establishes its territory and forms a seeming camaraderie with Prospector Pete, something unusual among the normally territorial kaiju.

**1981: **Jirass emerges from the Loch Ness in Scotland. Chelonra, controlled by a primitive AI instead of a human pilot, is launched against the giant Frilled Lizard. Chelonra defeats Jirass in combat.

Varan emerges from the lake too, managing to use its greater speed and agility to knock Chelonra down in battle. Varan moves into the waters around the UK.

Vogeladra is released into battle alongside Chelonra. Vogeladra kills a reawakened Jirass before being sent into battle against Varan after it attacks Edinburgh, who is lured back to the Loch with sonar calls.

Vogeladra injures it's jaw, causing Varan to retreat back into the Loch.

Vogeladra then goes berserk due to damage inflicted on its head unit by Varan during the fight, requiring Chelonra to fight it off before it can attack the city. End result has collateral damage within acceptable parameters, and the machine powering off mid battle with Chelonra thanks to pilot Bodewig managing to shut it off with the radio assistance of spare pilot and technician Charlotte Dunois.

An investigation of the Loch reveals an underwater passage into the ocean, explaining how Varan and Jirass got into the lake in the first place.

Investigations into the Loch Ness Channel begin.

**-**Crustaceous Rex attacks the Trans-Alaska Pipeline System in Alaska, USA. C-Rex attacks 3 pumping stations and swallows hundreds of gallons of oil from the pipes themselves. C-Rex is then attacked by Godzilla, with the ensuing fight starting a forest fire.

Captain Ota Murakami, a survivor of the 1954 incident, successfully uses a maser cannon to provoke Godzilla into causing an avalanche, putting out a fire that would have been far more devastating otherwise. Godzilla returns to sea and is later seen feeding on the corpse of C-Rex.

**1982: **Work on new mechas begins in China, Japan, and the USA.

**-**Barugaron. Kyrat, Selgia. First Sighting of DragonLotus, who drives off Barugaron and disappears.

**1983: **Grown since its first appearance, Sasori remerges in Las Vegas, Nevada. Sasori was driven to the surface by Ouroboros, who also appears and engages Sasori. With most military force focused on the coastlines, Ouroboros rampages around and kills Sasori, who manages to inflict a wound on the giant snakes hood before death. Ouroboros retreats underground after eating the remains of Sasori.

Some of Ouroboros blood is found to have mutagenic properties, with various primitive snakes generating out of the blood spilled on the streets. Kaijuzoologists speculate that the Ouroboros species may in fact be the source for most modern snake species.

-Ouroboros sinks the Leavenworth Penitentiary prison facility in Kansas, causing the death of all prisoners and 95% of staff.

**1984:**

**-**Breakthroughs in Genetic Science allow for the possibility of increasing human lifespan by 50 years, along with the potential to clone human tissue and other genetic operations.

-After a decade, Chinese scientists successfully create a Dragon with the DNA sequences of various animals and extinct dinosaurs, along with blood taken from Ouroboros as a final key, one intended to act as a guardian in lieu of an expensive mecha. Muan Tech greatly aids this process.

However, the creature, named the "Tian-Lung", proves to be as animalistic as any kaiju, and it breaks out of the laboratory it was created in before rampaging in Hong Kong on its way to the ocean.

**-OPERATION SEAGULL: **

A plan to lure Godzilla into the chosen Volcano of Mt. Mihara to kill (Unlikely due to Yiemniak incident, but it should be noted he was not completely submerged in magma at that point) or contain him inside the mountain.

**Outline: **Godzilla will lured into the volcano by audio of the vocals of another of his species, created from spliced audio of his own roars and Tohru's. Godzilla will be lured to the top, where explosives will be detonated around the mouth of the volcano, dropping him inside of it.

Godzilla is spotted approaching Tokai, lure used. Godzilla leaves the city and is lured to the top of Mihara. Explosives detonated.

**Mission Failed: **Godzilla escaped within an hour with atomic breath. First demonstration of Godzilla's ability to absorb thermal energy.

Isu Oshima evacuated.

Gotengo dispatched.

Godzilla used stored thermal energy from the magma to nullify the effects of the Ice Cannon. Luckily, the fight with the Gotengo seemed to "sate" Godzilla, who returned to the bottom of the sea as usual. Red Ronin dispatched to bring the damaged Gotengo back to G-Base.

Repairs on the Gotengo are sidelined in favor of the construction of the smaller, but speedier nanotitanium armored Super X plane.

Throughout the rest of the year, sightings of Godzilla are reported through the Pacific Ocean, typically in Japanese water's as usual, but sightings near the South China Sea are reported with increasing frequency.

**1985:**

**-**Megaguirus II attacks the Mihama Nuclear Plant, feeding on it's reactor before retreating.

-Sightings of large dragonflies and local disappearances culminate in an attack on a subway train in Tokyo, done by Meganulon drones.

**-Second Battle of Tokyo**

-Death of Tian-Lung and Megaguirus II

-Retirement of Red Ronin pilot Hikaru Sakimori after being wounded in battle.

-Destruction of the first Super-X

**-**During the ensuing clean up and movement of refugees from Tokyo, two infant hominid kaju later named Gaira and Sanda are found in the ruins near a hospital. They are taken to Monster Island for study, but on the ship Gaira manages to escape from personnel, injuring several guards before jumping into the sea, where it is assumed dead for months.

Sanda is taken to Monster Island, where it proves to surprisingly be far gentler then it's brother. The young kaiju, called a "Baby Bigfoot" by some more informal staff members, is raised in the facility, where it develops a close bond with staff members like KDF Engineer Tabane, Doctor Steve Martin, and Doctor Akemi Togawa. Later, it grows quickly in size over the year, from the size of a small child to 10 meters in 1986. It later escapes its home in the research facility and escapes into the wilderness of Monster Island. Doctor's Togawa and Martin convince KDF leadership that letting Sanda live in the wilderness will be safer than keeping it in a place that it would likely outgrow.

Sanda is then seen through surveillance to wander the island, eating plants, catching fish, and sometimes engaging in minor battles with native animal life, along with a notable territorial battle with Cope and Marsh. Sanda notably avoids Tohru and outright runs when faced with the four adult true kaiju on the island.

Despite his roaming, Sanda notably keeps a close proximity to the base he spent his youth in.

Elsewhere, around the Sea of Japan, reports of a green "Aquatic Sasquatch" are reported by divers and small fishing boat captains, along with a string of disappearances and shipwrecks at sea.

-Atlantic Scourge is spotted in waters near New England. G-Force Scientists in the American G-Base HQ attempt to use a K-Repeller derived from MechaG's K-Attractor generator to mentally force the creature to leave. Instead, the machine ends up causing the creature to move inland, where it attacks the city of Boston, Massachusetts.

Notable survivors include future President Matt Damon and visiting KDF Engineer Tabane Shinonono.

Fortunately, the creature's twenty minute rampage ends when the machine is destroyed despite being shut down, per Tabane's radioed orders, and it goes back to sea.

Research on the K-Repeller put on Hiatus.

**1986: **After years of roaming the skies and avoiding long-term surveillance, Rodan appears over the Isla Marías archipelago off the coast of Mexico. Rodan is noted to sport severe slash wounds on his wings, ones suspected to come from a battle with Gigan or Iracundas due to their shape. Rodan settles down in a volcano on Isla de Mara, going into a state of hibernation, notably increasing in size every year afterwards.

The KDF and Monarch set up a research station around the volcano to observe Rodan's regenerative state and to prevent attempts to wake it up.*

_*Rodan would awaken and escape in its new form nine years later despite all precautions made._

-Ouroboros and Megalon remerge in Machu Picchu, Peru. They fight, with the battle spilling over into Argentina. At the same time, Gigan suddenly appears at Peru and attacks Saltora, which had been sleeping in the rainforest since 1964. Gigan manages to incapacitate Saltora and is about to finish it off when it notices the bigger, more dangerous Ouroboros.

He then attacks it, with Megalon seemingly seeing Gigan as an ally, even taking an attack from Ouroboros for him. Gigan and Megalon both manage to force Ouroboros back underground after puncturing several of her venom sacks and decapitating two of her heads.

Megalon appears to attempt to embrace Gigan before falling unconscious due to bite-inflicted venom from Ouroboros. Gigan buries Megalon, before flying off into parts unknown once more.

Megalon later awakens and burrows underground once more.

Saltora, presumed dead after it's fight with Gigan, suddenly reawakens and stomps a crowd gathered around it's corpse before heading out to sea, where it washes up on the Falklands, going into a coma. UK intervention results in Chelonra being sent to acquire the kaiju.

Saltora is then transported to Monster Island.

**Monster Island Headcount: **Three Megafauna (Male: Marsh, Cope,) ( Female: Tohru), Four Kaiju: (Female: Prospector Pete, Tamamo) Male: (Saltora) Male and Unique: (BullDozer)

**-**An artifact in the form of a damaged blue humanoid statue is found in India, one that automatically generates near limitless energy from a jewel in its forehead. The Indian Ministry of Defense seizes the device for possible use in defense of the Indian subcontinent and nearby areas.

The artifacts resemblance to certain figures in Indian Mythology gives the Indian government a claim to the object, and with assistance from KDF volunteers work is put into restoring it. Nanotitanium copied from Mechagodzilla for this process ends up having a reaction to the object once applied to damaged sections, causing it to form Mechagodzilla esque weaponry in place of damaged or missing limbs. The Mystic energy emitted by the now cybernetic statue results in secret magical specialists being brought onto the project, among them alchemists from Luna Nova and a sect of jewel wielding Magi from Japan.

**Project: Gandiva **begins.

-After losing a territorial battle with Bunagi, Tyrantasaur leaves the African continent and resurfaces in Bombay, India. The herbivorous kaiju walks through the city on its way to the jungle, causing tons of property damage due to its sheer size and strength. Gandiva is activated ahead of the date of its public unveiling and is sent into battle with a newly installed AI to fight Tyrantasaur. In the battle that follows, Gandiva proves to be far faster than expected in movement and reaction times as one would expect, with some attributing this to its incredible energy supply. This proves invaluable against the far bigger Tyrantasaur in a battle in the jungle where it is interrupted from a tree feast. In the battle, despite losing some chunks of itself, Gandiva makes Tyrantasaur bleed badly by shooting off one of its horns, and the kaiju retreats back to the sea in Gandiva's first victory.

**-**A week later, Tyrantasaur washes up dead in Yalong Bay in the Hainan Province of China.

Part of its corpse has been stripped to the bone, while other parts of it bear massive bite and claw wounds resembling those inflicted by crustaceans, especially around its neck area.

It is assumed by some members of the kaiju community that the wounded kaiju was killed by Atlantic Scourge, but others speculate that a new kaiju may have been behind the kill.

**The G War**

-First appearance of Spacegodzilla (Status unknown)

-Capture of the Gargantua Brothers

-First defeat of Red Ronin

-First use of Godzilla's Spiral Ray

\- Following the Battle of Fukuoka, the controversial **Jinguji Military Act **is written, which will allow volunteers over the age of 14 to join the KDF and other Kaiju focused defense agencies in a combat role after two years of training at the age of 16. However, the act has yet to be officially passed.

**1988: **Grimmgarl, a massive alligator with a resemblance to an urban legend of the same name from the 1800's, rises from the Mexican gulf and comes ashore in Mexico. It attacks Mexico City, fighting the Mexican military. A group of worshippers of Ancient Aztec rites perform a summoning ritual, dying when Grimmgarl knocks over the ancient Aztec Temple they are at.

Upon their deaths, a massive feathered serpent kaiju with four wings rapidly breaches the surface from the bottom of the of the ancient temple the worshippers were in.

It proceeds to attack Grimmgarl, and is quickly named Quetzalcoatl for its resemblance to the ancient Aztec God.

Quetzalcoatl uses mastery over wind to beat back and force Grimmgarl to retreat back into the Gulf. Q then begins to fly around Mexico, retaliating against attacks by the Mexican Airforce but otherwise not causing any harm.

It begins flying to places of worship and old settlements of the Aztec Empire, and it begins to show signs of high emotional distress when it does not find any living members of the Aztec civilizations.

It then proceeds to rapidly fly away from the Americas after more searching, managing to evade an attack by North American air forces.

Q's current location is unknown for some time.

-Macrosaurus suddenly appears in the Caribbean Sea through a spatial anomaly. It attempts to treat the islands as a personal buffett before being attacked by Torrentula, a massive Anomalocaris with the ability to manipulate water. Being smaller but swifter and seemingly more intelligent, she manages to hold her own with ease against the obese dinosaur. The fight ends in a draw with Torrentula going under the sea and Macrosaurus escaping into its anomaly, but the fight nevertheless heavily damages human infrastructure on the islands.

A month later, Quetzalcoatl appears roosting on the uninhabited Antipodes Islands of New Zealand, with Torrentula also living on the volcanic islands. Torrentula has made a Lagoon for itself, and both it and Quetzalcoatl seem to interact and coexist nonviolently. A KDF declared quarantine prevents any ships from coming towards the two, who seem content to remain there.

**-**The Reawakened Grimmgarl proves itself to be a recurring menace to both Mexico and the nearby Caribbean. After it attacks Panama, the USA uses this opportunity to attack Grimmgarl with a LS (Large Scale) prototype railgun, one that manages to injure the kaiju and even blast a sizable chunk of her chest off. However, Grimmgarl quickly proceeds to attack and destroy the stationary object despite it's wound.

After it goes back to the sea, it is concluded that future railguns will require a form a quick mobility.

**-**Continued investigation of the Loch Ness Channel ends up leading to a new ocean deep beneath the Mediterranean Sea. Opening a thermocline cloud in the tunnels underneath the channel reveals a lost world filled with prehistoric marine life, one called the **Panthalassa Sea.** However, the breach allows multiple specimens, including a massive species of armored shark named Neomegalodons and a species of Gilled Mosasaur to escape out into the open Mediterranean. The aquatic Chelonra and upgraded Vogeladra Mecha are unleashed to fight these creatures after a series of attacks on fishing vessels and small towns and beaches near the sea. This extermination campaign kills many mosasaurs and megs, but one pregnant Mosasaur and a pack of Meg's manages to escape into bigger waters through the Strait of Gibraltar, a day before a minefield was going to be planted.

A large male specimen named Louvre survives and remains in the Mediterranean till 1989.

**-**G-Base 02 is established in Europe after the Panthalassa Outbreak, with all entrances to the underground super ocean quarantined by Nanotitanium subs. Work on a new Super X plan begins here, along with an energy beam reflecting Fire Mirror, meant for battling Godzilla.

**1989: **

-Gigan appears and engages Grimmgarl at Cuba after investigating some nearby underwater ruins (later confirmed to be Muan in origin), where he manages to decapitate her. A sect of secret KDF hired mages and Voodoo experts manages to exorcise the two Loa spirits in its body, preventing Grimmgarl from resurrecting itself. Nevertheless, the damage to the island is notable, and the government of Cuba ends up selling the one half of the corpse (claiming ownership over the corpse due to it being killed in their territory) to the Soviet Union and the other to the USA to pay for the damages.

**-**The **Jinguji Military Act **is officially passed, with a large amount of the volunteers being survivors of monster attacks, among them future Mecha Pilot Chifuyu Orimura, Marksman Arthur Marston, and CQC Expert Shiro Takamachi.

In addition, the KDF recruits some volunteer's from the ESP Institute of Japan, among them Miki Saegusa.

-**Biollante Incident**/**"Arab Spring"**

-Birth of the Biollante Forest.

-First kaiju attack in the Middle East.

-First attempts to use psychic powers against a kaiju.

**-Mediterranean Godzilla Crisis**

-Death of Louvre

-Destruction of the first Super X2

-Destruction of the first Vlad specimens.

-First loss of Vogeladra.

-In the Middle East, the rapidly growing "Biollante forests" begin expanding and utilizing fanged vines in self-defense towards flamethrower troopers sent to combat the growth. In exchange for being allowed to analyze destroyed samples, the USSR assists ME forces in fighting the forests, with additional focus being on a way to harvest the vegetable material in an edible from.

Genshiro Shiragami begins working on **Project ANEB**, with the objective of genetically engineering a bacteria strain that feeds on radiation, intended to clean up nuclear spills, with hopes for an oil spill eating strain in the future. The KDF and other military forces hope to use it to combat both the growing Biollante forests and the kaiju, specifically nuclear ones like Godzilla.

-On May 5th, Kikiron, Urogora, and Zilla battle in Miami, Florida. This situation is worsened by an ongoing shooting war between the Russian and Colombian mobs at the time.

Zilla quickly leaves the battle after snatching some tuna trucks, while Kikiron injures Urogora and forces it to retreat. Before further damage can be done to the city, Gigan appears overhead and, after a brief period of the two kaiju seemingly communicating with each other, they fight.

The battle takes to the sky, and eventually exits into the outer atmosphere.

While both kaiju have appeared later on, the victor of this battle remains unknown.

-Titanosaurus. Ambanja, Madagascar.

-DragonLotus spotted seemingly "training" with King Caesar in Okinawa.

-Baragon emerges for the first time and devastates the village of Hinamizawa, and it eats many villagers while damaging the village itself before going underground. A notable survivor includes latent psychic Rika Furude, who activates her powers and saves her friends from an out of control truck careening towards them. Furude is taken under Miki Saegusa's wing at the ESP Institute.

-Work on Prototype Anti-Nuclear Energy Bacteria is successful in decreasing reactivity of Biollante and Yiemniak samples.

-More investigation of Infant Island reveals a massive underground Permian ecosystem, with swamp like biomes, massive lakes, forested areas and even plains. Wildlife includes large insects, gorgonopsids, scuttosaurs, sail backed reptiles, and freshwater versions of Devonian sea life like the Dunkleosteus.

-ANEB is deployed in the Middle East with UN consent. It proves effective in combating the forest and lowers the Biollante forests radioactivity to the point of rendering blown of fragments edible. Trade agreements over cleansed vegetable matter proves vital to repairing the damage wreaked by Godzilla's battle with Biollante and against the still growing forest.

-The Sub Sonar Radar device (SSR) is developed, and proves able to detect Baragon, who is revealed to be sleeping and occasionally moving under Hokkaido. The recent Hinamizawa incursion has proven to be major source of panic, as inland areas thought to be safe from kaiju attack are now confirmed to be just as at risk, something already observed years earlier in Ouroboros attack on Las Vegas.

Plans are made to lure Baragon to the surface with controlled demolitions.

-Continued Investigations in Infant Island's Underground reveals more prehistoric creatures, such as the Megalania lizards, a new species of Titanomyrma with a notable resemblance to Meganulon's, and dwarf variant of a species of two limbed reptilian hypervores. Larger fossils of this species have been found since then, and ancient Muan records indicates that said species (Roughly translated as "Skull Crawlers" in Muan language) was active around the Lost Muan Age.

-Three flying Meganulon attack a prison, and later a nearby KDF training camp.

Two are killed by a combined effort from the 14 year old volunteers, among them Arthur Marston.

-Off the coast of Washington, USA, Komodithrax reappears and hunts pods of dolphins, and later unintentionally saves a cruise ship being attacked by a Neomegalodon. After wandering ashore to sunbathe, it retreats back into the water, but not before getting multiple pictures taken of it and becoming something of a local celebrity.

**-Operation: GROUNDHOG**

-The JSDF create a massive Anti-Kaiju IED made of plasma, napalm, and some Simeum energy.

The plan is to lure Baragon to the surface and then to a point where its soft belly would be right over the IED. The plan is triggered with experimental MOAB's.

Unfortunately, the process drives the creature close to Mecha Base 01 and the populated Fuyuki City, where the new KDF recruits were on maintenance duty as part of their education.

In the ensuing chaos, Chifuyu Orimura ends up falling into the cockpit of a refurbished Red Ronin, of whom a potentially psychically inclined pilot had not been chosen.

Gotengo is sent into battle, and at the same time Orimura is revealed to coincidentally have the psychic potential needed to pilot the ancient Muan tech.

In the events that follow, as Baragon approaches the city, Orimura ends up breaking out of the hangar. With no other option, the JSDF set up defenses and set a massive saucer of cattle blood at the IED to lure in Baragon if the battle fails.

Orimura manages to get a hang of the mech, particularly with assistance from Engineer Shinonono and Major Murakami.

In the ensuing battle, the nearby forest is set aflame. Orimura, piloting RR, manages to batter Baragon harshly, but lack of the fusion blade hampers it. Baragon puts up just as good a fight, even demonstrating the ability to perform cartwheels and other gymnastic moves despite its large size.

Even so, a blow to Baragon's neck make it vomit and blocks it's breath weapon for a while.

Orimura uses this time to rip a wound open on Baragon's face before shoving his head onto the IED. Baragon is sufficiently stunned enough for the arriving Gotengo to fire it's ice cannon, lowering its body temperature enough to send him into a state of hibernation.

Baragon transported to Monster Island.

Orimura is recognized and commended for her duties, and is scheduled to be transferred to the Mecha Division when she turns sixteen in 1991.

**Monster Island Head count: **Three Megafauna (Male: Marsh, Cope,) ( Female: Tohru), Seven Kaiju: (Female: Prospector Pete, Tamamo) Male: (Saltora, Sanda, Gaira, Baragon) Unique (BullDozer)

**A Letter of Note:**

_To Specialist Tabane Shinonono,_

_I admit that in the end getting the kid into Red Ronin worked out._

_Still, the official explanation could use some work. Orimura just "Fell" into the cockpit? Like anyone's going to believe that._

_Yes, your actions brought success into the mission in the long run._

_No, shoving the girl into the robot because you had a "Hunch" and leaving us to come up with a bogus explanation is not as easily excusable._

_Yes, you took a huge risk._

_Yes, she did ultimately test high for psychic potential, a rare trait we had trouble finding with already in the retired Hikaru beforehand._

_Either way, you shouldn't treat this entire situation like a game._

_She had just as much a chance of burning out if she didn't have the potential to work with the psionic interface._

_Enjoy your stay in Solitary._

_Salutations,_

_Colonel William Overbeck_

-Selling now edible radiation cleansed Biollante vegetables during the "Arab Spring" increases profits for the ME.

Despite this, the UN Nations sign the _Kaiju Human Gene Act _of 1989, one made due to the kaiju related genetic incidents of the decade, amongst them the reveal of the Tian-Lung's origin as a genetic rogue creation of the Chinese government. This highly limits genetic research in kaiju or growth related areas, to prevent future monster outbreaks.

The Middle East is allowed to continue harvesting K-Material from the B-Forest, but they cannot deliberately increase the forest's growth genetically.

Thus ends the massive "Genetic Renaissance" of the 1980's.

Sightings of Godzilla in the Pacific Ocean, along with the discovery of some burned Oodako tentacles, confirm that he has returned to Japan.

**_-The Official Timeline _(2008 Edition)**


	27. File 21

**Monarch File 21**

_The Monarch Leak was a heavy blow to the organization's secrecy. For a long time following it's founding in 1954, Monarch had mainly been an intelligence and monitoring organization before constantly increasing megafauna attacks and events increased its power as new responsbilities and increased amounts of funding transferred to Monarch to help control the escalation of the past century. The higher ups preferred to keep on acting like Monarch was just a group collecting intel and studying footprints and waste. _

_No one needed to know about the battle plans beign drafted for different individual kaiju, the meetings and negotiations with the other races of the world before 2007, or about the various kaiju based ecosystems they were studying._

_So when an unknown source went an leaked dozens of revealing documents and photos, everyone from the funding council to the researchers was affected. Almost all of Monarchs secrets was out. Everything about extraspecies that had been endangered by environmental destruction and wars over the decades. About how a whole species of Fae was wiped out by atomic testing. The population of Godzillasaurs that had been living at Lagos Island and the nearby Bikini Atoll and how the US army may have been aware of them a year before Castle Bravo. _

_But one of the most damaging blows was the reveal that Monarch was aware of and had constructed surveillance outposts around dormant kaiju across the world. While some of the hibernating titans were believed to have been recently "created" following the beginning of the Second Age of Monsters, others are believed to have existed and slept in their current states for centuries or even thousands of years. _

_Until the leak, the only ones aware of the locations of the outposts were staff assigned there or by Level-4 staff members and above. _

_Now anyone with Internet access could look up the locatoins of known outposts and the names of kaiju contained there. _

_Let it be known that the Outposts typically surround one kaiju, and should not be considered a relatively self-containing area like a K-Habitat (EX: Mondo Island/Infant Island) or a K-Containment zone where multiple large creaturs roam aroun but are kept there by one obstacle or another (Monster Islands/Panthalassa Sea). _

_Since then, Monarch has tried to rectify the damage by going public and increasing recruitment from civillian populations, and by publishing info about contained and newly identified kaiju species more frequently._

_Here is a collection of all current Monarch Outposts surrounding a dormant specimen, including ones not covered by the leak._

_Have fun._

**[-]**

**Outpost Key:**

Regular text: Exposed in leak

_Italics:_ Exposed post-leak by Monarch

[X] Specimen has awoken and escaped at the time of writing. Recapture has been unsuccessful.

[C] Specimen is successfully contained and has yet to awaken at the time of writing.

It should be noted that not all of Monarchs outposts are devoted to studying dormant kaiju, and there are plenty of other outposts devoted to the study of other subjects across the world. Keep this in mind in case the number disparity confuses you.

**[-]**

**Monarch Outposts: 2016 update.**

[C] Outpost 36. Tursacra. Hill of Tara, Ireland.

[C] Outpost 99. Jinjizu. Nenngao Mountain, Taiwan.

[C] Outpost 84. Noho-Kulkan. Emergence Hole 17, Guatemala.

[X]* Outpost 56. Rodan. Isla de Mara, Mexico.

_*Specimen reemerged and escaped in 1995. First publically acknowledged outpost before the leak._

[C] Outpost 55. Scylla. Sonoran Desert, Arizona.

[C] Outpost 24. Tarasque. Provence, France.

[C] Outpost 94. Gryphon. Sinai Peninsula, Egypt.

[C] Outpost 14. Earthquake Beetle. Mt. Vesuvius, Italy.

[C] Outpost 05. Yig. Haystack Mountain, Austrailia.

[X]* Outpost 07. Tiamat. Khashm Ghudday, Kuwait.

_Emerged and escaped in 2016._

[C] Outpost 33. Nosferatu/Vlad Prime. Wildspitze, Austria.

[C] Outpost 48. Vishnu Prime. Kamet, India.

[C] Outpost 25. Nidhogg. Isle of Man, United Kingdom.

[C] Outpost 10. Rokmutul. Kauai, Hawaii.

[C]. Outpost 75. Mokele-mbembe. Jebal Barkal, Sudan.

[C] Outpost 66. Ibaraki. Mt. Ooe, Japan.

[C] Outpost 54. MX-0. [CLASSIFIED], Antartica.


	28. File 22

**Monarch File 22**

_Today on the fourth day of July in 2016, I am on CKRF Goten-Class* flying battleship while most countrymen are at home celebrating and blowing up their backyards. The view is quite breathtaking from up here, if I must say so myself as I watch from the windows._

_Below the battleship I can see mountains and sporadic forest placement alongside the eerily empty remains of old towns. For one minute, the ships pass over a ruined series of shattered buildings. The sight of a shattered, burned spire confirms my suspcisions._

_I am currently over the shattered remains of Pyongyang, North Korea._

_I could go over to the nearby office and interview ship Commander Lee Ina. I could walk into the nearby command station and watch the operators of the various weapons and flight controls of the vessel._

_But today, I stay in this hallway simply for the view._

_Its a common sight around the Pacific Rim, but in a way such destruction is still chilling whenever you see it in person instead of over a screen._

**_*Half the size of the current Gotengo, but lacking a drill in exchange for a SXIII class shield. Over seven are in operation worldwide. Reactor Type: Plasma._**

**[-]**

The Fall of North Korea began in the last days of 2012, not long after the Interspecies Homestay Program had begun in earnest.

Isolated reports of attacks on farmland soon became public despite all attempts by the local government to censor it.

On November 30th, the world finally became aware of a large 50 meter bovine kaiju with red, bumpy flesh and scales on its body as it ramped through the North Korean countryside. Like most before it, current conventional weaponry did little to stop it. An attempt to kill it with nerve gas by local military forces at Pyongyang failed when the creature simply stood up on its hind legs and rose above the dropped NG.

As the creature tore its way through the city in search of food and territory, local military support from China did little to deter it. With China's top Anti-Kaiju mecha R.O.S.I.E.* currently deployed in the Neo-Khan controlled Mongolian region, support from Level IV tech would take awhile to arrive.

In the meantime, the kaiju was finally given a name: Bulgasari after a similar figure from ancient myth.

Rumors of it's exact origin and documents often strew with typos have since exploded across certain sections of the web. Some say that it was a prehistoric superspecies awoken by nuclear tests in the country. Other sources of information both in and outside the country say that Bulgasari was a formally normal bull that was mutated into its current state by illegal K-Gene experiments. Either way, what followed left much of this truth likely lost.

***Robotic Operations Station International Exercise. **

**[-]**

_Proximity alarms ring aboard the ship. I can hear gears turning in the next room. Weapons are being armed. _

_A megafauna threat is nearby. I can't miss this._

**[-]**

After stomping its way through Pyongyang and heavily damaging the city, Bulgasari began heading towards Northwest towards what was revealed to be nuclear missile silo at Punngye-ri in the morning, likely out of attraction to the nuclear materials there. Two defense lines were destroyed by the creature before its goal was realized.

R.O.S.I.E. would have reached the country by next two mornings.

Bulgasari reached the silo at 6:30 am the day before. It is now known that upon reaching the silo, Bulgasari tore its way into a underground testing area and through either physical violence or an absorption attempt, the creature inadvertently detonated the nuclear device and four others in the silo simultaneously.

The explosion was seen as far as the DMZ.

North Korea from then on collapsed as a country afterwards in the aftermath. The heavy release of radiation alongside damage from Bulgasari's rampage has since left multiple swathes of the country uninhabitable for human occupation even with ANEB deployment.

Bulgasari itself disappeared following the explosion. It is believed to be either dormant or dead.

The aftermath involved a massive refugee crisis that continued up to 2014. Much of the surviving NK military has since then surrendered. Current leader Kim Jong-Un is believed to be dead or in hiding.

By the time R.O.S.I.E. was able to finally arrive, Godzilla himself came ashore* and later engaged the mecha in combat at the destroyed silo. The fight fortunately ended in a draw, with the mech's railgun being successful in managing to make Godzilla bleed from a scar on his chest despite having its treads crippled.

***Believed to be attracted by massive burst of radiation.**

Investigations in to the PR crater and various other irradiated areas of North Korea are ongoing.

Some of this effort has been hampered by the emergence and creation of various hostile megafauna created by the radioactive explosion.

**[-]**

_Out the window, I can see it. _

_A massive scorpion stalks across fallen rubble, a greenish, crackling glow travelling across its body._

_Sasori III. One of the first new kaiju seen after the Fall, and likely not the last. _

_I can hear the hum of the M-Cannon's charging up on the side of the battleship as I pull out my camera. Sasori raises its tail, and a lance of blue energy resembling a maser blast slams into the side of the ship._

_The armor holds, and a volley of Full Metal Missiles slams into Sasori, engulfing it in a cloud of dust and fire. The battle has begun in earnest, and I'm not going to miss a moment if I can help it._


	29. File 23

**Monarch File 23**

_"You ask me, Petroleum use hit its death bell in 2011. Of course there was that giant spider* that Spectrum 7 accidentally woke up while drilling at Texas back in 2000, and then there was the Alcott Mining incident that back in '09 that drew out another giant bug**. Half of Panama City gone, geeze..."_

_"My point being, all these incidents add up together. Petroleum use has slowly gone down over the years because extracting new sources has become riskier and riskier every year as old, safe wells keep drying up. Plasma and Simeum reactors are replacing nuclear facilities, alongside new Plasma-Vapor gas pumps that can work in current petrol using vehicles."_

_"It's not going to be a sudden transition, of course. Lots of people are still set in the old ways and there are still plenty of gas stations across the world. But remember, petrol is non-renewable while Plasma and Simeum energy can be generated repeatedly with the right materials."_

_"Still, I'm hoping that the lessons of the past century and this will take root. After all, those who ignore history are doomed to repeat it."_

**-AKRP Advisor Doctor Mendel Craven from an 2015 interview at G-Fest.**

**_*Kumonga_**

**_**Ghol-Dom_**

Indeed, the non-renewable resource use has seen a considerable backlash after multiple incidents that have involved kaiju and more mundane accidents like oil spills or mine shaft collapses. As Doctor Craven said above, a majority of the current push towards renewable energy comes from the Oil Breach and ensuing Breacher Outbreak of 2011. The incident was not only a massed megafauna invasion the scale of Mechagodzilla's first attack and the relatively recent Dagon Incursion, it was also one caused by severe human error.

Of note was that in certain areas, one could say that local humanoid and kaiju individuals were all attacked by Breacher's. In a way, this was one of the largest instances of humans and kaiju working together (however loosely) against a common foe.

**[-]**

**Level I/II K-Species Profile: **_Breacher_

Released by the recent Deepwater Horizon Spill, the Breachers are a species of amphibious kaiju with traits of eels, crustaceans, ray-finned fish, and crocodilian species. They tend to have disproportionate limbs and various other deformities, with some specimens having no skin.

The original habitat that was broken into is notably filled with high levels of radiation and a geological pyroclastic scar. Old energy burns at the back of the caverns have long been speculated as an original place of emergence, despite there not being enough spaces in the habitats and similar Breacher nests to account for the massive amount of awoken creatures inside or for their heavy asexual reproduction, a process that is still being investigated.

DNA from fallen specimens has notable features similar to that of KNA recovered from Dagon, Hofo Pepe, and Kikiron. Of note is the similarity of some deceased Class II Breachers towards the "Trespasser'' kaiju that came out of the Black Sea four years ago.

**-From _K-Science Weekly Magazine (2012 Edition)_**

**[-]**

**-Oil Breach:**

_-In the Gulf of Mexico, a gas build up at the British Petroleum Deepwater Horizon drilling rig ends up blasting the station open, and an accidental energy overcharge created by the explosion overpowers the new plasma drill on the bottom, causing it to penetrate through and collapse the numerous layers of seafloor below it._

_This ends up exposing a previously unknown megafauna habitat while awakening the creatures inside. The incident results in a chain reaction that makes new craters break and open up nearby across the Atlantic, causing a major megafauna emergence._

**_First Breacher Outbreak_**

_-The Breachers awaken from hibernation emerged from the newly created breachs into their habitats, rapidly attacking Mexico and the Southern coast of the United States, notably Florida. Panama, the Northern coast of South America, and the Carribean report Breacher attacks._

-_Further in the Atlantic and Pacific, attacks by Breachers follow the initial wave due to the crater opening chain reaction. Coasts of Asia, Europe, Africa, and Australia prepare for battle._

_-Hammerdown is deployed in New Jersey's coast. US Military and CKRF units are deployed around the coastal cities and areas of the USA, managing to take down many of the initial waves. Florida in particular incurs the largest attack by the Breachers, with many videos and photos taken by fleeing civilians and by military personnel._

_-Mecha-Raptors are deployed with human pilots for the first time. The new "Cybersaur" battle machine is deployed in Europe. 15 meters tall, the first unit proves effective against Class I-II Breachers in the UK alongside Chelonra, which is deployed to France and Germany to fill in for an absent Vogeladra._

_-The Gotengo manages to intercept and destroy multiple Breachers in the Atlantic Ocean._

_-Moguera is used to battle multiple Breacher's alongside the North coast of Japan, specifically around safe zones like Kyoto and Hokkaido._

_-Some Breachers approach Infant Island and are quickly repelled by its guardian kaiju._

_-King Caesar attacks Breachers that come ashore at Okinawa._

_-Godzilla is spotted multiple times over the year, attacking Breachers at the shores of China, Japan, and notably Vladivostok. At one point, Godzilla destroys a pack of Breacher's North of Japan, inadvertently saving hundreds of refugees that the pack was pursuing._

_-Mogilos notably comes down from her perch to attack Breachers in South America._

_-Instances of other kaiju attacking Breacher's nearing their territories on islands or inland occur commonly throughout the outbreak._

_-Mecha's Kinkuto and Gandiva are used to defend their respective nations._

_-The IS Academy comes under attack by five Class I Breacher's. Staff in Class I and II mecha's alongside an automatic missile defense grid successfully repels the attackers._

_-By the end of summer, most Breacher populations are fully culled. Remaining Breacher nests are sealed with ULT devices or destroyed by bunker busters. The ensuing oil spill is an environmental issue for years afterwards, but current efforts alongside the deployment of new technologies has managed to help clean up the oil spill._

_-British Petroleum is forced to pay massive reparations and eventually goes bankrupt two years later before breaking up. Worldwide concerns over safer, long-term replacement for non renewable fuels like petroleum take center stage in politics._

**-The Official Timeline (2014 Edition)**

**[-]**

-Recent studies from Monarch's tropical research teams alongside specialists from the Luna Nova Mage embassy are working on studying Breacher nests.

Studies of material from Breacher nests and bodies are noted to contain particles similar to those generated by damaged areas of the Luna Nova leyline that are still undergoing repair. Research into possible use is ongoing.


	30. File 24

**[A woman in her forties, the poised, sternly speaking Erika Shiragami is someone full of willpower even with her cane. She is quite the contrast to the young, smiling teenager I've seen in photos prior to the Biollante Crisis. Today on May 1st of 2016, she is giving a lecture in front of an audience at the second Serizawa Institute of Biology at Sapporo, Hokkaido. A prolific researcher with a heavy history involving work at the KDF, she has much to say about the dangers of research into domains regarding kaiju biology.]**

_"Some things should simply be left to rest. From the first monsters awoken by the atom to the current generation spawned by pollutants and war, the study of these strange beasts is always risky with rare exceptions. Not only is there a chance of catastrophic failure, anything ranging from looking at cells under a microscope to harvesting flesh from a dead monster is dangerous if not done right."_

_"Not only can you make something just as dangerous as your research subject, you may very well risk creating a new monster. As someone with personal experience in these matters, I know this all too well."_

**[Indeed. From Biollante to Orga to Bulgrasi, creating a new kaiju is all too real a risk. The first year of the 90's proved it all too well.]**

**1990:**

-A weather-shaping device is tested on the Pacific Solgell Island, noted for its insect life. The plan is to make a prototype weather-based weapon for use against megafauna.* A science team is left on the island with a twenty five strong defense squad, among them Jin Act volunteers acting on it as a training mission.

Genshiro Shiragami is put in charge of the project.

After an overnight test to make some clouds, the next week radio contact is lost.

An KDF Team deployed by aircraft and armed with flame weaponry arrives on the island. They find it overrun with carnivorous fungi dubbed Matango. The Matango are humanoid and hostile to the security forces, and in the ensuing battle both sides suffered high casualties in the fight.

The surviving forces retreat into an underground bunker. There, they encounter the surviving scientists and guards. Shiragami explains his hypothesis that the Matango were an ancient hibernating Fungi subspecies to Yiemniak who were reanimated when the Weather machine unintentionally caused the exact same moisturized conditions needed for them to live.

To stop the Matango from spreading immediately, a raid is launched by the now cooperating guards and soldiers on the main Weather processing facility, with Shiragami leading the group in the hopes of using the device to kill the Matango. A small majority of soldiers stays behind to guard the bunker.

In the raid on the now infested facility, all but five soldiers die. Shiragami himself is wounded by a Blade-Type Matango, but he manages to activate the device and change conditions by increasing oxygen to the point of incinerating the Matango from the inside. As all the Matango die off, Shiragami passes away minutes later despite attempts at resuscitation by the soldiers.

A KDF fleet arrives to pick up the survivors.

At this point, two Insectoid Kaiju appear from underground, attracted by the high oxygen content. They begin to feed on the Matango corpses and any few surviving Matango before engaging the fleet after being fired upon. The giant insects then leave after an aerial battle with some Nanotitanium Jets.

Kaiju classified as Kamacuras I and II.

-Despite some controversy over its previous effects, a small generator derived from the weather device is added to Vogeladra in Europe to increase its combat effectiveness.

-Erica Shiragami is put in charge of her father's previous projects.

_**-The Official Timeline **_**(2008 Edition)**

_*Left unsaid is the possible use in human warfare._

**[-]**

**[Of course, even after this incident there is one accidental kaiju creation that nearly makes the Seychelles incident look like a pillow fight. Only the Oil Breach has caused more chaos worldwide. **

**The artificial kaiju known as Deathla.]**

**[-]**

**1990:**

-After being dumped into the disposal area called the Kaiju Graveyard, the remains of Hedorah, Yiemniak, and the charred Matango have a bizarre reaction to one another, causing them to fuse and then reanimate, rapidly growing into a red blob-like beast with a humanoid torso and skull.

Kaiju classified as Deathla.

With nearby KDF forces on full alert, Deathla heads into the sea and displays multiple abilities, such as Hedorah's red eye beams and the ability to split itself down into hundreds of flying locust-like drones. Deathla soundly defeats a nearby Chinese fleet and then devours the coastal town of Yao Guai. As it heads towards mainland China, Mothra appears on a flight path expected to take her to Deathla. KDF and Chinese military forces are ordered to not fire upon her. Mothra battles Deathla in Singapore. Mothra is forced to retreat after taking multiple burns but crashes into the ocean after taking an eye beam.

As Deathla approaches Mothra in the water, Godzilla rapidly breaches the surface near Deathla and tackles it away from Mothra.

As Godzilla continues fighting it, Deathla goes into its locust forms and begins flying around Godzilla, using beam spams and small size to attack and avoid him. Military forces fire on both of them. Deathla proceeds to devour nearby vehicles and smog in it's swarm form, than transforms back into it's adult form, now sporting six large tentacles on it's back, alongside improved energy weapon capabilities. As it begins to overpower Godzilla, Mothra uses her energy pollen to reflect Deathla's eye beams and new explosive acid breath back at it.

As Deathla recovers, she and Godzilla retreat.

Godzilla regenerates the massive amount of skin burns inflicted by Deathla as he and Mothra begin to reach Infant Island. At one point Mothra falters in mid-air and holds onto Godzilla's back for the last five minutes of the journey as both step onto Infant Island, with a KDF Jet squadron distantly watching from miles away.

After a tense stand-off between Godzilla and Battra, Godzilla sets Mothra on the sand and returns to the ocean.

Mothra proceeds to cocoon her injured body into a chrysalis in the cave below the island. Battra flies away in search of Deathla.

Deathla is discovered heading for the the Mediterranean Sea*. Chelonra is deployed against it but is forced to retreat due to acid damage. Deathla reemerges through the Nile River in Cairo, Egypt.

DragonLotus appears and battles Deathla, but the creature splits in half into it's swarm form and then into a crude red humanoid imitation of DragonLotus.

As it begins to battle Dragon Lotus, Battra appears and attacks it. As they gang up on it, Deathla's swarm form then instead imitates Battra before fusing back with it's other half, resulting in a crude imitation of DragonLotus with wings. It battles them both and begins to absorb nearby smog, growing in size. As Deathla begins to overwhelm the two, it is struck from behind by an atomic blast from a joining Godzilla, who had followed it into the Nile.

As it begins to be overwhelmed from three sides, Deathla then roots into place and ignores all damage inflicted as it starts charging up a massive blast. Godzilla manages to pierce Deathla with his claws, causing it to unleash a pulse of energy from it's wound that sends Godzilla rolling into the river.

In retaliation Battra activates an energy field around his body, one that reflects the ensuing acidic plasma beam back at Deathla, sending it out into the ocean. Battra itself takes a nasty wound to the neck in the process of deflection, and falls to the ground, only to be caught by Drago Lotus, whom drags Battra away while Godzilla pursues Deathla into the water.

As Godzilla pursues Deathla out to sea, it assumes a more aquatic, shark like form to better match Godzilla underwater.

On Infant Island, Mothra emerges from her cocoon in a new, heavily armored form. "Armor Mothra" rapidly speeds around the world, out matching known speed records for all flying kaiju.*

Godzilla surfaces at the Strait of Gibraltar in pursuit of Deathla.

All military forces are ordered to avoid firing upon him.

Godzilla and Deathla fight right outside the Strait, with both evenly matched. The Gotengo is launched to test its freezing weaponry against Deathla. Godzilla is blinded in the left eye in battle by Deathla's acid and even has fifty percent of the skin on his arms burned off. Deathla outright has a limb blasted off and has the back of it's head blown up yet still fights on. The Gotengo is badly damaged in the battle, with half its drill snapped off.

Godzilla manages to regenerate his left eye just as Armored Mothra flies down through the sky and impacts through Deathla, flying into its torso and breaking through the other side. Deathla sinks, and Mothra's armored form displays high aquatic maneuverability, outmatching the injured Deathla underwater. Mothra's energy blasts begin to burn Deathla's mass down, with assistance from a healing Godzilla further destroying it.

Deathla reconstitutes itself one final time in a blob with five fanged maws before Mothra unleashes a massive energy pulse at point blank range, annihilating Deathla completely.

The shockwave damages the Gotengo and causes it to start sinking.

**Record Taken from Gotengo Audio-Box:**

_"Mayday mayday! This is the Gotengo, we have lost power and are sinking-**[A large groaning noise is heard.]** Wait, something's pulling us up-"_

-First instance of Godzilla deliberately saving human lives.

After pulling the Gotengo to the surface and pushing it to a nearby small island, Godzilla turns to regard Mothra.

Mothra then flies out of the ocean, and her armor breaks open and dissolves into light. This "Energy Pollen" proceeds to float around the Mediterranean ocean. Godzilla's injuries continue healing, and as expected he disappears under the waves.

Mothra's Energy Pollen proceeds to fly to all local areas hit by Deathla, where the pollution damage affected by Deathla is dissolved. All injured in the conflict heal in record time after being in the same vicinity as the pollen.

Dragon Lotus, who broke an arm in the conflict, is also healed alongside Battra.

Battra and Dragon Lotus part ways after a brief period of what is believed to be communication judging by the roars and body gestures exchanged.

Mothra and Battra begin flying back to Infant Island.

Dragon Lotus once again disappears into the wilderness. Godzilla surfaces once more and seems to regard the crew of the Gotengo before returning to the ocean.

The Kaiju Graveyard is shut down, and all kaiju remains are sent to separate, far more secure facilities for study. Special Decontamination protocols are put into place to prevent yet another "Deathla Incident."

Last appearance of Godzilla for the next five years.

**Five Years until Resurgence**

**-_The Official Timeline_**

**(2014 Edition)**

_*Deathla could have gone ashore on any of Africa's western coasts and then flown to Cairo's smog heavy areas instead of passing around through the Mediterranean. However, it is possible that the creature was still recovering from it's earlier battles and did not want to risk further confrontation until it could heal; In fact, that may very well have been why it chose to emerge at Cairo specifically._

_Deathla's relative "youth", amphibiousness, and undead nature could also mean that it did not want to remain in sunlight for a long period of time considering the nature of Africa during Summer. If Deathla had lived longer, it may have been able to adapt to this presumed weakness. With no remains left behind for study, these ideas remain as hypotheses._

_**According to the Shobojin Scrolls, Mothra's species can assume this armored form "One day in a lifetime"_


	31. Interlude VII: The Fifth Wave (Part I)

**"History shows again and again how nature points out the folly of man."**

**-Blue Oyster Cult's _Godzilla. _**

_Also the 90's in a nutshell._

**1990:**

-The year starts with the local expedition team on Infant Island witnessing and filming the sight of Godzilla emerging from the sea and heading for the central island, with current speculations being that he was looking for Mothra.

Upon nearing the island, Godzilla is confronted by Battra. After a period of aggressive communication, both proceed to attack one another. The following fight is captured on film, going from the sea to one the shores of a nearby jungle. Battra manages to cut Godzilla's throat while in turn Godzilla manages to slice a tear in his right wing with his dorsal spines.

Before the fight can continue, Mothra finally intervenes and reflects both monsters energy attacks back at one another before engaging them in a series of insectoid chirping and shrieks, while fanning the flames started by the jungle fight while seeming to point a wing at a nearby battle-damaged reef.

Following this, Godzilla heads away from the island and returns to the ocean without incident, while Battra goes back to his solitary mountain lair on the central island. According to the local Hotua tribe, Battra saw Godzilla as an "Abomination against Mother Earth" due to his status as a nuclear mutation.

Despite technically allying with Godzilla during the second Cryx Incident/G War, Battra apparently saw his arrival at Infant Island as a provokement and insult.

Mothra, by contrast has consistently seen Godzilla as ally. Her exact thoughts on the kaiju himself are "secrets the Shobijin only know." in the words of the Hotua.

**-**Due to brain damage inflicted by getting face-planted into a plasma IED by Chifuyu Orimura, Baragon is noted to be rather docile and even playful on Monster Island compared to the savagery and determination shown in previous conflicts. It even manages to become somewhat close to the nocturnal, solitary Tamamo, who lets Baragon sleep at the entrance of her cave during the day.

-An expedition to Mondo Island's underground sections is launched but contact with Monarch on the surface is quickly lost. The fate of the expedition remains unknown until 1993.

-Monster Island Runic Barrier is set up. Tests using venom gas from Ouroborus successfully wards Saltora and Baragon back.

-Texts from the last days of the sunken civilization of Mu are discovered. Said texts describe a comet bearing a high "Biological heat" heading for the planet. The rest of the text describes "Impact Preparations", which include preservation of technology, "Safe Cities" built underground, and the start of a ritual to "Invoke Manda", * a Sea Goddess in Muan Theology. The text dates to about 70,000-75,000 years ago.

_*It should be noted that Manda has a resemblance to a massive, burned serpentine skeleton found in the ruins of an underwater Muan city in the 1970's._

-Gandiva battles against Atlantic Scourge II, whom is notably bigger than the first Scourge at 110 Meters and displays the ability to vomit out an acidic fluid in Mumbai, India. Going by known Crustacean growth, this Scourge is believed to be female. As they fight, Gandiva takes advantage of its relatively sluggish movement on land to repeatedly pummel it with its Shredder Guns and mystical energy attacks.

As it begins to start cracking the kaiju armor, Atlantic Scourge I rapidly breaches the water and charges towards Gandiva, seemingly in defense of its female counterpart. Distracted, Gandiva is promptly pummeled by both kaiju to the point of losing a limb and a Shredder Gun.

Minutes later, DragonLotus appears, somehow undetected within the city. It attacks the Scourges and assists Gandiva, taking advantage of its smaller, yet speedier form to wear the kaiju down and attack as they become exhausted.

With DL's assistance, the Gandiva Mech rebounds and together they manage to combine their energy attacks to create a powerful blast that cracks Atlantic Scourge I's armor. A second blast tears into the hole and causes it to bleed excessively from it's chest and mouth. The first Scourge falls, and Atlantic Scourge II, recovering from a facial burn, picks up it's body and rapidly retreats into the sea.

DragonLotus quickly leaves into the wilderness and manages to avoid pursuit by the military.

Gandiva is then brought in for repairs, and Atlantic Scourge II swims away into the Bay of Bengal, and is last seen feeding on the still twitching male.

-Sergeant Douglas Gordon is promoted to the rank of Captain for his efforts in **Operation: TBTS (Take Back the Sea),** which involved use of submersible vehicles to battle Oodako, Mosasaur, and Neomegalodon outbreaks.

-Zilla battles C-Rex II in Jamaica and drives it off. Continued sightings around the island's waters confirm that the kaiju considers Jamaica to be his territory. The Gotengo is outfitted with new weaponry and the Sonar device used to detect Baragon a year early to prevent ambushes from all sides. The Gotengo is then deployed into the Caribbean Sea.

It pursues Zilla in an extended chase, with the kaiju managing to use his speed to avoid the Gotengo's new laser batteries and Freeze cannon, but nevertheless is unable to get close to it due to its barrage of ranged weaponry.

In the end, Zilla manages to "detonate" an undersea volcano by diving out of the way of a missile barrage launched at it from underneath the Gotengo, providing a smokescreen that allows it to escape.

Nevertheless, the Gotengo's crew managed to drive it out of the Caribbean Sea.

**Mission Accomplished.  
**  
-Mineral-Based kaiju Obsidius appears from and erupts out of Mount St. Helens and heads towards Seattle. (Notably, Mount St. Helens was impacted by one of Space Godzilla's crystal storms in 1987.) After proving resistant to laser weaponry, desperate KDF branch officers turn on a secret second K-Attractor device derived from Mechagodzilla in the hopes of luring another kaiju, perhaps even Godzilla himself, to fight the lava monster.

The machine instead attracts Varan, who emerges from the sea and fights Obsidius. Contrary to expectations, after a rough start to the fight the smaller Varan manages to gain the upper hand against Obsidius with his speed and ability to glide. Eventually, Varan manges to use his Sonic Howls to detonate the magma in various joints on Obsidius, causing it to begin falling apart. The collapsing kaiju manages to charge and grab Varan, only for both to fall into the sea. With its body prolifically leaking magma, Obsidius begins rapidly cooling in the ocean water. Varan manages to push Obsidius further into the water, where it finally becomes still after cooling fully. Varan decapitates Obsidius with his tail before leaving into the the deeper remains of Obsidius are taken by the US Government for study.

-Solgell Island Incident. Death of Genshiro Shiragami. First Matango Outbreak. First Appearance of Kamacuras I and II.

-Despite some controversy over its previous effects, a small generator derived from the weather device is added to Vogeladra in Europe to increase its combat effectiveness.

-Erica Shiragami is put in charge of her father's previous projects.

-Deathla Incident. First instance of Godzilla deliberately saving human lives.

The Kaiju Graveyard is shut down, and all kaiju remains are sent to separate, far more secure facilities for study. Special Decontamination protocols are put into place to prevent yet another "Deathla Incident."

Last appearance of Godzilla for the next five years.

**Five Years until Resurgence**

**1991:**

-Chifuyu Orimura, now 16, officially begins training to pilot Red Ronin.

-At the ESP Institute, a breakthrough is made when student Rika Furude manages to create a horned projection that she calls "Hanyu", after a spirit worshipped in her hometown of Hinamizawa before it's destruction.

\- Green Kamacuras/Kamacuras III. Yokohama, Japan. Kamacuras successfully driven off by Red Ronin after losing a limb. Blood analysis determines that it is not the same as either of the individuals that first appeared on Solgell Island.

-Kamacuras I and II appear at Infant Island. Mothra and Battra fight them and kill Kamacuras II. Kamacuras I retreats. Afterwards, the Hotua proceed to dismantle the corpse, using it's chitin to fashion various structure and weapons. Its flesh is either eaten at a feast or taken underground.

-A twenty-five strong Meganulon nest menaces Chile and Argentina. Local military and KDF forces are deployed into the recently discovered canyon nest. The ensuing fight is interrupted by Kagiza, who proceeds to eat the surviving members of the horde before retreating once more into the jungle. It is believed that Kagiza was the reason why the horde was so small in the first place. Afterwards, the KDF and local governments decide to leave Kagiza alone in the hopes that he will kill all remaining Meganulon on the continent.

-Tornaq is spotted roaming the North Pole.

-Brutusk awakens from hibernation and territorially battles an invading Macrosaurus in Moscow, Russia.

The ensuing damage to the city and military forces of the USSR results in severe economic damage, and the eventual collapse of the Union a month later. The USSR's remaining Kaiju-Science organizations either join the KDF and go underground.

-The ESP Institute makes another attempt to study Kaiju Minds after the failed attempt to divert Godzilla's path in 1989.

To prevent another failure, the plan is to have Miki Saegusa, their foremost expert, make contact with a sleeping kaiju, in this case Rodan.

After taking a trip to Mexico near the Volcano where Rodan sleeps, the experiment begins.

Mike Saegusa successfully makes contact with Rodans dreams while it sleeps.

She manages to experience a vision of Rodan flying over a prehistoric landscape and then a mid air battle over Chile with Megaguirus I from a first person point of view. Experiment declared a success.

To prevent a possible awakening from Rodan, the experiment is halted after an hour. It is hoped that in the future more psychic testing could allow for the detection of hostile megafauna months in advance.

-Analysis of Mt. Kaidra years after its eruption in the 70's reveals that 75% of it is made of stone-like organic fossil material. Radical hypotheses claim that it may be formed around the corpse of a dead monster.

-Sarcosteon. Fuyuki City, Japan.

An attempt by the ESP Institute to psychically influence schools of fish out at sea with a long reaching Psychic Amplifying Device (PAD) has the unintentional consequence of drawing the attention of Sarcosteon, who was in an underwater hollow space at the time.

Sarcosteon successfully driven off after having an oil tanker smashed into it's face by Red Ronin. RR severely damaged in battle.

**Four Years until Resurgence.**

**1992:**

-KDF Engineer Tabane Shinonono begins working on designs for a set of flight-capable combat exoskeletons.

-Gabara. Hiroshima, Japan. Kaiju successfully killed in battle by Red Ronin.

-Kraken II appears in the Mediterranean Sea and attacks refugee ships from the Middle East. It is successfully killed near Greece by Chelonra, armed with a new tracking system and remote command device. Its remains prove safe for human consumption.

-Titanosaurus. Cape Town, South Africa.

-The North American Mecha _Steel Zeus _is half complete. Plans are to have it be activated from afar by a psionic interface and a screen. Professional wrestler Zubaz is chosen among a selection of pilots during a mass volunteer test.

-Engineer Tabane requests access to the Mechagodzilla AI Core for research purposes (Exoskeleton AI). Request denied.

-Kamacuras I, III, IV, and V attack Okinawa, Japan. Red Ronin is deployed and initially overwhelmed before being assisted by a reawakened King Caesar. Kamacuras III, IV, and V are killed while I escapes, albeit by using V as a living shield before flying away..

-Tabane begins work on the "Scrap Kaiju", robots with primitive AI in the shape of dinosaurs that are meant to be "practice" dummies for Mecha pilots to battle against.

The first tests prove successful. Four Scrap "Megalosaurs" are created. Two are kept in Japan, one sent to Europe, and the other to the USA for use in training simulations by KDF pilots and foot soldiers by the end of the year.

-A Serpentine Kaiju later named Kiyohime appears out of the Hidaka riverbank in Hokkaido. It rampages around the prefecture, attacking several towns before Red Ronin can be deployed. In the ensuing battle at the port-town of Nemuro, Kiyohime is stabbed through the side with Red Ronin's sword before it retreats into the ocean.

-MechaGodzilla AI core is pulled out of storage, and Tabane is put to work alongside several other professionals in attempt to analyze it's alien data once more. This time, four video files are pulled from it's head onto a screen, videos shown to only 20 individuals at the time.

To prevent public panic, this information is redacted until 2014.

**Three Years until Resurgence:**

**1993:**

-The exosuit project, now codenamed IS, begins to go into further production. Prototypes are expected with current technology by 1996.

-Project MG2 Begins. The aim is to use Nanotitanium to create a new MechaGodzilla, one piloted by humans. Instead of being piloted by psionic control, the new MechaGodzilla is planned to feature a large four-person crew in its cockpit instead of one pilot. Construction begins at Adonoa Island.

-At the top of Mt. Fuji, a mineral-laden egg is found by a KDF Psychic operation. It is believed to have been laid by Taligon prior to its death at Godzilla's claws in 1974.

-Sasori II and Vishnu III appear at Rhode Island, USA. Sasori and Vishnu attack and eat multiple civilians before being engaged by Steel Zeus in its first deployment. Sasori is killed in battle while an injured Vishnu is taken out by a bunker buster bomb while trying to flee.

-Plasma based missile weaponry is tested by the USA.

-After three years of little K-Activity, peace in Europe is shattered when Dogora, an extraterrestrial kaiju resembling an amoeba appears. Dogora first attacks old coal mines and factories across the UK and Germany in order to gorge itself on its alien Carbon based diet. Dogora proves to be highly corrosive and has a resistance to heat-based weapons like Maser Cannons.

Dogora then heads to Manchester, battling the RAF in the process.

Vogeladra is deployed with its new weather device to Manchester after Dogora reaches the city. Vogeladra manages to blast Dogora in half, on for the two halves to both become smaller separate copies of Dogora.

Pilot Bodewig then activates the weather device, resulting in the creation of highly acidic rainstorm. Dogora's alien biology unexpectedly proves to be highly allergic to the crimson rain, causing both creatures to rapidly dissolve.

Dogora is destroyed, but the damage to Manchester is immense both due to the acid storm and Dogora's attack. Repairs and clean up take until 1997.

-Vishnu IV and V, both adolescent, appear in western Russia during out of a recently reopened coal mine. They break out of the border into Poland, and it soon becomes clear that the two are actually fleeing from another, larger monster, one believed to be their natural underground predator.

Gudon, a kaiju with whip like arms, breaks out of a nearby decommissioned mine and advances in the direction of the two smaller kaiju.

Most military focus is placed on combating Gudon, with Vogeladra being prepared for battle at this point.

The Vishnu's split up before going on to attack and eat multiple civilians across Poland as Gudon pursues them. Vogeladra is finally deployed, arriving in time to kill Vishnu IV as it attempts to enter the city of Cracow.

Vogeladra then heads to Warsaw, where Gudon corners and kills the last giant centipede. As Gudon feeds on the corpse, Vogeldra takes advantage of its distraction to launch the first blow.

In the ensuing battle at Warsaw, Vogeladra successfully decapitates Gudon.

-Gigan, missing since 1989, crash lands into Tunguska, Russia. Gigan is missing an arm and it's sail is torn amongst other notable injuries. The newly organized Russian government (headed by Vladimir Putin in the aftermath of Brutusk's rampage in 1991.) organizes the military to bring down the wounded Gigan both to get rid of a kaiju and to acquire the cybernetics in its body.

Despite its wounds, Gigan puts up a fight against the Russian Military. As Gigan makes its way to the heart of Russia, its movements begin to slow despite its continued attempts to fight.

Five days after Gigan's landing, Megalon appears underground near Gigan's location. Megalon then pulls a limping, half-conscious Gigan underground. Megalon and Gigan proceed to disappear from radar.

-A distress signal from the Underground Megafauna Habitat Expedition is discovered by KDF-Asia*, from survivor William Randa Jr. A rescue mission is launched at M-Habitat 003, with Red Ronin being on standby in case of Megafauna attack due to the nature of the transmission.

William Randa Jr. recovered as only survivor. Skullcrawler A1 Hades destroyed in battle with RR. "Underworld Tapes" taken by Monarch.

-Megalon emerges in West Africa, where he attacks the the Nigerian Nanotitanium research facility. Megalon rips into the facilities storehouses, in the process stealing twenty large crates of solid Nanotitanium and tossing them into his entrance hole before retreating.

-Vagnosaurus attacks Oceanview, Guam. She eats multiple civilians and attacks a fishing trawler before retreating.

-An attempt by the KDF to replicate the ritual that awoke Quetzalcoatl is done in Greece near the foot of Mt. Olympus. Said ritual coincides with Urogora, previously having attacked Miami in her last appearance, suddenly appearing from under mountain despite no K-Activity in it beforehand. Urogora proceeds to run rampant, crushing the unprepared team in the process.

As Urogora advances through Greece, Vogeladra and Chelonra are deployed to take her down. Chelonra is also equipped with a new chest-mounted Prototype Cryonic Cannon.

Urogora is intercepted at Greece. In the ensuing battle, Chelonra's Cryonic Cannon is deployed against the giant Salamander, heavily weakening it. However, Urogora simultaneously enters an enraged state, and it quickly manages to heavily damage Chelonra, tearing off a limb and nearly cleaving the Mecha in half before Vogeladra is able to attack it from behind, scoring a critical hit to the back of its head.

In the last phase of the fight, pilot Bodewig activates the Mech's weather device to cause a lightning storm and charge her fists with said lightning. Vogeladra manages to beat Urogora into unconsciousness at the cost of both the Mecha's arm's literally falling apart.

UK technicians remotely restore slight functionality to Chelonra, and manage to use the last of its power to freeze Urogora.

Despite Pilot Bodewig's misgivings, an attempt is made to take Urogora to Monster Island. Despite being frozen beforehand, Urogora's internal heat reserves cause it to awaken and unfreeze mid-transport. Urogora escapes into an underwater volcanic vent, triggering a small underwater Earthquake in the process.

All future "Summon Ritual" tests are put on indefinite hiatus following this incident.

-Hofo-Pepe, a kaju resembling and soon named after a creature from ancient Chinese legends, emerges out of Mt. Maoyi at the Woo Wei Islands near China. It does not cause any damages at first, only flying around the sky before it nears India, resulting in Gandiva being pre-emptively deployed to fight it.

After a brief battle, Hofo-Pepe tears off one of Gandiva gun's, but it retreats into the ocean after taking a blast of mystic energy to its blinded right eye*.

_*According to the legend, Hofo-Pepe lost it's right eye in an avalanche. The creature here had an identical scar after emerging._

-Zilla is spotted in the English Channel.

-Years after it's initial attack in France, Gorosaurus remerges in Trifas, Romania, where it attacks a nearby cattle farm. KDF Europe is placed on high alert.

-Kamacuras I. Brisbane, Australia. After attacking multiple civilians, it escapes over the open sea's just as the military arrives.

KDF-Australia established. Construction on Mecha-Kinkuto established. KDF Head Engineer Shinonono is sent to help in construction with **Project: Kinkuto.**

**Two years until Resurgence**

**1994:**

A battle between Titanosaurus and Atlantic Scourge II results in both kaiju breaking a hidden cavern ceiling before falling into the Atlantic Mer Kingdom of Brine.

Multiple buildings are destroyed, and the Mer species living in the kingdom suffer massive casualties in the battle between the two monsters.

Titanosaurus retreats after having it's sail torn, and Atlantic Scourge II causes more damage as it exits the cavernous city, briefly engaging a passing Gotengo in the process.

First Level-4 confirmed encounter between extraspecies and kaiju post-1954.

-The American ESP Institute is formally established in Atlanta, Georgia.

-Work on the second Gotengo for **Project: Titanomachy **begins.

-Sarcosteon emerges at Tampa, Florida, and advances towards Georgia.

It is engaged and driven back by Steel Zeus, albeit with the mech itself being severely damaged.

_*Notably, American military forces focus almost exclusively on evacuation and pre-emptive warnings to those in the kaiju path instead of battle. This decision has alternatively been praised and condemned by various groups since then. Some argue that doing so spared lives that would have been lost trying to fight it with conventional weaponry. Others argue that the US Military could have at least slowed it down, and that the government simply wanted to demonstrate Steel Zeus in action against a Tier 3 Kaiju at full strength._

_Either way, this incursion would mark a change in military kaiju strategies._

As part of **Op: Titanomachy**, the initial drafts for **Operation: G-Crusher **are made in the event of Godzilla reappearing. In the event that Godzilla is successfully destroyed, the KDF plans to use this as an impetus to rally campaign to hunt down and terminate the known hostile megafauna species.

-A Simeum power plant based on schematics from MechaGodzilla's reactor is finally put into place in Tokai, Japan. On the same day it is officially activated, an injured cephalopod kaiju named Gezora comes ashore and wanders into the nearby village. Red Ronin is deployed to fight it. Kiyohime later emerges at the same area. Pilot Orimura deduces that Kiyohime was hunting Gezora and was the one responsible for injuring it.

After herding Gezora towards Kiyohime, she allows her to subdue and carry a quickly incapacitated Gezora back into the sea for consumption, thus preventing what could have been a devastating three way fight.

-Megaguirus III. Bangkok, Thailand. The adolescent kaiju and her brood attack the city, later raiding several settlements in Cambodia in the process and engaging local military forces over the rest of the year.

-Zilla makes landfall in Ireland before returning to sea. He attacks several ships and fights Chelonra before avoiding further detection for a while.

-Sub-Sonar devices show Gorosaurus moving underground across the Balkans and Eastern Europe, with KDF-E teams preparing to engage should it emerge.

-Varan. Qingdao, China. As he moves towards the center of China, the Chinese Mecha Robotic Operations Station International Exercise (R.O.S.I.E.) is sent to combat it less than a week after being completed.

An international effort, the Mecha is equipped with a railgun improved by German Engineers, a kinetic American missile system, and a single claw developed by India.

It's weapons manage to force Varan into retreat, tearing open a wing membrane.

In the aftermath however, the current ruling city state controversially uses it to threaten ensuing riots from the Sons of Varan cult into compliance. However, the sheer energy costs of deploying such a large mech render further use impractical in normal warfare, in addition to it's slow moving tank treads which made it take days to catch up with Varan in the first place.

-Zilla and Gorosaurus. France.

An electrical error in a Sub-Sonar device causes the local KDF to lose track of Gorosaurus, only for it to reappear from underground in the city of La Rochelle, locked in battle with Zilla. Both kaiju fight brutally, with Zilla becoming the victor thanks to its superior speed. Before Zilla can feed on its downed opponent, the arrival of Vogeladra and the French Military forces it to retreat into the Atlantic. In a state of torpor, Gorosaurus is then transported to the Monster Islands.

-A series of events results in several members of the ESP Institute whom were on break at the time, along with some colleagues outside of the institute coming across and foiling a plot by members of the Aum Shinrikyo cult to release deadly sarin gas in the Kaichi Heights area of Matsumoto, happening to hear the thoughts of the passing cultists nearby.

After the initial culprits are caught, their quick confession results in a massive police raid on Aum's headquarters, with numerous members being arrested along with the cult leader Shoko Asahara. The discovery of multiple sarin stockpiles, alongside documents and statements pertaining to a planned attack on Tokyo in 1995 that would have resulted in dozens or even hundreds of deaths, ensues multiple decade long sentences for the cult members involved.

-Kinkuto is completed in Australia. Made from nanotitanium and with built in programming resembling that of the UK's Chelonra, it proves to be a very complex machine.

-First Kamacuras Outbreak.

-Megaguirus III. Vietnam. After Megaguirus leads a night raid on Saigon, an agreement is brokered between the governments of Vietnam and Japan to prevent an outbreak on the level of Australia from occurring. In exchange for assistance, Japan will fund any reconstruction efforts in the aftermath of the battles against the massive dragonfly. Red Ronin is transported to Vietnam quickly using a powerful jetpack, one derived from MG's thrusters.

Red Ronin lands and with the assistance of the Gotengo, most of the Meganulon swarm is quickly destroyed. Megaguirus loses a claw and a stinger before finally being killed after a week long campaign.

While RR is being returned home by aircraft carrier due to damage inflicted on the jetpack by the insects, Barugaron emerges from the sea near Tokyo, only to turn away from the city and rapidly retreats into the deeper ocean.

A heavy radiation signature is detected near the place of its emergence.

-A joint KDF-ESP Institute contact experiment is done with a captive meganulon drone, with Miki Saegusa and several other psychic volunteers working together to peer into its mind.

The creature proves to be rather primitive, with the psychic volunteers gathering simple feelings and images indicating hunger and little else from it.

Afterwards, experiments done on Monster Island with Baragon, the Godzillasaurs, and the Gargantua Brothers provide a far more vivid picture, with the volunteers seeing memories and even dreams from the creatures perspective.

The final experiment of the year is done with the mammalian kaiju Tamamo, only for the attempt to make mental contact with it fail and cause two volunteers to fall into an unconscious state for four days.

During that time, Tamamo is noted to get into more fights than usual amongst her fellow "inmates", as well as displaying a more guarded attitude overall.

Upon awakening, the volunteers, describe being "forced out" for lack of a better term when they tried to see into her mind, similar to the failed attempt to influence Godzilla in 1989.

It is now believed that the larger a kaiju is, the more complex it's mental state will be.

-A breakthrough in K-Biology is made in a mainland Japanese KDF Laboratory, specifically in the study of regenerating cells, among them the cells of Godzilla, Biollante, and Macrosaurus. Future study is inhibited by the Gene Act of 1989, but for the currently secret Operation: G-Crusher, the Japanese government began negotiations with the UN to temporarily exempt the law for this instance.

**Resurgence begins next year***

_Read the "The Fall" arc to see what happens in 1995._

_**-The Official Timeline **_

**(2006 Edition)**


	32. File 25

**Monarch File 25**

Infant Island remains a major location in the Kaiju community, alongside the likes of Mu and the Monster Islands. Located between China and Indonesia, the island is one of the few areas of the world where humans and kaiju have successfully coexisted for years. Aside from the "Rolisica Incident" in 1961 and a brief period of tension in 1995, mainland relations with the island have been mostly positive, with unarmed expeditions to the area being allowed on occasion by permission of the native Hotua tribe. Occasionally, recent incidents like the Fourth Megaguirus Incursion, the Wagandea War, and the Oil Breach have resulted in attacks by hostile Megafauna on the island, usually requiring Mothra, Battra, and nearby allied kaiju to drive off or destroy them.

Stepping onto the island of a Monarch-boat in late in January of this year, it sure beats the cold back home. Various species of palm and elm tree steadily move in the common breezes in this area. With just a jacket, a camera, and a journal, I get to work.

**[-]**

**Fauna:**

_A magnificent ecosystem exists here, one influenced in part by its proximity to the local "Rulers"*. In a tree above me, a head sized "Fairy Mothra" drops a wriggling thing, either a snake or a worm alongside some leaves into a next of branches and silk. I can easily imagine the young, brown larva eating their way through the dropped meal. Twins are the norm for the species birth rate, but more is not unheard of. The Fairy Mothra subspecies has mostly been observed in the wild, and as per the expedition agreement no specimens may be taken in captivity. Living in large flock's except when breeding, the Fairy Mothra's are notably bioluminescent in the dark like their progenitor. I've heard that its quite the sight at night._

_Briefly running out of a shrub before disappearing is a creature with fur like a feline but a body like a lizard. It is a synapsid, a relic of a time long before even the Radioassic Era. Black fur with red patterns covers its body except for its head. With a yellow "crown" like that of a bearded dragon, the creature lets out a hiss before darting away. I have just seen a Baparkeria._

_Believed to have been derived from the same subspecies of giant moths that Battra hails from, the influence these carnivores take from the darker of the Islands "Rulers" is obvious. Their main food source includes monitor lizards, turtles, and stray Fairy Mothra._

_The Hotua cook them as a delicacy, and hunting the synapsids itself is considered a rite of passage among the youth._

_Other notable native species includes a bone white tortoise species who calls these islands home. They have the ability to spit out a hot gas if bothered. This subspecies has been labeled "Belvera's Tortoise" after one of the islands old rulers, either an ancient member of Mothra's species or a simple human priestess depending on who you ask._

_An additional notable organism is a cat sized dwarf species of a hypervore reptile with two arms. Fierce and fast, they are rivals to the Baparkeria's the way coyotes are to wolves. Fortunately, they are nowhere near as fast breeding or as destructive as their far larger Class II relatives below Mondo Island._

_The Infant Island underground ecosystem itself is a whole other world all together, acting as a holdover from as far back as the Permian period. Dwarf Gorgonopsids and Scuttosaurs live in wide areas below, and misty swamps containing large insects like centipedes and spiders are also common. At least one expedition had an encounter with a large fish in an underwater lake that resembled Dunkleosteus. Casualties are common for expeditions here, and coming here to hunt is a major past time of the Hotua._

_One could compare it to the Panthalassa Sea and the Monster Islands._

_***Despite what alarmists like Gen Shizuno would have you believe, this environment evolved over time according to its influences through the centuries like any other. Infant Island's fauna is NOT a screenshot of the future of every city and town that a kaiju passes through.**_

**Natives:**

_The Hotua are a local tribe who calls the island home. Known for the natural white markings on sections of their bodies (initially believed to be tattoos by earlier expeditions) and for the antenna-like hairs on their foreheads, they remain one of the first examples of a true human subspecies.* They are believed to have evolved over time from their proximity to both Mothra and an ancient layer of fossilized pollen found on various areas around the island. Aside from a resistance to poisonous and toxic substances, Hotua have other notable traits. DNA and blood fluid samples are visibly and chemically comparable to several known insect species, and the Hotua also have an endoskeleton layer over their bones beneath the skin that provides protection similar to that of light Kevlar._

_The Hotua notably are not the original inhabitants of the island; testimony from the Elder Council and from written dialogue describes the Hotua as refugee's from a distant land whom came to the island in wooden ships thousands of years ago to escape a catastrophe._

_Judging by artistic descriptions and from the remains of old wooden ships found inside one of the islands temple areas, the original Hotua may claim descent from Africa or Polynesia._

_Aside from a group of Elders who control day to day life, the Hotua are mainly lead in kaiju related matters by the Shobijin, a pair of twins born every six generations that are said to have a connection to the current Mothra. Aside from being telepaths 95% percent of the time and telekinetic 5% according to study, they have an ability to directly communicate with the current Mothra. They often use this ability to see visions of the past and have them recorded, with the paintings and murals Monarch have been allowed to see being a veritable treasure trove of the past. Those not classified at Level-5 include ones depicting at least five Mothra specimens (indicating that there was a sizable population on the Island before the Hotua arrived) in battle against various threats like the mythical C'Thura and the newly identified Kelbeam species._

_It is stated that after coming to the island, the Hotua ancestors first made contact with Mothra. They were at first wary of the large moth and kept distance from the mountainous area where she lived, but after Mothra came to their aid against a large shelled beast named "Kamoebas" or "Ganmines", they began to coexist with and later worship her, naming Mothra a "Queen of Monsters." Despite their isolation and seeming primitiveness, the modern day Hotua are actually rather advanced in several respects. They are known for their high blacksmithing skill, with custom made self-defense weapons like spears, swords, and arrows alongside statues and armors made for ceremonial rituals. Hunting and smithing themselves are highly valued skills in the society._

_The Hotua are quite martial when it comes to hunting and self-defense, but otherwise are rather peaceful if wary of outsiders they do not know long-term. Fortunately, current relations (mostly with Monarch) are rather peaceful for now. The Hotua mostly have a doctrine of doing no harm to one another except for pre-arranged authority based battles. Control over ones emotion and survival are long term goals alongside ceremonial worship of Mothra._

**_*Connections between known liminal species and possible kaiju progenitors is currently being investigated by relevant authorities._**

**[-]**

With the assistance of local guide Malak Su, I take a makeshift lift down to the Hotua's grand underground temple, one area just above the Permian ecosystem area. As part of a rare opportunity, I have an opportunity to film one of the tribes rituals. It's a long way down from here.

**[-]**

_The Church of Mothra (or Mothraism. The Hotua themselves just call what they do "worship") has been on the rise since the 1960's, a movement massively helped by Mothra's existence as a physical being who acts across the world and whom interacts personally with her followers. Preaching tolerance and love (sometimes more then the actual Hotua themselves), converts to the church tend to increase by the thousands whenever Mothra or Battra leave to fight a kaiju._

_Notably, the two tend to generally leave the island only if the kaiju they perceive as a threat is extraterrestrial or supernatural in nature, as seen with Spacegodzilla and Kelbeam._

_Notable on the island is how both Mothra and Battra are worshipped by the inhabitants. Where Mothra is seen as a both a life giver and a protector, Battra is only seen as invoked as a warrior. Consider that Battra first appeared as a larva in Hokkaido in in 1969 before growing to adult size and that he has shown a much lower regard for human lives compared to the current Mothra, an elderly specimen with an age in centuries and who has much more history with the locals._

_Whereas Mothra is commonly prayed for in strength in childbirth, trials, and festivities, the more wrathful Battra rarely interacts with his followers except for times of crisis, though in recent years it has appeared during daylight hours around the island more often. Battra is usually prayed to for luck in hunting or in battle._

_There is evidence of worship of Mothra as far back as the so-called "Golden Age" an eon ago, where it is known that some liminal species worshipped Mothra. The recent Wagandea War also revealed that some "hidden" institutions like the Luna Nova Academy not only cooperated with ancient specimens to deal with Megafauna threats as far back as the first Age of Monsters, but that they also had pollen and bone samples down in vaults across the world._

_Its even possible that ancient Mu worshipped the Titanus Mosura species, though admitably the only evidence of this is mention of an unnamed "Winged Life Goddess" mentioned in the same recovered waterproof scrolls that went into detail about other Muan deities like Manda and the Kilaak-_

**_Religion in the Titan's World _(2016 English Translation) by Hans Bruner**

**[-]**

_Titanus Mosura likely started off as a holdover from the Carboniferous period that managed to survive to the end of the Cretaceous. While it may likely have not been bigger then a cat or dog, enough specimens must have survived the KT impact long enough to adapt to the resulting radiation and slowly grow in size alongside other surviving species, resulting in the first proto-kaiju. Like the atomic breath of the Godzillasaurus, Mosura's reflecting pollen and antenna plasma likely started as a way of venting excess heating and radiation._

_Of additional note is the Titanus Battra subspecies. While some hypotheses believe that the Battra is a male member of the Mosura race, with the horns evolving for duels over mating rights, this has been mostly disproven officially. The horns are curved backwards instead of forwards, making them inpractical for dueling. They are likely a different subspecies, similar to the difference between an alligator and a crocodile, or a hawk and an eagle._

_Like most Radioassic species that would later become known as today's kaiju, Titanus Mosura and Battra went into a deep hibernation to survive after either a recession of surface radiation or a mass extinction._

_Fossils of deceased Mothra specimens have been found in mines in the Phillipines and in a temple in China, with the dead skull of an adult Battra being found at an ancient altar in Australia recently._

_Today, only one surviving specimen from each exists on Infant Island: An elderly Mosura specimen named Mothra and a Battra* that grew to adult size in the 1960's. Both live on the same island and coexist alongside each other remarkably well, indicating that both sub-species may have gotten along symbiotically since the Radioassic._

_Notably, the K-Radiation of both specimens has proven to be harmless to humans, while the tribes living near them have notably gained no negative mutations in the long run, but have gained notable beneficial adaptions instead._

_The same can not be said for giants like Godzilla or the heat generating Rodan, however._

**_Speculative Evolution of the Titans _(2014) by Douglas Henshall**

***_KNA analysis confirms the current Battra to be male. _**

**[-]**

I finally reach the ceremony grounds. Stripping myself of certain items as per local custom, I head in with only my notes.

Hotua, in ceremonial dress and some without, sit in circles on logs and wooden sets all around a circular zone. At the center, there lies a group of Hotua youths armed with spears and shields. One of them goes without either and wields a pair of scimitar like blades. Whatever expressions could be on their faces is blocked by the wooden faceplates they wear. Golden, almost hay like flecks of pollen drift off their bodies.

Behind the pit, another group of Hotua wearing white faceplates begins smacking drums and chanting; they are soon answered by hisses.

Dwarf Skullcrawlers and gorgonopsids, drawn up to begin the third and final rite of passage.

All of this is minor to me as I look above the pit.

There is a hole leading outside. One large enough to fit a building in.

I finally see her. Perched on ledge of big enough to fit her entire body on top, the two chosen Shobojin sitting on her head.

Mothra, Queen of the Monsters.

Her wings are a vibrant shade of yellow and orange. Under the moonlight however, they glow blue thanks to her unique bioluminescence. White fur shifts across her body. Bright blue eyes sift along the crowd, and for a second they almost settle on me.

Abover her I see a red flash from another entity staring down: Battra, likely making sure no one interferes with the ritual. Almost like brother and sister.

The fight is over quickly.

Five youths have passed the rite of passage, and I got to see it all, along with the Goddess.

It may seem odd that a entity associated with peace would preside over such a ritual, but there is a simple explanation.

If you seek peace, prepare for war.


	33. The Fall: Resurgence

**1995:**

**Year of the Resurgence**

-MechaGodzilla II is completed at G-Base 01 on Adonoa Island and proves to be the most advanced KDF Mecha since Red Ronin's creation. Lacking a Muan Psychic control interface unlike other mech's, it requires a team of five pilots to operate it.

This new system, crafted by Mecha Specialist Tabane Shinonono, was made to avoid an over reliance on psychics.

This multinational pilot team consists of expert tank and helicopter operators. Despite it's incredibly high energy requirements and lack of CQC options compared to other mecha's, MG2's Simeum reactor and many onboard weapons, including a reflective diamond coating that can convert energy attacks into a "Plasma Grenade" and a selection of laser cannons and missile launchers copied from the original MG prove to be highly successful in live-fire exhibitions against "Scrap Kaiju" dummies.

-An egg is discovered at the base of Mt. Fuji, believed to have been laid by Taligon before it's death by Godzilla in 1974. The egg is taken to G-Base 01 and kept in cold storage.

-Neronga, a subspecies of Baragon, emerges from a collapsed silver mine in the Hubei province of China. The bioelectric kaiju begins attacking power plants to feed itself and recharge its ability to become invisible. R.O.S.I.E. is deployed to fight it from Beijing. At the same time, Hofo Pepe reappears from the ocean, raiding the Xiangerist controlled city of Qingdao before heading towards the same path as Neronga. Both kaiju reach Badaling, where a fight is first to break out between Hofo Pepe and R.O.S.I.E. Neronga watches the battle before burrowing underground, using it's invisibility to avoid a barrage of heat seeking missiles from the mecha.

In the ensuing battle, part of the Great Wall is broken before R.O.S.I.E. rends Hofo Pepe tangible with it's Kinetic Kill Weapon, causing the injured kaiju to retreat under a heavy barrage of military bombardment.

Moments after Pepe's retreat, Neronga finished digging through the ground directly under R.O.S.I.E., causing it to fall down through the new hole almost immediately. With it's tank treads and one manipulator arm, the Mecha is unable to quickly dig itself out. Neronga remerges nearby and then attacks the trapped machine, ripping off several missile pods and severely damaging the KKW. Neronga then leaves the badly damaged mecha before heading westwards to the Xinjiang province.

DragonLotus appears once more and battles Neronga when it approaches nearby settlements. Neronga is wounded and attempts to retreat before being cut down by the entity.

DragonLotus then escapes into the wilderness despite the deployment of advanced and heavy tracking systems and campaigns.

-Kikiron emerges from the ocean at Santa Cruz, California after it's disappearance in Miami. It wanders aimlessly, nevertheless causing destruction idly through its size. Steel Zeus is deployed and intercepts the kaiju at the border between Texas and New Mexico. Combat begins.

A Super X is deployed into battle alongside Steel Zeus. Steel Zeus's armor proves to be slightly resistant to Kikiron's talon's, but the creature quickly figures out how to attack it's unarmored joints. Steel's Zeus's left leg is collapsed while it's right arm is severed, rapidly turning the fights direction around. Steel Zeus's reactor is badly damaged, forcing the pilot to eject in a prototype escape pod.

**Steel Zeus explodes,** creating a five mile crater. Kikiron digs its way out ten minutes later, with its feather's visibly singed.

Zubaz is picked up by the Super X aircraft. Kikiron begins flying away towards the Pacific Ocean, battling the US and KDF-America Airforce's taking advantage of it's wounded state.

Kikiron is engaged by the Gotengo over the Pacific Ocean, where it is frozen by a direct hit down its throat from the Gotengo's AZ Cannon. Kikiron rapidly sinks 2,000 miles away from Mexico and is declared dormant.

-After ten years of dormancy, Rodan violently emerges from the volcano it had been hibernating in at Isla de Mara. Rodan has massively grown in size, with volcanic material being fused into chest and wings. Rodan flies around Mexico and is spotted many times, and it flies over the Pacific Ocean after a brief battle with the local KDF air force, which it trounces. Rodan then manages to escape over the open sea and is later witnessed flying over Hawaii.

-Attacks on fishing vessels in the Bering Sea by large crustaceans results in the deployment of the Gotengo. A second entrance to the Panthalassa Sea is discovered deep in a trench. To combat a dozens strong population of the crustaceans (Now named Ganimes) and a duo of giant frilled sharks that have escaped into the modern ocean from the breach.

Chelonra is deployed alongside the Gotengo from KDF Europe to help combat the infestation. Both machines manage to fight off the escaped megafauna and seal the hole with the Gotengo's AZ cannon, but the Gotengo itself is heavily damaged after getting rushed by attacking Ganimes and frilled sharks.

Most of the population escaped for one Ganimes is destroyed. Gotengo is brought in for repairs after suffering a severe water leakage. Chelonra is returned to KDF-E.

-The last escaped Ganimes washes up on the shores of Vladivostok, Russia dead with all it's flesh gone and it's shell bleached white. Cause of death was determined to be oxygen deprivation.

-Gotengo II complete. Gotengo I placed in storage while the second undersea battleship is given a test run across the Atlantic Ocean.

-The recent project into Godzilla's biology is moved to Area 51 in Nevada, and then to Canada.

-A plasma rocket launch in Krasnoyarsk Krai, Russia coincides with the awakening of a large heavily armored kaiju named Salamandora, or "Russian Godzilla" as it would informally be called.

Salamandora walks across Russia and inflicts heavy damage to all in it's path, which is headed straight for a dormant Brutusk, whom had been hibernating near Moscow after his battle with Macrosaurus in 1991.

To prevent a possible awakening, Vogeladra is deployed for the first time in a year. Due to Laura Bodewig being injured during a terrorist attack on KDF-Europe headquarters by the underground "Cult of G"*, spare pilot and engineer Charlotte Dunois is deployed in her stead.

_*Injured in the line of duty while taking a bullet for a superior officer AND for personally taking out ten armed attackers with a knife and a cup of hot coffee._

Dunois is deployed by rocket above Russia, touching down near Salamandora eighteen hours later at the town of Serov.

Engagement begins five minutes later. Salamandora's armor proves to be highly resistant to Vogeladra's magical and energy based attacks, and it's flame breath also manages to badly damage 50% of the mecha's body. However, use of the weather device summons down a rainstorm that draws attention to an unarmored and highly sensitive organ directly on it's throat. Vogeladra's bladed feathers manage to puncture it, and a blast of lightning down into the wound heavily distracts the kaiju with pain. Emergency use of the back generator empowers Vogeladra, and in an on the spot plan pilot Dunois reaches into the wound and uses it as leverage to tear off Salamondora's head and part of its spine.

**Target** terminated. The remains of Salamandora are buried near the town where it was defeated. The torn out "Throat pouch" begins slowly growing in size on Vogeladra's fists, and is speculated to be a regeneration organ. Organ is placed in cold storage and Vogeladra in temporary quarantine. Pilot Dunois is awarded the KDF Medal of Honor and official co-pilot status.

-The last of the crystal shard's growing in the Kinkuto mecha are removed. A day later, Titanosaurus makes landfall at Brisbane. Kinkuto is deployed and manages to force Titanosaurus back to sea after wounding it's neck with it's chainsaw, but suffers a blow to it's CPU in the process. Kinkuto enters a non-responsive "Berserk" state in which it ignores all orders and head towards Queensland, where it killed Kamacuras a year ago. Kinkuto digs its way deep into the ground before entering a hunched position. After attacking a KDF convoy sent to retrieve it, Kinkuto is finally powered down. Kinkuto is declared unfit for further combat and sent into storage.

First instance of "Krystallak Syndrome".

-Headed by Tabane Shinonono, the IS project gets its first real success in the form of four bipedal mecha's. Shaped like a Tyrannosaur but with legs like that of a dromaeosaur, these bus sized mech's are meant to cause bleeding wounds on a kaiju with their teeth and motor powered sickle toed feet that can be targeted by bigger mech's to inflict crippling damage. Piloted by AI, they are planned to be a precursor to future machines.

**-Resurgence Day:** On April 27th, in the Pacific Ocean, a Toho funded K-Watch crew consisting of multiple patrol boats is investigating a drop off in dolphin populations. East of Japan at the center of the drop offs, the patrol is attacked by Barugaron, believed to have been a possible culprit after multiple previous sightings. After destroying most of the boats, Barugaron pursues the last remaining ship, one SS Calico. As Barugaron begins to overtake the ship, the next event was captured on camera by one Carl Majors.

Godzilla rapidly breaches the surface after being undetected due to the ship's sonar breaking during the chase. Godzilla aggressively attacks Barugaron, inadvertently knocking it away from the ship. Godzilla then pulls Barugaron under the surface and tears off it's right arm in the minute long battle that ensues. Barugaron retreats, bleeding heavily while Godzilla begins swimming westwards, notably sparing the Calico a glance before submerging.

First appearance of Godzilla in five years.

-International Alert declared. KDF tracker teams and psychic division organized to search for Godzilla's current location. **Operation: G-Crusher** receives a 50% funding increase.

**-The Official Timeline (2014 Edition)**

_"We should have left him alone. How many lives could have been saved if we didn't strike the first blow?_

_On Lagos, we were the ones to shoot him before he attacked. Then we nuked him. Reduced him to a skeleton. _

_And today, now, because of what we've done, he won't stop with Japan._

_He's going to continue marching onwards until every last one of us is stricken from the surface of the Earth. I know what's coming, and I'm not going to bother running. Good luck to those of you who decide to try."_

**-CEO Yasuaki Shindo in a final phone call to an evacuating partner, shortly before the Fall of Tokyo. Shindo has been declared KIA, but no remains have or are expected to be found.**


	34. The Fall: Last Days

**The Last Days**

_This is how it happened._

_This is how the end began._

**_[-]_**

-Vagnosaurus. Toba, Japan. KIA by Red Ronin. Venom glands in tail harvested for **Operation: Titanomachy** and **G-Crusher.**

-Kraken III. Ise, Japan. Kaiju mostly remained in the water but attacked multiple fishing trawlers for food. Kaiju was severely wounded in battle by Red Ronin and retreated after losing two tentacles and an eye.

**_[-]_**

_The recent kaiju attacks were believed to have been caused by Godzilla's resurgence driving megafauna species into retreat to avoid the area in the Pacific that has been claimed as his territory._

**_[-]_**

-A psychic team consisting of operatives from the KDF and ESP Institute volunteers attempt to track Godzilla mentally. Using multiple psychic devices in an amplifying chamber, it is hoped that the contact experiment will have a better response then in 1987.

Only operative Miki Saegusa manages to make successful contact, going into an unconscious state for two hours after making mental contact. Upon awakening, the operative quickly transcribed what she had experienced:

Operative's original experience had her getting suddenly forced out. However in this new instance, she described most of the previous mental barriers being down, yet she still exercised caution.

_"Back on that day, it was like there was a hammer in his mind, ready to come down on anything he felt. I tried to fight it, but I lost. But before he pushed me out, I felt like I was on fire. Like his head was always burning anything inside it. But now, it's like the hammer wasn't there. Like whoever was holding it didn't notice me or care. And the flames were still there in his mind, yet they were faded in many places. There were patches I could walk around. His mind was occupied by something else that demanded his attention as much as Biollante did, but unlike then, he seemed...content. Less angry. Whatever his current goal is, it's not to destroy something. I think that the only reason I'm still speaking is that whatever Godzilla has been up to, it's left him at peace for the first time in a long while."_

Saegusa's experiences included a long vision of Godzilla swimming underwater and hunting a sperm whale. Her vision ended with Godzilla surfacing and walking towards an island with the whale in his jaws.

KDF analysts immediately went to work trying to identify the island.

-Subsequent contact missions using Saegusa seemingly experience dreams from Godzilla's perspective, including a territorial fight between Godzilla and an unmutated Godzillasaur in a prehistoric forest.

Another vision has a Godzilla and three other members of his species hunting, tipping over, and killing an armored reptile later identified as a Radioassic Angilasaur. In both visions, Godzilla notably lacks his post-Castle Bravo radiation scars and bodily mutations, appearing as what is presumably a normal Godzillasaurus.

-After a month in June the island is identified as Birth Island in the center of the Pacific Ocean after psychic, sonar, and satellite investigation. The island is known for being highly radioactive due to its many natural uranium deposits, yet is surprisingly lush due to the flora and fauna managing to adapt for years.

Godzilla is witnessed visiting the island multiple times per week, often carrying dead sea life including whales, mosasaurs, megalodons, and juvenile Oodako towards the center. When not hunting, Godzilla circles the island in the water, occasionally coming ashore to sleep in the jungle or on the beaches. After a manned submarine is destroyed by Godzilla, all investigation from now on takes place aerially, or through psychic observation.

-Another attempt to get to the island using a magical teleportation system with the assistance of the Europs mage guild results in the destruction of the dozen strong expedition when the aftershocks of the spell come into contact with the K-Radiation emitted by the island, resulting in an explosion near the shores that briefly attracts Godzilla's attention.

Future viewing is to be remote, while research into volatile reactions between magic and kaiju radiation are considered in a specialized lab in Canada.

**-Operation: G-Crusher** is formally drafted by the heads of the KDF in July. With a massive fleet of plasma bombers and Super X's equipped with low temperature lasers and cadmium shells, the plan is to drop hundreds of bombs and shells onto Birth Island at once with the purpose of wounding Godzilla and creating a localized eruption through the islands uranium deposits to force him to the shore where he can hopefully be finished off by sea.

Due to the highly expensive results of past attempts to neutralize Godzilla, the operation will take multiple months to be deliberated on.

-To those who know of the secret project to rid the world Godzilla, the plan becomes highly controversial. Some organizations like Monarch and the ESP Institute note that Godzilla has had yet to leave the current area he's been patrolling for years, and that provoking him may simply result in an unneeded loss of life. Other experts like Miki Saegusa believe that Godzilla may have an important reason for staying at Birth Island beyond claiming it as a home, comparing his habit of bringing food and circling the shores to known nesting behaviors.

Opposing these viewpoints include leading members and funding sources from the KDF's primary council nations who wish to finally take down the first and most recurring modern kaiju.

The deadline for G-Crusher is to be December sixth.

-At the Alkali Lake XK-Research Facility in Alberta, Canada, a breakthrough in the understanding of Kaiju creation and regeneration is reported on October 13th. Less then a day later, the facility is destroyed by the sudden underground emergence of a new kaiju.

Named Orga based on the last few frantic broadcasts from the base, shed cells and blood samples show a high resemblance to Godzilla's DNA.*

_*With the destruction of the facility and all on-site staff, only a few salvaged documents and computer data on Orga's origin has been found. What is known is that the facility's scientists were engaging in a highly secretive and illegal (Per the Gene Act) project to clone Godzilla on the side. It is unknown how many staff members were involved, how many were unaware of what was going on in the hidden laboratory, and much of what process went into creating Orga, and the cause of it's escape. The most likely explanation for the third is that it simply grew too big for whatever cell it was contained in._

_What little has been salvaged on Orga's creation process is that samples Volcanucleic acid (VNA) from Obsidius, and DNA from Hedorah, Godzilla, and Barugaron was included in its genetic structure. A list of nine other "donors" exists but the names have been damaged by data corruption._

The Canadian government has denied all involvement in the Orga incident, claiming that the artificial kaiju's creation was done by rogue agents without their consent.

Orga displays a massive healing factor, regenerating and closing large wounds within minutes after taking massed missile fire from the Canadian Armed Forces. Orga also had the ranged ability to vomit a highly flammable acid and to fire a yellow energy wave from it's shoulder when in duress. Orga moves through Alberta and British Columbia. Orga moves in a straight path, briefly detouring through the city of Prince George mid evacuation. Orga reaches the Pacific Ocean a week after it's escape.

-For the rest of the month, Orga is tracked as it paddles through the Pacific. Orga later emerges from the water at an atoll ten miles away from Birth Island on October 31st. Orga is quickly confronted by Godzilla, who comes onto the same atoll.

Orga seemingly attempts to audibly communicate with Godzilla, only to be attacked almost immediately by the latter.

In the following fight, Orga manages to regenerate a torn off right claw and survives part of its back being blown off. However, it is destroyed after Godzilla fires an atomic breath directly down its throat.

A following point blank nuclear pulse completely incinerates what is left of Orga.

Godzilla resumes his normal behavior patterns afterwards.

-Due to the Orga incident, G-Crusher is pushed up to November 21st in relative secrecy.

**-_The Official Timeline_ ****(2014 Edition)**


	35. The Fall: Titanomachy

**Operation: Titanomachy**

By dawn, the G-Crusher air fleet is launched.

An illegal operation by some KDF and guest personnel, including Miki Saegusa, Meru Ozawa, and Sgt. Koji Ando, sneaks into a psychic amplifier in an attempt to contact Godzilla one last time. Exactly what the personnel were trying to do varies; Official KDF sources claim they were trying to "warn" Godzilla, while members of the "rogue" group claim they were trying to learn just what Godzilla was protecting on the island in the hopes that revealing it would delay the action.

Either way, before security personnel can break in, Saegusa manages to temporarily contact what she believes is Godzilla on Birth Island.*

_Note: Godzilla was still at sea at this point._

The contacted entity living in the middle of the island jungle reacts to Saegusa's presence.

By minute five contact is broken. Security forces manage to break into the room just as Godzilla comes ashore on Birth Island.

The fleet manages to reach the island. Godzilla spots the fleet.

Payload is delivered.

Birth Island is bombarded with hundreds of plasma, cadmium, and voltage missiles, triggering multiple small scale eruptions and island wide fires. KDF forces lose sight of Godzilla in the smoke and flame, but high radioactive signatures are detected at the islands center.

_Four Minutes after bombing: _

A high 300+ degree energy buildup is detected by nearby geiger counters.

A red spiral ray is fired from below the fleet at 1.5 seconds. 10% of fleet destroyed.

Godzilla emerges near the shore 7.0 seconds later, still alive and covered in glowing soot and debris, but otherwise unimpaired. Small wounds are visibly regenerating across his body.

Godzilla fires a second spiral ray.

20% of fleet destroyed. Energy pulse from Godzilla's ray causes a failure in EMP shielding on 50% of the Super X squadron.

Godzilla proceeds to emit the loudest known kaiju roar on record; three nearby plasma bombers experience engine failure.

Third spiral ray fired.

Godzilla simultaneously releases a nuclear pulse of energy from his spines. 59% of fleet destroyed. Second volley attempted by remaining aircraft.

Fourth spiral ray fired. 75% of bombs destroyed. 81% of fleet destroyed by a Class IV Nuclear Pulse. Godzilla is now waist deep in the ocean.

**Mission Failed**

Fleet ordered to retreat back to G-Base 01 at Adonoa Island.

Godzilla immediately begins heading westwards.

Godzilla's current path is straight towards Tokyo.

-Back at G-Base, security personnel remove a nearly catatonic Saegusa from the amplifier. Before slipping into an unconscious state, Saegusa manages to speak the following recorded line.

_"__He's [INTERFERENCE] never going to stop now. What we've done- now he will never stop until all of us are gone. It hurts- [VOCALS CEASE.]_

_That day at the base, watching him destroy everything he touched again, I could only remember that line. From one of the men who helped to make the atom bomb-_

_"Now we are all sons of bitches."_

_It was the worst day of my life. Millions would go on to say the same._

_-Shiro Takamachi, KDF Captain (Retired) on the Fall of Tokyo._

Mechagodzilla II is immediately prepared for launch.

Tokyo is reinforced by the JSDF and KDF. USA troops to arrive by the morning.

2,014 miles outside of Tokyo, Godzilla rapidly changes direction in the water.

New destination: G-Base 01.

Highest ranking scientific personnel are transferred alongside the first MechaGodzilla's AI core to Mech Base near Fuyuki.

Godzilla reaches the island 45 minutes later.

**-Official Timeline (2014 Edition)**


	36. The Fall: Berserker

Evacuation begins at G-Base 01.

MechaGodzilla II deployed as Godzilla approaches the islands main fortress from the sea. First column of military defense is destroyed within ten minutes.

Godzilla begins rapidly advancing Eastwards, with steam beginning to rise across various patches on his body due to repeated usage of his spiral ray.

MG II lands and starts combat with a barrage of ocular lasers and torso missiles.

****Recording retrieved from remains of MG Cockpit Blackbox.****

****Pilot I: ****__Damn, he's moving real fast, I never saw him run so quickly!__

****P II:**** __Must be pissed that we blew up his vacation home-shit he's jumping-__

****P III: ****__He just grabbed us we're going down oh god oh fu-__

****[Alarms and sparking are heard in the background]****

****P II: ****__Mayday, mayday, we are on the ground he's on top of us God-__

****P IV:**** __I've lost visuals, something's happening to the reactor core-  
__  
****[Skip in audio]****

****P V: ****__-Grenade out of commission-__

****P I: ****__Something's pounding all over us-__

****[Sound of groaning metal]****

****P III: ****__The cockpit's being torn open-Oh God he sees us-__

****[Screams from pilots are heard alongside distant explosions. Godzilla roars audibly. Energy charging sounds are briefly audible]****

****[Sound cuts out afterwards]****

**Combat Time: **Min 07/Sec 93  
****

Godzilla charges through the initial volley and proceeds to tackle MG II as it hovers 15 meters above ground.

Godzilla violently assaults MG II with his claws, feet, and teeth before tearing out and feeding on it's reactor.

With the mecha now defenseless, Godzilla further tears it apart and exposes the cockpit.

Godzilla fires a burst of atomic fire directly into the exposed machinery, killing all five pilots and destroying the body of MG II.

Godzilla abandons the burning remains and heads directly towards G-Base. Godzilla tosses the now drained reactor of MG II into the base, flattening several personnel, structures, and vehicles.

****Evacuation 97% complete.****

Godzilla assaults the main base, destroying multiple military and scientific buildings and research sites.

-Prototype IS core systems (7) destroyed. Prototype IS exosuit (7) destroyed. Absolute Zero mobile cannon prototype (3) destroyed. Cadmium laser prototype (14) destroyed. Maser 2.0 Vehicles (20) destroyed.

-Personnel killed: Military (1,000), civilian (950)

After destroying G-Base, Godzilla immediately heads back to sea before making a direct course towards Japan.

-Red Ronin prepared for deployment at the front lines in Tokyo.

-In Mech Base, safety restrictions on MG's AI core are removed. Nanotitanium production is ordered to go into 50% overdrive.

****-Official Timeline (2014 Edition)****


	37. File 26

**Monarch File 26: (Mechagodzilla Part Two)**

**Hours after the destruction of G Base**

**Mech Base 01, Kyushu**

-At Mech Base 01 near Fuyuki City, nanotitanium production undergoes a severe malfunction. 95% of production outright stops while 5% begins to draw itself towards the center where the AI core has been placed. Attempts to deactivate it fail. AI teams, alongside Tabane Shinonono, try to deactivate it.

A system check shows that MechaGodzilla I's AI has been infiltrating nearby computer systems since 1992.

MechaGodzilla's AI core then proceeds to cause a blackout in the base and seal the doors to it's cell as it draws the nanotitanium into itself once more. The liquid metal takes on the form of many tendrils as it slides through vents and floors to get to the core. When power is restored, security footage in the core room shows the animated metal shifting around the core. Multiple tendrils begin to draw machinery and material from nearby walls and rooms into the AI core.

Within ten minutes, the extraterrestrial AI has formed a seven foot tall version of it's old body in the room.

Code Red M alarm declared. The reformed Mechagodzilla storms through the facility, killing dozens of personnel with its claws, by firing shrapnel from its body, and through an assimilated flamethrower in its throat. Attempts to take it down by hacking fail while the mecha begins to assimilate more of its surroundings. 30 minutes later, it reaches the main production room and begins rapidly assimilating more material into its body. Evacuation is mostly complete at this point.

Mechagodzilla grows in size rapidly. By the time surviving personnel escape in the facility (Thanks to Tabane activating the four IS "Mecha Raptor" prototypes and having them clear a way for the escape vehicles), MG has reformed it's old body near completely, albeit with many exposed synthetic muscles wiring patches on its arms and legs.

Moments after it emerges from the remains of the facility, MG undergoes a catastrophic malfunction in it's repair protocols*

_Speculations are that the earlier hacking attempts either deactivated what restraints it had or that the machine deliberately sent it's repair controls into overdrive._

MG begins to absorb nearby minerals metal from buildings surrounding the main base. Due to all the excess material it has absorbed, MG begins rapidly growing in size beyond its previous height of 85 meters.

The excess mass begins manifesting outside of its body as extra limbs and metallic tendrils, while it's lower body takes on a liquid metal consistency. MG grows dozens of turret systems and mechanical jaws across its body, which it stuffs with any metal it grabs.

MG immediately attacks Fuyuki City, causing massive damage across the western side.

50% of Fuyuki City is destroyed totally.

Gotengo II is sent into battle against the newly named "Metal Berserker." The ships AZ cannon manages to stop some of the citywide burning. M-Berserker takes a hit from the cannon, but it simply sheds it's damaged excess mass. Gotengo II is grabbed by M-Berserker's tendrils and nearly assimilated before it escapes. The ship is badly damaged afterwards and is ordered to retreat.

Metal Berserker immediately stops its assault on Fuyuki and begins heading East towards Tokyo by 3:30 PM.

**-****_Official Timeline _****(2014 Edition)**


	38. The Fall: Under the Burning Sky

-At 3:30 PM, Godzilla emerges from Tokyo Bay ten miles away from his projected landing location. Red Ronin is sent to intercept with new radiation resistant armor. Godzilla destroys a massive turret encampment and goes ashore into the Minato ward, now turned into a major evacuation zone.

Godzilla ignores repeated military volleys and air attacks, and instead begins killing as many visible humans as possible.

Godzilla brings down 15% of the buildings and military arsenal in the city by the time Red Ronin reaches him. Godzilla's body temperature increases by 200+, resulting in heat damage to nearby structures from his presence. Red Ronin is mostly protected by it's heat-resisting armor.

Red Ronin battles Godzilla. 59% of the city is in rubble by 5:55 PM.

M-Berserker continues it's march towards Tokyo.

-Godzilla continues battling Red Ronin. Increased temperature diffusion from Godzilla's spines cause an intense heat wave behind Godzilla, necessitating face-to-face confrontation. By Noon, RR is the last remaining Class-S military weapon remaining in the city, with most aircraft and maser cannon's being destroyed or rendered unusable by Godzilla. RR begins to resort to collapsing the supports of large buildings in order to create temporary barricades between it and Godzilla. 66% of Tokyo is in flames.

-By 6:00 PM, Metal-Berserker reaches Tokyo. It begins shedding excess mass in order to move faster. This results in the formation of three 44 meter unarmored copies of the original Mechagodzilla. The Child-MG's reach the main chaos zone of the city. Godzilla and Red Ronin briefly stop their fight to deal with them.

Godzilla destroys the first two by beating one with the body of the other until both cease function.

RR terminates the last one by stabbing it through the exposed reactor with a fusion blade.

M-Berserker is attacked by Godzilla on sight; in response it begins forming more tendrils and transforms several of its limbs into large energy cannon's.

M-Berserker rapidly repairs and grows by absorbing more surrounding materials from the city, and the high energy levels being released by all combatants begins to trigger magma eruptions and quakes across a burning Tokyo.

-Red Ronin is badly damaged by a reactor vent from M-Berserker and a nuclear pulse from Godzilla, both of which disable and melt its fusion blade and Gatling laser, alongside its own inner power cells, which begins to go critical from sustained battle damage at 8:50 PM

After losing its legs to escape a massive jaw growing on the bottom of M-Berserker, Red Ronin autonomously activates a head-built built escape pod after losing major CPU function at 9:22 PM. Pilot Orimura is ejected over the city limits and rescued by KDF forces outside the city. RR is last seen sinking into magma under a shower of building debris.

RR declared DIB*

_Destroyed in battle._

-Godzilla and M-Berserker begin fighting, with the latter continuing to repair after suffering the loss of 50% of its mass. 75% of city destroyed by Midnight. M-Berserker uses its multiple cannon's to create a 50 meter crater in the ground, briefly dropping Godzilla into a pool of magma while it charges up more of its energy weapons.

-12:30 AM. Using a broken out flight capable Jaguar-class hazmat exo suit prototype, Senior Engineer Shinonono manages to reach the sky above the city with a recently (Two hours ago) made concoction made from G-Cells and Nanotitanium and a prototype electric railgun rifle. Shinonono manages to remain midair and relays a single message stating her responsibility to destroy M-Berserker due to her role in its inadvertent creation.

Shinonono injects herself with the concoction; the Nanotitanium allows her to get into close contact with the Berserker without being assimilated, while the G-Cells constantly regenerate her flesh to prevent self-assimilation and poisoning from the metal. Despite the tremendous amount of pain likely involved after injection, Shinonono manages to fly into a small crack in M-Berserker's central head, one housing the main AI core while it fires upon Godzilla. Inside the head, Shinonono relays a final message.

_"This feels new-[INTERRUPTION] Can you hear me old metal? You've been torn apart before [ROAR FROM GODZILLA AUDIBLE BELOW]-Now he's going to tear you apart again. And there's nothing you can do to stop it._

_I don't know where your masters are, but if they can hear us, let this be a lesson on what happens when you mess with our world. [RIFLE BEGINS CHARGING UP] There is so much I would like to have done, but this is fine. In a way, we are both complete geniuses when it comes to machinery. I only wish we had more time to chat, but you know how things are. [INTERRUPTION] -Bill, take care of Houki for me. Orimura, make sure to find the gift I left for ya-"_

An explosion in the AI core blows off the top of the central head. Metal Berserker goes into a seizure, many of its bodily extensions flailing wildly and twisting as it begins to lose control of its mass.

Godzilla rises from the magma flood and rapidly absorbs the nearby thermal energy before firing four spirals rays into M-Berserker's body.

M-Berserker begins melting into a liquid state and loses 85% of its mass. A fourth blast completely destroys it and by proxy Mechagodzilla I completely. As the machine explodes and releases a wave of energy, a badly damaged Gotengo II fires its Absolute Zero cannon from above into the burning combat zone out of desperation.

The energy collisions cause a brief reality warp, freezing an area 216 meters wide.

**End of Day 2:** Tokyo 90% uninhabitable. Quarantine declared.

**-The Official Timeline (2014 Edition)**


	39. The Fall: Truth

Around 7:30 AM in the morning, a HAZMAT equipped expedition to the center of the burned out Birth Island finds the remains of a 15 meter juvenile Godzillasaurus.

Mothra appears overhead over the island and hovers for the rest of the hour before flying back to Infant Island. All attempts at communication towards her from ground human forces and later dignitaries are ignored.

**Operation: Titanomachy **put on hiatus.

7:54 AM in Tokyo. The center of the ice formation explodes in a burst of heavy radiation.

Godzilla emerges from the side, melting his way out of it. Steam still radiates from his dorsal plates and various wounds, but Godzilla's body temperature is nowhere near as massive as beforehand.

Godzilla proceeds through the devastated city before coming to the outskirts near the open sea.

Godzilla pauses in place for fifty seconds before immediately turning and walking towards the nearest human settlement.

-The "Persecution of the Masses" begins.

_"Worst part was, he didn't roar or anything. He didn't scream. He just kept burning and killing and stomping without a sound."_

_-Attributed to a wounded English-speaking KDF soldier following the Battle of Chiba. _

**-Official Timeline (2014 Edition)**


	40. The Fall: Black Mass

**\- Battle of Chiba**. City successfully evacuated 91%. Gotengo II destroyed by Godzilla in a last stand during the evacuation. 55% of crew survives.

-Godzilla enters Tokyo Bay and remerges at Kawasaki, Kanagawa.

**Operation: Mental Out. **

With Saegusa still in a coma but exhibiting signs of heavy brain activity, the KDF launches an offensive with its full psychic military (sixteen qualified agents in all) division in an attempt to repel Godzilla mentally. Within minutes after Godzilla's initial incursion into Kawasaki, the agents involved begin suffering the effects of heavy psychic backlash when they collectively try to initiate mental contact. Godzilla's attack is not halted.

**Mission Failed.**

All agents begin going into seizures and exhibit psychosomatic symptoms resembling those experienced by victims high radiation poisoning; legible auditory responses from those still able to talk indicate that Godzilla has forced them to relive a heavily traumatic event.

75% of KDF psychic division goes into a coma. 25% violently attack nearby personnel after losing self-control and are restrained but do not survive the next week.

KDF-Psychic division 01 decommissioned**: [LACK OF PERSONNEL]**

Kawasaki is left 68% devastated.

-Yokohama successfully evacuated. Three of Tabane's Mecha-Raptors are sent against Godzilla, with the fourth remaining behind to be copied in safety. The M-Raptors are destroyed but hold of Godzilla long enough for evacuations to be continued.

Amercian stealth bombing with bunker busters attempted at night. Godzilla survives.

-Sagamihara. Raided on Thanksgiving Day.

-Godzilla raids the Aichi Prefecture.

India lends the Gandiva mecha to assist in the ongoing efforts by remaining military forces. Gandiva battles Godzilla at Hamamatsu in the first week of December, but is forced to retreat after losing half its head and a limb alongside its guns. Wishing to avoid the loss of their own valuble mecha's, the UN keeps Chelonra and Vogeladra on standby.

-Nagoya raided. Remaining Super-X's taken down in battle.

-Nara and Osaka regions attacked.

Serizawa Institute of Biology and Cromartie College destroyed.

Underground tunnels dug by ancient youkai species allow half of the local population to hide during Godzilla's assault, but a large majority do not survive or end having to retreat further inland.

-Hyogo prefecture raided. Godzilla briefly uses the Seto Inland Sea to move ahead.

-Island of Shikoku raided over the course of a week.

Colonel William Overbeck assumes control of remaining US forces in Japan following the resignations and suicides of several military leaders involved in **Titanomachy.**

First reports of Shockirus lice packs attacking refugees; maser rifle prototypes deployed to infantry.

-Majority of Kyuushu attacked: However, refugees in Nagasaki use its many ports to flee towards South Korea and China. Due to a scattered lack of human presence, Godzilla mostly ignores the Nagasaki area.

-Shockirus packs reproduce wildly around incinerated areas, spreading across Honshu and the surrounding areas. Infantry deployments worldwide requested as Godzilla continues his rampage.

-The DragonLotus appears once more after Godzilla attacks Yamaguchi, battling him at Hiroshima while generating tornado-like winds. However, DL is eventually grabbed by the leg and swung into multiple structures before having her facial armor and visor cracked open by Godzilla.

Intrusion by Megalon and Gigan follows: Gigan attacks Godzilla from above, strafing him while Megalon pulls a dropped DL underground. Gigan retreats after this, incurring a burn on its torso in the process.

-DL remerges in Okinawa before going into a hibernating state near King Caesar's territory.

-Godzilla follows surviving human refugee's from the Chūgoku region towards Kyoto, destroying a military convoy and turret line in the process. Remaining JSDF and assorted military forces hunker down in Kyoto and Hokkaido. Infestations of Shockirus 50% destroyed.

-On the week of Christmas, Godzilla reaches the surviving refugee convoys as they manage to enter Kyoto, with Godzilla in pursuit ten miles away.

Military defense lines are drawn.

Surviving forces prepare for a last stand on Christmas Eve of 1995.

-Mothra and Battra, after a month long period of silence, rapidly began flying towards Kyoto from Infant Island.

**-The Official Timeline (2004 Edition)**


	41. The Fall: Standing Up

-On Christmas Eve, Godzilla reaches the Kyoto Defense Line as surviving refugees enter the city.

As Godzilla walks within twenty four miles outside the city, Battra and Mothra reappear over Japan and engage in combat with Godzilla at 6:30 pm.

Mothra and Battra attempt to communicate with Godzilla, who shows little response after minutes of battle.

Godzilla then manages to run between the two of them instead of continuing to fight, managing to enter Kyoto by 6:54.

Within a minute, Godzilla manages to corner a large crowd of refugees only to freeze in place. After a period of inactivity, Godzilla turns around and exits the city at 7:00.

Kyoto casualties: ****0.0. ****

Godzilla heads back towards his previous path, occasionally pausing to draw in sources of radiation.

Mothra and Battra fly around affected areas, exterminating Shockirus as needed. Fallen pollen scales from Mothra's wings are quickly collected by survivors.

Godzilla enters the North Pacific Sea and disappears from radar on December 31st.

****Aftermath:****

-KDF suffers 50% loss in personnel and requires a radical reorganization to replace lost mecha's and vehicles.

-G-Crusher documents released to the public. Court-Martials and firing of surviving leading personnel and political council members put into place.

-Mothra scales and cleansed Biollante cells authorized for use in restoring environment.

-Capital of Japan moved to Kyoto.

-Due to mass refugee movements and territory destruction, Youkai species become an open secret in Kyoto, often helping fellow refugees adjust or moving in with them as needed for survival due to lowered amounts of living space.

-Miki Seagusa is among the few in the KDF Kyoto hospital's "Psychic ward" to awaken following the "Miracle at Kyoto."


	42. The Fall: Rise

_"It's always been a struggle. Long before that fateful day in 1954, we as a nation have always been strugglers since history began. But, we have endured. It was not just discipline or power that have brought us back from the brink every time a monster came ashore or from under the ground. It has always been, from the very start, our ability to endure damage, from both giant monsters to pain from our fellow men. We endured the bomb. Godzilla. The entire Age of Monsters since then. _

_Our endurance and ability to adapt is what has lead Japan to continue on and keep fighting no matter what happens. As long as we endure, we can heal. We can change. We can survive._

_We can overcome."_

**-Prime Minister Takaki Aso on April 6th (G-Day) 2003 on the forty-ninth anniversary of Godzilla's first attack.**

**1995** ends with the KDF suffering a 50% loss in personnel and requires a radical reorganization to replace lost mecha's and vehicles.

G-Crusher documents are released to the public. Court-Martials of surviving leading personnel and political council members are put into place.

Mothra scales and cleansed Biollante cells authorized for use in restoring environment.

The capital of Japan is moved to Kyoto, and vast swathes of the country remain highly radioactive. Raids from Class I megafauna remain common.

Due to mass refugee movements and territory destruction, Youkai species become an open secret in Kyoto, often helping fellow refugees adjust or moving in with them as needed for survival due to lowered amounts of living space.

Miki Seagusa is among the few in the KDF Kyoto hospital's "Psychic ward" to awaken following the "Miracle at Kyoto." She survives today as the Chief of the Kyoto ESP Institute.

**1996:**

-After a month of relative peace following the Resurgence, Iracundas emerges in South Africa and attacks a herd of elephants and the Nigerian city of Lagos. More kaiju attacks become common.

-In the ruins of G-Base 01, Taligon's egg is found and accidentally exposed to sunlight by a salvage team. It hatches, and the resulting creature escapes and is labeled Taligon II.

**1997:**

-Using prototype laser weaponry, a KDF platoon in Osaka manages to take down a massive radioactive rat later named Deutalios.

-Over the course of the following years, squads of professional Monster Kill Crews [MKC's] composed of veterans of the Resurgence Conflict are used to fight packs of Shockirus and other mutated animals across the irradiated territories in Japan.

Thanks to the first large scale usage of Anti-Nuclear Energy Bacteria (previously held back due to fears of what would happen if it came into contact with Godzilla's highly malleable DNA), radiation levels begin to go down across quarantined areas. However, the most devastated regions like Tokyo remain quarantined.

-Titanosaurus reappears after chasing a shoal of frilled sharks into Okinawa, Japan. JSDF/KDF forces arrive just as he is driven off by a King Caesar and DragonLotus in concert with one another.

DragonLotus heads into the ocean, presumably in pursuit of Titanosaurus or another threat. Due to her previous actions, no official military action is taken against the DragonLotus.

-Godzilla reappears at Birth Island. All attempts to follow except for aerial filming are firmly denied and refused. After reaching the center, Godzilla proceeds to dig out the skeletal remains of the juvenile specimen from 1995. Godzilla carries the body back to sea.

The incident is filmed from a distance at sea by a boat crew led by journalist and veteran kaiju watcher Steve Martin.

Further pursuit by KDF forces is denied for safety reasons.


	43. File 27

**Monarch File 27**

_"Godzilla has turned the heart of Tokyo into a sea of fire. Beneath the flames, thousands lie dead or dying. Nothing can save the city now."_

**-Journalist Steven Martin reporting on the scene during the First Battle of Tokyo.**

**[-]**

Steve Martin (1917-1997) is a major figure in the history of megazoology. A journalist and World News Network correspondent who tape-recorded Godzilla's first raid on Tokyo in one of the first examples of well-preserved footage of a kaiju attack alongside fellow survivors Ishiro Honda and Tomoyuki Tanaka, Martin was a witness to many other major events in the Age of Monsters, such as Godzilla's return in 1963 and the Accra Outbreak.

Following the events of 1954, Martin would go on to film and write articles of further kaiju attacks, with the intent of educating the populace on the kaiju themselves and on the circumstances behind each attack. After leading a long career that sent him across continents and lead to a brief stint with Monarch as a Class-3 agent, Martin would later go back to independent journalism during the last years of his life.

**[-]**

Following his death, Steve Martin's house was later turned into a memorial site for survivors of kaiju attacks. Entering the building on a summer day, I find candles and photos recently left behind in front of a stone wall of names.

Silently exiting the room after I pay my own respects, I head upstairs to my main destination: the photo room.

In a way, it is a chronicle of Martin's career. All four walls are lined with photos, starting off black and white before gaining color gradually.

The first set begins in 1954 and continues through the century.

_Godzilla swinging a train around in his mouth. His tail slamming through a building. Godzilla tearing his way through power lines as tanks and mortars fire upon him. A melted tank after being victim to the first use of Godzilla's atomic breath._

_Rodan flying above Manila, his bright form lighting up the night sky._

_Mothra carrying the Shobojin back to Infant Island after a failed attempt to abduct them by Rolisica._

_Godzilla blasting Vishnu in Osaka on the day of his first return, then a photo of Godzilla slamming the creature through a pagoda._

_Godzilla stomping through a mud pit in Vietnam, with Rodan's shadow visible above him._

_The severed tentacle of an Oodako being hauled out of the Thames in London._

_Zilla bursting out from the sand at Honolulu._

_Over a dozen kaiju tearing Ghana and each other apart as the KDF deploys in force around them, MechaGodzilla I flying above the city. Then, Godzilla taking command of the kaiju hoard as they tear MechaGodzilla I apart._

_Devastated cities like Barcelona, Shanghai, and Fukuoka (with crystal shards protruding from rubble.)_

_Acid damage from Dogora's attack on buildings in Manchester._

_Godzilla moving through the Arabian desert during a sandstorm. Rapid flower and tree growth in Iraq following Biollante's physical destruction._

_Armor Mothra diving like a torpedo into the Mediterranean Sea to defeat Deathla._

_Tokyo burning from a distance._

_Godzilla turning away from Kyoto moments after entering the city, and then the final image._

_Godzilla returning to the Pacific with the body of the younger specimen in 1997._

If Martin was still alive today, one could only imagine what his thoughts on recent events like the reveal of extra species and magi in 2007, or the Oil Breach and Dagon War could have been.

I know I would love to hear what he'd have to say.

**[-]**

_"Ever since the day he loomed over the hills of Odo Island, Godzilla has been on our minds for decades._

_I have seen him in the streets of Tokyo, the jungles of Vietnam, and the sands of the Middle East. I have seen him step onto beaches across the Earth. I have seen in his eye's emotions beyond that of a mere beast. From a distance, I have seen his face contort in a purposeful grimace, rage, surprise, and even shock._

_But today, on the earth of what was once Birth Island, I saw something far different when he carried the bones with a tenderness I have never seen before._

_Godzilla was not here to destroy buildings or fight rivals. Today, he is not a terrible king of monsters, but a father suffering an event that no parent should have to go through._

_Some may call it poetic justice, having Godzilla experience the loss he has inflicted on countless families. But I don't see it that way. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, a child for a child does nothing to improve the Earth. Hatred and revenge are not sources of power._

_They are places where those who can't confront their own demons go to hide."_

**[-]**

_"-as he walked back into the water, cradling the skeleton, I saw Godzilla briefly glance at our ship._

_In his eyes, I saw something other than rage or a spirit of fire._

_I saw what was perhaps regret._

_Then he was gone, beneath the waves just like that morning in Tokyo Bay a lifetime ago._

_If Godzilla can understand the value of life, perhaps we can do the same._

_Whether Godzilla returns or not, or whether he shall never surface again in front of human eyes, the things he has taught to us remain._

**-An excerpt from Steve Martin's last article, published in _Time _on September first in 1997.**

**Martin would pass away in his sleep a week later.**


	44. Interlude VIII: The Fifth Wave (Part II)

**1996:**

-After a month of relative peace following following the Resurgence, Iracundas emerges in South Africa and attacks a herd of elephants and the Nigerian city of Lagos.

-Tornaq moves away from its original position at the North Pole, advancing towards the nearby polar ice caps in Alaska. Tornaq advances through the Alaskan wilderness forcing evacuations in nearby settlements. Tornaq then enters into a period of dormancy after reaching a large group of glaciers in the South. One foot of ice grows each month around it's body after it creates a den below the Matanuska glacier where it goes into its hibernation state.

-Biollante vines and flytrap-types begin appearing in the middle of Afghanistan and are believed to have been planted by a rogue faction in the nation*, The Biollante forests current growth increases by 25%. Talk of bringing foreign KDF troops out becomes common.

_Credit for the forest expansion in the area later claimed by the Cult of G._

-Rodan reappears over Africa, later touching down and engaging Bunagi in combat at Gabon.

Both proceed to fight, with the battle going to an apparent draw. Bunagi returns to his local habitat, while Rodan flies away.

-In the ruins of G-Base 01, Taligon's egg is found and accidentally exposed to sunlight by a salvage team. It hatches, and the resulting creature escapes and is labeled Taligon II.

**1997:**

-Using prototype laser weaponry, a KDF platoon in Osaka manages to take down a massive radioactive rat later named Deutalios.

-Over the course of the following years, squads of professional Monster Kill Crews [MKC's] composed of veterans of the Resurgence conflict are used to fight packs of Shockirus and other mutated animals across the irradiated territories in Japan.

Thanks to the first large scale usage of Anti-Nuclear Energy Bacteria (previously held back due to fears of what would happen if it came into contact with Godzilla's highly malleable DNA), radiation levels begin to go down across quarantined areas. However, the most devastated regions like Tokyo remain quarantined.

-The body of a seemingly dead ancient kaiju later called Jyarumu* is found in permafrost by Russian scientists at the East Siberia Sea. To capitalize on the knowledge, a nuclear waste facility (i.e. convenient research station) is constructed around it's body by the government to study it in secret.

_*The black, flying hound of a witch named Slattern in the tales of a few local folk communities._

-Titanosaurus reappears after chasing a shoal of frilled sharks into Okinawa, Japan. JSDF/KDF forces arrive just as he driven off by a King Caesar and DragonLotus in concert with one another.

DragonLotus heads into the ocean, presumably in pursuit of Titanosaurus or another threat. Due to her previous actions, no official military action is taken against the DragonLotus.

-Godzilla reappears at Birth Island. All attempts to follow except for aerial filming are firmly denied and refused. After reaching the center, Godzilla proceeds to dig out the skeletal remains of the juvenile specimen from 1995. Godzilla carries the body back to sea.

Further pursuit by KDF forces denied for safety reasons.

**1998:**

-Varan is spotted in the waters around Monster Island, but otherwise does not attempt to come ashore. Miniature submarines and newly recruited Mer agents manage to keep track of him.

-DragonLotus is sighted on Infant Island in a meditative pose, apparently having been accepted by Islanders and by the Mothra siblings as a resident.

-Atlantic Scourge II appears off the coast of Newfoundland during a navy training exercise which simultaneously involves a pod of nearby whales suddenly beaching themselves. It sinks nearby ships before advancing ashore towards an unknown goal. USA bombing manages to crack and burn it's shell at several points, but it nevertheless keeps moving.

Monarch had been testing a prototype device for what would later be called** Project: ORCA.** The device was intended to be a way for communicating with kaiju, only for this first test to go awry. The device proves unable to be turned off despite repeated attempts thanks to electrical error.

Titanosaurus, Kiyohime, and a healed Kraken III are detected by sub sonar as coming in from the South, having answered the devices test call.

The device is successfully flown out by helicopter to the sea by a six man Monarch crew, where it is destroyed after being dropped in the ocean. The helicopter crashes in the Pacific but the crew manages to survive thanks to a pre-placed life raft.

The four kaiju briefly fight as the ORCA device sinks before it finally breaks due to either turbulence or water damage; Titanosaurus, Scourge, Kraken, and Kiyohime leave the area.

-Balkzardan makes its first appearance over the Pacific Ocean near while flying over New Zealand, bringing a large thunderstorm alongside it. Balkzardan lands in Bhubaneswar, India and begins advancing forwards. Gandiva is deployed to fight it. Balkzardan's high speed and ability to shield itself from energy attacks give it an advantage. After bowling over Gandiva multiple times and and tearing out its ammo packs, Balkzardan takes flight over the city and lands at Meru Peak. Balkzardan proceeds to let out a massive roar analyzed by Monarch as an "Alpha challenge."

-On the same day that Balkzardan releases its call, Jyarumu turns out to be not quite dead before awakening and rapidly breaching containment. Jyarumu moves through Siberia on a path straight towards Balkzardan. During a skirmish with local military forces, Jyarumu displays the ability to glide through wings stored in its arms and the power to generate and control ice and snow on a scale similar to Balkzardan's own weather manipulations.

Analyses from Monarch's lore and biology sections indicates that the two creatures are not only members of two different rival species, but that these particular individuals may have fought in the past based off of recently recovered cave paintings and tablets from early history.

-By the end of June, both creatures have entered Mongolia after passing through the Himalayas and Russia. Balkzardan and Jyarumu begin combat with one another at the Altai Mountains.

After a full twenty four hours of combat, both kaiju collide with one another after generating their powers to critical levels. The resulting explosion creates a 100 meter wide crater and a new lake.

No sign of Balkzardan or Jyarumu has been found since.

-First appearance of Kelbeam (Also known as Cherubim due to its resemblance to a malefic figure from Selgian and Hotuan lore) in Malaysia. It attacks the capital of Kuala Lumpur and fires numerous fireballs at nearby islands and boats. It is later intercepted over the Philippines near Manila by Battra and DragonLotus.

After having several of the fingers on its left hand burned and broken and its own fireballs reflected at its head, Kelbeam attempts to retreat before being blasted out of the air by Battra. Kelbeam is last seen splashing down in the Phillipine Trench. Battra and DL return to Infant Island.

-Zilla hunts a small Megalodon pod, chasing it towards New York Harbor and into the Hudson River. Zilla briefly comes ashore on Liberty Island to eat a successful catch before returning to sea. A now famous photo and video shows Zilla curiously inspecting the Statue of Liberty, and accidentally leaving a claw mark on its chest.

_*Having only arrived near the city to hunt, Zilla had no reason to remain for a long period of time. _

_Additionally, due to his previous encounters with humanity, Zilla likely knew that staying nearby would likely result in an attack by military support. _

**1999:**

-KDF reorganized into multiple different denominations worldwide instead of one major organization per continent. These new organizations include the **CKR** (Counter Kaiju Reactions), **AKRP** (Anti Kaiju Research Program), and **MLR** (Megafauna Location Report).

**-Project MOGUERA **begins with the goal to make new Asia based mecha to replace the lost MG2 and Red Ronin. But due to Japan's steep debt and the sheer cost of building a new mecha, it will be a while before the undertaking can begin.

-Return of Kelbeam. Displaying the ability to control sonic waves with it's ear flaps, Kelbeam manages to wrest control of two sonic sensitive monsters: Titanosaurus and Sarcosteon. Kelbeam leads them towards an attack on Infant Island along with surviving meganulon drones from Megaguirus III's swarm. The trio manage to reach the shores and are confronted by Mothra, Battra, and DragonLotus. The Hotua hide underground alongside a stranded research team.

Upon seemingly realizing the source of Kelbeam's sonic waves, Mothra reflects a blast of Battra's Prism Beams at the back of Kelbeams head while it fights DL. Kelbeam's crests are destroyed and it loses control of Titanosaurus and Sarcosteon, whom proceed to instantly attack it.

With its new weapon painfully broken, Kelbeam is killed after being brutally mauled and decapitated by the two former minions. Titanosaurus retreats after Kelbeam's death, while Sarcosteon keeps fighting afterwards regardless. However, he finally leaves after being stabbed in the face with Kelbeams severed bone tail.

-Macrosaurus appears for the fifth time at South Korea on the shores of coastal city Sokcho. It attacks Hongcheon County and reaches the city of Chuncheon by nightfall.

Godzilla also comes ashore in pursuit of Macrosaurus's trail. Godzilla catches up to Macrosaurus. In a battle recorded by local and international news agencies Godzilla slices Macrosaurus's chest open, forcing the creature to bite through space and time to retreat. Despite its severe wound, previous accounts of kaiju durability make it unlikely that Macrosaurus is deceased.

Godzilla returns to sea, briefly pausing to lift up a pile of debris that several civilians and ranch cattle had been trapped under.

**-The Official Timeline (2015 Edition)**


	45. File 28

**Monarch File 28**

In the first few days of the 21st millennium, a new discovery changed the way we looked at the possible origins and history of kaiju.

In these early days of 2000, miners in the Philippines uncovered the 108 meter high skeleton of a deceased kaiju while digging for an apparent uranium pocket. The Monarch organization quickly managed to lay claim to the discovery, and the species was soon identified as that of an irradiated Godzillasaurus.

Monarch agents Ishiro Serizawa and Vivienne Graham quickly determined the bones to not be that of the current Godzilla. The bones themselves are currently stored at _Monarch Outpost 100_, where the skeleton has been roughly put back together and suspended in a B-Type fluid to keep it preserved for as long as possible.

Dating techniques and observation determined the bones to be millions of years old. The discovery rocked the Megazoology community with the question of how a Godzilla could have existed so long ago before the nuclear tests that started the current Age of Monsters, along with what exactly could have killed it and left its body so deep underground.

The skeletal specimen is labeled "Adam" by Monarch, and most current hypotheses implicate the KT Extinction as what could have released the sheer amount of radiation needed to mutate this ancient ancestor of Godzilla.

Before its death, "Adam" may very well have been the first kaiju in existence.

**[-]**_  
_

**The following notes were taken by Doctor Graham and are being posted here with her permission:**

**03/22/00**

_"-skeletal structure is definitely that of a Godzillasaurus, specifically one from either the Lagosi or Bravos genus. The body is very much like Godzilla, except with two key differences. The spikes on the dorsal spines are less jagged and are shorter and smoother, but in contrast the dorsal spines themselves are individually bigger. There was an extra pair that lead up to the top of the head, almost like a lion's mane. Study of the hips and other identifying characteristics have confirmed that Adam is very much a male of the species._

_The head, once we uncovered it, was boxier than the one we are familiar with. The skull was almost like that of a bird of prey combined with a bear_.

_The tail was slightly shorter but at the same time may have been thicker and more armored in life judging by the extra osteoderms we found._

_The body in particular had burns across the outer surface areas of the bones, especially on the torso and dorsal areas. It appears that "Adam" met its end not long after undergoing its mutation and growing to its current size. Of course, many questions remain._

_Just how did a presumably normal Godzillasaurus end up this way? What kind of radiation was it exposed to? Does Adam have any relation to the four living Godzillasauruses known today?_

_And most importantly, just what was it that killed him?_

**05/30/00**

_The recent results from the Bioscience division came back. Now that they've roughly managed to put it back together and analyze the bones, I've asked them to come to me with a possible cause of death._

_In response, they gave me a list with over seven pages of injuries and counting. I've heard that Ishiro has already been given a copy of his own._

_Since then, he hasn't come out all day, even for coffee. I don't blame him after reading it myself._

_Thermal burns. Electrical burns. Five types of burns I didn't even know existed until today. All of them across the body. No wonder some of the bones were so black back in the cave. At the time I thought it was just age, but now..._

_That wasn't all. Several ribs were shattered, one of them just gone. Not broken to pieces, simply gone in general._

_There were multiple fractures and shattered areas across the top of the skull and on the limbs, as if Adam had either fallen from a great height or been struck with massive amounts of force. Perhaps both._

_Adam had three major stab wounds across its body, one in the chest, another in the back, and one in the left thigh. The most severe burns were in those stabbed areas. Several dorsal spines are outright gone and had to be found several meters away from the back. Slash marks have been found all across the ribs and face._

_The left hand was mangled and dislocated, as if Adam had damaged itself while punching something. I can only thing of a living creature on the level of Deathla or the Atlantic Scourge as being that physically durable._

_Lastly and most signifgantly among the still counting injuries was the way the bones were spread out, along with an analysis of the mountain itself. The area the miners found was wide open but hidden under a natural geological formation that had apparently grown from an ancient eruption. As if something massive had been dropped in the area long ago, one hard enough to create a volcanic burst that made the resulting covering of the crater. This event may have also sped along the creation of the mountain itself._

_The fall hypothesis, as if Adam had been physically dragged all the way up into the sky and dropped, is looking more and more believable by the minute. And with the skeleton still being analyzed, we still do not have a full story._

_But, if the increasingly probably scenario of Adam dying in battle with another giant monster is true, yet another question has been formed._

_No other skeletal remains besides Adam's have been found in that cave._

_If Adam died in combat, what happened to his opponent?_


	46. File 29

**Monarch File 29**

Ever since the discovery of the sunken continent of Mu in the middle of the Pacific Ocean in 1972, the world has paid rapt attention to what was found within.

Mu itself dates back to at the very least 75,000 years ago. The implications of this "Lost Muan Age" are significant and in how much they could have rewritten much of what we thought we knew about human history. Ancient civilizations like Greece, Uruk, the first Eastern peoples may have been formed from Muan remnants after the currently unknown disaster that caused the end of Mu.*

Aside from the remains of advanced electrical and plasma-based technology, the world's firsts Anti-Kaiju mechas were directly derived from massive suits of armor dredged from sunken ruins, such as the Red Ronin and Chelonra mechas.

Type-I Psychic interfaces were also derived from Muan psychic research, indicating that the people of Mu were used to and well-educated on the subject of ESP. While Muan technology has been well-researched and reverse engineered, with plasma energy and cures for various diseases being found out of it, little is known of the Muan's themselves in comparison to abandoned technology, found underwater and in air pockets of the underwater continent.

In fact, it was only last year that the first visual depiction of a Muan individual was found in an underground library beneath Cairo** in 2015. Said depiction consisted of two murals and three primitive photos.

The Muan's have a notable resemblance to normal humans with several exceptions and traits, with eyes resembling known feline species alongside scales resembling those on elapids (Cobra's) and monitor lizards in patches across the arms, legs, and sections of the torso and neck.

In all depictions, the Muan's depicted were not wearing shirts. It is unknown if this is normal behavior or a special occasion.

**_*_**_The latest dated translation of an Ancient Muan document before the event believed to sink the continent mentions a comet with a "Great Life Heat" heading towards the planet._

_******Believed to have been placed there as a "time capsule" by Mu in the event of the comet impacting._

**[-]**

What details have been translated from other murals and documents, some of which are still being revised to this day, indicate that Muan society was militant yet also keen on the arts, with the creation and use of weapons being seen as a way to improve of one's creativity and technological skills. Little is known of any wars Mu fought with any other possible societies that existed back then, assuming that Mu was indeed the only human faction in the world at the time and if liminals had begun to exist at that point in time.*

However, the Cairo library has mention of an ongoing civil war with a splinter faction known as the "Cryog", but other than that brief mention little is known of these Cryog.

Most of the translated article was about why the war necessitated an increase in **"Project Guardian", **with Cryog only being mentioned once.

It is believed that this "**Project Guardian"** could relate to the recent discovery this year in the Atlantean Mu subzone, where explorers in a Goten-Class sub found a "graveyard" with the remains of four turtle shaped mechs similar to Chelonra. Of note was the discovery of mummified, frozen organic material inside several sections of the mecha. It is believed that Chelonra may in fact have been a planned predecessor to larger group of cyborg defenders before the fall of Mu.

This was not the only indication of Mu's engineering and biological prowess combined. Documents show that replacing lost limbs and organs, provided the patient was not too badly damaged, was a capability of Muan doctors, but the exact science eludes us and continued investigations.

More examples of this bioengineering were found with the discovery of a Muan "Zoo" under the sea near Costa Rica. The "zoo" was a site mostly in ruins but with intact dates and scrolls listing feeding times and other dates on creatures kept there. While most of the ruins are severely decayed, a few fossils of large megafauna are found. Additional data on various anti-escape countermeasures and a list of deaths began translation. In a chamber below the main area, a frozen but still functioning device containing preserved containers was found.

The frozen containers hold DNA that is believed to belong to ancient megafauna and the specimens in the "Zoo." **Operation Crichton** began in 2015 and has remained ongoing in an effort to start translations and possible synthesis of the samples.

**_*_**_Aside from their clear scientific prowess, it is unknown if Mu was aware of Yggdrasil, the massive tree that acts as a source of energy for modern day mage society following the "Masquerade Fall" in 2007. As for liminals, the first records of extraspecies once more come from around 2500 BC, the same year dating to the alleged discovery of magic by the first mages. Liminal species likely did not evolve into existence by then._

**[-]**

It is possible the Mu's biological and technological knowledge may have been a necessity due to the fact that the Muan Era likely experienced an Age of Monsters of its own, in what has been called a "Monster Age Zero" by certain members of the Megafauna community.

Murals depicting and fossils of what are now known to be ancient members of the "Skullcrawler" species, with specimens as big as the ones on Mondo Island, have been found in underwater and underground Muan ruins, indicating that dealing with this species was a major issue for society. In fact, all four known modern day species of Skullcrawler descendants may very well be survivors of Mu's sinking.

Aside from having to deal with Skullcrawlers, other species including what are believed to be surviving Radioassic lifeforms such as Godzillasaurs, Titanosaurus Mafune's, and Angilasaurs were likely threats to explorers at sea and underground from Mu. However, instances like the "Zoo" indicate that the people of Mu managed to occasionally succeed in defeating and capturing hostile megafauna similar to that of the Monster Islands usage today.

Most significant today is the evidence that, aside from the above-mentioned megafauna incursions, Muan society actually worshipped the larger megafauna on the level of daikaiju in their era as Gods. Repeated references to these deities is made in Muan documents and Murals, with preserved statues being common in sunken places of worship.

Adding to Mu's connection to the kaiju of the Muan Era is how certain specimens, most notably Gigan*, seem to be attracted to Muan ruins. Obviously, the presence of investigating kaiju causes no small matter of trouble for explorer teams.

**_*_**_Considering Gigan's technorganic nature and the Muan's previously established scientific skill, a very close connection between the two is not unlikely. _

**[-]**

This brings us to the final section of this file: The Muan Pantheon. Many of the entities described here are believed to be the first instances of kaiju worshipped as deities with a few exceptions.

Statues and descriptions of these Gods are some of the most-well preserved of known Muan artifacts. Obviously, religion was very important to the people of Mu.

The following descriptions of the Gods of Mu are taken from collective knowledge gained by Monarch and UN expeditions.

**[-]**

**Manda*: **A massive serpent with four limbs and a horned head, noted for its resemblance to Chinese Dragons. Manda is the most well-known of Mu Gods, being referred to and visualized more than any other.

Manda is the God of the Sea and Water. Alternatively referred to as he/she, Manda also represents parenthood and the ability to struggle. Manda was prayed to in times of adversity, such as battle and childbirth.

In the last records of Mu's final days, after the "Comet" was detected by Muan astrologers, a ritual to "Invoke Manda'' is said to be in progress amongst other "Impact Preparations".

*****_The 300 meter long skeleton of a serpentine kaiju was found underwater by the Gotengo during an expedition in 1974. It is believed that in life, this entity was the individual specimen known as "Manda" to the Muans. _

**The Winged Life-Goddess: **An unnamed Goddess said to be responsible for overseeing all forms of life. No statues or other visual depictions have been found. The Goddess was said to be a subordinate to Manda and could live on both land, sea, and in the air. The Goddess was said to heal the ill and the wounded with a mere flap of its wings, and alongside Manda it was known for assisting in battles with hostile megafauna like Skullcrawlers. Additionally, she was claimed to have the power to reincarnate from an egg if wounded.

While the Goddess did not have name, accounts of its nature and abilities have led to speculations that she was an ancient Titanus Mosura, perhaps even a relative of the currently known living specimen on Infant Island.

**Kilaak: **A trickster God said to take on many forms, this God was one that represented intelligence, bravery, wit, cunning, charism, and acting. Among its many forms were said to be an eyeless snake with bright silver scales, a hairless androgynous human wearing a silver cloak, a cat made of white crystals, a bird with red eyes and silver feathers, and a group of silver leeches that could combine together in the form of young skullcrawler.

Kilaak was said to live in a cave system beneath the continent. Those hoping to gain great knowledge and to learn the secrets of the world would allegedly have to enter Kilaak's cave and pass a "Test" from it that would involve confronting each of its forms. Completing the tests would result in a "reward of knowledge."

Failure would result in death and consumption by Kilaak. Unfortunately, the exact nature of these "tests" has yet to be found. Searches for more info on this God continues.

**Methuselah: **A giant God of nature and longevity. Resembled a heavily armored quadruped with a massive forest growing on its back. Statues and descriptions indicate that several camps and buildings were crafter on its back whenever it was sleeping. Methuselah was said to wake up then go dormant after miles of walking every forty years. The creature is notable for sharing a name with a future biblical figure. Little is known of how it interacted with other kaiju in the era.

Massive hoofprints in the have been found in excavated areas believed to have contained forests, leading credence to the existence of a real kaiju that was indeed worshipped back then.

**Baltan: **A giant armored humanoid figure that represented hope and science, and was worshipped predominantly by engineers and scientists in Mu. Aside from a Mural showing it's vague shape surrounded by what appears to be exploding light, little is known about this God, or whether or not Baltan was based on a real organism.

**Vana: **A "Brother of dragons", Vana is said to be a rival of Manda, and the two were said to have fought after meeting at sea. Manda won and later was said to have created the people of Mu from the blood that had been spilled from Vana and itself (Later retellings from newer periods of Muan history claim that Manda simply brought the first settlers of Mu to the island on its back.)

After its loss, Vana was said to submit to Manda as a lesser deity, and he could come to Manda's aid to help defend Mu in its early days from "Underkings and their armies".

Vana is the God of fire and friendship, and has been seen both as a statue and on cave drawings as a purple serpent with a hood like that of a cobra and a "beard" of bladed tendrils. Vana is also said to be the father of "Axor", but aside from this mention in the "Scroll of the Sinking", nothing about the latter is known.

**Metphies: **Notably not a kaiju or deity by Mu's standards, Metphies was according to lore a Muan scholar who managed to "Ascend" by "Calculating Infinity". No visual depictions of Metphies exist, but it is known that he was not worshipped as in an official capacity as the other Gods were.

Most of his worshippers appeared to have been fringe cults of mathematicians and disgraced scholars who would spend days and nights trying to recreate Methphies calculations in order to "Ascend" as he allegedly did.

The cult appears to have been seen as eccentric but harmless by larger Muan society, with occasional references to other scholars derisively calling them "Gematrons."

**[-]**

Mu is a fascinating topic, and there is still much more to learn. As the Pantheon of Gods shows, both fact and fiction were as intertwined in Mu as they are today. If faith and science could find an equilibrium back then, perhaps we can do the same.

But at the same time, there are concerns. With our massive advances in technology and increased ability to deal with kaiju threats and other and natural disasters, modern humanity may very well be going the same way of Ancient Mu up to its end.

If the disaster that brought Mu down happened today, would we survive?


	47. File 30

**Monarch File 30**

All actions have consequences. One single mistake can change history.

We've already seen it in the past. The decision to drop the first atomic bombs on Hiroshima and Nagisaki.

The failed attack on Birth Island that nearly lead to a world wide war.* The disastrous choices that lead to the birth of Biollante, Yiemniak, Orga, and more monsters by intelligent men and women who should have known better.

The fateful nuclear testing that changed everything in 1954.

As the Monarch Leak would show, there would indeed be consequences for the tests beyond the creation of Godzilla.

_*According to expert Monarch analysts and Infant Island telepaths, if Godzilla had not stopped at Kyoto, he would have gone on to attack not just Japan but the rest of human civilization. Godzilla would continue on until he killed all humans or was destroyed himself._

[-]

**Liminal Index #0054**

**Extraspecies Name: Antine Faetinus **

**Family: Fae Sapius**

**Status: Extinct**

_Antine Faetinus _was a Insect Chitinous-Type Fae subspecies that primarily lived around the Marshall Islands, with most members living on the Bikini Atoll. Omnivorous in nature, they mainly fed on insects and nectar. They were known for being playful but with the exceptions of close friends, they mainly lived solitary when not in social gatherings. Nocturnal, they mainly lived underground in the day while coming out at night.

These Fae were incorporated in local native lore, and were known for their mischievous nature, usually dropping small objects on heads and filling personal belongings with sand. Despite this, the islanders and the fae more or less managed to live in harmony with one another regardless, with the natives making habits of "pranking" particularly persistent Fae right back.

Fossil evidence and local native legends* indicate that _Antine _may have had a relationship with sporadically emerging Godzillasaurs resembling that of plover birds and crocodiles; The Fae would cling to the back of an individual and would then spear and eat young Shockirus lice from between the scutes and dorsal fins, with some braver individuals willingly eating out bits of meat from between a Godzillasaur's mouth.

It is believed that around the end of World War II and slightly earlier, one of the _Antine's _recurring "clients" may very well have been the individual that would go on to become Godzilla.

The events that lead to this Fae species extinction came would occur during a series of nuclear tests from 1946-1954, and would later be exposed publically in last years "Monarch Leak".

In preparation for the Bikini Atoll Nuclear Tests, all natives were moved away in 1946. Some showed concern for the Fae and would mention this to US Officials, whom would simply brush them off as fiction or myth.

The ensuing movements of troops and military equipment to Bikini Atoll in preparation for the nuclear tests likely intimidated most Fae into staying underground, but there are still multiple accounts (confirmed by aging personnel who have decided to come forward) of encounters at night and "pranks" being played on staff who would report these events to superiors, some even claiming to see the Fae.

They were simply dismissed as hallucinations by the overworked men, while other staff members simply decided that they were indeed hallucinating and simply ignored all evidence to the contrary. The Fae themselves were likely unaware of the nature of what was about to happen.

In 1946's _Operation Crossroads, _the bomb known as _Gilda _was dropped and exploded with 23 kilotons of power. With this explosion killing half the fae on one side of the island, further tests up to Castle Bravo likely killed the rest, as no new encounters were reported by any staff remaining.

The existence of this species wouldn't be officially known until a returning Monarch-lead expedition in the 1960's and 70s found the charred bones of hundreds of dead _Antine _while excavating contaminated soil. Realizing what they had done and that the Fae were real after all, an attempt to hastily rebury and cover the events up was put into place but would later be exposed during the leak.

The revelation about the extinction of this Pacific species would draw outrage from Liminal's and Liminal support groups, with court cases and anti-Monarch talk becoming common alongside a series of riots in Washington DC demanding answers for more Liminal species that humans have also possibly driven into extinction. A million dollar recompense offered towards known Fae species was made by the US government.

While they may be gone today, the tragic legacy of the _Antine Faetinus _remains as a rallying cry for nuclear disarmament across the world.

**-From _The New Liminal Species Index _(2015 Edition) by Alma E. Delphinus.**

_*Similar legends can be found with tales of Odo Island's "Gojira" and the Pacific Island's "Raijin"_

_[-]_

Godzilla was not the only consequence of the testing, with the awakenings of other species like the _Titanus Vishnu_ being attributed to the Castle Bravo bomb in particular.

However, in 2016, we would learn that the _Antine _were just the beginning.

_[-]_

**2016:**

-Eight individuals of a new irradiated flying Serpentine Avian Hybrid-Type species of Class II kaiju attacked the third Interspecies Exchange Exhibition Convention in Honolulu, Hawaii.

The creatures retreated after four of their number were killed off by local G-Force and CKR agents through the use of heavy weaponry, including Index-Class Rail Rifle's, a Super-X that had been intended for use in a photo-shoot, a Red Ronin replica intended for the upcoming Mondo Grosso tournament, and an explosive-equipped J-Class heavy battle armor.

The night ended with at least a hundred human and non-human casualties and nearly a thousand injuries.

The species was named the "Servum" according to local KDF correspondent and psychic agent Charles Colter based on the brainwaves detected from dying specimens as they were shot down.

The Servum had metallic flesh that gave them high durability and the ability to emit an electromagnetic pulse on within five-ten meters of themselves.

Subjects seen in vid footage and from witness testimony displayed high coordination in battle.

DNA taken from dead Servum was highly radioactive and had key markers and blood energy patterns commonly found in magic-capable species.

**-The Official Timeline (2016 Edition)**

_[-]_

The following information was discovered this August and will likely be included in next years official timeline, but since you've read this far I might as well put in some details from the recent report anyway.

**Servum-Tracker File 8/19/16**

_-The following inscription was discovered on a large collection of stones near the island of Matoi during an investigation of sighting by CKR and our own crews. It appears to have been hastily clawed into the stones as if by a large, bladed appendage or tool. Here is our roughest translation so far:_

**YOU BURNED US**

** WE DID NOTHING TO YOU AND YOU BURNED US ALL**

**YOU BURNED OUR HOMES AND OUR TREES AND OUR LAND**

**YOU BURNED US BUT WE REFUSE TO DIE**

**OUR SKIN AND BODIES WERE NOT THE SAME ANYMORE BUT WE LIVED JUST LIKE HIM**

**WE COULD STILL CREATE LIFE WE MADE MORE OF US **

**WE KNOW WHAT YOU DID TO US **

**WE DONT FORGET LIKE YOU**

**WITH OUR HATE WE SHALL BURN YOUR HOMES AND YOUR TREES AND YOUR LAND **

**UNTIL YOU BECOME JUST LIKE US**

**WE ARE THE SERVUM**

**WE ARE THE LAST GENERATION**

**ALL WILL BURN**

_The implications are not very pleasant._

_-Specialist S. Smith._


	48. File 31

**Monarch File 31**

From economics to everyday civilian life, much about how we once lived has been changed by the Age of Monsters. Chief among those changes was the worlds political landscape.

A notable example is the six Chinese City States that control their own individual corners of China following Varan's killing of many government officials in 1957, of which are the Maoists, NeoXiangists, the Sons of Varan, the Mulanii, the Survial Party* and the Monarch* Council. Struggles and civil conflicts have caused most diplomats to walk on eggshells when deciding which faction would be best to join on which matter. Fortunately, at the very least the Maoists and Survival Party were able to worktogether alongside KDF staff from the United States and Germany during the construction of R.O.S.I.E.

More examples of these massive changes are with Germany having taken a central role in Anti-Kaiju efforts in Europe, with its strategic importance as the location of G-Base 02 and as a source of most of KDF-Europe's best engineering efforts, to the point that German officials tend to take a leading role in KDF efforts. Increased emphasis on Anti-Monster efforts following the massive battle between Godzilla and Cryx in 1977 resulted in a massive period of political and social turmoil that ended in the demolition of the Berlin Wall two years later and a reuniniting of both West and East Germany, with many future German employees of the KDF having been witnesses of the battle and Red Ronin's deployment alongside standard military forces. Following the finishing work on **Project: Vogeladra **and the harvesting of space crystals from Cryx's severed claw, Germany's economic importance has also increased, resulting in its informal label as one of the "Big Brother's" of the EU alongside France and the United Kingdom.

In a world without kaiju, Germany's massive return to global importance would be seen as nearly unthinkable, but it has happened and monster attacks go on regardless, despite Germany itself not experiencing a kaiju attack since the 1977 one. Nevertheless, the existence of populations like the subterranean Skullcrawlers alongside land and sea living Breachers means that preparations in the event of an attack are always being updated by the current administration.

While multiple countries and cities have rebuilt from attacks while managing to come back stronger then before wth Japan and Australia especially coming to mind, others that have suffered truly massive devastation unfortunately have not managed to recover, either breaking up or being abandoned entirely. Examples include North Korea, the Republic of Moldova, and Kabul, the former capital of Afghanistan.

One republic and transcontinental country remains in a state between these two extremes: the Russian Federation.

_*The City State currently in control of China's only Anti-Kaiju Mecha, the R.O.S.I.E._

_*Unrelated to the kaiju study and intelligence organization._

[-]

"Nations large and small would find themselves facing the issue of the Giant Monster, and an no reflection of the past half-century could be complete without a look back on Russia's troubles with the beasts.

Having been attacked by the first Mechagodzilla mere days after the New York incursion when the extraterrestrial machine raided a plasma plant* in Chernobyl, a temporary alliance clause was established with the US in the event of future extraterrestrial invasion.

In 1987, following a failed attempt to destroy the entity known as Spacegodzilla with a hidden USSR satellite mounted nuclear warhead that may have empowered the creature even further, this alliance has yet to be mentioned again in any major capacity.

However, the biggest issue surrounding Russia's relation with the kaiju arises from the very first attack on Russian soil by one.

In 1962, Soviet Russia would have its first encounter when the massive mammoth-esque kaiju known as Brutusk emerged in Siberia. Quickly making its way South while freezing entire villages and towns with its sub-zero breath, Brutusk was the opposite of in terms of power but no less hellish then Godzilla himself. In the end, like Godzilla it would take excessive force to defeat it the first time.

As part of the _Leningrad Strategy, _Russia would end up being the first country to knowingly drop a nuclear device on a kaiju.

[CONTINUED]

_-_In 1991 Brutusk would dig itself out of the irradiated Tunguska crater that it had been entombed in following the deployment of the 22-Kiloton bomb known as _Anna. _The situation worsened severely as Brutusk's reemergence coincided with the sudden appearance of Macrosaurus in the North.

Both creatures made a beeline for one another in a decisive battle at the capital city of Moscow-

[CONTINUED]

-ended with Macrosaurus retreating and disappearing from radar as suddenly as it had reappeared while Brutusk went into hibernation underneath the frozen remains of the Kremlin. The capital of Russia was moved to Saint Petersburg, but the destruction was nigh-uncountable.

Almost all of Russia's military was crushed underfoot or literally frozen, and the ensuing economic and social devastation that came with the ravaging of a capital city and army lead to the collapse of the Soviet Union one month later in March. Russia's own anti-kaiju operatives would either join the KDF or go underground.

What remained of Russia either split into balkanized states or was retaken into the Russian Federation by current President Vladmir Putin, himself a veteran of Russia's own anti-kaiju efforts and a survivor of the Battle of Moscow.

Moscow itself is now a quarantine zone, with a wall being built around Brutusk's current resting place. However, retrieval missions focused on the securing of vital documents and artifacts are frequently done, either by professional agents or by groups of volunteers looking to get a cash reward, have occurred multiple times each year with little to no trouble.

Russia has slowly recovered, but is nowhere near the Cold War Juggernaut it once was.

In 1993, Russia would end up requiring the assistance of KDF following the emergence of two _Vishnu Titanus a_nd their main predator, Gudon. This would occur again in 1995, with Vogeladra being deployed to help combat the plasma-burned Salamandora in the heart of the country.

Attempts to regain such power would ironically involve the kaiju themselves, such as when Gigan crash-landed in the Tunguska River following its disappearance four years ago. In a heavily wounded state, Russia's newly recognized _M-Force _organized by Putin himself would lead a nearly weeklong assault on Gigan in the hopes of brining the technorganic down, thus giving recognition to the Federation for a kaiju kill and a chance to access Gigan's technorganic biology.

This operation would fail, with Gigan fighting off the Russian military long enough for fellow technorganic Megalon to pull Gigan underground, "rescuing" the other monster.

Further incidents, like kaiju Jyarumu suddenly emerging from dormancy in Siberia before battling and mutually perishing on its own terms against rival monster Balkzardan has resulted in jokes and serious discussion about Russia being unable to handle further kaiju-related issues.

Nevertheless, today recent economic developments and tough, back and force negotiations and deals by President Putin are slowly lifting the Federation onto its feet.

Russia may not have success beyond the pyrrhic design with giant monsters, but in familiar economic and political situations the country has begun to carve its niche-"

_**-Russia: A Reflection of the new Era **_**f****rom TIME Magazine. Dated 10/13/2002**

_*One that in current times is now abandoned and used as a historical attraction._


	49. Interlude IX: Combat Record III

**KDF-E Mecha#002**

**Vogeladra**

**Height: 80 Meters**

The _Vogeladra was based on designs and a dug up prototype Axis weapon that had been hastily abandoned in the closing days of the war. The initial prototype was found in 1969 in a hidden laboratory underneath the Black Forest. Work on restoring the prototype, itself a collection of dragon bones hastily strung together around a submarine reactor, began and was finished by 1980._

_Built from the remains of a Class V ancient dragon skeleton found underneath Austria, it was quickly upgraded through use of Nanotitanium fusion to create a bodily metal endoskeleton, and old rune carvings on the bones were enhanced/restored by runic magic from local Norwegian mages and a reactor derived from that of the original Mechagodzilla._

_Aside from it's bladed tails and limbs, it can launch bladed bone like structure from it's wings and tail. The bone material typically has to be restocked with material from the designated area **[Boneyard].**_

_It can fire a Maser-Type energy cannon from it's mouth, and later upgrades included an energy costly weather shaping device that can summon highly flammable rain [**last resort only due to collateral damage]** and the ability to outright fly for brief periods of time with it's magically enhanced core._

_Nevertheless, due to being a skeleton held together by metal, it is rather fragile by giant mecha standards and prolonged melee can and will prove determinal to it._

**-KDF-E File's M-Division Manual (2016 Edition)**

_Born in 1961, Laura Bodewig was among the first major mecha pilots alongside the likes of Hikaru Sakimori and Chifuyu Orimura. Originally a deer hunter from West Germany, at the age of nineteen the young woman just so happened to have the psychic potential needed to pilot the completed Vogeladra during a paid round of testing for pilots. Acting both for the financial incentive and for the chance to challenge herself against "True Nature", Bodewig adapted quickly to KDF-E's training program, becoming a successful defender of Europe alongside radio-operated mecha Chelonra. _

_Among the highlights of her career were a rocky but ultimately successful first battle at Loch Ness that lead to the discovery of the Panthalassa Sea, a battle with Godzilla himself, her killcount in the Panthalassal Outbreak, a terrorist attack by the Cult of G that had her kill multiple terrorists in CQC while taking a bullet for a superior, and her legendary final battle with Class V-Alpha Threat Dagon during the **War of the Seas** in 2004 that unfortunately ended with her death._

_Bodewig is survived by a sibling, several cousins, and a younger blood relative and CKR pilot with the same name whom is in the custody of Charlotte Dunois, an Engineer and close friend to Bodewig in life._

****1981-****  
-Jirass. Loch Ness, Scotland. (Victory by a blast of C-Lightning down the opponents throat.)

-Varan. Edinburgh, Scotland. (Victory by retreat of kaiju. However, damage to the head unit left the Vogeladra temporarily berserk and caused a minor scuffle with Chelonra until the mecha was powered down.)

****Panthalassal Sea Outbreak/1988-****

**Mediterranean Sea**  
-Mosasaurs (Six Killed)

-Neomegalodons (Eight Killed)

****1989:****

-Godzilla. Lisbon, Portugal. (Loss by result of atomic breath to midsection)

-Vlad II. Lisbon, Portugal. (Victory by decapitation of kaiju.)

****1993:****

_Following the Solgell Island Incident, data taken from Genshiro Shiragami's weather shaping device was incorporated into Vogeladra's core system as an AKA (Anti Kaiju Armament). Due to the potential dangers of the design, the Vogeladra remains the only device in KDF-Europe's arsenal with the weapon installed._

-Dogora. Manchester, England. (Victory by death of opponent. First use of weather device.)

-Vishnu IV. Crackow, Poland. (Victory by decapitation.)

-Gudon. Warsaw, Poland. (Victory by decapitation)

-Urogora. Athens, Greece. Assisted in battle by Chelonra. (Victory by rending of opponent into an unconscious state. Unfortunately, Urogora awoke while being transported to MI and escaped)

****1995:  
****  
-Cult of G attackers (10). G-Base 02, Germany. (Victory through use of a combat knife and a heated beverage. However, pilot Bodewig was injured and thus out of commission for the following battle)

__Charlotte Dunois (Temp)__

-Salamandora. Serov, Russia. (Victory by partial decapitation of kaiju.)

__Laura Bodewig (Cont)  
__  
****2002: ****

-Gudon II. Pripyat, Ukraine. (Battle ended with kaiju retreating underground and reappearing at Norway, where it engaged in combat with and was killed by Iracundas.)

****2004:  
****  
-Dagon. Lisbon, Portugal. Assisted in battle by rival predator Godzilla. (Victory by generating and directing of intense heat and lightning based weather phenomena onto the opponent at point-blank range. However, success came at the cost of the pilots life. The remains of Vogeladra were brought back to shore by Godzilla.)

__Laura Bodewig II (Currently in training at IS Academy)  
__  
****2016:  
****  
-Megaguirus IV. Karlstad, Sweden. Assisted in battle by Rodan. (Victory by bisection of opponent. Rodan left peacefully after being allowed to consume and carry off the edible remains of its rival.)

**Additional Information:**

-In 2005, the "Boneyard", a massive underground crypt containing the fossilized remains of hundreds of deceased Class II-III Dragon-Type megafauna was found under Germany.

Using the bones to replace damaged parts of Vogeladra in lieu of Nanotitanium patching has seen an improvement in the Vogeladra's ranged weaponry, specifically its _Crimson Lightning._


	50. File 32

**Monarch File 32**

_"Through exhaustive research involving fossil records, archaeological excavations, study of religious myths and legends from corresponding communities, DNA and behavior analysis of mentioned life forms, consulting of individuals from Monarch, the Liminal Embassy, and the Echidna Historical Society of Athens, this following profile of the potential origin of the Lamia Extraspecies was drafted and written by me._

_Thousands of years ago, around 2500 BC, the 104 meter kaiju known as Ouroboros roamed very close to the lands of Ancient Greece, India, Vietnam, and Indonesia. It was seen from a distance, and written records and visual depictions of it exist in ancient caverns and in the traditions of some more wild lamia tribes in the modern day. It may have inspired the legends of creatures like the Hydra of Herculean myth and certain dragons._

_It was unlikely that Ouroboros would feed on any humans; after all, would you try to eat an ant nest if you were hungry? So, with the exception of anyone unlucky enough to be standing directly in front of her when she was moving, chances of any witness surviving was quite high._

_Cults devoted to Ouroboros were known to spring up in the aforementioned locations, watching as it moved across plains and mountains._

_The cultists would commonly come in view of the territorial battles that Ouroboros would have with other kaiju, and they would apparently collect scales and blood spilled from Ouroboros during these fights._

_As part of a yearly ritual, the cultists would drink the gathered liquid samples down in mass gatherings. 75% percent of those involved would die from the variety of health effects that would naturally come with drinking massive amounts of irradiated animal blood, but at least 25% must have survived for what happened next to occur._

_The survivors were not outwardly changed, aside from gaining a massive resistance to venom based toxins. Another likely side effect was the binding of the liquid to their immune and reproductive systems._

_The children of these survivors were described as being born with scaly skin, snake like eyes, and serpentine feet. Later generations would grow vestigial tails._

_Obviously, they were seen as blessed by the cultists and treated well, but kept out of sight of non-members. Cultists they may be, they couldn't have gotten this far by being completely insane. They likely knew how "normal'' people would treat the issue._

**Hint: Lots and lots of fire**

_Knowing that society as a whole would not accept their mutated children, the surviving cultists and first children banded together and made communities for their children to grow up in, all while teaching them how to blend in with and survive in nature._

_The children, effectively "Proto-Lamia's" found ways to live their lives away in peace in various lairs like snakes. Some would lead solitary lifestyles while others would form monarchist tribes, with the Fateburn Clan being one of the most prominent in the modern day._

_ Others would get into occasional conflict with normal humans, inspiring legends of snake demons like the original child eating Lamia of Greek myth. _

_Overtime, future generations would gain the snakelike lower half of the modern lamia species. However, they did appear enough while hunting for food or more mates to be known in legend and myth until 2007's Emergence Day. The exact series of events that have lead to a low amount of males for Lamia species, especially the ones in Greece, are unknown but are believed to be responsible for the now near-universally banned "Husband Hunt" practice-"_

**-**_**A Speculative Evolution of the Extraspecies Volume 1. **_**Published in 2013. Written ****by Professor William Randa Jr. **

**[-]**

Randa would go onto publish later volumes, where he would discuss a possible connection between Mothra and known Fae species, alongside discussion of evolutionary convergence between Hedorah, Dogora, and the slime confederacies.

These volumes would be alongside a potential list of "origins" for Merfolk, ranging from the possibility that they were dervied from creatures like Mogilos and Manda, or claims that Mer species were the end result of experiments to survive underwater by surviving Muan's following the sinking of Mu.

To make a long story short, his claims have been controversial.

Just type the name or the volume into Google and enjoy the firestorm.


	51. File 33

****Monarch File 33  
****  
Amongst many forms of social change in the aftermath of the Age of Monsters, religious change was one of the most notable. Some religions have managed to figure out a way to incorporate these titans into their theology, while worship of the kaiju themselves has become commonplace since the early 1960's. The physical and observable nature of the kaiju has helped immensely in the growth of these groups.

While there are many benign religious groups, such as the People of Mothra, the Neoaztecs, New Muanists, and the Church of the Shiisa, fringe cults and groups devoted to a dangerous form of the worship of kaiju have been a small but notable threat like any other terrorist group.

From the Sons of Varan who venerate the beast that devastated Beijing as a "Savior"* to the Giganites and rogue Phantom Task* who believe that transition willing or not to a technorganic form is the next step in evolution, these groups tend to go for high amounts of exposure and damage if provoked.

One group has remained slightly more clandestine but is nevertheless among the most well known and feared kaiju cults in the world: The Cult of G.

__*Fortunately they are willing to cooperate with the rest of China in the event of attack by other kaiju, it is only Varan who they venerate. It should be noted that the sons of Varan were originally founded by survivors of purges by the now deceased Mao Zedong.__

__*A former UN group that previously worked on Project Vogeladra before going rogue.__

****CKR Published Threat Data #045****

First gaining prominence in 1995, the Cult of G is an underground terrorist group who worship radioactive kaiju with a lesser emphasis on kaiju in general, primarily Godzilla himself.

They primarily desire to spread the "Blessings" of kaiju DNA across the world regardless of anyone's wishes. Members of the group deliberately expose themselves to kaiju DNA and contaminated areas, and as a result it's common for members to be covered in various highly visible mutations. It is believed that through intense training or another method, members can protect themselves from the negative effects of K-Radiation.

The cult is wanted for engaging in the trade of Kaiju DNA and for attempting to inject G-Cell's into water supplies amongst other crimes.

Their ranks consist of mutated humans and non-human species. They are lead by a mysterious cloaked figure called the "Apex", who is rumored to have wings like that of a Harpy, and whom is only known from photos and apocryphal accounts.

****-CKR Public Database (2016 Edition) More information like Cult methodology and funding is redacted for security reasons.****

****1995:  
****

-Cult of G makes its first attack in a public assault on KDF-Europe's French headquarters in an attack by armed members equipped with bladed weapons and suicide bombers. All members are killed in combat but irradiated DNA renders identification hard.

-Following the end of the "Persecution of the Masses", a video where a hooded cult member rants about the cults motivation to "Force Evolution" is anonymously sent to multiple TV stations across Asia.

****1996:  
****  
-Members of the Cult attempt to poison water supplies in Kyoto but are foiled by psychic agents and KDF volunteers. All five cultists involve die in battle or by suicide following apprehension attempts.

-Biollante vines and flytrap-types begin appearing in the middle of Afghanistan and are believed to have been planted by a rogue faction in the nation*. The Biollante forests current rate of growth increases by 25%. Remaining KDF forces in the Middle East are left heavily strained, and talk of pulling foreign troops out becomes commonplace.

__*Credit for the forests expansion in the area later claimed by the Cult of G.__

****2000:****

-Members of the Cult of G release a group five captured Shockirus into the sewers of Manehatten, with two of the Shockirus being pregnant females. The groups plan is to lure the creatures to the surface once a sizable hoard has matured. Following an attack on an off duty-police man* by a Shockirus while he was investigating disappearances in the homeless population near a sewer entrance, the officer managed to successfully repel and kill the creature with his licensed revolver before bringing the corpse down to his station, which galvanized a greater investigation.

Following the deployment of the__Hick's Doctrine,__ in which ammonia laced meat with hidden explosives placed nearby is used to lure in the lice alongside deployment of National Guard and local CKR teams in the sewers, the Shockirus population is quickly culled.

__*Officer (Now Captain) Benjamin Parker.__

****2001:  
****  
-More tapes are released to TV stations worldwide, taking place inside an underground area showing several unmutated members exposing themselves to irradiated materials in order to "mutate" are leaked, with several videos having large cloaked figures watching the "Intiation"

One infamous video known as "The Bath of Blood" has been posted and taken off the internet multiple times.

-With the death of founder Osama Bin Laden a year ago by the claws of a Blade-type Biollante spawn and the breach of several nearby bases in Afghanistan, the Al Qaeda terrorist organization begins selling the irradiated flesh and seeds of dead spawn in an attempt to recuperate from their losses. A majority of the sold biomaterial is successfully purchased/stolen by covert members of the Cult of G.

****2003:****

-The Cult of G's main base is found to exist under the United Kingdom. A raid by the KDF (with secret assistance from foreign mercenary liminals and local professional mercenary mages) is conducted. In the course of the raid, the Cult detonates jars of flammable material within the first few minutes of the attack while the leadership is believed to have escaped.

Dozens of members are killed in battle, but massive self mutation amongst the killed cultists renders identification of the deceased difficult. On a lighter note, some preserved physical documents are found that list known sponsors and codes of the cult.

Of note was a small statue that was found during the raid, one that depicted a creature identical to the kaiju Dagon, who would make its first appearance and attack a year later.

It is believed now that the cult was aware of Dagon's existence beforehand.

****2006:  
****  
-Rattler, a radioactive serpentine Class I kaiju with a resemblance to known Rattlesnake species appears in Louisiana and attacks the city of Shreveport. He collapses a bridge and knocks down numerous small buildings and vehicles. Rattler is eventually tricked into biting a transformer during a battle with the Louisiana State Guard, severely injuring it's head and causing it to retreat into the Red River. Rattler is later successfully destroyed after being lured out of the river, with a full clip of aHudson-Type plasma infantry cannon blast to the mouth successfully bringing it down.

Cult of G suspected to be involved in creatures attack due to a tape promising "Vengeance for the dead Lord of Fertility" being sent to a station a week beforehand.

****2012:****

****-****A seven foot tall (Due to proximity to fellow cultists) robed figure with glowing white wings known only by the title of the "Apex" is spotted in multiple photos found in a desk from a recent raid on the Cult of G in Kansas. Apex is suspected to be the organizations leader. Suspected to a be a severe K-Mutated human or a harpy extra species.  
****  
2013:****

-A five strong Ookondoru flock* attacks IS Academy in the middle of a shoreline training defense mission using Mecha Raptors against scrap Breacher's. A squadron of local students, including senior student Haruka Sakaki, manages to survive against the birds, killing one of them, long enough for a local Super X3 to be deployed. The remaining four birds are successfully destroyed.

__*Cult of G involvement suspected. Testing ability to direct mutated specimens?  
__  
****2016:****

-The Cult of G attempts to raid Monarch Base 33 in Austria, one surrounding the hibernating kaiju known as Nosferatu/Vlad-Prime.

Fortunately, base defenders and assistance from visiting psychics Miki Saeguesa and Rika Furude manages to repel the attackers without Nosferatu awakening.

****-******_**The Official Timeline of Terrorism**_****** by Paul McGann. Published by Mindwood House alongside their******_** Age of Monsters**_****** timelines.****

[-]

While they may not be physically as massive a threat as say, Mechagodzilla or C'Thura amongst numerous other threats, the Cult of G remains an opponent to be wary of, with many facts about their structure and leadership still unknown.

At least with kaiju, you can hear one coming long before you see one.


	52. File 34

**Monarch File 34 [Monster Islands Part II]**

The Monster Islands have always been a major location of importance to those hoping to study the strange beasts contained there. Not only do they provide a chance to observe kaiju in as natural a habitat as it can get, the islands also let us see interactions between kaiju, violent and non-violent alongside how they behave in response to both the environment and how they deal with local secured human presence.

While some like Tamamo are ambivalent, others like Gaira and Clover have made multiple attempts to get into the barrier around local security stations like specimens used to human presence like Sanda and Luka have been known to play "Games" in front of observing humans and have even tried to shield them from harm when more hostile kaiju attacks.

Of note on the Islands are the different "friendships" and "rivalries" that have developed between individuals.

Aside from these observations of kaiju behavior, another vital point is its location as a place of secure K-Research, specifically in how workers, scientists, and security staff have learned to coexist, however tense, with the locals.

It is not as good as the coexistence seen between man and monsters Infant Island, Okinawa, or in the ancients records of "Titans" from the First Age of Monsters, but what has been recorded over the past five decades has proven promising.

Without further wait, below is a list of recent major events on the Monster Islands beyond those already covered earlier.*

**_*The ESP experiments in 1989 and the capture of the first round of "Guests" in the 1970's, 80's, and early 90's._**

**[-]**

**1998: **

-Varan is spotted in the waters around Monster Island, but otherwise does not attempt to come ashore. Miniature submarines and newly recruited Mer agents manage to keep track of him.

**2000:**

-During a Cat II Monsoon, Varan washes up near Monster Island in a critically wounded state; wounds consistent with those seen on the deceased Tyrantasaur and Ganimes V. Head technician Nicholas Tatopoulos makes the controversial decision to temporarily deactivate Gate III, allowing Varan in. Varan drifts to shore and is found by Baragon*.

Baragon drags Varan up towards his spot at Tamamo's cave in apparent concern. For the next three years, Varan recovers from its wounds and becomes the first flight capable kaiju living on the contained on islands.

**2003:**

-After some years on the Monster Islands, Varan makes a successful mid air escape during a minor typhoon.*

Varan manages to glide over a section of the barrier into the sea. Varan manages to escape further into the deep while avoiding pursuit.

**2004:**

-_**The Breakout:**_ Dagon and its subordinates attack Monster Island as part of the **War of the Seas **event. Dagon itself personally disrupts and heavily damages the barrier, in the process causing a massive flood of seawater that alongside the barrier's breaching, results in a mass escape of megafauna.

Dagon is interrupted by a pursuing Godzilla and Battra, preventing a further assault on the island.

Gorosaurus, Saltora, Prospector Pete, Gaira, twelve Meganulon, and BullDozer escape into the ocean.

Sanda, Baragon, Tohru, Marsh, and Tamamo remain behind, hiding up in the highest mountain peaks of the island.

Cope disappears in the breakout and is presumed dead.

**2005:**

-**Operation: Fugitive **begins with the aim of hunting down the escaped organisms.

-Reports from contacts within Merfolk communities describe attacks on caravans and nomadic tribes by a creature quickly identified as Gaira, who has returned to his old hunting grounds.

-BullDozer reappears at French Polynesia, specifically around the Bora Bora islands. Despite coming ashore and uprooting scores of tree's, it fortunately loses interest quickly before going back to sea.

Gotengo tracks BullDozer to the Pacific, where it is successfully corralled towards Monster Island. After being sent forwards by a freezing blast, the weakened kaiju retreats inland and is hit by a heat ray from Baragon in an attempt to "Help." BullDozer **recontained.**

-Prospector Pete moves into the Strait of Gibraltar before a anti-kaiju minefield can be set up. Days later, she goes ashore at Crete and battles Gezora II, a giant squid able to lower its body temperature to low enough levels to avoid sonar and thermal detection. Prospector Pete manages to wound Gezora severely and make it bleed profusely with her claws, with Gezora managing to temporarily ward her away temporarily multiple times by spraying a low temperature ink into her eyes and mandibles several times.

Combat is interrupted by a patrolling Chelonra and local naval forces. Gezora retreats while Pete battles Chelonra. Despite managing to get multiple hits in with its claws, Pete is **KIA** after being blasted straight through the face with Chelonra's Scientific Aperture.

Notable survivors include students from Luna Nova Academy* on a field trip to the ancient "Minotaur Labyrinth" at Crete, with prominent members including senior students Chariot Du Nord and Croix Meridies.

-Gorosaurus battles Megaguirus IV to a draw on Siberut, Sumatra. Megaguirus IV retreats while Gorosaurus takes up residence on the island. Due to the potential collateral damage that could be inflicted on the nearby native peoples and Gorosaurus's relative distance from Urban centers, recapture missions are put on hold.

-After Gaira attacks multiple nomadic Mer tribes and human ships across the South Pacific Ocean, a plan to use a trail of cloned human blood and organs to lure Gaira back to Monster Island is put into place.

The plan quickly meets multiple snags when swarms of sharks and assorted carnivores are attracted by the smell. Gaira is spotted near the Project: Strigoi fleet multiple times but otherwise does not pursue, seemingly having figured out the connection between the blood and the battleships dumping it.

After multiple days without close range Gaira sightings, Barugaron makes a sudden emergence with its arm regenerated. Barugaron attacks the fleet, sinking multiple ships and greedily eating up much of the cloned bait. As the remaining ships dump their load and attempt a retreat, Barugaron sinks the lead USS McCain and follows it right over the barrier hiding the Pacific Mer Kingdom of the Lorelei dynasty.

The ship crashes in the west side of the city, and Barugaron begins to enter just before getting tackled by Gaira, who had taken advantage of Barugaron's single minded gluttony to sneak up on and attack the rival.

After scraping over the tops of multiple Mer buildings, Gaira and Barugaron fall outside the city limits, with Gaira managing to climb onto Barugaron's back and "ride" the kaiju as it thrashes around. Strategic underwater explosives and Mer sonic weapons manages to "guide" Barugaron down a path towards the Monster Islands, which Barugaron makes a beeline for after a large tub of vaporized blood is dropped by helicopter onto the island. After much struggling, Barugaron manages to knock Gaira off his back within a mile past the old barrier line.

Its opponent in reach, Barugaron quickly begins savagely attacking Gaira for half a minute before Sanda, Baragon, and BullDozer come to his aid. After being tackled by three kaiju at once, Barugaron attempts one last retaliation before being struck in the head multiple times by Tamamo, who uses her tail to fling boulders at it. After taking a gash across its face, Barugaron retreats.

Gaira **recontained.**

Mission declared a success. Work on the barrier resumes.

**2006:**

-Saltora resurfaces in La Serena, Chile. After leaping across multiple buildings and causing much panic, it settles down into the nearby rainforest.

She later engages in battle with new kaiju Mogilos for alpha status in South America at Machu Picchu. In battle, Saltora is picked up and carried away by Mogilos and blasted into the open Pacific Ocean.

-A severely decomposed back leg and frontal claw from Saltora wash up at El Matador Beach in Malibu, California. Saltora speculated to be **KIA.**

**2007:**

-Monster Island's Runic barrier is successfully repaired with Liminal assistance.

**2008:**

-In January, the "Cloverfield Monster" or Clover as it would be officially called emerges from the Hudson River and attacks Manhattan. Drilling and/or a recently fallen weather satellite are believed to be the cause for its emergence.

Hammerdown manages to reach the city by early morning and battles the creature, successfully managing to knock it unconscious with a blow from its electrically charged hammer. However, Hammerdown's battery back is slashed and torn in the battle, causing it to shut down before the pilots can finish off Clover. Nevertheless, Clover is successfully transported out of the city and kept in its current state with ULT gas tanks.

Clover is successfully transported to the Monster Islands.

-Godzilla appears right outside Monster Islands. After an hour of swimming around (and getting roared at by Tohru from a cliff, prompting him to stare her down for several moments), Godzilla turns back, much to the relief of humanoid staff.

**2011:**

-Varan reappears on the outskirts of the Monster Islands once more swimming nearby and occasionally sunbathing on protruding sandbanks.

**2013:**

-Tamamo self-impregnates with a biological process involving moonlight. Being the first captive instance of a pregnant Class IV kaiju, the event becomes a major phenomenon in the global kaiju community. Observation of the expecting mother becomes paramount. Changes to Tamamo's behavior are minor, aside from her sleeping in her cave area more often.

**2014:**

-Tamamo gives birth at the back of her inland cave. The event is captured on hidden surveillance cameras and broadcasted to various research institutes.

The white furred, one tailed ten meter pup is given the name Shiranui. For much of the year, she remains in the cavern with her mother.

**2015:**

-Kaiotaita awakens in Algeria after Katyusha inadvertently crawls into it while burrowing towards Africa (Believed to be heading to her old territory.). They fight above ground, and Kaiotaita uses its mythical "Eye of Ra" to destroy the device on Katyusha's back. Wounded, Katyusha retreats while Kaiotaita takes begins moving around the Northern wilderness in Africa.

Katyusha laters resurfaces at the shores of Madagascar, exhausted and having absorbed the remains of its cannon to heal.

Katyusha is then put into a state of torpor with ULT equipped planes and then airlifted towards Monster Island with a large Cable-Restraint Class Atragon carrier.

-An Ookondoru egg is found amongst several stillborn chicks in an incubator during a raid on a small Cult of G base in the ruins of Moldova. The egg is taken to Monster Island, where it hatches.

The resulting infant male Ookondoru, named Luka by local staff member Marcellus L. Hendrick, is fed using cloned beef made just for the occasion.

Luka is then raised inside a local facility for the first year of its life.

**2016:**

-Gorosaurus disappears from its territory at Sumatra and reappears at Faro Island in the South Pacific. Due to the islands relative distance and Gorosaurus's lack of hostility to nearby natives, the area is declared a wildlife preserve. Gorosaurus is taken off the **Fugitive List.**

-Kiyohime appears at Hokkaido and approaches the city of Sapporo, apparently intent on revisiting its old territory. At Sapporo, Kiyohime is confronted by Moguera. After a battle that costs the mecha an arm, it nevertheless manages to knock Kiyohime out of the city by firing all remaining weapons and damaging her fire breath with a close range EMP pulse.

Kiyohime is then put into Torpor by a newly arrived Gotengo and then successfully carried to the Monster Islands by a squadron of Grasper aircraft.

-Now three years old, Shiranui is able to feed on more solid materials instead of just moonlight or her mother's milk, with Tamamo notably trusting Sanda and Baragon enough to "babysit" the young kaiju while she attends to other activities.

**-The Official Timeline (2016 Edition)**

**[-]**

_-*Knowing previous interactions between the kaiju on the island, if anyone other then Baragon or Sanda had found him, Varan would have likely been finished off and eaten._

_-*The minor error in the barrier is believed to be a been a predecessor to more catastrophic events of 2004._

_-*One of the remaining three dedicated magical institutions in the western hemisphere following the decline in magic that began with the Second Age of Monsters after 1954._

_-*Believed to have fallen victim to D-Prime._

**[-]**

**Monster Islands Headcount as of 2016:**

**Megafauna:**

Tohru (Female unmutated Godzillasaurus)

Marsh (Male unmutated Godzillasaurus)

Luka (Male Ookondoru)

**Kaiju:**

**Male**

Sanda

Gaira

Baragon

Clover

**Female**

Tamamo (Mother of Shiranui)

Shiranui (Daughter of Tamamo _3+ years old)_

Kiyohime

Katyusha

-**From **_**The Official Guide to the Monster Islands (2016 Edition) **_**by MI Warden Nicholas I. ****Tatopoulos**


	53. File 35

**Monarch File 35**

_**Kaiju: Gods or Monsters?**_

This is a common topic of discussion amongst religious and scientific communities. Are some of the more prominent kaiju species and individuals just giant animals or are they genuinely divine? With a great many known specimens having resemblance to and corresponding names towards old myths and legends, these correlations may be more possible then initially believed.

One prominent example is Godzilla himself. While it is known that he is a radioactive mutation, Godzilla has been called a "God of Destruction" in some circles. One prominent example is the complicated, hard-built lore of the recently formed metabiology pseudo science, with members describing Godzilla as a literal embodiment of nuclear power in the vein of fictional characters like Lovecraft's "Azahoth." Adding that the same Godzillasaurus that would go on to be enlarged by Castle Bravo was worshiped as a God for at least a century or more, could it be that these recent beliefs are a "Resurgence" in attempted mental adaption to the power of kaiju like him? So many questions, so many possible answers.

Aside from speculation on Big G himself, other kaiju with more mystical origins pose questions of their own. There is King Caesar, who stands vigil within his cavern in Okinawa unless the islands are threatened by danger from another monster; he does not seem to respond to more mundane threats. X-Ray scanning's and witnessed battles show the King Caesar does not bleed like other organisms, and that his insides appear to consist of brick, salt, and a series of tube-like gems. The Kaiju is literally artificial. His eyes themselves, able to absorb and redirect energy as shown during its battle with Megalon, are made of super powerful diamonds. To date, nothing like the composition of his eyes has been found except for the minerals in KC himself. Other facts remain unexplained about him, like the feline fur growing across his body.

Is the Shiisa a genuine divinely built and empowered construction meant to assist the Azumi clan and the people of Okinawa, or is it simply a high tech security device with legs? Perhaps even a dug up solar powered guardian machine from the remains of Mu? Like much about this kaiju, none of these hypotheses have been confirmed or denied.

Another example is the serpentine, almost draconic Quetzalcoatl who suddenly appeared from beneath Mexico City before fighting Grimmgarl. Were its following travels across Mexico and ensuing discovery of old Aztec sites before it fled to the Antipodes a sorrowful reaction to the loss of the ancient civilization who worshipped it, or was the kaiju reacting to the centuries long changes in the environment it once lived in?

Then there is the infamous _Titanus Mosura_ species and their symbiotic cousins, the _Titanus Battra. _While only two living specimens exist today, fossils and old legends including confirmed alliances* with humans by ancient Mosura's to deal with threats to the Earth show that the species was capable of living in contact with and even communicating with ancient humans. As has been discussed in an earlier profile, it is possible that the Mosura evolved naturally and that their more esoteric abilities may simply be products of their Radioassic heritage and current energy manipulating bioradioactive power.

But at the same time, the existence of the Shobojin, Mothra's witnessed ability to communicate with other giant monsters of different species and her ability to quickly since and intercept with extraterrestrial threats provided that they aren't already being dealt with by a force capable of destroying it independently (i.e. Godzilla) are used by members of both religious and scientific groups devoted to researching her species as evidence in favor of a mystical origin and towards the "Divine Moth'' hypothesis.

Another example of a possibly genuinely mystical kaiju is DragonLotus, a humanoid kaiju with an exoskeleton that bears an uncanny resemblance to human armor, with some informal reports describing her as looking like a "Sentai Character". Her ability to suddenly appear and disappear into the wilderness during kaiju battles primarily in Asia has lead to all manner of discussion, from believable "Biodetection" to slightly eyebrow raising talk of "Perception filters" as was most prominently advocated by British scientist Steven Moffat. Adding her extremely human-like behavior even among other intelligent kaiju as also lead to theories of her being a similar entity to Gaira and Sanda, albeit on a whole different and far more controlled level. One notable hypothesis gaining traction has pointed out similarities between her and obscure Muan deity "Baltan." A possible descendant or maybe even the same being?

Following the final hours of 2015's "Wagandean War", many more questions have been raised specifically regarding her ability to "Pass on". Strange even by kaiju standards with a suspected connection to the technorganic Gigan alongside her time on Infant Island, speculation on her exact nature continues on to this day.

Even the quickly killed Gabara and diminutive Baragon have local mythical counterparts* with similar described appearances and abilities.

Those hoping to study these mythical species will likely find the Monster Islands to be a goldmine off opportunity, specifically with two contained kaiju: Tamamo and Kiyohime.

Tamamo, a Class IV kaiju resembling a nine tailed jackal, displays the noted ability to feed on and even fire moonlight from her jaws like known flamebreathers. Aside from her initial incursion into Kyoto and fight with Zilla (likely a stressed out reaction to waking in an unfamiliar environment.), Tamamo has displayed a calm temperament except if provoked, often staying in the back of a cave during the day while usually coming out at night. The kaiju has regardless managed to make apparent close relationships with some of the other kaiju on the islands, most notably Baragon, Sanda, and Kiyohime.

Tamamo's possible relation to the legendary Tamamo No Mae is dubious at best; there is no indicate of her being able to shapeshift into a human form or anything personality wise that would point to her being able to take a romantic interest in any human if she could. Indeed, her ability to self-impregnate and give birth to a white-furred daughter seems to point to an otherwise asexual species.

Furthermore, its unlikely that such a large creature could be brought down by arrows or spears as in the ancient legend.

Tamamo is simply a large mammalian creature given the same name as the mythical entity for the sake of giving the giant monster with the appearance of a fox a fitting name, nothing more.

On the otherhand, the serpentine Kiyohime has some very coincidental resemblance to her namesake. Emerging from the Hidaka River where the legendary character was said to have fled to after killing a priest _(complicated story), _she has displayed the ability to breathe a blue flame and ignite her own blood, engulfing her body in fire in times of duress. Kiyohime rampaged around Hokkaido for what was initially believed to be a stressed out reaction to an unfamiliar world before she was driven off hours later.

However, recent damage and claw marks on the nearby ruins of an old church alongside confessions from nearby priests and archeologists who happened to be nearby alongside a preserved video record describes and shows a different story; Kiyohime seemed much calmer and even curious upon first emerging from the water, but only after sniffing and inspecting the ruins of graveyard and a large, broken bell behind the church did she suddenly fly into the rage she is now known for.

Two options can exist here: Her violent attitude was repressed guilt over the death of the priest that arose after she discovered what may have been the exact bell where he burned, or there could have been something in the composition of the bell and surrounding stone structures that irritated her inhumane senses.

Either option is equally possible.

After multiple battles with other giant monsters and encounters with underwater KDF vehicles like the Gotengo, Kiyohime was successfully captured and taken to Monster Island following an attack on Sapporo.

On the islands Kiyo has displayed highly aggressive attitudes, often lashing out at fellow kaiju even when they are simply walking nearby. When not getting into fights or trying to break through the barrier, she is known to lurk around and bathe in the mud pits and lagoons of the island.

Notably, the only fellow kaiju that she tolerates is Tamamo and her daughter Shiranui; several a times a month, Kiyohime and Tamamo can be found lazing about under the night sky near cliffs and grassy areas together under the night sky.

Perhaps the two individuals knew each other in the past? Instinctive symbiosis between two species? Once again, there is no proof or explicit disproof, just hypotheses as with most of the above kaiju.

Myths and legends may not be completely accurate, but they are not fully wrong at the same time; Think of them as the recorded attacks or even incursion timelines of the past. In the end, it matters not whether the kaiju are divine creatures or products of evolution and the Atomic Age.

What matters is that they are here right now and so are you.

**[-]**

_*EX: The Kelbeam Conflicts and the first battle with C'Thura._

_*Baragon has been described as the name of an oni dog who lived beneath Hinamizawa and who ate fire and careless explorers._

_Gabara was said to be an oni and cowardly grandchild of **Shuten**_

**-_dōji _**_whom was bullied by the other members of his clan for his warts and voice. The legend says that he left Mt. Ooe to head to the "Home of the last lightmaker" to increase his own power, a process that would put him into a "long sleep." Thus, he survived due to not being present during Minamoto Raikou's legendary purge. _

_While no living Oni have been found since the 1000's unless one counts Baragon and assorted subspecies like Neronaga and Maguma, fossils of deceased horned entities have been discovered at Mt. Ooe near the dormant form of kaiju Ibaraki. These currently remain the only physical proof of the Clan beyond the legends._


	54. File 36

**Monarch File 36**

Amongst the many extinct races of the world, from mundane species like Dodo birds and Passenger Pigeons to the more fantastical like the ancient oni's of Kyoto, one species has attracted heavy fascination unlike any other:**_ Dragons._**

Mostly extinct with a few massive exceptions, this race of crocodilian fire-breathing reptiles has been an understandable source of fascination even though like most dinosaur species, the best we can get are long-dead fossils. The exact cause is unknown, with a possible plague that afflicted entire populations being one of the most popular theories judging by the amount of times that lots of dead dragons have been found underground in similar fossilized positions.

The best information we can get on their habitats and actions come from old myths and legends like the tale of St. George and such, and even so like most stories they are likely prone to exaggeration. Some "dragons" may in fact have been reawakened Radioassic wildlife and early kaiju mistaken for dragons.

We do know that dragons likely were likely more closely related to crocodilians then they were dinosaurs. We know they fed on quadrupedal species, specifically bovines and deer. We know they had a habit of hording precious minerals and shiny objects along with the skulls of prey in their lairs judging by recent findings of skeletons curled around such objects.

These fossils have been primarily found upon Western Europe and Eastern Asia.

However, whether they have been around since the time of the Dinosaurs or at the very least the first Age of Monsters is still being investigated. Other factors, like if known dragon species were as intelligent as humans or if they were primarily instinct driven.

If they had any interactions with kaiju, the dragons may very well have served as prey to larger species, with creatures like the airborne Rodan, the seaborne Titanosaurus, and the numerous land-dwelling species like Gorosaurus and Barugaron may have been their biggest predators. It is however possible that in large groups, fire-breathing dragons may have been able to take on and kill a Class I-II individual through repeated use of hit and run tactics. Once more, with the mostly solitary nature of dragons, even then this would be unlikely except in times of desperation.

However, as recently as 2015 the bones of a Godzillasaurus (One who had presumably awoken years before the current individuals) and European fire drake were found in a cavern below the Pacific island of Matoi, seemingly having died mutually, with burns, bite marks, and deep claw wounds on both fossils. As of today, this remains one of the few recorded cases of Dragon-on-Megafauna combat.

The bones of one massive specimen, codenamed "Fafnir" by the German government, were used as part of **Project: Vogeladra.** A massive collection of dragon bones, with specimens ranging from seven-twenty meters in height, have been found beneath Germany in what is now dubbed the "Boneyard". Similar boneyards have been found in Shanghai and under France. One notable find in the Himalayas in 2004 discovered a network of old tunnels the skeletons of at least seven different dragons where found in a cave each across the tunnels.

Aside from these graveyards and various fossilized discoveries since then, there a few living examples of a true draconic species.

There are two large kaiju*, one a male Class IV and the other a female Class V that are currently being studied by Monarch.

One is Nidhogg, a large cryokinetic kaiju slumbering underneath the Isle of Man in the UK. It is known that this creature appears to have generated a field of thick ice around itself, one that has made observation of its already obscured form rather difficult. Nevertheless, its spiny winged form has a noted resemblance to known fossils found in the Himalayas albeit with a much larger musculature. While Nidhogg is fortunately contained for now, chances are that if it awoke and wished to escape, it could likely do so easily. As Rodan and Mothra have shown, its wings will likely be capable of flight and with its cryokinetic abilities likely extending beyond what has already been seen, it will likely be a severe opponent if it ever awakens. As of now, observation remains the best way to study it.

The second draconic kaiju, Tiamat, is easily the largest living dragon on record. She escaped from her containment unit in Kuwait in 2015, brutally displaying her skill when she viciously tore apart kaiju Mukadender (who's attack on the bases plasma reactor ironically woke her in the first place) and flew around the desert, dropping organs and body parts from the destroyed opponent across all of Kuwait.

Heavily armored with dark scales and purple veins that glow when she uses her pitch black fire, Tiamat's face and body combine traits of Spinosaurs, Mesozoic crocodylomorphs, and the Himalayan Scalebeard (Of which only one fossil has been found). Since then, Tiamat swiftly outpaced KDF surveillance and with her speed, she could be anywhere.

Due to the highly unstable and mutagenic properties of her CT-Blood Type, the exact nature of which is redacted only to high-ranking military and Monarch staff*, plans to hunt down and kill Tiamat have been drafted, with the simultaneous use of India's Gandiva alongside Japan's Mogeura and Gotengo being given special emphasis.

Over 110 meters in height, Tiamat would pose a signigcant threat to any who did challenge her. While she has yet to be seen again, predictions regarding her potential and lore analysis indicate that she may even be capable of battling Godzilla himself to a standstill.

Hopefully the operation will not be a repeat of the disastrous **G-Crusher.**

**[CONTINUED]**

-In the end, however, these two giant "Dragon" kaiju may look like and even act like dragon's, but compared to known species they likely are not "true" dragons, but are more or less likely a super ancestor or similar creature that is part of the same animal kingdom. With potentially thousands or even half a billion years between them, it is very likely that these two kaiju will not behave nor sound like their extinct descendants even if some may still live today.

Simply put, the Nidhogg and Tiamat likely have more in common with iguanas then they would with "Modern" dragons.

**[CONTINUED]**

Amongst the myths and legends surrounding these extinct but amazing creatures, the best preserved records of interactions between humans and dragons likely are at mage institutions and territories.

Unfortunately, with their typical tight-lippiness and careful preservation of secrets, mages that may very well have been alive in the time of the Dragons will be unlikely to tell much about it.

-**From _Myth and Legend: The Forgotten Titans _(2015) by Alma E. Delphinus**

_*This was before the discovery of Khyranax in 2016._

_*Indeed, whatever it is that Tiamat CT-Type Blood can do, only Monarch staff at level-4 and up are fully aware of it. Being at level-3 at the time of writing, even I don't have the full story. But, considering Tiamat's sheer age according to the formation where she was found plus some well-crafted theories built on what little has been revealed about her blood, she may very well be a literal "Mother of Dragons!'_

**_[-]_**

On a lighter note, in a way dragons still exist today, albeit as a whole separate species from the extinct megafauna.

One reptilian species claiming to descend from dragons can be found in the scaly liminal species with gliding capabilities known as the Dragonewts, or scientifically _Dragonkin Sapiens. _They claim descendance from certain dragons through contact between their ancestors and the blood of dragons (Possible) and through intercourse between dragons and ancient humans (Not as likely). They primarily live in the wilderness in China, Mongolia, and the Himalayan areas. With their appearances and draconic wings*, they do fit the appearance of a stereotypical draconic human as seen in many forms of fictional media. However, no individual in the modern day has been absorbed to expel flame despite records of dragonkin doing so in ancient times.

Alas, they could simply be a rare mutation as has been attributed to other liminal's, but as we have seen before, there are many possible interpretations for their exact origins.

And speaking of which, Delphinus may indeed be onto something. Having lived through much of the more supernatural side of Earth's hidden history and having contact with ancient kaiju, the mage societies of the world may indeed have more direct knowledge of the dragons than any other group on Earth.

So, why not conduct an interview with one?

I was immediately hit by multiple roadblocks upon suggesting this plan back in 2013: Mages not wanting to speak to Monarch agents, Monarch itself being tied up in red tape and not wanting to "waste the money and PR", some mages being just as uninformed as we were, etc.

Finally, by the early days of 2014 I managed to get into contact with a young mage and professor from one of the three major remaining magecraft institutions of the world*. Within a month, an interview on the subject of dragon's was arranged at one of Monarch's offices in England.

This meeting occurred one month before the Leak.

*_Albeit ones not suited for flying as much as they are for short glides._

_*With magic only being possible near leyline areas where Yggdrasil's branches have pierced in older times, three major magic academies remain in the world. **Luna Nova Academy** in the English interspace, the **Clock Tower** organization said to have multiple bases and training areas in Spain, London, and France, and finally the **Atlas Temple** alleged to be underneath Siberia._

**_[-]_**

**[Ursula Callistis is a first year teacher at Luna Nova Academy, or at least will be at the start of next year. With blue hair* in a side plait alongside red eyes*, the young woman in her early twenties comes to Monarch's Cardiff office dressed in a simple black scarf and the dark violet hooded dress worn by most LN staff. She is somewhat nervous coming in, but quickly manages to hide it under a composure after entering my office. My notebook and recorder are on the table as usual.**

**It should be noted that Ms. Callistis has a bit of an interesting family history; from a dragon obsessed grandmother, a pair of aunts and uncles known for their role in the philosophical "Human Order" incident that briefly put LN in conflict with the Clock Tower in the 70's, to a retired mother who served a long career in battling the Meganulon outbreaks of the 1980's.**

**Today on the fifth day of February, I am offering an Monarch-funded exchange for at least 300 British pounds in exchange for the interview once it concludes; time will tell what Ms. Callistis will do.**

**She takes seat across from my desk, and the interview begins.]**

_*Bright hair and eye colors are common on magic using species._

**_[-]_**

**Q: I'm glad that you could make it here Professor. As I've said in our correspondences, I simply want to inquire about any shared history between mages and dragons. Nothing more and nothing less.**

**A: **Thank you for this offer, but you need not call me professor...yet. That's still a year away.

(Pause)

So... about those dragons! I do know that there are rumors of a trade of some sorts between the Arcturus based Primal Coven and the dragon known as Fafnir centuries ago, but that broke apart after Fafnir disappeared not long after making the deal. Some say he was killed by a powerful hero, others that he simply left.

Like you, most of what I know comes from old legends. I know some witches hunted smaller dragons for their scales, and there are some stuffed bodies of some dwarf species in prominent offices of mages and in the hunting lodges of some senior Wild Hunters...but other then that, I've never seen a dragon in the flesh myself.

I mean, I've seen kaiju. I'm sure you've heard about that giant fight in Crete five years back. I was there, I saw it all. It's...not an experience I'd like to go through again any time soon.

So, aside from the stories and the bones I've seen at displays, I don't have much to say about actual dragons but-

(Subject pauses) I may have...actually, there is something I might, know from when I was a kid, but it is rather, how should I put it, _personal-_

**Q: Look if this is getting to close to home, we can take a break for an hour if you need it.**

**A: **(Subject pauses to compose herself)-Never mind. I'm ready.

It involves my grandmother.

Her name was Char. She was a prominent professor back at the same academy my mother went to. She was not only a teacher, but a magical researcher. Strict and not afraid to yell at her students whenever they made an error. But in the end, not single class of hers failed. It all payed. But that was before...(Pause) There was an accident during my mother's final year.

Grandmother was in a lab, one where she was studying flesh from Yggdrasil itself, trying to figure out how the magic generating ability would work in the right conditions. Something went wrong, a valve misplaced or potion swapped with something more reactive by mistake...but there was an explosion. The Yggdrasil flesh boiled down into plasma and splashed onto her face, some of it was ingested by her.

She survived, there were minor burns, but from then on she was never the same.

She suddenly gained an obsession with dragons. Species, range, old legends...you name it. She was an expert...and it consumed her utterly. She began "dragon-proofing" our family home with special metals on the roof walls that could resist (pauses) not heat oddly enough, but lightning.

Her room piled up with books, both on myths and on fossil records. Aside from defense, she turned to talk about killing dragons. "We die or they die" she would say to every inquiry on the matter. Swords, axes, even guns were buried in a locked chest for the time. Stranger still, at nights she would hide under a tarp and stare ahead into the night sky with a telescope, telling anyone who asked that she was "Keeping watch."

Whatever was in that lab accident, that liquified Yggdrasil material, whatever fused with it...had turned a professional with a record into an obsessed woman who barely resembled the esteemed professor she once was.

My mother, Helen, she had to take charge of the family at that point. Had to claw my family out of the humiliation and the shame.

From then on, while mages would still use the leylines, never again was an experiment on studying Yggdrasil itself done on such a wide scale. That's how major the incident was.

When I was born, Grandmother lived in the same house as us. Her obsession had calmed a bit, but even so she would still go on about her newfound hatred and fear of dragons whenever anyone asked.

Most called it insanity.

Char called it "Insight."

But, despite what I heard about her personality and how I saw her react towards visitors that refused to take her claims of impending doom seriously, she was always nice to me. Perhaps she saw potential in me, or maybe, just maybe there was one last ounce of sanity left that saw a reminder of her younger, saner self in me.

When mother was gone on her many duties as a mage, grandmother would read to me about various legends.

You can probably guess where these conversations went.

She'd show me how to hold a spear, tell me the best ways to stab with a sword. What kind of magic to know in the future, to fight or flee. The "Siegfried Special" she'd call it. How to hold my head to the side in case any blood splashed in my face should I stab a dragon. I was really young back then, it must have seemed like great fun to me, but looking back...

(Subject pauses for a good while)

Mother would have never let these lessons happen. Now knowing what I know, there were so many times I could have potentially gotten hurt-never mind, I have to continue.

(Pause. Glasses of water are brought in for us both.)

_One night in February, when I had just turned ten, I remember waking up and seeing her right outside the window under the moonlight, staring up ahead with that scope of hers at the night sky._

_Mother was gone on a business trip for the week. It was just me and her until mother would return in the morning._

_My curiosity was peaked. I went downstairs, walked out the door. I asked her what she was doing, having never seen her like this. It had been years since she had done an all-night stargazing._

_"Looking for dragons." she said. Being ten, I asked her what finally came to my mind. "Why?"_

_"Because we have to find the dragons before they find us." She said. I remember looking around, confused. "But grandmother, no dragons have ever come around here for years!" I think I may have reached a bit of a breaking point. "You've looked and looked and searched and searched but no dragons have ever appeared at the Academy or at home! Why, why are you so obsessed with them? The dragons, they are all dead like you read to me! They are just bones in the ground! Why can't you just rest-"_

_I'm not sure what else I said, but I remember being really out of breath. She paused then smiled._

_"No. Not the dragons here. Never the dragons, " She held a hand to the ground at her feet. "Here. I was never talking about the dragons on this world."_

_This was quite a surprise to me. In just a few sentences, my perspective of her changed._

_I finally spoke up again as I sat down next to her. "If not here then...where? Where are the dragons that scare you so much?" She shook her head and handed the scope to me._

_"I don't fear them. I hate them. Just like he does." Slowly, she lifted a bony finger. "Not the dragons from here."_

_She leaned on a nearby tree, her finger pointing at the night sky full of stars above us._

_"From There" she whispered, her arm slowly lowering._

_I grew confused, lifting up the scope and looking at the stars above. "Where Cha-grandmother, what do the stars have to do with dragons?"_

_I slowly turned to her still form, no response. Turning back, I looked up at the stars, trying to spot whatever it was that got her attention as if in a trance before I turned back to her. When no response came, I thought she had fallen asleep._

_I shook her with no response._

_It would take a while for me to realize that she was dead._

_Her heart had stopped mere seconds after her last words._

_She had died right in front of me after finally managing to give vital clue about her dragons I didn't even know it for more than five minutes._

(Subject pauses, then drains her glass. She sets it down with audible force before speaking in a firmer tone then before.)

Perhaps my grandmother really was crazy.

Maybe she genuinely did get insight into the ways of the universe from the tainted concoction that splashed into her face.

Whatever her personal dragons were-

(Subject pauses and stands up before heading over to the nearby window. Pausing, she looks through the window as if up at the sky from my position)

-They weren't from here, but somewhere farther away.

**[Thus ends one of the most tense moments of my career. A story that stared off innocently enough ended in an intense manner. Ms. Callista gave me permission to publish this interview, and as a thanks I've changed the names of the mentioned relatives for the sake of discretion and respect towards real issues. I wish her luck and an untroubled teaching career in the days ahead.]**

**[Hopefully her tenure will be a peaceful one.]**


	55. File 37

**Monarch File 37**

**[Ley line Types]**

_**Active: **The type mostly commonly used by mages, these branch-like tunnels remain a source of transport and spells. The closer one is the ley line, the easier and more powerful spells that can be formed. These "healthy" ley lines are mainly located in forested areas and in dimensional spaces only accessible by the ley line itself; these spaces are believed to be a result of a long dormant form of energy generated by the branches when they first expanded, but have yet to be replicated._

_Examples of mage societies formed around these branches: Luna Nova Academy and Clock Tower._

_**Damaged: **Ley lines damaged and unable to generate as much energy for a variety of reasons. Some of this damage as studied by Monarch is believed to be related to megafauna in very recent terms; Tunneling by burrowing specimens like Gorosaurus and Urogora in Europe, alongside Titanus Baragon and related subspecies in Asia for decades and more is believed to have cut directly over and at times into these ley lines, but firm proof has yet to be found._

_Due to this damage, damaged ley line branches have been described as "Faded" by those who travel them._

_Examples: The Trifas ley lines and the Siberian inscape._

_**Dormant: **Ley lines that have lost all power for one reason or another, but it believed that in time or if slowly "fed" mana over a period of time, they may one day "awaken"._

_Examples: The British Five Star Path and the East African Pool of Roots._

_**Dead: **A ley line that has been "shattered" due to overuse of its magical energy or external damage. Magic is either impossible or very difficult to perform if near a this type, and traversing one is not possible or is extremely dangerous and leads to dead ends if anywhere at all, with "shards" of broken material resembling rotting wood floating freely in the darkened food of what remains._

_Examples: The Fuyuki Charred Vein and the Italian Creek of Hell._

-_**The New World: (Chapter Two: Magic) **_**by Minato Akemi. Published in 2011.**

_**[-]**_

_"The massive tree known as Yggdrasil* is the source of all the worlds magic alongside the first seven olde mages who found it thousands of years ago as the old legends say. The former part is very much correct; only in areas above or near ley lines can magic be performed on any significant scale. However, ever since the end of the "Golden Age", magic in these areas has decreased significantly over time. Numerous possible causes have been blamed, some baseless paranoia and some possibly rooted in truth*. However, to truly understand magic one must go to the source; Yggdrasil itself._

_The 300 meter (As of current estimates) tall form of Yggdrasil exists in a pocket dimensional space, one of six in the world and which have proven unable to be replicated due to the as of now complex physics involved. Only reachable by the ley lines, this space is surrounded by Fay-Type energy. Any being who falls in here into the energy will likely be corroded down to atoms due to the potent energy reactions with a biological form; brooms and other safe forms of locomotion are heavily recommended. _

_Records of first contact with Yggdrasil exist at approximately 2500 BC, but lab studies of the organism from samples and from its physical appearance compared to other long-living flora indicate that it may be millions of years old, perhaps even older._

_Yggdrasil itself is located in this area, "anchored" by its 600 remaining branches into a platau of energy below it; the physical form of the massive pocket dimension it exists in. Over 20 "crown" branches emerge from the top of bright green tree, which emits a green glow at all times. This glow is the result of a form of unique Bioradiation around the tree, albeit one harmless to humanoids. Nevertheless, directly ingesting any edible material contaminated by the radiation or samples from Yggdrasil itself is not recommend; a mana overload that causes the death of the consumer is common. Other cases, such as heavy permanent mental instability and visions of variable nature are common, as seen with the infamous case of former professor Cyrille Du Nord.*_

_ Analysis of the tree itself indicates that it may be to flora as the kaiju are to normal fauna: An apex specimen with unique traits._

_Aside from its ability to freely generate mana from its branches into all twelve areas where large scale magic can still be performed, Yggdrasils other traits include the aforementioned bioradiation and some notable physical information._

_The "bark" of Yggdrasil is notably a form of metallic flesh resembling tissue. This highly durable material is best extracted from old parts of the main body, due to the sheer difficulty that comes with trying to break the flesh off. "Sap" is liquid plasma rich in magical energy and high in explosive instability if not properly diffused._

_The sap randomly leaks out several times a year and is carefully harvested for to be generated as a an energy source in the form of magic vapor. To prevent anything like the "Nord syndrome", careful protections and face coverings are used._

_Various seeds or brown seed like objects, ranging in size from 1 inch to a foot long, randomly detach from Yggdrasil several times a year in one century; these seeds either drift around the space or are collected by various mage teams and taken to the vaults of their respective institutions. _

_Considering the massive energy potential, it may seem wasteful to leave such things lying around without actually using them. _

_But as the recent crisis has shown, such things are best used in times of danger; only then is the risk and reward of using these "Seeds of Yggdrasil'' worth it. As the incident at Arcturus showed, a single seed combined with the right material can create an outpouring of power; one that can raise the power of an already dangerous Class V kaiju to all new heights for a brief amount of time._

_Indeed, a Class V kaiju, preferably one with high control over its energy reserves and regenerative ability, seems to be the only organism that can directly ingest and use Yggdrasil's power. _

_A lesser kaiju or one without as firm a grip over its energy would likely be burned down to the bone by the critical overload._

_While the local Arcturus Forest and Wagandea Tree* are believed to be derived from it, the bizarre biological traits of Yggdrasil have lead me to a new conclusion._

_Yggdrasil may very well not be a tree, but a new type of organism all together._

_Moving on from this, it should be noted that intense activity resembling large amounts of ESP concentration and electrical energy overload have been found at the top branches of Yggdrasil, in a way resembling the massive amounts of intense mental activity one would expect from a sufficiently large organism._

_While extremely old accounts of Yggdrasil apparently "communing" with the first mages and giving them its blessing and permission for them and their descendants to use its power, all forms of modern communications, both scientific and magical, have failed in regards to Yggdrasil. _

_We just have the activity to look at._

_However, my recent studies have lead to some highly alarming discovering, specifically regarding the ley lines. Increases in these "bursts" of energy at the top correlate with deaths or dormancy in at least sixty five minor and major ley lines as observed through records. _

_My own recent experiments, keeping track of the closest ley lines, have noted energy fluctuations with each burst._

_Correlating with the pulse, the Maladra-3 Space station has detected a "Pulse" detected around the same time as my own observations, an invisible and seemingly harmless wave of power that briefly seems to "wash" around the world before dissipating in a period lasting five-ten seconds._

_Adding to Yggdrasil's own psychic emanation's, I have come to yet another conclusion: It is drawing upon the power of its own branches to such a degree that it is essentially cannibalizing its own mana. _

_The old records had a likely instance of this intense "Crown Burst" once a decade._

_The ones I'm now detecting occur every few weeks._

_How ironic. If I am right, it is Yggdrasil itself that may be directly responsible for the current decline of magic. Of course, the other factors exist, but this draining of its own branch tunnels is the most obvious likely explanation. _

_The last and biggest question is why Yggdrasil is draining and withering its own tunnels into in order to create these massive bursts of power._

_The pattern of the pulse suggests it is creating some sort of barrier or shield, one selectively permeable. _

_Is Yggdrasil trying to keep something in?_

_Or, is it keeping something out? _

_Further research is required._

**-_Arcturus Field Report #017_ (Submitted in 2016 to Monarch and other kaiju-based organizations as part of the Kyoto Accords) by CKR Engineer Croix Meridies. **

**She is currently acting as a liaison to Luna Nov Academy following the "Wagandean War" and the ensuing clean-up efforts.**

**The footnotes below were written by Agent Meridies, not me.**

_*Named after the world tree in Norse mythology, or perhaps the one who inspired the of the myth and name in the first place? Both are equally possible but must be researched further._

_*Pollution, modernization, lack of faith in magic, environmental disaster, the current Age of the Kaiju, etc._

_*Ancient magic using tribes before the Golden Age organization were known to have an appointed elder shaman inhale a concotion of fumes said to come from the "Fire of the brother tree" in order to experience visions of danger or to gain valuble knowledge; the validity of these claims is unceertain._

_*ANEB deployment to contaminated areas is being negotiated_


	56. File 38

**Monarch File 38**

_"Exactly what was Dagon? A reawakened superspecies? A mutation? A genuine deity? _

_Some may say that it was just a giant animal trying to make its own feeding and spawning grounds, but the sheer amount of sadism and other personality traits it displayed make me question that possibility._

_As far as I'm concerned, its intelligence was on the level of a man, maybe even more. It knew exactly what is was doing, and it enjoyed every minute of it._

_In fact, everything Dagon did, attacking large native populations, trying to change the environment suit its own needs, does anyone else see the pattern? _

_Colonization._

_ We as a species had every right to protect ourselves from Dagon, but keep in mind that what it did was not so different from what our ancestors have done."_

_-**Professor (Later Monarch Agent) Emma Russell on the "Dagon War/War of the Seas" during a guest lecture at the Deverich Biological Institute in Florida dated May 16th of 2014.**_

**[-]**

**2002:**

-Godzilla battles a massive eel named Moratitan off the coast of Fukushima. Moratitan escapes but is left with a claw wound across the face and left eye.

**2003:**

-Sightings of Godzilla are reported far away from his territory at the Pacific Ocean, with aerial and sea bound photos of him coming as far as the Gulf of Mexico. Gotengo is sent out to track him, with both the vessel and kaiju keeping a careful distance from one another.

-A gigantic mass of seaweed known for containing ancient shipwrecks in the Mid-Atlantic comes alive and fuses into a central mass with the ships acting as a primitive armor. New kaiju classified as Degijon. It engages in battle with the USA's first line of undersea battleships, scuttling half the fleet before sinking itself.

Blown off fragments of it are found to contain fluid with high amounts of Biollante DNA.

-The Cult of G's main base is found to exist under the United Kingdom. A raid by the KDF (with secret assistance from foreign mercenary liminals and local professional mercenary mages) is conducted. In the course of the raid, the Cult detonates jars of flammable material within the first few minutes of the attack while the leadership is believed to have escaped.

Dozens of members are killed in battle, but massive self mutation amongst the killed cultists renders identification of the deceased difficult. On a lighter note, some preserved physical documents are found that list known sponsors and codes of the cult.

Among recovered artificats was a 5 meter statue with a notable resemblance to future Class V Threat Dagon.

-Across coastal areas of Western Europe, the Eastern seaboard, and in the Pacific, recurring dreams of floods and a massive sea creature with many varying accounts of its appearance become common especially among psychic individuals.

One name is most notably attached to the creature: **Dagon.**

-Moratitan and Degijon encounter one another near the dead Pacific Riptide Reef. Degijon vomits out an opaque object resembling an egg with the blackened form of an unknown cephalopod species at its center. Moratitan eats the egg object under the formers watch and then proceeds to display hitherto unseen telekinetic abilities which it uses to construct a bipedal suit of armor around itself from the nearby coral.

Moratitan and Degijon then escape into the Japan Trench, and are believed to be using hollow Earth spaces to move around from this point on.

**2004:**

-A Class V Hybrid Type Kaiju with the lower half of a cephalopod and the upper half of a heavily armored eel and annelid with four humanoid arms makes is spotted off the coast of Daemon Reef near Massachusetts. It then starts a massive attack days later at the New England region, displaying what is believed to be an immense hydrokinetic power that is used to cause flooding in nearby coastal areas such as Bar Harbor in Maine, Boston in Massachusetts, Seacoast Region in New Hampshire, and Cape Cod in a personal assault.

Kaiju is named **Dagon** due to its resemblance to a similar fictional entity and from lore captured in last years Cult of G raid that indicates the extremist organization was aware of Dagon's existence.

Local aquatic liminal sources provide conflicting accounts about an ancient creature that may or may not be the current lifeform.

After a battle with the USA's remaining flying battleships, Dagon retreats while leaving nightmares in its wake; mutated sea life resembling Dagon's top half becomes a recurring threat to rescuers and those trapped in flooded areas.

The attack is believed to be the opening of what would later be labeled the "War of the Seas."

**-War of the Seas **begins following both Dagon's attack and and a simultaneous civil conflict for succession between the South Atlantic Mer Kingdom of New Atlantis.

Dagon, Moratitan, and Degijon are witnessed swimming together in a pack through the Pacific Ocean. Dagon is suspected to have a role in the creation of both kaiju.

**Breakout Incident:** After separating and evading surveillance, Dagon and Moratitan launch an attack on Monster Island, with Dagon proving to be highly resistant to the electric rune gate and other defense. Dagon manages to break open and damage the island wide forcefield. Degijon is noted to be absent.

After breaking the forcefield, the ensuing flooding causes a majority of captive megafauna to begin breaking out into the open ocean.

_-Cope disappears in the breakout and is presumed dead._

_Gorosaurus, Saltora, Prospector Pete, Gaira, twelve Meganulon, and BullDozer escape into the ocean._

_Sanda, Baragon, Tohru, Marsh, and Tamamo remain behind, hiding up in the highest mountain peaks of the island._

-Moratitan begins moving inland while Dagon lurks outside and smashes a Seeker boat attempting to escape.

Degijon reappears minutes later a hundred meters behind Dagon, notably with much of its mass burned or torn out in a state of distress.

As Dagon turns to Degijon, Godzilla rapidly resurfaces from the same shore as Moratitan. Atomic Breath is discharged into Moratitan's back, stumbling it.

Battra appears nearby and begins assaulting Dagon from afar, whom responds by firing multiple waves of superheated water vapor at him.

After ten minutes of Kaiju combat, Dagon retreats underwater and creates a massive typhoon while shooting jets of water filled with oil secreted be Degijon at Battra before igniting the oil with heated water vapor and creating an explosion that knocks Battra out of the sky. On land, Godzilla and Moratitan's duel reaches the nearby mud pits.

Moratitan leaves its current coral armor and manages to use its "Riptide Force" to have the armor continue fighting Godzilla while Moratitan rapidly slithers back to sea during the turbulent storm. Once Moratitan is more then 500 meters away, the armor deanimates and collapses to pieces in the mud pit. Godzilla and Battra, despite their respective setbacks, quickly proceed to pursue the hostile "Ocean Trio".

-The Ocean Trio launches three separate attacks around the world. Dagon vomits up two eggs which are fed on by its minions, both of whom gain similar powers to it Albeit on a lesser scale.

Moratitan heads to Australia, Degijon heads to the waters around Western Europe, and Dagon enters the Indian Ocean.

All three have hundreds of Dagon Spawn following them.

**First Strike:**

Degijon is delayed in the water by Chelonra and UK submarines in the English Channel, but nevertheless it manages to reach the River Thames at the cost of most of its Spawn swarm, which die attacking Chelonra's fleet to clear a path for Degijon. The remaining twenty five spawn and Degijon emerge from the river into the city of London. European Mecha Vogeladra is deployed along with the Gotengo, which had been the closest additional nearby Class IV anti-kaiju weapon.

Degijon's lack of internal organs and seaweed consistency allow to absorb much damage at first, until its weakness to extreme heat is discovered. Vogeladra manages to kill the remaining Spawn.

The Gotengo drills straight through Degijon's soft torso while deploying its side missiles, splitting its upper body in half. Vogeladra fires it's black lightning while nearby Maser turrets mounted above flooded areas proceed to fire into its opened insides.

Degijon's body begins to burn. A blast from the Gotengo's LT cannon causes the burning area's to start freezing. The ensuing thermal shock shatters Degijon. Remaining frozen pieces of it's kelp flesh are taken to G-Base 002.

**Second Strike: **

Moratitan surfaces in Byron Bay at Australia. The nearby swarm attacks New Zealand and the accompanying islands around it, earning the attention of Quetzalcoatl and of Torrentula.

Quetzalcoatl attacks the swarm and manages to kill all fifty members of it over the course of twenty seven hours.

Torrentula heads after Moratitan.  
Moratitan continues its advance into Australia, bringing floods and forcing the evacuation of the nearby city of Brisbane. The decision to reactivate Kinkuto is hastily made.

Despite it's dangerous MG derived programming, with the death of the core AI in 1995, Kinkuto immediately heads towards Moratitan, halting it's advance at Queensland.

Kinkuto battles the larger Moratitan to a standstill nearly by midnight. Torrentula arrives, rapidly swimming through the nearby flooded area. Kinkuto seems to regard Torrentula as an ally, and both begin to battle Moratitan. Torrentula latches onto Moratitan with all eight hydro limbs and begins overpowering it's hydrokinesis with her own, slowly breaking apart its coral body.

As Moratitan flails with its mace, Kinkuto leaps onto it and begins slicing into its neck with a mounted chainsaw. Within minutes, Kinkuto manages to decapitate the Moratitan. Moratitan's headless body begins flailing around for thirty more seconds before falling to the ground, the armor collapsing around it.

Moratitan's head continues to snap for several more minutes before Kinuto holds it in place with its right hand taser claw before destroying the head with six mounted shoulder missiles.

**Third Strike: **

Dagon attacks Sri Lanka and then emerges from the Bay of Bengal at Chennai, India. Godzilla emerges 100 miles away, having been pushed away from Dagon by its generated tsunamis. Battra remains above sea level and fires his beams at Dagon, who forms high pressure water shields around itself.

A freshly deployed Gandiva reaches the nearby area, coming into contact with Godzilla before Dagon. Gandiva's AI detects Godzilla as a threat in the current context, and a brief battle begins between the two before Dagon's advance takes the attention of both away. Godzilla and Gandiva then proceed to attack the more immediate threat of Dagon.

Battra reaches inland alongside a newly arrived Mothra.

Under attack by four giants at once, Dagon carries out a desperate move. Calling out all of its swarm to it, Dagon shields itself with water before engulfing its swarm with superheated vapor, causing them to experience a sudden explosive biological reaction. Dagon then flings its soon to blow offspring around it, triggering massive plasma explosions.

Godzilla falls into the water after having the ground become unstable below him, while Gandiva, Mothra, and Battra are knocked out of the sky. Battra in particular takes multiple wounds after using his body to shield Mothra from the exploding spawn.

Godzilla gets back up and pursues Dagon back into the Indian Ocean.

Gandiva stays near the flooded areas and stands guard for any future potential attacks on India.

Mothra escorts an injured Battra back towards Infant Island.

**Final Strike:**

Over the following week, Godzilla chases Dagon from the Indian to the Atlantic Ocean. Dagon vomits up more of its explosive spawn and create more typhoons to slow Godzilla down. Dagon's mere presence also creates notable tidal waves across the West coast of Africa, with Dagon being visible from shores and cliffs.

Dagon enters into Portugal in the city of Lisbon, causing instant chaos. Already on standby, Vogeladra and the Gotengo are sent out into combat.

Godzilla pursues Dagon into Lisbon* as Vogeladra and the Gotengo arrive.

The ensuing battle has Dagon summoning shields of water to intercept a blast from the Gotengo's AZ cannon, which it uses to reflect the low temperature blast back in the form of hundreds of large icicles.

Gotengo is ordered to retreat after Dagon detonates the icicles, causing plasma burns and open tears all across the hull. Commander Gordon ignores orders to retreat and flies directly into Dagon, wounding it across the torso and severing an arm.

Gotengo crashes down near Evora.

Dagon grows tentacles out of its wounds as Godzilla and Vogeladra tear into it, the force of both attacking at once managing to break through Dagon's barriers. Vogeladra uses its weather system to bring down a massive thunderbolt, an attack eased by the large storm already being generated by Dagon.

Dagon is hit directly in the mouth with the bolt before getting blasted through the face by Godzilla.

With half its head blown off, Dagon attempts to retreat while flinging explosive bursts of superheated water and waves filled with debris at Godzilla and Vogeladra.

Refusing to let Dagon escape and rebuild its forces, pilot Bodewig sets Vogealdra's jetpack into overdrive and tackle a retreating Dagon off a nearby cliff while supercharging the mechas weather generator. All communications advising retreat are ignored by Bodewig.

As both fall into the water, Vogeladra's wings temporarily manage to hold Dagon out of the sea as 2,000 tons of psionically charged rain and four massive thunderbolts fall onto Dagon and Vogeladra. Generator core detonates.

Surrounding cliffs are massively corroded and outright vaporized within a minute. The nearby flooding and storm stops.

Godzilla digs himself out of nearby mud and debris before jumping into the ocean.

As nearby KDF, military, and naval forces from Spain and France enter the area, Godzilla surfaces back into Lisbon with Vogeladra in his arms. After a brief standoff, Godzilla sets the mecha, now missing it's lower half and with severe charring across it's torso and head, onto the ground before heading back to sea.

Godzilla drags Dagon's remains, consisting of heavily corroded lower tentacles and a badly burned broken skeleton, out into the Atlantic.

Aerial coverage shows Dagon's tentacles twitching erratically moments before Godzilla fires a Spiral Ray directly into the center of the body. Dagon's remains are completely destroyed.

Vogeladra's cockpit is opened. Laura Bodewig confirmed to be KIA.

**Aftermath:**

-Godzilla returns to the Sea of Japan. Godzilla is later seen travelling the oceans, killing Dagon Spawn and resurging Panthalassal wildlife who had gained new breeding grounds thanks to Dagon's attack.

-Funeral is held in Laura Bodewig's hometown of Alzenau.

-Remains of Degijon, Moratitan, and Dagon Spawn are put in cold storage in different bases across the world.

-Communications with Infant Island are increased to allow for cooperation in the event of future Class V threats.

-Type I Mecha Raptors are used to successfully destroy the remaining Dagon spawn near the USA.

-Vogeladra undergoes repairs; the "Boneyard", an underground crypt in Germany containing the bones of long dead draconic type kaiju is mined by local governments to get the needed material for this undertaking.

-Douglas Gordon is demoted to Captain.

-Arthur I of the Curry Dynasty becomes the new Ruler of the South Atlantic Mer Kingdom.

**_-The Official Timeline_ (2013 Edition)**

_*The site of a battle between Godzilla and Vogeladra in 1987._


	57. File 39

**Monarch File 39**

_A collection of news articles across the new millennium._

[-]

**_The New York Times_**

**Politics**

**Did the Spectrum Spider Scandal cost Bush the election?**

**By Audrey Timmonds. January 22nd, 2001**

Two days ago after a grueling campaign, candidate Al Gore was sworn in as President of the United States of America following his victory in last year's election. One could claim a variety of factors that went into his victory-personality, allies, the voters themselves-but in a way, could Gore owe his victory to a spider?

Of course, the recent attack by the massive arachnid known as "Kumonga" is likely still fresh in the minds of everyone involved in the election, from the voters to the new President himself.

These events occurred in October, when the Spectrum 7 oil company of which candidate Bush is the chairman tested a potent new oil drill in Texas, one said to be derived from those used on the battleships of the worldwide Kaiju Defense Forces. The test ended up piercing through the ground farther than expected.

As a highly unfortunate side effect, the hibernating Kumonga was awoken by the drilling (and its extremely low body temperature is believed to be what allowed it to avoid yearly sonar detection) and quickly climbed its way to the surface by following the drill back.

Attacking the nearby platform and several nearby settlements, Kumonga then held the city of Houston in the grip of terror, spraying a web across a quarter of the city's west side. Dozens were eaten while hundreds or thousands were injured both by the spider and by hasty accidents caused by those trying to escape.

By midnight, it would take five bunker buster bombs directly to its center mass to kill Kumonga and its reign.

By morning, thousands were injured and a great deal of resentment to the oil industry, particularly Spectrum 7, culminated in a riot in DC.

Aside from the obvious implications for future drilling plans due to the dangers of digging for new sources, the deaths of many men and women with families in a state like Texas also built up resentment towards Bush himself in nearby areas. The record lack of votes in his favor during the Elections themselves down in Texas were very likely a result of his companies' role in awakening Kumonga, and may have had a role in his ultimate loss.

George Bush himself is unavailable for comment, having retreated to his family's estate following his loss in the election. President Gore has buried himself in his work if reports are to be believed, so the personal thoughts of both on the matter are mysteriously quiet for now.

In the meantime, the first issues Gore is expected to tackle are likely to be environmental in nature, alongside better detection methods for use against hostile megafauna from land and from sea.

[-]

**World**

**'Kyoto Conference off to a soaring start'**

By James Archer

Science correspondent, BBC News

Published April 31st, 2001.

Starting today, the Kyoto Conference to discuss the subject of the Giant Monsters, civilizations greatest enemies, officially began with diplomats and military officials from all over the world flying in, with the cities football stadium being repurposed into the main center of the convention. Thanks to reopened communications, Hotua agents from Infant Island are expected to join later this evening.

An event dedicated to analyzing this current era of giants, the past, present, and future of a world with these titans is being discussed seriously.

Indeed, the Monarch intelligence organization (represented by senior agents Ishiro Serizawa and Vivienne Graham) has come forward with murals, drawings, and tablets dating back as far as Ancient Greece and maybe even further being used as evidence of a previous "Age of Monsters." With many photos being taken every second, history itself is being rewritten as the sun sets.

Amongst the most memorable speeches and scientific presentations given were by American KDF Colonel William Overbeck on the designs for Hammerdown, a new robot meant to replace the long-fallen Steel Zeus, and a brief recounting of history of robotics and current future plans and features for new monster-battling machines by young robotics expert and professor Goro Ibuki that included blueprints for a "Drift System" and a new flight-based combat vehicle called Moguera.

More insight on the kaiju themselves, particularly the legendary Godzilla himself, were given in passionate speeches by the Monster Island-based Professor Koji Ando and John McCain, current Marshall of the Western KDF.

The failed plan of **Operation: Titanomachy **and the consequences of it are being discussed at length. Controversial plans focusing more on containment and long-term coexistence with the kaiju are being drafted and redrawn by multiple committees on stage, with debate areas being set up for this very purpose.

With the convention being a week long, more lively discussion and revelations are eagerly anticipated by everyone here on the scene.

[-]

**ENTERTAINMENT WEEKLY**

**_Shin Godzilla _****to hit theaters in July**

**By James Rolfe | January 12, 2016 at 3:15 PM**

_Directed by the legendary Hideaki Anno, this latest installment in Toho's films about the creature is not a documentary or a historical dramatization, but instead an alternate history film that asks the question of "What would happen if the Age of Monsters began in 2016?" _

_Aside from showing how such a world without any kaiju attacks since 1954 would look like and how such a society would react to their first incursion, the movie also aims to have a"deeper message", mainly about criticism towards controversial government action (or inaction in this case) during environmental disasters. _

_With lifelike special effects and the use of real vehicles on loan from the Kaiju Defense Force and the Asian-based G-Force, alongside real life soldiers and officials from those organizations in technical roles and cameos, _**_Shin Godzilla _**_is aiming to be unlike anything that came before it._

_You can wait to get it on DVD, but for now if you can see this film in theatres, do it. _

_This isn't an opportunity you'll ever want to pass up._


	58. File 40

****Monarch File 40  
****  
The existence of extra species and magic was officially disclosed in the year 2007 as was agreed upon in secret meetings with the UN and government officials.

While there are multiple reasons for this year being chosen-__World politics "Cooling down", daikaiju attacks nearing liminal and mage civilization__, __the year in particular being a milestone in some societies, etc.-__ coincidentally an attack that outright caused the collapse of the poor Eastern European country, Moldova, occurred.

Perhaps this event, inland as it was, may have finally made the officials in charge of "Fallen Curtain" realize that the time for the reveal was now or never.

[-]

****2007:  
****  
-A massive amphibious kaiju emerges from the Black Sea in Eastern Europe, with recent excavations suggesting that it had been hibernating there since at least the late Miocene period. The creature had four arms and was heavily armored, with glowing yellow veins and a bladed protrusion on its head resembling an axe.

Named "Trespasser." by local authorities, the creature walks through Ukraine towards the border into Moldova.

Its path takes it to the capital of Chișinău, where it is confronted by Urogora who had been detected underground but not identified 30 minutes ago, and who burrows out of the ground after nearly twenty years of absence.

Urogora is noted to have slightly grown in size with multiple glowing red "patches" composed of volcanic material across her torso and back*.

The creatures battle, destroying the capital and multiple surrounding towns in the process thanks to Urogoras new ability to create pyroclastic flows by burrowing.

Response time for Chelonra, the most closest available mecha currently at the English Channel, is delayed due to the landlocked status of Moldova.

Urogora eventually manages to bleed Trespasser out over the course of five hours and partially decapitates it, but relents after one bite due to the creatures acidic blue blood.

Urogora retreats underground by the time Chelonra successfully arrives.

The dying Trespasser suddenly begins to stand up before being finished off by a quick artillery barrage from Chelonra.

Due to the destruction of the capital and surrounding towns, high casualties, and the heavily toxic effects of Trespassers widely spilled blood end up bringing an official end to Moldova, with rapid immigration by survivors becoming common.*

-**_**The Official Timeline **_******(2010 Edition)****

__-Comparable to Rodan's "Upgrade" in 1995.__

__-Similar fully destroyed areas can be found in Accra and North Korea.__


	59. File 41

**Monarch File 41**

_When the current era of kaiju attacks began, we thought nothing could surprise us anymore._

_Then, like many other events in the last century, we found that we could still be surprised after all. _

_First Contact._

_I am talking about the extraterrestrial megafauna, the one's whose mere existence has radically changed almost all theories and speculation on alien lifeforms._

_The first notable ET-Megafauna was Taligon. Made of various minerals, this pyrokinetic individual had traits similar to that of birds and reptiles. "Hatching" from a meteor that had crashed into the desert in 1967, Taligon was the size of an American Alligator at birth before being exposed to sunlight. The creature then rapidly grew to 81 meters in size before escaping in an incident that was seen by hundreds of witnesses. Aliens were now known to exist, and they were giant. Fortunately, Taligon showed little interest in population centers before its death in a battle with Godzilla at 1974, where it laid an egg at Mt. Fuji before expiring.* As you all likely know, the egg later hatched into Taligon II, which has now established a territory for itself within Sudan. While it is unknown if its species needs to eat matter due to their ability to absorb light, Taligon has been seen feeding on material from invading Biollante-spawn._

_But it didn't stop there. The next giant alien would be Kikiron, a massive entity with a bizarre similarity to known poultry species, but with very different behavior. Kikiron was originally believed to be a natural prehistoric species before an expedition to the underground crater in Barcelona where it emerged was found to contain extraterrestrial elements and minerals, with the angles in the crater making it look like Kikiron had fallen quite a distance some time ago. The chances of it being non-native are now widely believed, but many details about the kaiju remain unknown, like why it looks like a giant chicken for one thing._

_What is known is that Kikiron's body is heavily resistant to damage owing to its likely ability to traverse space, and it has proven capable of breaching through the stratosphere and beyond as shown by a battle with Gigan. Additionally, Kikiron does not go out of its way to cause destruction in human settlements with the exception of damage caused by its size, but has been noted to deliberately seek out and fight other monsters seemingly for pleasure instead of food or territory. Last seen having taken up residence at Krakatoa, Kikiron will likely not be leaving any time soon._

_Third on Monarch's list is one of the most dreaded threats, one that changed the world not only through the implications of its very existence, but with technological upheaval the followed. Some of the technology in this very room is derived from it._

_I am of course talking about the first Mechagodzilla, a highly antagonistic war machine with a high resemblance to the first modern kaiju. Aside from being the first "monster" to truly challenge Godzilla, Mechagodzilla was different from the other alien kaiju. Instead of being a territorial giant animal, it was here for conquest. Attacking both New York and Chernobyl, its "Alpha Signal" woke more dormant kaiju and caused a massive outbreak in Accra before it was taken down by dozens of kaiju lead by Godzilla himself. Even after its destruction and harvesting for parts by us, much about it is also unknown, such as the state of its masters, whether or not more of its kind still exist in the universe, and most worrying of all: Is all of its AI data gone following its "Berserk" resurgence two decades ago? How much of the original invader may still exist in a computer somewhere? _

_We can only hope for now. With all the fusion energy and nanotitanium advances made since then, where the drawbacks outweigh the advantages and vice versa are something you will all have to decide for yourselves._

_Now, onto the next slide-_

**_[CONTINUED]_**

_Cryx is one of the most bizarre ET's, and that's saying something. Two of these 110 meter crystalline organisms, slow in movements yet covered in sharp edges, appeared at Germany and the Pacific Ocean respectively, both heading towards energy plants using prototype reactors derived from Mechagodzilla two years after it was destroyed. Both had crystalline outer shells but an organic core or one resembling organic parts at the very least. The second may have had its core overloaded by Mothra and Battra, while the second retreated after having one of its claws blasted off, retreating into space using a gravity shift ability. Notably, it got blood on its core and remaining claw during combat with Godzilla and Red Ronin, and after retreating to the moon it went into an inactive state._

_Then, of course came 1987. Absorbing the blood into its core, Cryx's middle burst open while the entity later known as "SpaceGodzilla'' burst out. Half-formed, SG rapidly grew into its adult body after being hit by a USSR nuclear missile. Wiping out the power grid, it then came down to Japan during the major "G War"._

_Displaying an almost human-like intelligence and many new abilities, SpaceGodzilla was only stopped with much effort and nearly experienced an organic nuclear meltdown while trying to launch a blackhole attack, one that ended with it blasted into its own creation. Spacegodzilla's current status is unknown._

_Once again, many mysteries are associated with these entities. Were they non-sentient organisms looking for energy, or were they intelligent beings whose ambitions to feed on the reactors part of some grander plan? Perhaps even a highly advanced form of war machine like Mechagodzilla. And then there was SpaceGodzilla. Was the transformation of its core into the creature planned by Cryx or was it the result of Godzilla's regenerative mutagenic DNA going out of control on Cryx's core? Were SpaceGodzilla's actions normal or was it possibly suffering a mental disorder that made it excessively violent?_

_Once again, all we have is samples and hypotheses. _

_Last up on known ET's is Dogora, a massive cell with a slight resemblance to jellyfish species. _

__Being the most likely non-sentient of the ET's, it fed on smoke and coal shale, attacking factories across the United Kingdom. Resistant to heat, the massive beast was only killed off when a weaponized weather generator brought down acid rain, which caused such a severe reaction in Dogora's alien biology that it essentially melted. Whether or not Dogora was an outlier or if there is a population of other creatures out there remains unknown.__

__Ladies and gentlemen, that is the current list of large scale alien lifeforms. Other organisms, like the technorganics Gigan and Megalon and the pollution eating gestalt Hedorah have also been suspected of possibly being extraterrestrial in origin, but until definite proof can be found they are being kept off the official list.__

__With over five of these dangerous alien lifeforms out there, keep in mind how astronomical finding one was back in the day, much less all the ones running around today. We need to be ready if another of these creatures ever shows up. And as the files we've extracted from Mechagodzilla's CPU show, advanced extraterrestrial species able and willing to wage war are very much a real potential threat*.__

__As a result, today I am humbly requesting you all to take a moment to think about how you can assist the launching of our new defense based station."__

_**-Monarch Agent Houston Brooks in a speech meant to promote plans for the _Maladra Space Station _(MSS) to the US Senate in 2012.**_

*_It is unknown if Taligon's lifecycle naturally had the parent die after laying the egg or if the adult takes care of the single hatchling._

_Judging by how well both Taligon's have taken care of themselves, the former is more likely._

_*Mechagodzilla's masters/creators have been labeled as "Simeons." The inhabitants of the city destroyed in File 10 have been named "Nebulans."_


	60. Interlude X: Combat Record IV

_A 100 meter sueccessor to the 89 meter Steel Zeus, Hammerdown was made from space age metals due to a lack of nanotitanium following MG I's destruction. Built with armor resemblign that of a European Night and a head shaped like the helemt of a viking raid (alongside ceremonial ram-like horns on the side), Hammerdown trades ranged capability for heavy armor and melee power. On the left arm is a power, electronically powered Jinguji drill whose thrust can be controlled manually. On the right is massive electronic sledgehammer built into the limb._

_Powered by a massive electric generator on its back, one with a lack of shielding in order to allow the power source to "breath" which requires that Hammerdown must always face its enemies. A half psionic system and base mounted remote control are combined to allow the pilots and base staff to work together in controlling the Mecha. A psionic prototype "Drift" system allows the four pilots (Including Steel Zeues Mark Zubaz) to psionically link their minds and thus massively increase battle reflexes._

**2007:**

-Gezora II. Atlantic City, New Jersey. (Victory by destruction of the opponent)

**2008:**

**-**Clover*. Manehatten, New York. (Victory by KO. Opponent transported to Monster Islands, but Hammerdown is damaged in battle.)

**2011:**

-Oil Breach. Fought on the Western coast, particularly at New Jersey and New York. (Over 10 Breachers personally killed in combat along the US Military)

**2016: **

-Deployed to Canada following Lycanoids emergence and Godzilla's sudden reappearance coming out of the Gulf of St. Lawrence. All three converge at Montreal. Three-way interrupted by the emergence of a feathered subspecies of Skullcrawler.

(Lycanoid falls into a chasm mid-battle with two Skullcrawlers. Remaining six are killed by Godzilla and military forces.

Hammerdown's drill is damaged by a nuclear pulse after an attempt to stab Godzilla in the torso. Hammerdown attempts a hammer pulse, only to be grabbed by and judo thrown by G*. Three pilots are knocked out, rendering further movement inoperable. Godzilla returns to sea.)

[-]

_*Due to its erratic behavior and gangly constitution, it is suspected that Clover may be a Breacher that had awoken prematurely._

_*No, we don't know where he learned to do that either. _


	61. Interlude XI: The Sixth Wave

**2000:**

-In the first few days of the year, miners in the Philippines uncover the 108 meter high skeleton of a deceased kaiju. The Monarch organization quickly manages to lay claim to the discovery, and the species is soon identified as that of an irradiated Godzillasaurus. Monarch agents Ishiro Serizawa and Vivienne Graham quickly determine the bones to not be that of the current Godzilla.

The skeletal specimen is labeled "Adam" by Monarch, and most current hypotheses implicate the KT Extinction as what could have released the sheer amount of radiation needed to mutate this ancient ancestor of Godzilla.

-Taligon II engages in a "Dogfight" with Rodan over Saudia Arabia. Both survive with few injuries. Taligon later touches down in Sudan and establishes a territory in the mountains.

-During a Cat II Monsoon, Varan washes up near Monster Island in a critically wounded state; wounds consistent with those seen on the deceased Tyrantasaur and Atlantic Scourge I. Head technician Nicholas Tatopoulus makes the controversial decision to temporarily deactivate Gate III, allowing Varan in. Varan drifts to shore and is found by Baragon.

Baragon drags Varan up towards his spot at Tamamo's cave in apparent concern. For the next three years, Varan recovers from its wounds and becomes the first flight capable kaiju living on the contained islands.

-In Texas, the Spectrum 7 oil company uses Gotengo style drills in order to increase the profits from new drilling contracts. While digging deep, the company accidentally awakens a massive spider named Kumonga. Kumonga escapes the breached cave system it had been sleeping in before attacking several nearby settlements.

Kumonga makes its final attack on the city of Houston, eating dozens of humans and causings thousands of injuries through its sheer size and by accidental crashes and tramplings indirectly. Kumonga begins constructing a massive web across the city before it is killed by five bunker buster bombs.

In the aftermath, a Senate hearing on the viability of petroleum is held. DNA from Kumonga is taken to the AKRP's New York labs.

The political fallout of the attack on Houston is believed to be a factor in Spectrum 7 chairman George Bush's loss against fellow candidate Al Gore in the 2000 presidential election.

**2001:**

**-**In Kyoto, the multinational Kyoto Conference is held. Containing military, political, and scientific delegates from all over the world, the event analyzes the current Age of Monsters. The past, present, and future of life in a world with active kaiju is discussed. Evidence of a previous Age of Monsters dating back towards the era of Ancient Greece and further back is publicly disclosed by Monarch, with copied murals, drawings, and tablets being shown.

Advances in robotics are discussed, including an advanced type J-CQC AI. In secret, liminal delegates meet with aware human representatives to discuss a future "Masquerade Break." Plans for Hammerdown, a new North American mecha meant to replace the departed Steel Zeus are announced by General William Overbeck of the KDF.

Numerous presentations and speeches are given by veterans and experts in many fields.

Communications are successfully and officially reopened between the KDF and Infant Island, with delegates from the latter arriving to the conference as part of the deal.

The failed plan of **Operation: Titanomachy **and the consequences of it are discussed at length. Alternative plans focusing more on containment and long-term coexistence are drafted and redrawn multiple times.

-Megaguirus IV debuts in an attack on the Midway Atoll, raiding a US airbase and hotel on Wake Island during her assault.

-The first Gotengo returns to active duty. Commander Douglas Gordon is put back into command.

The Gotengo manages to destroy Maguma, an aquatic sub species of Baragon that had been sinking ships between Korea and China in the Yellow Sea.

The battleship also has a tense standoff with Kiyohime at the Sea of Japan that fortunately ends with the latter retreating before combat can begin.

-With the death of founder Osama Bin Laden a year ago by the claws of a Blade-type Biollante spawn and the breach of several nearby bases in Afghanistan, the Al Qaeda terrorist organization begins selling the irradiated flesh and seeds of dead spawn in an attempt to recuperate from their losses. A majority of the sold biomaterial is successfully purchased/stolen by covert members of the Cult of G.

-The Japanese Macaque is taken from Endangered to Threatened on the WWF list.

-The remaining Class 2 radioactive megafauna in Japan are officially killed off. Packs of shockirus and man sized rats still remain a threat.

-Megaguirus IV raids more islands in the Pacific before leading an assault towards Infant Island with a replenished Meganulon swarm.

Gigan arrives on the outskirts of Infant Island and is intercepted by DragonLotus. Gigan notably avoids initiating combat at first, standing back and seemingly attempting to make a deliberating motion with its left hook right before the swarm arrives at the Island.

Mothra, Battra, and DragonLotus battle the invaders. Gigan seizes up before leaping forwards, parrying a diving stab from Megaguirus at DL. The four kaiju proceed to exterminate most of the swarm and force Megaguirus IV into retreat. Megaguirus is pursued by Battra and Gigan, but she escapes at the cost of the rest of her swarm.

Gigan parts from the Island, but not before a period of communication using soundwaves with the Mothra twins. KDF decoders are still working on the exact translation to this day.

Following this, Gigan flies out of radar range.

-On the ninth day of November, Monarch analysts discover an impact crater in Antarctica with trace amounts of fossilized organic material, extraterrestrial minerals, and frozen bioelectric energy deposits on top of it.

On the same day, Tornaq awakens from her slumber and heads South down through the Atlantic into the Antarctic Ocean. She comes ashore late in December before entering hibernation once 1,000 miles from the crater. Proposals for a dedicated research center are drafted.

**2002:**

**-**Brutusk reawakens from hibernation near Moscow. He moves North through Siberia before heading into the Arctic Ocean. Months later, Brutusk comes ashore in Antarctica within 500 miles from Tornaq. The two proceed to brutally fight before retreating with mutually bleeding wounds on their chests and heads.

Both proceed to enter hibernation 500 miles away from one another and 900 miles from the A-Crater. As a result, the proximity of two Class IV kaiju to the crater makes construction of a research base impractical.

-KDF-Europe makes headway on **Project: Cybersaur**, with the goal to make an equivalent to the Asia deployed Mecha Raptors.

-Godzilla battles a massive eel named Moratitan off the coast of Fukushima. Moratitan escapes but is left with a claw wound across the face and left eye.

-Iracundas makes its third attack at Morocco, crossing over to Egypt and then into Norway. Iracundas is met in battle by Chelonra while Vogeladra was dealing with an attack by Gudon II in Ukraine.

Gudon is believed to have sensed Iracundas as either a rival or prey source. Gudon knocks Vogeladra to the ground and begins rapidly burrowing away by spinning its whips in place.

The larger Iracundas badly mauls Chelonra and tears off its right arm. At that moment, Gudon emerges from underground a mile away, where it attacks Iracundas. Gudon manages to tackle Iracundas off the Preikestolen cliff into the Lyseford, but it ends up losing the fight, getting its throat torn out by the former. Iracundas drags Gudon's body out of the water to eat it just as Vogeladra and the nearby air force arrive on the scene. Iracundas uses Gudon's corpse as a shield before escaping into Gudon's initial emergence hole.

**2003:**

**-Project: Rhedosaurus **under Doctor Yoshiwara, a survivor of the 1995 attacks, aims to make an anti-regeneration toxin for use against kaiju. Initial tests at a lab in quarantined Shikoku against G-Cells manages to heavily corrode the regenerating cells, but the resulting mixture proves to be heavily toxic and poisonous to all organic material, with several lab technicians being poisoned severely when the toxic blood eats through their clothes and protective gear. During a containment cleanup, the toxic blood cells multiply out of control and cause an outbreak at the facility. Ten surviving scientists out of the +120 staff manages to escape before a self-destruct firebomb sterilizes the facility.

-After some years on the Monster Islands, Varan makes a successful midair escape during a minor typhoon.*

Varan manages to glide over a section of the barrier into the sea. Varan manages to escape further into the deep while avoiding pursuit.

_*The minor error in the barrier is believed to be a been a predecessor to more catastrophic events of 2004._

-Sightings of Godzilla are reported far away from his territory at the Pacific Ocean, with aerial and seabound photos of him coming as far as the Gulf of Mexico. Gotengo is sent out to track him, with both the vessel and kaiju keeping a careful distance from one another.

-A gigantic mass of seaweed known for containing ancient shipwrecks in the Mid-Atlantic comes alive and fuses into a central mass with the ships acting as a primitive armor. New kaiju classified as Degijon. It engages in battle with the USA's first line of undersea battleships, scuttling half the fleet before sinking itself.

Blown off fragments of it are found to contain fluid with high amounts of Biollante DNA.

-The Cult of G's main base is found to exist under the United Kingdom. A raid by the KDF (with secret assistance from foreign mercenary liminals and local professional mercenary mages) is conducted. In the course of the raid, the Cult detonates jars of flammable material within the first few minutes of the attack while the leadership is believed to have escaped.

Dozens of members are killed in battle, but massive self-mutation amongst the killed cultists renders identification of the deceased difficult. On a lighter note, some preserved physical documents are found that list known sponsors and codes of the cult.

-Across coastal areas of Western Europe, the Eastern seaboard, and in the Pacific, recurring dreams of floods and a massive sea creature with many varying accounts of its appearance become common especially among psychic individuals.

One name is most notably attached to the creature: **Dagon.**

-Moratitan and Degijon encounter one another near the dead Pacific Riptide Reef. Degijon vomits out an opaque object resembling an egg with the blackened form of an unknown cephalopod species at its center. Moratitan eats the egg object under the formers watch and then proceeds to display hitherto unseen telekinetic abilities which it uses to construct a bipedal suit of armor around itself from the nearby coral.

Moratitan and Degijon then escape into the Japan Trench, and are believed to be using hollow Earth spaces to move around from this point on.

**2004:**

-Independent Professor Thaddeus Venture creates functional cloning technology, allowing for the quick replenishment of lost numbers from recent monster attacks and for the replacement of wounded or damaged limbs and organs. Nevertheless, the legal and ethical ramifications of such applications result in the topic being a major source of debate. Numerous rules and regulations are passed.

-Dagon makes it first appearance at Daemon Reef before starting a massive attack days later at the New England region, displaying what is believed to be an immense hydrokinetic power that is used to cause flooding in nearby coastal areas such as Bar Harbor in Maine, Boston in Massachusetts, Seacoast Region in New Hampshire, and Cape Cod in a personal assault.

Kaiju is named Dagon due to its resemblance to a similar fictional entity and from lore captured in last year's Cult of G raid that indicates the organization was aware of Dagon's existence.

Local aquatic liminal sources provide conflicting accounts about an ancient creature that may or may not be the current lifeform.

After a battle with the USA's remaining flying battleships, Dagon retreats while leaving nightmares in its wake; mutated sea life resembling Dagon's top half becomes a recurring threat to rescuers and those trapped in flooded areas.

The attack is believed to be the opening of what would later be labeled the "War of the Seas."

-**War of the Seas **begins following both Dagon's attack and and a simultaneous civil conflict for succession between the South Atlantic Mer Kingdom of New Atlantis.

Dagon, Moratitan, and Degijon are witnessed swimming together in a pack through the Pacific Ocean. Dagon is suspected to have a role in the creation of both kaiju.

**-Monster Island Breakout:** Caused by Dagon. Multiple captive kaiju escape into the open ocean.

-Godzilla and Battra appear soon after, pursuing the trio responsible.

-The **Ocean Trio** launches three separate attacks around the world. Dagon vomits up two eggs which are fed on by its minions, both of whom gain similar powers to it [_Albeit on a lesser scale_]

Moratitan heads to Australia, Degijon heads to the waters around Western Europe, and Dagon enters the Indian Ocean. All three have hundreds of Dagon Spawn following them.

**First Strike: **Degijon is delayed in the water by Chelonra and UK submarines in the English Channel, but nevertheless it manages to reach the River Thames at the cost of most of its Spawn swarm, which die attacking Chelonra's fleet to clear a path for Degijon. The remaining twenty-five spawn and Degijon emerge from the river into the city of London. European Mecha Vogeladra is deployed along with the Gotengo, which had been the closest additional nearby Class IV anti-kaiju weapon.

Degijon's lack of internal organs and seaweed consistency allow to absorb much damage at first, until its weakness to extreme heat is discovered. Vogeladra manages to kill the remaining Spawn.

The Gotengo drills straight through Degijon's soft torso while deploying its side missiles, splitting its upper body in half. Vogeladra fires its black lightning while nearby Maser turrets mounted above flooded areas proceed to fire into its opened insides.

Degijon's body begins to burn. A blast from the Gotengo's LT cannon causes the burning areas to start freezing. The ensuing thermal shock shatters Degijon. Remaining frozen pieces of its kelp flesh are taken to G-Base 002.

**Second Strike: **Moratitan surfaces in Byron Bay at Australia. The nearby swarm attacks New Zealand and the accompanying islands around it, earning the attention of Quetzalcoatl and of Torrentula. Quezalcoatal attacks the swarm and manages to kill all fifty members of it over the course of three days. Torrentula heads after Moratitan.

Moratitan continues its advance into Australia, bringing floods and forcing the evacuation of the nearby city of Brisbane. The decision to reactivate Kinkuto is hastily made.

Despite it's dangerous MG derived programming, with the death of the core AI in 1995, Kinkuto immediately heads towards Moratitan, halting it's advance at Queensland.

Kinkuto battles the larger Moratitan to a standstill nearly by midnight. Torrentula arrives, rapidly swimming through the nearby flooded area. Kinkuto seems to regard Torrentula as an ally, and both begin to battle Moratitan. Torrentula latches onto Moratitan with all four and begins overpowering it's hydrokinesis with her own, slowly breaking apart its coral body.

As Moratitan flails with its mace, Kinkuto leaps onto it and begins slicing into its neck with a mounted chainsaw. Within minutes, Kinkuto manages to decapitate the Moratitan. Moratitan's headless body begins flailing around for thirty more seconds before falling to the ground, the armor collapsing around it.

Moratitan's head continues to snap for several more minutes before Kinuto holds it in place with its right hand taser claw before destroying the head with six mounted shoulder missiles.

**Strike Three: **Dagon attacks Sri Lanka and then emerges from the Bay of Bengal at Chennai, India. Godzilla emerges 100 miles away, having been pushed away from Dagon by its generated tsunamis. Battra remains above sea level and fires his beams at Dagon, who forms high pressure water shields around itself.

A freshly deployed Gandiva reaches the nearby area, coming into contact with Godzilla before Dagon. Gandiva's AI detects Godzilla as a threat in the current context, and a brief battle begins between the two before Dagon's advance takes the attention of both away. Godzilla and Gandiva then proceed to attack the more immediate threat of Dagon.

Battra reaches inland alongside a newly arrived Mothra.

Under attack by four giants at once, Dagon carries out a desperate move. Calling out all of its swarm to it, Dagon shields itself with water before engulfing its swarm with superheated vapor, causing them to experience a sudden explosive biological reaction. Dagon then flings its soon to blow offspring around it, triggering massive plasma explosions.

Godzilla falls into the water after having the ground become unstable below him, while Gandiva, Mothra, and Battra, are knocked out of the sky. Battra in particular takes multiple wounds after using his body to shield Mothra from the exploding spawn.

Godzilla gets back up and pursues Dagon back into the Indian Ocean. Gandiva stays near the flooded areas and stands guard for any future potential attacks on India. Mothra escorts an injured Battra back towards Infant Island.

**Final Strike:**

-Godzilla pursues Dagon to Portugal. Gotengo, Godzilla, and Vogeladra fight it together. Gotengo crashes after heavily wounding Dagon.

Vogeladra successfully destroys Dagon at the cost of the pilot's life. Godzilla destroys Dagon's body and carries the remains of Vogeladra back to shore.

**Aftermath:**

-Godzilla returns to the Sea of Japan.

-Funeral is held in Laura Bodewig's hometown of Alzenau.

-Remains of Degijon, Moratitan, and Dagon Spawn are put in cold storage in different bases across the world.

-Communications with Infant Island are increased to allow for cooperation in the event of future Class V threats.

-Douglas Gordon is demoted to Captain.

-Arthur I of the Curry Dynasty becomes the new Ruler of the South Atlantic Mer Kingdom.

**-**Komodithrax and Zilla reappear and claim territory at an uninhabited Alaskan island.

Area declared** Omega Roost** and no-fly zone is established.

Komodithrax and Zilla are observed as mating multiple times each month, but no offspring have yet to be produced by these encounters, likely due to the genetic differences of both species.

Despite requests to bombard the island by certain members of the US military, the relative isolation of the area and the past failure of G-Crusher results in a veto by the local KDF council.

-C-Rex II reappears in the Arctic Ocean, attacking an oil rig before coming ashore at the Omega Roost. It is promptly set upon by both inhabitants. Within an hour, C-Rex is successfully killed and eaten by Zilla and Komodithrax.

**2005:**

-Type I Mecha Raptors are used to successfully destroy the remaining Dagon spawn near the USA.

-Rogue members of the defunct European Psi Studies Taskforce (PST), now going under the name of "Phantom Task", began a secret cloning project in France with the goal of using Professor Venture's cloning tech and the DNA known Mecha pilots and elite soldiers as part of a highly illegal underground super soldier program.

-Vogeladra undergoes repairs; the "Boneyard", an underground crypt in Germany containing the bones of long dead draconic type kaiju is mined by local governments to get the needed material for this undertaking.

-BullDozer reappears at French Polynesia, specifically around the Bora Bora islands. Despite coming ashore and uprooting scores of trees, it fortunately loses interest quickly before going back to sea.

-Gotengo tracks BullDozer to the Pacific, where it is successfully corralled towards Monster Island. After being sent forwards by a freezing blast, the weakened kaiju retreats inland and is hit by a heat ray from Baragon to "Help." BullDozer recontained.

-Prospector Pete moves into the Strait of Gibraltar before a anti-kaiju minefield can be set up. Days later, she goes ashore at Crete and battles Gezora II, a giant squid able to lower its body temperature to low enough levels to avoid sonar and thermal detection. Prospector Pete manages to wound Gezora severely and make it bleed profusely with her claws, with Gezora managing to temporarily ward her away temporarily multiple times by spraying a low temperature ink into her eyes and mandibles several times.

Combat is interrupted by a patrolling Chelonra and local naval forces. Gezora retreats while Pete battles Chelonra. Despite managing to get multiple hits in with its claws, Pete is KIA after being blasted straight through the face with Chelonra's Scientific Aperture.

Notable survivors include students from Luna Nova Academy* on a field trip to the ancient "Minotaur Labyrinth" at Crete, with prominent members including senior students Chariot Du Nord and Croix Meridies.

*_One of the remaining three dedicated magical institutions in the western hemisphere following the decline in magic that followed the Second Age of Monsters after 1954._

-Sightings of large serpents in the Pacific and Indian Oceans are believed to be those of surviving Dagon Spawn.

-Gorosaurus battles Megaguirus IV to a draw on Siberut, Sumatra. Megaguirus IV retreats while Gorosaurus takes up residence on the island. Due to the potential collateral damage that could be inflicted on the nearby native peoples and Gorosaurus's relative distance from Urban centers, recapture missions are put on hold.

-Godzilla is seen travelling the oceans, killing Dagon Spawn and resurging Panthalassal wildlife who had gained new breeding grounds thanks to Dagon's attack last year.

-After Gaira attacks multiple nomadic Mer tribes and human ships across the South Pacific Ocean, a plan to use a trail of cloned human blood and organs to lure Gaira back to Monster Island is put into place.

**Operation Strigoi: **After the lure attracts the attention of Barugaron, it and Gaira fight, with the battle leading through the Lorelei Mer Kingdom to the shores of Monster Island. With the assistance of Sanda, BullDozer, Baragon, and Tamamo, Barugaron is successfully driven off.

Gaira recontained.

**2006:**

**-**Kikron is spotted at Sumatra, engaging in a brief intimidation display with Gorosaurus that fortunately does not become violent in a rare instance of kaiju on kaiju encounters. Kikiron laters takes up residence on Krakatoa.

-Rattler, a radioactive serpentine Class I kaiju with a resemblance to known Rattlesnake species appears in Louisiana and attacks the city of Shreveport. He collapses a bridge and knocks down numerous small buildings and vehicles. Rattler is eventually tricked into biting a transformer during a battle with the Louisiana State Guard, severely injuring it's head and causing it to retreat into the Red River. Rattler is later successfully destroyed after being lured out of the river. A full clip Hudson-Type plasma infantry cannon blast to the mouth successfully brings it down.

Cult of G suspected to be involved in creatures attack.

-Mecha Raptor units are retrofitted to be capable of piloting by one human pilot following recent concerns about mass AI use.

-Saltora resurfaces in La Serena, Chile. After leaping across multiple buildings and causing much panic, it settles down into the nearby rainforest.

-Kagiza reappears at the Aconcagua mountains in Chile. It begins to advance towards Peru, with Saltora doing the same.

In Peru, a Monarch base studying a dormant kaiju named Mogilos finds themselves in the direct path of the two South American monsters, both of which are presumed to be hunting Mogilos. Out of desperation, Monarch Command gives the order to use a Cadmium EMP in an attempt to kill Mogilos in her slumber. Instead, Mogilos ends up waking up mid-attempt. After badly damaging the facility, Mogilos flies towards the nearby mountains.

-Half a week later, Mogilos, Saltora, and Kagiza converge at Machu Picchu in what is believed to be a battle for Alpha status on the continent. In the ensuing three way fight witnessed by both news coverage and local citizens, Mogilos carries Saltora in her talons and blasts the giant frog into the open Pacific Ocean, badly injuring her.

Returning to the mountainous area, she continues combat with Kagiza. Mogilos attempts to strafe Kagiza off the mountain, only for him to grab her back mid dive. Kagiza slices at Mogilos, who manages to shake off and drop it thousands of feet down. Mogilos then blasts a nearby mountain and causes a landslide the buries Kagiza in rock before he retreats underground once more.

Mogilos then takes up residence directly on top of Machu Picchu.

-Due to her lack of hostility towards humans (And a notable tourism increase in areas where she flies), local governments and KDF units more or less leave Mogilos by herself, albeit under heavy surveillance.

An increase in tree growth and in the numbers of known endangered species is noted in areas where Mogilos frequents.

Studies in K-Bioradiation from non-nuclear kaiju and human/kaiju coexistence gain a 100K funding increase for multiple organizations.

-An expedition to one of multiple large holes dug by Kagiza uncovers a possible connection to a Hollow Earth space. The expedition is later attacked by two ten meter Skull Crawler specimens, both of whom are destroyed by Mogilos after coming to the surface and attacking a nearby village.

To prevent future attacks, known kaiju burrows are frozen with Freis-Type ULT turrets in a campaign that takes months and requires deployment of the Gotengo, the latter of which gets into a brief fight with Mogilos.

-With both Tornaq and Brutusk in hibernation, plans for an expedition to the crater in Antarctica are drafted further by Monarch.

-A severely decomposed back leg and frontal claw from Saltora wash up at El Matador Beach in Malibu, California.

**2007:**

-With heavy assistance from NASA, **Project: HAMMERDOWN **is completed, resulting in the creation of a mecha with the same name. Built with space age metals to make up for a worldwide lack of Nanotitanium following the destruction of MechaGodzilla and its production system, Hammerdown was constructed in the shape of a European Knight, and has a massive electromagnetic hammer built into its right arm and a Jinguji style drill in the left. Powered by a massive electric generator on its back, a lack of shielding in order to allow the power source to "breath" requires that Hammerdown must always face its enemies. A half psionic system and base mounted remote control are combined to allow the pilots and base staff to work together in controlling the Mecha. A psionic prototype "Drift" system allows the four pilots (Including a returning Mark Zubaz) to psionically link their minds and thus massively increase battle reflexes.

After some awkward trips and falls, by the start of Spring, Hammerdown's crew manages to move competently and battle a Scrap copy of Varan.

**-Project: MOGUERA** is completed in Japan. Built from the remains of Super X aircraft and previous mechas, Moguera is built with both flight and subterranean capabilities in mind, and a highly expensive Simeon derived generator gives it cross continental capabilities.

Built with a non-psionic seven pilot system which notably includes former Vogeladra technician Charlotte Dunois as part of the crew, Mogeura is planned to be used in not only defending Japan, but nearby nations in times of Class IV-V kaiju incursions.

-Godzilla, Kiyohime, Rodan, and Titanosaurus come ashore and fight at Chichijima island, with Godzilla notably avoiding the use of atomic breath in the presumed territorial dispute.

Godzilla wins.

-On the same day, Mogeura faces combat for the first time against Burtannus, a male subterranean monster that first appeared in Hokkaido.

Burtannus is successfully defeated after getting simultaneously hit by two spiral grenade missiles and Moguera's chest mounted plasma cannon.

-C-Rex III is spotted fighting and eating an Oodako in the Arctic Ocean.

-Gezora II emerges from the Atlantic Ocean at New Jersey, coming ashore in Atlantic City. Hammerdown is quickly deployed from its base at the border of New York. Hammerdown reaches Gezora by morning and successfully kills it with a hammer through the brain.

-**Fall of Moldova**

Death of Trespasser. First appearance of "Fire Urogora."

-In May, governments of the world officially reveal the existence of Youkai and Liminals in conferences held in capital cities and similar public locations worldwide. After a surprisingly brief period of discontent, trade and other forms of interspecies contact begin in earnest.

The **Interspecies Exchange Bill** is passed.

-Monster Island's Runic barrier is successfully repaired with Liminal assistance.

**2008:**

-In January, the "Cloverfield Monster" or Clover as it would be officially called emerges from the Hudson River and attacks Manhattan. Drilling and/or a recently fallen weather satellite are believed to be the cause for its emergence.

Hammerdown manages to reach the city by early morning and battles the creature, successfully managing to knock it unconscious with a blow from its electrically charged hammer. However, Hammerdown's battery back is slashed and torn in the battle, causing it to shut down before the pilots can finish off Clover. Nevertheless, Clover is successfully transported out of the city and kept in its current state with ULT gas tanks.

Clover is successfully transported to the Monster Islands.

-Godzilla appears right outside Monster Islands. After an hour of swimming around (and getting roared at by Tohru from a cliff, prompting him to stare her down for several moments), Godzilla turns back, much to the relief of humanoid staff.

-Gigan is spotted flying around the Arctic Ocean.

-China is attacked by three subterranean kaiju: Lighting Vishu/Vshnu V, Mukadender, and Ouroboros in the aftermath of a recent civil war between the states.

**Second Chinese Megafauna Outbreak.**

Ouroboros first emerges above ground at Shaanxi, and with Mukadender and Vishnu making sporadic attacks on farms in the Henan province.

Ouroboros and Mukadender make contact and begin fighting as R.O.S.I.E. manages to reach the nearby area. After being hit by multiple missile barrages and drones, Ouroboros seemingly recognizes the sight of a charging weapon (The mech's railgun) and grabs Mukadender with all five of her mouths, using it as a shield from the blast.

Mukadender is hit with the massive railgun shot, decapitating it. Ouroboros tosses the body into R.O.S.I.E., knocking it backwards. Ouroboros then rapidly burrows underneath the mech, further trapping it before spitting five varieties of atomic venom and fire onto it, severely corroding the mecha. Tearing off the KKW, Ouroboros then rampages through the nearby province.

Mukadenders torn off head proves to be capable of surviving away from the main body; it is last seen waking, attacking a nearby recovery crew, and then burrowing away to presumably regenerate.

Chemical weapon deployment against Ouroboros fails to have any effect.

Moguera is successfully negotiated for use in an agreement between Japan and the Neomaoist and Xiangerist city states. Moguera first deploys at the Sichuan province, where it fights Vishnu V. EMP armor proves resistant to Vishnu's electric spray, and the attacking kaiju is put down with a full weapons barrage.

Moguera recharges at a nearby power plant before battling Ouroboros on the outskirts of Xi'an, capital of Shaanxi. Ouroboros manages to temporarily bring Moguera out of the sky with a radiation wave from her central hood.

A large signature from underground (initially assumed to be Mukadender) turns out to be a resurgent Megalon. Megalon reacts to its surroundings with apparent confusion before spotting Ouroboros and attacking her. Megalon notably uses its drills as shields from bites and venom sprays, having improved greatly compared to its last encounter with her.

Moguera attacks Ouroboros alongside Megalon, with both managing to injure her hood and heads. Ouroboros retreats with Megalon in pursuit, chasing her down into her closest burrow. Sub-Sonar tracking signals stop after both creatures reach 1000 meters below ground.

M-Crew reactivates their jets and head back to Japan.

**-First Mondo Grosso tournament **is held in Italy. Miniaturized versions of Mecha's like Steel Zeus and Red Ronin are used. Notable attendants and competitors include Commander Chifuyu Orimura, Former NA President Al Gore, and French CEO Edgar Dunois.

**2009: **

-The International Alcott Mining company (IAM) and discovers a possible entrance to a Hollow Earth space in Panama, albeit one with a very notable lack of hibernating kaiju. Additionally, the discovery of a nonrenewable energy source in the form of a sludge like material found in the caverns. Said material ignites upon exposure to sunlight and has to be contained in special cases.

An analysis reveals this material to actually be the larval form of an unknown species. However, the material is deemed too valuable to be unharvested by higher authorities.

During an attempted harvest of the entire crop, an 80 meter armored long elderly specimen called Ghol-Dom awakens and rolled its way to the surface by curling up in its shell. Upon reaching the surface, the open atmosphere proves to be hazardous to her, causing her skin and blood to begin undergoing a highly explosive reaction.

The resulting explosion seals the tunnel to the HE. Ghol-Dom survives albeit in a wounded state. Lashing out in pain, she rolls across Panama and finally succumbs at Panama City, exploding one last time.

The city is heavily damaged and sanctions and reparation requests are delivered against IAM.

-Kaiotaita, a kaiju resembling an ancient guardian spirit, is found hibernating in Algeria. An observation station is set up by Monarch.

-Burtannus II attacks the village of San Javier in Peru. Local CKR teams find her main burrow, along with two Tyrannosaur sized hatchlings. Burtannus quickly returns and attacks the scouting team, who manage to retreat. Burtannus then floods her own cavern in order to flush out a military convoy and Atragon-Type tank that was drilling into the nest before fleeing out to sea with her hatchlings.

-Hofo Pepe engages in battle with the Gotengo during an expedition to the Challenger Deep meant to test the battleships new pressure defense armor.

**-_The Official Timeline_** **(2016 Edition)**


	62. File 42

**Monarch File 42**

_Built on a reclaimed Adonoa Island specifically around the remains of G-Base 01, the Interworld Stratosphere Academy, or IS Academy for short, is the current main training center for future AKM pilots and for those in specialized KDF positions like engineers and heavy weapons brigadiers. Recruiting from all over the world, a majority of the main population comes from Japan, China, and Australia, all of the closest and most hard hit areas near the Academy._

_The Academy typically has 500 students or more a year at least, with pre-mecha tests being an important part of the application process. Aside from the various dorms and other areas you'd see on a campus, the island itself could be compared to a fortress; due to the use of attractive plasma and fusion energy reactors for the various mechas and power systems, a low-yield full metal missile defense grid has been placed around the island's shores in the event of hostile megafauna appearing. Additionally, the staff themselves generally consist of KDF, JSDF, and CKR veterans of various events like the Resurgence, the Dagon War, and other wide scale conflicts involving kaiju, and are licensed to use any weapons or mecha armors if specialized in the latter for the defense of the school during intruding attacks._

_The main attractions are the various dueling arenas. The first is in the style of old Roman colesseum, were students in miniature Type-J exoskeleton mechs battle in a controlled setting where combat ends when a layer of battery power goes down low enough in a mech that has been battered down. The other arena is called the K-Combat Simulator, or "Crumble Zone" informally. Taking place in an area looking like a small town (with many buildings broken or knocked over from previous tests), the area is meant to simulate combat against a kaiju. This is usually done with a "Scrap" monster made of cheap metals and programming, with Scrap Allosaurs, Ceratopsians, Saber Cats, Mammoths, and even pterosaurs mechs being deployed as enemies around a height of 5-10 meters and above._

_Most mechas authorized for these training programs include a Type-B bladed unit, the aforementioned type-J variable weapons system, the Type-E ranged mecha unit, and the heavy armored Cybersaur. All are at 9 meters and below as per safety standards passed by the 2001 Kyoto Accords._

**[-]**

**2010:**

-The Interworld Stratosphere Academy is officially opened as training base for future mecha pilots and other new KDF recruits. Smaller copies of existing mecha's and Mecha Raptors are used as test dummies, alongside a series of battle suits adapted from the deceased Tabane Shinono's old research.

By the end of year, over 500 applicants who have survived the training program are among the school's student body.

A squadron of half a dozen mecha raptors and a system of defense turrets prepare the island for possible megafauna attacks due to the various high energy sources used to power the academy possibly acting as bait.

**2011:**

**First Breacher Outbreak:**

The IS Academy comes under attack by five Class I Breachers. Staff in Class I and II mechas alongside an automatic missile defense grid successfully repels the attackers.

**2012:**

-Younger relatives of famed pilots Laura Bodewig and Charlotte Dunois begin training at the island. Ichika Orimura, younger relative of General Orimura, begins training.

-The Heiress of AIM is sent to the island by her surviving relatives to get her out the way of fire following the Ghol-Dom incident, one that also caused the deaths of her parents.

Her exact identity is redacted for her safety.

**2013:**

-A five strong Ookondoru flock attacks IS Academy in the middle of a shoreline training defense mission using Mecha Raptors against scrap Breachers. A squadron of local students, including senior student Haruka Sakaki, manages to survive against the birds, killing one of them, long enough for a local Super X3 to be deployed. The remaining four birds are successfully destroyed.

**2016:**

-Kraken III and Titanosaurus battle right outside IS Academy, with Titanosaurus managing to kill the armored octopus by crushing its brain. After eating multiple parts of its body, Titanosaurus rips of several tentacles and leaves the area. Footage of the incident goes viral and becomes common in future seminars on kaiju behavior at the Institute and beyond.

**_-The Official Timeline _(2016 Edition)**

**[-]**

_After finishing my local tour of the island and enjoying an exciting battle between student turned instructor Haruka Saeki and a scrap Megalosaurus in the Crumble Zone, I praise the IS Academies existence as a testament to human triumph and advancement. With kaiju-related skills in high demand, these students are likely to find quick employment barring misdemeanors. _

_However, it is when taking a walk in the local bush fields, ones restored by ANEB treatment, that I hit a snag. I find a black object sticking out of some earth, and being an intelligent, cautious operative of Monarch, of course I pick it up barehanded._

_It takes me a moment to realize that I am looking at a charred human skull._

_The cleanup may have gotten most debris and bodies out after 1995, but they couldn't get every last part and piece. _

_God have mercy on anyone else going for a walk._


	63. File 43

**Monarch File 43 **

**[Two encounters in one!]**

_"Yep, this is my job." is what MLR agent Rick Stanton says as I meet him at the Omega Roost near Alaska in 2011 on one of my first remote assignments for Monarch. _

_I carefully look down at the monitor, at the noises on it and the images as the tree's shake on screen. _

_You can read all about it but nothing prepares you for when you see it in person._

_Stanton lifts a cup of scotch and grins before downing it. "The CKR are firing artillery, the KDF are dropping bombs, and Monarch is literally digging into Earth's history. What do I get?" Stanton shakes his head and looks at the screen. _

_"I get to watch a couple of monsters act like college students on Spring Break. God bless America!"_

**[-]**

Ever since Zilla and Komodithrax have claimed the island as their own years after they first met in 1994, the two kaiju have been effectively self containing like the Antipodes. Both of them feed off a local population of Tuna and a group of Panthalassal deep sea snakes. Fortunately, both kaiju have been more or less successful at keeping down the numbers of the latter invasive species.

If the Monster Islands act as an opportunity to see kaiju behavior in a natural setting, the Roost's observation station provides an opportunity to study kaiju mating patterns.

Indeed, Zilla and Komodithrax have been noted to mate multiple times each month, sometimes more then once a week. Exactly what drives two different species to do this is unknown, but it has been quite the experience for those studying kaiju psychology.

No offspring have been produced by these trysts yet, which is actually quite logical.

Essentially, Zilla and Komodithrax actually producing a child would be like a Velociraptor trying to impregnate a Komodo Dragon; it just wouldn't work, and it is unlikely it ever will.

Not that it stops them.

After multiple dangerous events involving species like Megaguirus and Kamacuras successfully reproducing, humanity can count themselves lucky.

On the brightside, footage taken of the two on the island from the outpost here has proven to be very popular with kaiju enthusiasts.

Of course Monarch always censors and cuts out the ''Intimate Parts", we aren't that crazy.

**[-]**

_"-The Three-armed killer of ancient Muan lore may very well be one of if not the first malefic entities in human mythology, similar to that of Christianity's Lucifer or Zoroastrian's Angra Mainyu. The few existing records of it come from tablets and carvings from the old, tribalistic shaman lead days of Ancient Mu, long before the rise of the highly advanced empire ruling at the time of the sinking._

_Little physical description of the entity exists aside from its prominent three arms. Translation of various runes from the writings of the ancient shamans describe the arms as variably striking out across great distances like whips or serpents, with the exact description seemingly depending on the translation or tablet._

_What has been described of its personality has the Three-armed killer known for an alleged hostility to all forms of life. _

_Aside from this, little else about its exact motivations and exactly who it killed, along with its current status during the rest of the Muan Age is unknown, whether it be dead, dormant, or free-roaming elsewhere._

_The best-preserved record comes from a bronze Shaman created tablet, one that calls it an "Ender of Ages, First to Last." and that describes the entity as summoning down "Fire from the world above" every time it moved, indicating a pyrokinetic or eletrockinetic power depending on how one interprets "Fire from above"._

_The Three-armed killer was very likely seen as a destroyer entity similar to Shiva of Hinduism. A majority of sightings of it came from the shaman's who had drank the "Blood of the Beast Tree"*, and who would undergo intense visions during these periods of "Insight"* that would be transcribed by other watching shaman's. One particularly well-preserved vision recounts a shaman witnessing the death of a "First Ancient One" by the arms of the entity in a post-insight dream. _

_In light of this, it is possible that the Three-armed killer may not be a true entity, but simply an explanation for various natural disasters, like lightning storms and hurricanes. Back in such ancient times, it would not be surprising if early tribes would see these phenomenon's as real monsters, or for all accounts of the entity as merely drug-induced hallucinations._

_But in the current era of monsters freely roaming the Earth, one can never be too sure. Unless solid proof of the Three-armed killers existence is finally found, the debate shall continue._

_**Ancient Devils: Fact or Fiction?**_ **(2015) by Mion Mafune**

_*Potential early contact with Yggdrasil or a relative species?_

_*The first instances of Nord Syndrome or something else?_


	64. Interlude XII: Combat Record V

_"You have to know your teammates when you get inside, keep communication constant at all times so no one messes up. Sure, that protype mind system helps with aiming and such, but its the people inside that do the real work with Moguera._

_And that's not getting into the fuel costs per week much less a year. The sheer amount of training you have to go through is the kind that makes navy seals sweat and cramp._

_But if you succeed, if you can read all the engineering manuals and understand how the gun works, piloting a mecha can be an experience unlike any other._

_I know, I've done it myself. Bloody Hell, I'm proud to be a part of the M-Crew. _

_Don't tell Harrison* that, he'll never let me hear the end of it. _

**-Claire Plangman, one of the seven pilots of and main operator of Moguera's Plasma Cannon. Statement made during a private interview at G-Base 03 at Hiroshima in April 3rd of 2016.**

_*Louis Harrison, fellow M-Crew pilot and secondary controller of Mogueras undergrounds movement system._

**[-]**

**2007:**

-Burtannus. Hokkaido, Japan. (Victory by use of spiral grenade missiles and plasma cannon. Opponent terminated.)

**2008:**

-**Chinese Kaiju Outbreak**

-Vishnu V. Sichunan Province, China. (Victory by use of full weapon barrage. First successful use of EMP resistant armor. Opponent terminated.)

-Ouroboros. Xi'an, Shaanxi. (Victory by retreat of opponent with "Assistance" from rival kaiju Megalon)

**2011: **

**-First Breacher Outbreak.**

-Breachers (13+). Kansai and Chūbu region. (Victory by termination of all opponents.)

**2012:**

**-**Oodako X. Wajima, Japan. (Victory by intimidation and redirection of opponent back towards deeper waters.)

**2015:**

-Geshura. Kyoto, Japan. (Lured from city by Garuda drone, then destroyed in the bay.)

**2016:**

-Kiyohime. Sapporo, Hokkaido. (Victory by KO of opponent with full weapons barrage and assistance from Gotengo. Left Moguera arm lost in combat. First use of EMP weapon by M-Unit. Kiyohime transported to MI.)


	65. File 44

**Monarch File 44**

Ever since first contact with world governments in 1977, an inevitable countdown to a "Broken Masquerade" for liminal's and youkai began. From advancing technology and surveillance to the chaos of increased kaiju attacks, this event was coming. What could be changed was how it would happen: Discovery by civilians or by an official administrative announcement.

The government chose the second option fortunately enough, and the official announcement would occur in capital cities worldwide a month after the Fall of Moldova. Public reaction was very mixed at first, but after some days of discontent the world proved to be surprisingly accommodating towards the Extraspecies. Yes, tensions and even the occasional criminal action may occur, but overall humanoid species have begun to embrace each other with open arms. The situation has increased with the Homestay Program, one signed in 2012 after the turmoil of the past three years of kaiju attacks. This program has proven to be quite successful in humanoid relations, and several notable examples have been documented in a bestselling manga in Japan.*

Examples of increased coexistence can be seen with the normally eye raising sight of youkai and other Extraspecies freely walking around cities and towns as an everyday event, and in the 2013 blockbuster _Pacific Rim, _the first film to officially have Extraspecies actors.

Journalist Franklin West*, present at the signing of the Cultural Exchange Program in Kyoto and the one who took the now famous photo of the Prime Minister and a delegate from the Fateburn Clan shaking hands, said it best.

_"When you've seen all the monsters we've had to deal with since the first bombs were dropped, a few tails or ears on other people doesn't even feel worth the concern."_

_***Everyday Life with Monster Girls**_

** by Takemaru Inui**

**_While the title is done in a playful jest, it has understandably raised more then a few eyebrows._**

_***A protegee of the late Steve Martin.**_

**[-]**

_"For me, it was a time of hope. After years of hiding, of hearing so much about the bigger world, wondering if the giant monsters would come for us if they successfully wiped out humanity, we are finally standing together. Legends and lore from so many different species are being shared on a daily basis. Both sides are learning so much._

_As for me? I'm just happy to compare notes about different myths, see which of us may be worshipping the same entity under a different name._

_Keep in mind it wasn't just humans and us liminal's who were hiding away from each other. Fae had been hiding from Werekind, Centaur from Orcfolk. Mermaid from Scopi. Man's world wasn't the only one that grew that day, so did ours. We were a bit aware, but in days leading up to the organization of "Emergence Day", we finally learned just how many extra-humanoids really existed, how each race on each continent wouldn't be alone when they came out._

_I think that is truly amazing. Racism is still around, but if E-Day could come and pass without the world exploding, so can the future."_

**-Alma E. Delphinus during an interview in 2014. Prominent author on books about liminal's and mythology. A member of the Italian _Chiroptera Sapiens_ species.**

**[-]**

**[Kuroko Smith is the living embodiment of the overworked office drone when I meet her in 2013. Papers line her desk along with a coffee machine in the back. Her glasses look ready to slip off her face as I sit down.**

**Medals line the wall behind her, a testament to Smith's previous decade of service for G-Force and Japan's KDF branch.**

**Ms. Smith is the current Coordinator of the Cultural Exchange's Saitama Branch, and is thus responsible for overseeing homestay programs and Extraspecies presence in the city.]**

_"To this day, I have no idea how I went from firing artillery at giant skinless mutants to **[Subject gestures around the room] **this. I honestly thought my superiors made a mistake when I was transferred hear a year after the Breach. Yet ere I still am, dealing with hundreds of papers everyday! Making sure everyone gets a food discount, that no one is being abused at their guest home, that no houses or limbs have been brutally damaged,...eh, I'm sure you know the drill._

_My point being, I am a fighter. A tactician. I know they needed new seats to be filled quickly, but I should be out in the field, dealing with troublemakers, making sure that the Earth hasn't spat out more giant firebreathers into the world. Someone else should be here._

**_[Subject sighs]_**

_Then again, no one else has applied for this thankless job. Maybe that's why I'm still here, because no one else is willing to do it anymore but me._

_That doesn't change the fact that not a day goes by where I don't wish I was right there in the bloody thick of it with MON-_

**[We are interrupted by the roar of a sudden alarm. Lights above flash red as I hear a commotion and footsteps right outside the office. Smith whips out a phone and frowns.]**

_Looks like some rogue orcs are holding up a shop._

_There is a higher power after all!_

_**[With a grin, Smith slides across the table, nearly taking my head off as she flings herself near the doorway, expertly rolling to a stop and pulling the handle as she speeds out to care for the emergency at hand. I wish our interview could have been longer, all things considered.**_

_**When I walk to a nearby local hotel, one room graciously payed for by Monarch, I see the smoke and here the gunfire.**_

_**This is just what Smith had been talking about. I've seen them on YouTube and on the television, but today would be the first time I ever saw MON (Monster Ops Neutralization) Squad in person.**_

_**It is an event I will not soon forget.]**_


	66. File 45: Red Swarm (Part I)

_"Came out of the water, swarming into the city-"_

_"Our bullets are bouncing off their armor, we need the army now!"_

_"This is Sergeant Yasaka, we need heavy weapons and we needed them yesterday-"_

_"-They all looked like the Goddamn Devil-"_

**-Live reports on the scene at the Battle of Los Angeles in 2014**

**[-]**

**1987**

**-**A week after its battle with Gandiva, Tyrantasaur washes up dead on Yalong Bay in the Hainan Province, China.

Part of its corpse has been stripped to the bone, while other parts of it bear massive bite and claw wounds resembling those inflicted by crustaceans, especially around it's neck area.

It is assumed by some members of the kaiju community that the wounded kaiju was killed by Atlantic Scourge, but others speculate that a new kaiju may have been behind the kill.

**1995:**

-Ganimes V washes up on the shores of Vladivostok, Russia dead with all it's flesh gone and it's shell bleached white. Cause of death was determined to be oxygen deprivation.

**2006:**

-A severely decomposed back leg and frontal claw from Saltora wash up at El Matador Beach in Malibu, California.

**2011:**

**-**Burtannus II is found dead by divers in San Francisco Bay. The entire body is noted to be almost completely stripped of its flesh. No sign of her brood is discovered despite nearby searches underwater and with Sub Sonar.

**2014:**

-Mobile "Red Tides" are spotted in the Pacific.

**-Battle of Los Angeles: **

Days later, a dozen strong swarm of Class I megafauna emerges from the Los Angeles River into the city of Los Angeles. Resembling red crustaceans with arachnid traits, the creatures attack the downtown area and a nearby convention. Aside from their trident tipped tails and heavily armored eight bladed tipped legs, the organisms also displayed the ability to fire a purple spray of energy that was highly explosive against vehicles and corrosive against organic material.

The local national guard and CKR is deployed. After conventional weapons prove ineffective, flamethrowers and prototype CKR **"Ice Box"** weaponry manages to turn the tide and reveals extreme temperature change as the organism's weakness. By burning and freezing the creatures at the same time, defenders find they shatter and quickly dissolve into a fine mist upon death.

After most of their numbers are slowly whittled down, remaining specimens either retreat back into the river or hide in nearby buildings, necessitating a citywide search to find the remaining organisms.

Blown off limbs and field reports result in prominent scientists hypothesizing that the creatures that attacked Los Angeles are actually juveniles.

Energy mist labeled as "Micro-Oxygen."

Status of Adult specimen is unknown until a week later.

**-_The Official Timeline _(2015 Edition)**


	67. File 46: Red Swarm (Part II)

**Monarch File 46**

_"I am right here at the scene where Godzilla has fallen-_

_OH GOD HE'S STANDING UP- Get the camera's up now-_

_-[SKIP] Those things, the red ones they look just like the ones in LA, their climbing him-_

_More of them are coming this way get in the van we have to go now-"_

**-A recovered tape found in a crashed news van during cleanup efforts in San Francisco.**

**[-]**

**2014:**

**Battle of San Francisco**

-During the morning of August 22nd, a week after the Los Angeles attack, Godzilla is spotted in the ocean at Coastal California, rapidly heading towards the San Francisco Bay. As military forces are organized, Godzilla resurfaces in the bay right outside the city.

Bearing a giant diagonal scar on his chest with multiple wounds exposing bone on his left arm, Godzilla stumbles before collapsing onto a nearby dockyard.

While evacuations are ordered, crowds and news teams nevertheless start approaching Godzilla's body. Sub Sonar detects a large bioenergy signature from the coast.

Unknown organism is believed to be the creature that wounded Godzilla, and later confirmed to be an adult of the species that attacked LA.

**UO **declared priority threat as military forces prepare to move towards the city, a task hampered by heavy evacuation traffic and by political reluctance over the possibility of likely having to use heavy weapons in a major city. Some hope to take this opportunity to drop a MOAB on Godzilla while he is vulnerable, while others see Godzilla staying alive as a best chance to beat the other monster.

Just as military forces arrive in the city an hour later, Godzilla stirs awake and begins standing up when a 20 strong force of juvenile Micro-Oxygen breathing specimens comes ashore nearby. Godzilla manages to kill most of the creatures with a nuclear pulse when they jump and climb onto him, with several burning organisms falling into the water.

Moments later, the UO emerges 50 meters away from Godzilla.

Target is 120 Meters high. UO named **"Destoroyah Prime."**

Immediate combat begins, with Destoroyah charging at and attacking Godzilla. Air support immediately requested. Captured on screen by remaining news crews, Destoroyah and Godzilla's fight takes them to the nearby Alcatraz Island.

As this happens, multiple juvenile Destoroyah's come ashore and begin engaging local military forces during the continued evacuations. At least 5 individual specimens were noted to be flight capable.

Mothra is spotted flying at high speeds towards San Francisco. Air Traffic is ordered to not interrupt her flight.

**Battle of San Francisco **begins.

Five minutes later, Destoroyah-Prime unfurls a pair of wings from its back and grabs Godzilla by the throat with its pincer tail. Destoroyah goes airborne and drops Godzilla directly onto the nearby Golden Gate Bridge, breaking it and causing a severe delay in evacuation. Destoroyah is then quickly engaged by newly arrived aircraft, including two Super X's.

While Destoroyah manages to take down the squadron with its corrosive spray that the energy resistant armor of the Super X was useless against, it is struck by a newly arrived Mothra in the back. A brief aerial dogfight ensues, with Mothra managing to use her pollen to reflect Destoryah's own micro-oxygen spray back at it. Godzilla resurfaces and fires his atomic breath at the same moment, and the resulting explosion sends Destoroyah crashing down into the city. Godzilla and Mothra immediately pursue Destoroyah inside, with Godzilla crushing multiple juvenile specimens and vehicles underfoot. Mothra briefly enters her blue bioluminescent state and unleashes a "G-Ray" onto Godzilla, visibly increasing his current regeneration.

By hour two, CKRF personnel have taken to rooftops and have set up turrets and overwatch circles, waiting for the juveniles to come to them. Godzilla and Mothra have engaged Destoroyah inside the city for the past hour, causing heavy property damage. Destoroyah displays the new ability to fire a close-range energy blade from its central horn, using it to collapse multiple buildings in rapid succession. After collapsing a skyscraper onto Godzilla, Destoroyah continues fighting Mothra.

Mothra fires a point blank bioelectric silk at Destroyah's maw, sealing it as Destoroyah simultaneously fires its horn blade at her abdomen, causing Mothra to crash and lose a leg.

Almost instantaneously afterwards, Godzilla used a nuclear pulse and broke out of the debris before charging at Destoroyah.

Destoroyah attempts to use its laser horn, only for Godzilla to catch the horn mid swing and tear it off.

Godzilla then uses the horn to stab Destroyah underneath the chin and tear off its lower jaw.

Destoroyah once more attempts to fire its Micro-Oxygen, this time through an opening in its chest. The grounded Mothra fires another blast of silk onto the opening, while Godzilla unleashes a point blank nuclear pulse that instead detonates the suddenly sealed energy inside Destoroyah, blowing open a hole in its torso.

Destoroyah falls on its back, heavily wounded. It tries once more to use it's pincer tail, which Godzilla manages to grab and impale into its own chest.

For the next ten minutes, Godzilla violently assaults the wounded Destoroyah at point blank range, reducing its mass by 65%. Destoroyah lets out multiple roars that summon more swarms of its juveniles into the city, of which are met by Maser deployment and other heavy weapons.

Mothra manages to get airborne, and with Godzilla firing a spiral ray and her firing an assortment of bioelectric lighting from her wings, Destoroyah-Prime is **terminated** and reduced to a green, burning sludge on the ground.

Remaining juveniles in the city immediately begin retreating. Godzilla and Mothra briefly pursue and destroy visible juveniles before heading out of the badly damaged city into the ocean. Surviving CKR units begin heading back out. The Gotengo, having just recently arrived from the Atlantic, is present when Godzilla and Mothra part at the strait. Commander Douglas Gordon reports an engine trouble*, and thus is unable to officially follow military orders to pursue the two.

-In the aftermath of the San Francisco battle, the Gotengo is put on patrol in the nearby area for surviving Juvenile Destoroyah. During a night patrol, use of Sonar detects a large surviving swarm congregating together. In a process involving Micro-Oxygen, they begin fusing together into a new Destoroyah Prime.

Quickly using the AZ cannon, the crew manages to freeze the slowly growing gestalt mid transformation before plowing through it with its drill. Gestalt is successfully terminated.

CKR and KDF leadership have been unable to confirm a full destruction of all organisms.

Destoroyah species status is considered** Inactive** on official megafauna population lists for now despite some requests to have it labeled as **Extinct.**

**-_The Official Timeline _(2015 Edition).**

_*An engine check afterwards would prove that the Gotengo was indeed in working order._

**[-]**

_"That day, I saw them working together with coordination. Using strategy, the environment to their advantage, looking out for one another. Getting concerned when one got hurt while fighting that thing._

_Almost like people._

_A lot of people think of the kaiju as just giant animals, and with the Skullcrawlers or those things that came out of the sea in '11, they may be right. But the big ones, like Godzilla, they are far smarter than they look. Maybe even as smart as us._

_Another threat can show up any day now. Maybe even another giant red devil crab like the one in San Fran. We have to be ready._

_Perhaps, even after everything, humanity can finally count Godzilla as an ally for once."_

**-CKR Captain Steven Woods in a televised statement after the Battle of San Francisco.**


	68. File 47: Wagandea War (Part I)

**Monarch File 47**

_"Humanity had 1954 as the day that they learned they weren't the true rulers of Earth. The Merfolk had 1994 when the Scourge and Titanosaurus broke into the Kingdom of the Brine. _

_And those who practiced magic would have this day in 2015. Some of us thought that with our magic and our hidden leylines. We would be safe._

_We know better now. _

**-Clock Tower Lord El-Melloi following the disastrous First Battle of Arcturus.**

**2014:**

-At Luna Nova Academy, recent spats of plant death in the nearby Arcturus Forest along with bizarre animal die offs is noted resemble an ancient event predicted to reoccur in the future involving a mythical entity known simply as "C'thura", a malicious beast with a myriad of powers that in local lore and legends required the nine oldest mages in the world and a large population from Mothra and Battra's (based on textual descriptions) species in order to be sealed away during a destructive rampage. Said lore comes from one of three Kantus scrolls.*

Possible preparations for C'Thura's returns begin among the senior staff of the academy.

**_*Dating the events to 2000 BC._**

**2015:**

-**The Wagandea War**

The legendary C'Thura emerges from underneath the Wagandea tree in the hidden magical forest of Arcturus.

It begins digging multiple holes into nearby leylines, seemingly intent on creating dimensional tears. Luna Nova's staff and other large Mage institutions work to assemble a force to seal away or destroy the awakened C'Thura. A six hundred six thousand strong group of the world's mage forces, human and non-human, that had been created in the event of magical elements of the world coming under attack, assembles to battle it after its emergence. At least 60% of the military alliance includes units from Luna Nova, Clock Tower, and Atlas.

**_Aftermath of the First Battle of Arcturus-_**

After three days, 50% of the united magical forces are destroyed. C'Thura goes back to working on its leyline holes. Using the leyline, C'thura begins attacking areas across the world. C'Thura emerges over the sky and attacks Copenhagen, the capital of Denmark. It also attacks Paris in France, Dresden in Germany, Budapest in Hungary, and the Transylvania region in Romania. It is speculated that C'Thura is deliberately targeting the homelands of the mage families who assisted in its first defeat.

The creatures solid passing Anti-Bio Beam result in massive casualties even with shelters. With its hijacking of the leyline, C'Thura is able to escape before significant military force can be deployed against it.

**[-]**

_"The creature in a way reminds me of Dagon due to their similar bioradiation and composition. However, whereas Dagon's attacks could be explained as a desire to create new spawning grounds and destroy potential rivals, C'Thura was different. It wasn't deliberately seeking out random targets. The way it moved was...deliberate. Almost like it was planning each assault out. It could have been hunting for the Nine Olde Witches in the countries where they were born, it could have been trying to cull mage bloodlines to prevent another instance of it being sealed._

_However, the third explanation is the simplest yet most alarming. _

_With the Nine Olde Witches from its time having passed on or disappeared, C'Thura's attack on their homelands may very well be revenge by proxy on a massive scale._

_-**G-Force Engineer Croix Meridies**_

**[-]**

Back at Luna Nova Academy, students are being pulled out by parents afraid for their safety. Three students (Names redacted to protect their identities) discover an old book about invoking Kami (Spirits in Shinto lore). The three decide to independently attempt a summoning ritual with the staff being focused on defending the school and evacuation in the wake of the failed battle.

With the assistance of a fourth student skilled in the art of stealth and what is believed to be a young teacher, the three sneak into the Academies vault (Defenses were in flux due to C'Thura's effect on the leyline) and get access to various needed materials, including a potent energy generating seed said to come from the flesh of Yggdrasil itself, and fossilized pollen and scales from an elder member of Mothra's species known in records as Gadarla or Gigamoth.

The LN3 then sneak away from school grounds in the confusion of a recent evacuation.

They manage to enter Arcturus forest and head towards Lake Clarent, a place simultaneously blessed and cursed magically.

They begin working on the ritual.

C'Thura finishes an attack on Manila in the Philippines.

**[-]**

Monarch Data: _Godzilla is believed to have been swimming in a set of ancient ruins beneath the Earth for reasons unknown. Use of the ritual after the battle allowed deep pressure survival specialists to enter the area afterwards, which was an underwater cave filled with artifacts of unknown origin that greatly resembled items and figures from Eastern lore. Godzilla happened to enter the cavern just as the invocation ritual meant to summon a Kami began. Godzilla then likely noticed a portal being formed by an old leyline connector on the wall. It is believed that this area was meant to invoke nearby ancient megafauna that were called Kami by old human tribes in ancient times. _

_Either by coincidence or due to his mysterious ability to always be where he is seemingly needed, Godzilla was the only Class V MF nearby. _

_Godzilla proceeded to enter the portal soon afterwards._

**-Monarch Report #0101010102017**

**[-]**

Godzilla suddenly rises out of Lake Clarent at the conclusion of the ritual to the shock of all present. Godzilla then appears to observe his surroundings with puzzlement before exiting the massive lake and coming ashore. The LN3 had failed to summon a kami, but had successfully "Summoned" something capable of fighting C'Thura.

**-****_The Official Timeline _****(2015 Edition)**


	69. File 48: Wagandea War (Part II)

**Monarch File 48**

_"The more I read into it, C'Thura seems less like a wild or lost animal and more like a weapon. Its attacks on the homelands of major mage clans are unlikely to be a coincidence. It was more like a...machine. Like an organic weapon, a strategic mobile one._

_For this hypothesis to work, we must assume that it was created and sent here by a master or masters whom had created it. After C'Thura's initial sealing, the question of what happened to these hypothetical masters and why they have not attempted another conquest in the centuries that followed remains._

_Did they perhaps die off? Did they give up on invasion all together?_

_Or did they simply find another realm that was more easily conquered?"_

_-**G-Fore Engineer and Luna Nova consultant Croix Meridies in the aftermath of the Wagandea War.**_

**2015:**

Godzilla begins moving through Arcturus. An hour later he is noticed by adult mages who had entered the forest to find the missing students. Alarms are raised and nearby defensive barriers are set up at the Academy and surrounding settlements.

Godzilla wanders the forest, knocking over small trees. His presence ends up having a psychological effect on nearby magical fauna that had retreated to the edge of the forest after C'Thura's emergence, causing them to run rampant in panic, with many creatures breaking into nearby makeshift mage military camps to escape Godzilla. Godzilla himself mostly ignores most of the creatures but is noted to look around at the environment and at nearby fleeing masses in apparent curiosity while moving. Mages on the scene assume that Godzilla is looking for C'Thura.

Godzilla advances towards the Wagandea tree miles away.

-Half an hour later, C'Thura opens its leyline breach over Infant Island.

**Third Battle of Infant Island**

The native Hotua evacuate underground using ancient lifts in an area below the reach of C'Thura's beam. While still recovering from the injury Destoroyah gave her a year ago, Mothra nevertheless joins Battra and DragonLotus in defending the island. C'Thura is audibly and visibly irritated in combat for the first time, but it begins to overpower the defenders. While grappling with the enemy, DragonLotus is impaled through the torso and through the power source below her neck.

Critically wounded, she nevertheless manages to grab its next tentacle jab and blast the tip of the limb off. C'Thura is successfully lured to a pit like area containing multiple Hotua sigils. The area turns out to be a long prepared runic trap, one that explodes with ancient bio webbing and prism beams once DragonLotus manages to lure C'Thura and generate multiple tornadoes to force it nearby before judo throwing it into the pit. Trapped in the continuous explosion, C'Thura nevertheless manages to reach through the blast to grab DragonLotus and hold her in place. While continually unleashing flame ki blasts at it, DragonLotus manages to hold C'Thura's mouth open, allowing Mothra and Battra to begin blasting it despite suffering burns on her exoskeleton.

Back in Arcturus, Godzilla comes across the multiple leyline breaches in the sky. Godzilla seems to sense the raw, leaking energy signature of the breaches as a threat. Godzilla immediately charges up and begins firing upon C'Thura's portals, causing them to be sealed in an explosion of radioactive and mystical energy.

C'Thura breaks free of the pit trap with minor burns over its body. C'Thura tosses the burned, dying DragonLotus off it. DL is noted to be missing a left arm, right leg, and half of her tail. C'Thura prepares to combat Mothra and Battra before suddenly noticing the explosions coming from its breach. Realizing what is happening, C'Thura rapidly retreats and runs into its last portal, crashing to the ground into Arcturus just as Godzilla fires another blast at the last breach, closing it.

By now, the LN3 and remaining mage forces and KDF consultants have caught up to the site of battle.

**Final Battle at the Wagandea**

-Godzilla and C'Thura stare each other down for a minute before running at one another. On collision, the two create a powerful energy shockwave.

The kaiju begin fighting up and down the forest, causing fires and tremors as they do so. Godzilla's own healing abilities allow him to survive extended combat with C'Thura and against its Anti-Bio Beam. At nightfall, the battle nears the dormant volcano Mt. Ratatoskr.

C'Thura then suddenly begins undergoing a massive energy increasing process in its body, with its veins glowing yellow, two extra bladed tendrils growing from its back, and its muscle mass increasing until it is 108 meters in height. Attending mages suspect that it is increasing its power by feeding on the internally stored souls* of those it has consumed.

**_*Digested bioenergy for the more scientifically inclined._ **

C'Thura then begins visibly gaining the upper hand against Godzilla, managing to make him bleed profusely after stabbing him in the side. As C'Thura begins firing its beam into wounded areas of Godzilla while tossing him into trees and nearby geological formations with two newly grown tendrils, the LN3 take a great risk by flying directly towards the battle.

Using a makeshift rocket launcher constructed with soup cans and Efreet powder, they fire the containers full of Mosura material and the Yggdrasil seed directly down Godzilla's throat.*

Godzilla's biology has a potent reaction to the material, and he quickly undergoes a power increase of his own, unleashing a golden nuclear pulse that sends his opponent flying backwards into a small mountain hard enough to break it. In his "Hyper Charged" state, Godzilla starts firing gold-colored atomic blasts into C'Thura. Now equal in power with energy pulsing out across his body that gives his touch heavy bioelectronuclear power, Godzilla begin forcing C'Thura back more and more, eventually forcing his opponent up against Mt. Ratatoskr. Radiation levels begin increasing, forcing most mages to move away from the site to observe combat at a safe distance. Godzilla manages to catch and sever two of C'Thura's bladed tendrils while burning it faster than it can heal.

As C'Thura begins absorbing more bioenergy to the point of decaying nearby plant life, Godzilla charges and forces C'Thura to the side of the volcano. Repeatedly unleashing nuclear pulses while holding onto his opponent, Godzilla uses atomic breath to push C'Thura inside the volcano as their energy blasts break open the rock. Magma begins freely leaking out in rivers while as the two monsters tackle one another through the gap into the mountain. Inside the volcano, pulses of energy and blasts from both combatants are visible as they break through further into it, spilling more magma.

**Eruption of Ratatoskr**

-Mt. Ratatoskr begins to erupt. All nearby forces begin to retreat or create heavy defensive barriers.

The mountain finally erupts. 60% of the forest experiences fires and other eruption related damage. The magma cools off, unfortunately burying many historical sites nearby. Surviving mages manage to escape back to Luna Nova. Remaining members of the Mage Alliance and students and staff temporarily leaving Luna Nova in the aftermath of the incident congregate at the town of Glastonbury in the English county of Somerset.

Fourteen days later, outside of the town, a sudden earthquake begins, along with a mass of potent breach type energy detected by local CKR and magical authorities. The tremors finally stop as the ground outside the city splits open.

Godzilla emerges, covered in slowly healing scars across his chest, arms, and face.

In footage first captured by Luna Nova student Wangari on the Nova News Network, Godzilla holds the charred upper half of C'Thura's skull and drops it to the ground before crushing it underfoot.*

Observing the nearby crowd of magical and non-magical survivors, Godzilla turns and begins heading for the nearest route to the ocean.

Military forces manage to ensure that no crowds are nearby. By dusk, Godzilla enters the Celtic Sea.

**Aftermath:**

**2015:**

-International efforts to increase contact with magical communities become a priority. Study into C'Thura's exact origin becomes another priority amongst Monarch agents.

The LN3 are praised and given scholarships by the school and magical community at large for their heroic actions. They are also given suspensions and reprimands for breaking many school codes to do so. LNA is planned to reopen next year.

Studies of the obscure invocation ritual are planned to occur in the Arcturus. The area around Lake Clarent remains miraculously clear.

Shortly after the explosion of Mt. Ratatoskr, DragonLotus "Passes on her power" to a young Hotuan priestess named Miana. The process has DragonLotus vanish in a flash of golden light. According to the Hotua, Miana will eventually transform into a new DragonLotus within five years.

At the center of DL's vanishing, the body of one Mara Texton* is found and returned to the mainland.

**2016:**

-At the end of the Wagandea War, surviving magical and extraterrestrial forces work on rebuilding. ANEB is deployed in the irradiated sections of the forest.

-As part of an exchange program to help with rebuilding, G-Force agent and magical engineering specialist Croix Merides is sent to the reopened Luna Nova Academy.

-Religious gatherings involving worship of Godzilla begin slowly growing amongst young magical groups and reptilian liminal species.

-Current studies of samples of flesh from the Yggdrasil tree (kept in vaults beneath LNA) begin to analyze the way Godzilla's organic reactor interacted with it, along with a study into the ancient tree itself, its history and its connection with magic use on Earth.

**_-The Official Timeline_ **(**2016 Edition)**

*****_Due to the famous instability of K-Bioradiation and magic at close distances, this feat of getting close to him is all the more notable. _

*****_Photo published in article "King of the Monsters: Savior of the Supernatural?"_

_*Texton was a young monk who disappeared at Selgia shortly before DragonLotuses first appearance in 1982._

**[-]**

**[An excerpt from an interview with the leader of the LN3, an young student known as "A" for the sake of security.]**

**A: **I...I had a rough idea of what I was doing. But when I grabbed that jar with the seed and the bark growing in it, it was like, like...**[Subject pauses]** like I knew what to do from then on. Like I was being guided.

That everything was going to be okay.


	70. File 49

**Monarch File 49**

**[-]**

My last recent assignment for Monarch in 2016, the one prior to me beginning work on this novel, brought me to the final frontier:

_**Space.**_

Taken by shuttle alongside other agents from both Monarch and acquainted organizations, with all of us being given specialized pressure suits, it takes half an hour after launch before we land at the triangular **USS Maladra Research Station **50 miles from the moon.

A marvel of engineering, the station was launched two years ago after untold time under construction. Considered a massive risk, both due to the subjects of research and due to fears of previous incidents with kaiju capable of moving outside of the atmosphere, the station nevertheless has managed to run surprisingly well.*

A KDF and Monarch joint effort, the station has three stories devoted to its subject.

Remote kaiju research, done in space to avoid any heavy risk to the public.

Lead on a guided tour by Head Doctor Sarah Inez, we start at the lowest floor. Mainly guided to RnD* and expedition preparation, this is where the station's armory is held. In a way, it is the first outer space based militia. The armory contains a fleet of state of the art drones produced by the best electricians in China and the USA, ones made for remote research. Weapons incapable of breaching the hull unless in excess, like a_ Type-86 AMF Flamethrower_ and a _CKR MK II Ice Box _are kept in case of unexpected mutation attacks, with more mundane weapons like _Index MK III Stun Rifles_ being but on standby in the event of an attack by human sized foes. A training area and cafeteria for all staff, guards, scientists, and engineers alike is down here.

The second floor is made up of multiple laboratories. Aside from containing the cells of dozens of known kaiju in cold storage, bone and flesh fragments are observed and subjects to various stimuli, with radiation and other forms of similar energy kept to an absolute minimum to avoid any _Deathla t_ype incidents.

The laboratory also contains a small habitat in the center of the second floor, one with a single adult Meganulon is kept in a nanotitanium cage where it is remotely viewed. The cost of oxygen and other needs to keep it from breaking out and expiring are quite expensive, but nevertheless the scientists of the **Maladra **seem convinced that they can learn something new by studying it in this environment. After observing its reaction to venison, we head up to the first and final floor.

**Danger: Lev 5 **ominously glows when my group exists the lift. The first floor make floor two look restrained by comparison.

This is where the major research happens. I see a massive severed frontal claw from a Kamacuras suspended in a fluid in one room. A claw from Gaira, one severed in a presumed prior battle to his capture, lies suspended in a similar yellow fluid. I sincerely I hope the twitch I saw from the green claw was in my imagination.

Autonomous J-Type battle suits, armored with stun rifles in each hand, walk by us. Security is very tight here for good reason.

Other rooms, like one helpfully labeled **Hedorah Research Laboratory **and one sealed off area called **Shockirus Variant Logging [TO BE OPPENED IN 84 DAYS] **imply more potential dangers for the station. However, these rooms are ignored by Inez as she leads us to a rumored, infamous room in the middle of the first floor; the most dangerous sample on the ship.

A green mass resembling an amoeba or giant wad of saliva lies suspended in ULT fluid, close to absolute zero. In this room, more battlesuits armed with flamethrowers and freezing weapons stand guard round it.

This green mass is all the remains of Destoroyah Prime following its evisceration and 98% incineration by Godzilla. Believed to have been spawned by the Oxygen Destroyer a century ago, the mere idea of housing a single sample here seems suicidal. But in a way, it remains the only safe way to study the deceased Class V entity; away from Earth, if it somehow reanimates from this form hopefully it will be burnt up in the atmosphere. And with the specialized cryonic weaponry surrounding its last piece of mass, hopefully it will stay in hibernation.

Lead out of the ominous room, we enter one last area, one displaying a massive screen in front of a window that provides a fantastic view of the stars and the nearby lunar surface.

The screen activates, showing a clear view of a drone's POV as it sweeps across the lunar landscape, part of a plan to look for an ideal area to find a good space to begin plans for building a moonbase.

Plans for construction are hoped to begin before 2025.

Only an hour into the exploration does the unthinkable happen, something that makes the presence of Destoroyah's energy blasted flesh look paltry by comparison.

The drone pauses as its sweeps over a pair of bizarre geological formations that quickly turn out to be something more.

The fossilized remains of two kaiju who died in combat with one another on the surface of the moon.

**[-]**

_This footage was taken a month ago, and only a select hundred have been allowed to view it._

_The specimens have been identified as a **Titanus Mosura** and a **Kelbeam Diablos, **both known as having a longstanding enmity with one another. The difficulty of dropping a certified paleontologist to the area below has made it hard to determine just how old both fossils are._

_Now that it is known that the Mosura and Kelbeam species were capable of breaching the atmosphere and surviving outside of Earth's atmosphere, the potential implications on the origins and history of these kaiju and more are beyond counting in scope._

_2016 is proving to be just as important a year as 1954 and 1977, perhaps even more._

_I can only hope I'll live long enough to see it._

**[-]**

***_Aside from known individuals like Gigan, Kikiron, and the deceased Spacegodzilla, the chance of another hostile ET Kaiju appearing and knocking the station out of orbit is heavily feared even with advance warning systems._**

_***Research and Development.**_


	71. Final Interlude: The Seventh Wave

_"Despite Dagon, despite everything that has happened since then, the early 2000's actually started off calm compared to the other decades._

_2010 had the lowest amount of recorded kaiju sightings in a year._

_Then 2011 came and humbled us all over again."_

-**Historian and AMF Veteran Kentaro Yoshihara in 2015.**

**2010:**

-On a reclaimed Adonoa Island, the** Interworld Stratos Academy** is officially opened as training base for future mecha pilots and other new KDF recruits. Smaller copies of existing mecha's and Mecha Raptors are used as test dummies, alongside a series of battle suits adapted from the deceased Tabane Shinono's old research.

-Godzilla is spotted eating a Megalodon by divers at the Great Barrier Reef.

-Rodan is spotted flying over the Chinese airspace.

-A COS and joint KDF raid on Phantom Task's cloning base manages to recover mutiple devices and evidence of a plan to clone prominent mecha pilots and elite soldiers as part of an illegal supersoldier program. With a majority of PT's researchers and higher staff dying or escaping over the course of the raid, the exact plan contains many unknown details for authorities.

-Advancements in medical technology result in a successful Rabies cure derived from the slime of dead Dagon Spawn.

-Chelonra begins to experience multiple leaks and assorted minor breakdowns as a result of its age; replacement of a full upgrade became the talk of European kaiju defense efforts.

**2011:**

-Burtannus II is found dead by divers in San Francisco Bay. The entire body is noted to be almost completely stripped of its flesh. No sign of her brood is discovered despite nearby searches underwater and with Sub Sonar.

-Varan reappears on the outskirts of the Monster Islands once more swimming nearby and occasionally sunbathing on protruding sandbanks.

-With samples taken from battle sites and with frozen kaiju parts from quarantine stations, the **Maladra** space station finishes construction in Area 51. Plans to launch the first outer space K-research laboratory are to begin in 2013 at the very least.

-After a full year of low K-Activity, Dogoran emerges from Mt. Kaidra in the Seychelles. It is speculated to be related to the trace organic elements in the mountain and is also believed to not be fully grown.

Dogoran flies over Madagascar before heading towards Antarctica. It makes landfall near Brutusk and Tornaq, awakening both. After a three-way fight, Doragon is badly sliced through the chest by Tornaq's claws, causing massive amounts of flammable blood to spill from its chest. Doragon retreats into the sky and later falls into the ocean.

T and B go back to hibernation. Current Monarch base plans are put on standby.

**-Oil Breach:**

First appearance of the asexual Breacher species.

Worldwide battles occur at sea and shorelines. Florida takes the most damage, PR-Base 01 established at the newly built town of Wartorn, Florida to deal with future outbreaks. BP goes out of business.

**2012:**

-After recent setbacks due to global events, the liminal Cultural Exchange Bill is passed, and the "Homestay Program" begins in earnest.

-With an increase in funding following the Oil Breach, Monarch begins identifying new subterranean and hibernating kaiju species. To prevent public unrest, the locations and names of the new kaiju are left redacted. 17 new Monarch Outposts begin construction.

-Chariot Du Nord holds her last major performance in the reclaimed city of Osaka.

-Oodako X, the first seen in years, approaches the Japanese city of Wajima but is successfully driven away by Moguera.

**-Monster Ops Neutralization (MON)** is officially formed to deal with liminal related crimes and terrorism.

-A large winged and robed figure known only by the title of the "Red Queen" is spotted in multiple photos from a recent raid on the Cult of G. RQ is suspected to be the organizations leader.

-Sarcosteon. Wellington, New Zealand. Thirteen minutes into the attack, the animal lost interest and went back to sea, but initial casualties and property damage total up to the hundreds.

**-Fall of North Korea: **First appearance of Bulgasari.

Brief battle between Godzilla and R.O.S.I.E. following mass irradiation.

**2013:**

-Kagiza remerges in Peru, wielding crude weapons and slings made of bone material taken from deceased Skullcrawlers. Kagiza challenges Mogilos for presumed Alpha status, and with its new weapons, manages to score a narrow victory over her. After a wounded Mogilos retreats over the Pacific Ocean, Kagiza takes her place at Machu Picchu.

-Tamamo self-impregnates with a biological process involving moonlight. Being the first captive instance of a pregnant Class IV kaiju, the event becomes a major phenomenon in the global kaiju community. Observation of the expecting mother becomes paramount. Changes to Tamamo's behavior are minor, aside from her sleeping in her cave area more often.

-A five strong Ookondoru flock attacks IS Academy* in the middle of a shoreline training defense mission using Mecha Raptors against scrap Breacher's. A squadron of local students, including senior student Haruka Sakaki, manages to survive against the birds, killing one of them, long enough for a local Super X3 to be deployed. The remaining four birds are successfully destroyed.

_*Cult of G involvement suspected._

-Ugorora heavily damages the underground Pacific Dryad Tribal Settlement of Du Lac while chasing prey in the form of juvenile Skullcrawlers, briefly causing a minor pyroclastic eruption that forces a major evacuation.

-A 15 meter Shockirus "Queen" later labeled Giger emerges from the Tokyo Quarantine Zone and is spotted multiple times in the Saitama Prefecture before a final incursion into the capital city of Saitama. Giger is terminated through Anti-Hedorah heat weaponry.

First use of **MON** Squad in combat against a Class I Megafauna.

-In cooperation with the Curry Dynasty and the KDF, the US Military launches a mission to end Atlantic Scourge II's decade long assault on ships and undersea Mer race convoys in the Atlantic following a recent assault on the Lorelei Kingdom.

Using the Gotengo, Atlantic Scourge is lured into a massive trench and hit with an Absolute Zero Cannon, slowing it long enough for explosives to be detonated on the sides and bury the Scourge underneath hundreds of thousands of tons of rock. While the operation is successful in rendering the Scourge dormant, current analyses from CKRF estimate that it will likely attempt an escape before the end of the decade.

**2014:**

-A massive golden heart, one preserved by permafrost under a Muan glacier system, is found and brought to the surface by a KDF expedition. The heart, warm to the touch, is sent to Area 51 in Nevada as part of **Project: Prime.**

-Tamamo gives birth at the back of her inland cave. The event is captured on hidden surveillance cameras and broadcasted to various research institutes.

The white furred, one tailed ten meter pup is given the name Shiranui. For much of the year, she remains in the cavern with her mother.

-Hofo Pepe takes up residence at Bikini Atoll.

-The **Maladra** space station is launched.

**-The Monarch Leak:** An unknown individual or individuals whose identities remain unknown to this day leak a massive amount of information from inside the nominally secretive Monarch. Major information includes the fact that an extinct group of Chitinous-Type Fae was living on the Marshall Islands, specifically around the Bikini Atoll area, and that nuclear testing at the atoll is believed to have wiped the tribe out.

Photos and other forms of evidence in the leak allege that the US government was aware of a sizable Godzillasaurus population between Lagos Island and near where the future Castle Bravo test would occur months beforehand, yet went ahead with the bombing anyway.

The Mondo Island underground is disclosed in almost in its entirety except for Level-4 redactions.

The rest of the report documents the names of hibernating kaiju and surrounding Monarch containment sites across the world.

Examples include Tursacra in Ireland, Jinjizu in Taiwan, Dragon Beetle in Mt. Vesuvius, Noho-Kulkan in Guatemala, Scylla in Arizona, Tarasque in France, Gryphon in Egypt, Tiamat in Kuwait, and more.

This information is delivered both in sealed envelopes to the offices of major news stations and in digital form on message boards online.

Riots, inquiries, and an intense manhunt for the possible leakers by Monarch follow in the aftermath.

-At Luna Nova Academy, recent spates of plant death in the nearby Arcturus Forest along with bizarre animal die offs is noted resemble an ancient event predicted to reoccur in the future involving a mythical entity known simply as "C'thura", a malicious beast with a myriad of powers that in local lore and legends required the nine oldest mages in the world and a large population from Mothra and Battra's (based on textual descriptions) species in order to be sealed it away following a during a destructive rampage across Europe that appeared have occurred during the Dark Ages between **100 AD **and **1000 AD.**

Possible preparations for C'Thura's returns begin among the senior staff of the academy.

-Mobile "Red Tides" are spotted in the Pacific.

-In a newly discovered trench in a passageway below the Marshall Islands, a massive underground space believed to be Godzilla's home in-between travels is discovered. A massive expedition is organized by Monarch. Consisting of members from MON, the KDF, G-Force, and freelancers is launched to track and observe Godzilla in his natural habitat. The exact events of the expedition remain redacted.*

**-**Destroyah Juveniles (12+) attack Los Angeles, California. Multiple casualties are taken, and at least one juvenile escapes into the open ocean.

First use of the CKR** Ice Box.**

**-Battle of San Francisco: **Godzilla and Mothra battle Destoroyah Prime at the city. Alcratrz Island is destroyed and the Golden Gate Bridge is heavily damaged.

D-Prime is destroyed by Godzilla and Mothra. Military forces successfully destroy a large swarm of juveniles Destoryah. Godzilla and Mothra leave the area afterwards. Commander Douglas Gordon disobeys orders to pursue, citing engine trouble. A quick inspection afterwards finds the Gotengo to be in working order.

-Gotengo crew finds and destroys a swarm of juveniles attempting to fuse into a new Prime; gestalt is terminated mid formation.

**2015:**

-Katyusha, a Jerboa Mouse enhanced and enlarged in an illegal Nanotitaniun experiment by Russian scientists a decade ago, awakens from hibernation in the Russian wilderness. With a NT cannon biologically fused to its back, it runs rampant in the nearby Balkan States before retreating underground once more.

-Kaiotaita awakens in Algeria after Katyusha inadvertently crawls into it while burrowing towards Africa (Believed to be heading to her old territory.). They fight above ground, and Kaiotaita uses its mythical "Eye of Ra" to destroy the device on Katyusha's back. Wounded, Katyusha retreats while Kaiotaita takes begins moving around the Northern wilderness in Africa.

Katyusha laters resurfaces at the shores of Madagascar, exhausted and having absorbed the remains of its cannon to heal. Katyusha is then put into a state of torpor with ULT equipped planes and then airlifted towards Monster Island with a large Cable-Restraint Class Atragon carrier.

-Multiple documents from an underground Muan library are translated, showing a great deal of information about ancient Muan culture. This includes visual depictions of the Muan's themselves, descriptions of encounters with what are believed to be proto-extraspecies, and an account of a civil war between Mu and a breakaway state calling themselves the "Cryog." Other pieces of information include diagrams of a mechanical turtle similar to the remains that would later be reverse engineered into Chelonra.

-With Kaiotaita running rampant across Africa, a plan to take it out is drafted. Kaiotaita has several encounters and battles with other kaiju, such as Bunagi and Taligon II.

**Operation: Sekhmet **begins. Gotengo use is authorized. After being lured towards the desert in Egypt, Chelonra is deployed with upgraded full metal missile artillery. Local commanders use local folklore involving apparent sealing rituals to help defeat Kaiotaita.

An extensive battle in the Western Desert begins. Chelonra is badly damaged, but manages to make Kaiotaita recoil after shooting its payload into the kaiju's mouth. Gotengo manages to lower Kaiotaita's body temperature and lure it to a massive pitlike area hollowed out and filled with holy objects dug up near Kaiotaita's emergence area while a KDF Commander by the name of "Atsuka" performs the **"Dark Spirit Pacification Ritual"** detailed in local lore while massed air and energy fire is used to keep Kaiotaita in the pit. Once the ritual is completed, Kaiotaita goes into a state of torpor while the ground below it breaks open, causing it to fall miles below the surface while a Class IV energy barrier begins to grow across the pit.

Sub Sonar imaging shows Kaiotaita is still alive in the pit.

Attempts to use similar rituals on known kaiju have failed, either due to their physical composition begin different from Kaiotaita's or because the ritual itself appears to have been designed for Kaiotaita alone.

-An Ookondoru egg is found amongst several stillborn chicks in an incubator during a raid on a small Cult of G base in the ruins of Moldova. The egg is taken to Monster Island, where it hatches. The resulting infant male Ookondoru, named Luka by local staff member Marcellus L. Hendrick, is fed using cloned beef made just for the occasion.

It is then raised inside a local facility for the first year of its life.

-Gezahura, a Class II kaiju Hybrid-Type with traits of sharks and large salamander species emerges from the sea near Kyoto. Quick deployment of Moguera and aerial weapons lures it away from the area, where it is destroyed at sea by Moguera.

**-The Wagandea War:**

-Emergence of C'Thura, later destroyed in battle by Godzilla after assaulting numerous locations worldwide.

-Death of the first DragonLotus.

-First instance of Yggdrasil flesh interacting with kaiju biology.

-Destruction of 50% of known military mage forces.

-Discovery of the sunken kingdom of the First in the Hollow Earth space found in Lake Clarent.

-Irradiation of 60% of Arcturus Forest. Escaping wildlife prove to be a nuisance.

-Massive pop-up of magical and non-human groups that worship Godzilla religious occurs for the rest of year. No connection between these groups and the Cult of G is assumed to exist.

**2016:**

-In the aftermath of the **Wagandea War**, surviving magical and extraterrestrial forces work on rebuilding. ANEB is deployed in the irradiated sections of the forest. As part of an exchange program to help with rebuilding, CKRF agent and magical engineering specialist Croix Merides is sent to the reopened Luna Nova Academy. Current studies of samples of flesh from the Yggdrasil tree (kept in vaults beneath LNA) begin to analyze the way Godzilla's organic reactor interacted with it, along with a study into the ancient tree itself, and its history and its connection with magic use on Earth.

-Investigations in the Atlantean Mu subzone finds a "graveyard" with the remains of four turtle shaped mechs similar to Chelonra. Of note was the discovery of mummified, frozen organic material inside several sections of the mecha. It is believed that Chelonra may in fact have been a planned predecessor to larger group of cyborg defenders before the fall of Mu.

-More Muan investigation into ruins found near Costa Rica results in the discovery of an ancient Muan "Zoo,'' a site mostly in ruins but with intact date and scrolls listing feeding times and other date on creatures kept there. While most of the ruins are severely decayed, a few fossils of large megafauna are found. Additional data on various anti-escape countermeasures and a list of deaths begin translation. In a chamber below the main area, a frozen well preserved device containing preserved containers is found. The frozen containers hold DNA that is believed to belong to ancient megafauna and the specimens in the "Zoo." **Operation Crichton** begins in an effort to start translations and possible synthesis of the samples.

-During a specialized drone sweep of the moon as part of plans to make a functional base before 2030, the drone footage at the dark side of the Moon relays a shocking sight back to command on the Maladra; the fossilized remains of a Titanus Mosura and Kelbeam specimen, both presumably having died in combat with one another.

-The Cult of G attempts to raid Monarch Base 33 in Austria, one surrounding the hibernating kaiju known as Nosferatu/Vlad-Prime. Fortunately, base defenders and assistance from visiting psychics Miki Saeguesa and Rika Furude manage to repel the attackers without Nosferatu awakening.

-Gorosaurus disappears from its territory at Sumatra and reappears at Faro Island in the South Pacific. Due to the islands relative distance and Gorosaurus's lack of hostility to nearby natives, the area is declared a wildlife preserve.

-New Breacher populations appear near the Indian Ocean and are quickly repelled by Gandiva and the Indian navy. A pack attacks Sumatra only to be attacked by Kikiron, who kills and devours a good majority of the creatures.

-During a test of the newly repaired Vogeladra in Germany, Megaguirus IV reappeared off the coast of the Norwegian Sea after years of hiding underground and attacking island populations. Laura Bodewig the younger happens to be a pilot at the time and is considered the best option for piloting due to her genetic memories. Vogeladra is redeployed at Sweden as Megaguirus crosses the border. Combat ensues at the city of Karlstad, with Megaguirus using her speed and a new ability to fire stored thermal energy from her thorax against Vogeladra. Rodan, long confirmed as a rival species to Megaguirus, is detected overhead. After fighting off the RAF, Rodan joins the fight.

Rodan notably avoids engaging Vogeladra, and both end up coincidentally coordinating against Megaguirus. Eventually, Megaguirus is killed after being sliced and gored in half. Rodan proceeds to tear out some of the dead kaiju's exposed insides before flying away. Bodewig is given the Medal of Valor by the CKR.

Sightings of Rodan becomes common afterwards over Norway, Sweden, and Finland.

-Studies of material from Breacher nests and bodies are noted to contain particles similar to those generated by damaged areas of the Luna Nova leyline that are still undergoing repair. Research into possible use is ongoing.

-Kiyohime appears at Hokkaido and approaches the city of Sapporo, apparently intent on revisiting its old territory. At Sapporo, Kiyohime is confronted by Moguera. After a battle that costs the mecha an arm, it nevertheless manages to knock Kiyohime out of the city by firing all remaining weapons and damaging her fire breath with a close range EMP pulse. Kiyohime is then put into Torpor by a newly arrived Gotengo and then successfully carried to the Monster Islands by a squadron of Grasper aircraft.

-Now three years old, Shiranui is able to feed on more solid materials instead of just moonlight or her mother's milk, with Tamamo notably trusting Sanda and Baragon enough to "babysit" the young kaiju while she attends to other activities.

-Sasori III appears in the irradiated areas of North Korea during an ANEB deployment mission. Two Dwarf-Class Goten ships are required to destroy it.

-Kumonga II emerges from underground in Cameroon. Per the suggestion of local Monarch consultant Ishiro Serizawa, Kumonga is lured towards Bunagi's territory in Gabon using trucks of cloned Wildebeest flesh and destroyed by the larger kaiju.

-Mogilos lands at Mondo Island, causing the appearance of Amazonian flora and fauna to gradually occur while hampering a planned second expedition to the underground.

-An enlarged Spitting Cobra emerges in the Northern areas of Australia and attacks the Newcastle area before being driven off by Kinkuto. The snake escaped underground before it could be killed, and the last Sub Sonar detections show it to be beyond current MOAB range.

Specimen named "Yig." by Monarch.

-Maguma II comes ashore at the Indonesian island of Borneo, but is successfully driven off by new kaiju Khyranax in its first appearance. Khyranax enters the sea and escapes further detection.

Khyranax later shows up once more on the coast of Infant Island, apparently having been accepted there.

-Kraken III and Titanosaurus battle right outside IS Academy, with Titanosaurus managing to kill the armored octopus by crushing its brain. After eating multiple parts of its body, Titanosaurus rips off several tentacles and leaves the area. Footage of the incident goes viral and becomes common in future seminars on kaiju behavior at the Institute and beyond.

-A horse sized infant theropod kaiju is found in a power plant in Philadelphia, with multiple malformations on its body. Instead of destroying it, the local KDF treats its injuries with medical and cybernetic operations. Essentially "adopted" by the city, the creature becomes a case study on infant kaiju development and Nature vs Nurture. Officially, it is named "Lizadra" based off a local poll and merchandise including toys and shirts have become very common.

-High bioenergy signatures in the Biollante forests indicate the plants may be trying to reform the body of the original Biollante. Battle plans are drawn with the assistance of Erika Shiragami. Attempts by the forest to spread in Sudan are naturally kept down by Taligon II.

**-Battle of Montreal:**

Wolf-Kaiju Lycanoid first appears in the wilderness in Canada. Hammerdown is called for aid as the gigantic wolf makes its way from Kuujjuaq to Quebec. The situation worsens when Godzilla is spotted in the Gulf of St. Lawrence before coming onto land, apparently intent on hunting down Lycanoid. Hammerdown deployment is delayed due to lack of flight, necessitating a pair of Super X's to transport it. Crew is given food and water for the trip.

Hammerdown lands and all three converge South of Montreal. During the battle, attempts to drop MOAB's unknowingly trigger a dozen strong population of feathered Skullcrawlers to open up a chasm nearby, distracting all three combatants. Lycanoid falls into the chasm while wrestling with three crawlers and is presumed dead.

Remaining crawlers are killed by Godzilla and military units.

Hammerdown fights Godzilla, but loses its drilling hand to a nuclear pulse after trying to stab a scar on Godzilla's chest. Godzilla ends the battle by judo tossing the mecha by its hammer arm midswing and turning its momentum against it. 75% of crew is knocked unconscious.

After pausing outside of Montreal, Godzilla fortunately heads back towards the North Atlantic Ocean.

-Days later, mecha specialists Caitlin Litghcap and Jasper Scheonfeld approach KDF leadership with written designs for a more efficient **"Drift"** system alongside specific designs for a new series of kaiju hunting mecha's.

-Mukadender reappears in Kuwait and approaches Monarch Outpost 07. It attacks the outpost due to being attracted to the local energy sources, unfortunately awakening kaiju Tiamat from her slumber. Resembling an extinct Sarcos Water dragon with Devonian-Type traits, Tiamat breaks out of the outpost and destroys nearby defenses and MOAB failsafes.

Mukadender attempts to lunge at Tiamat before she shifts out of her quadrupedal stance to her full height of 110 meters.

Mukadender is violently torn apart and disemboweled. Tiamat eats its head and scatters the rest of its body across the country before escaping overhead, engaging in a battle with Taligon II and forcing it to retreat over Sudan.

Gotengo and Mogeura crews accept a joint mission to hunt her down when Tiamat's CT-Type blood and the abilities it implies are discovered.

-Seven individuals of irradiated flying kaiju species later called "Servum" attack the third Interspecies Exchange Exhibition Convention in Honolulu, Hawaii. The creatures retreat after five of their numbers are killed off by local G-Force and CKRF agents, with at least a hundred human and non-human casualties and nearly a thousand injuries. The Servum had metallic flesh that gave them high durability and the ability to inflict an electromagnetic pulse on electronics within five-ten meters of themselves.

DNA taken from dead Servum was highly radioactive and bizarrely had key markers and energy patterns commonly found in Fae species and other mage capable species.

-Maguma II and C-Rex III are spotted by Monarch surveillance in the Arctic Ocean, keeping a wary distance from the nearby land.

**-Monarch Outpost 54** is completed in the Southwest of Antarctica. Built to surround the electric crater, research and drilling begins.

**-_The Official Timeline _(2016 Edition)**

***[Classified] **_"Lair of Godzilla" will be publically declassified before 2020 at the very least._


	72. Final File

**Monarch File 50**

_This is it._

_This is the final chapter in this novel that became far larger then I expected it to be. You've read about Titans created by man and those who have inhabited the Earth years before we were around, about magic, magnificent machines, species right out of myth and legend, of men and women who rose to become the heroes in this Age of Monsters._

_You have made it this far, and thus you and everyone else who has picked up this book will finally get to know one of Monarch's biggest secrets._

_I will not personally see much of the reaction following the publication of everything I've collected; Monarch itself and other agencies, especially after this final file, will likely be after me for multiple charges, minor and major._

_Don't worry, all of you have simply looked at these files. You will not be charged for possessing this information._

_I myself will have fled the country by the time between this being published and you reading up to this point. Safe to say, I won't say where I am hiding, but I trust both my new location and those who know of it._

_To everyone who has read these Monarch Files from the very beginning, thank you._

**-Sincerely, **

**Former Monarch Agent S.G.R.**

**[-]**

**2001:**

-Monarch analysts discover an impact crater in Antarctica with trace amounts fossilized organic material, extraterrestrial minerals, and frozen bioelectric energy deposits on top of it.

On the same day, Tornaq awakens from her slumber and heads South down through the Atlantic into the Antarctic Ocean. She comes ashore late in December before entering hibernation once 1,000 miles from the crater. Proposals for a dedicated research center are drafted.

**2002:**

**-**Brutusk reawakens from hibernation near Moscow. He moves North through Siberia before heading into the Arctic Ocean. Months later, Brutusk comes ashore in Antarctica within 500 miles from Tornaq. The two proceed to brutally fight before retreating with mutually bleeding wounds on their chests and heads.

Both proceed to enter hibernation 500 miles away from one another and 900 miles from the A-Crater. As a result, the proximity of two Class IV kaiju to the crater makes construction of a research base impractical.

**2011:**

-After a full year of low K-Activity, volcanic kaiju Dogoran emerges from Mt. Kaidra in the Seychelles. It is speculated to be related to the trace organic elements in the mountain, and is also believed to not be fully grown.

Dogoran flies over Madagascar before heading towards Antarctica. It makes landfall near Brutusk and Tornaq, awakening both. After a three way fight, Doragon is badly sliced through the chest by Tornaq's claws, causing massive amounts of flammable blood to spill from its chest. Doragon retreats back to sea, later falling into the ocean.

T and B go back to hibernation. Current Monarch base plans are put on standby.

**2014:**

-With Tornaq and Brutusk in heavy hibernation with no response to human activity, construction begins.

**-_The Official Timeline _(2014 Edition)**

**[-]**

**2016:**

-C-Rex III and Maguma II keep a wary distance from the shores of Antarctica.

**-Monarch Outpost 54** is completed around the newly named **SK-Crater** in the Southwest of Antarctica in order to study it and the bioelectric deposits above and below it. Built to surround the crater, research and drilling begins.

Constructed elevators and lifts help find deposits of an bioelectric fossilized material growing on walls below the crater. The material appears to look crystalline but is fully organic, and some personnel have reported seeing unknown symbols or script written on some of the larger bioelectric spikes during rare safe periods of observation due to their volatile nature. Whether these markings were made by intelligent species or are natural markings is unknown.

Built up bursts of energy triggered by physical contact or proximity to the organic deposits and a freezing blood-like mist barrier far at the bottom of the crater with similar signatures to C'Thura and Dagon's Bioradiation trails proves fatal to multiple personnel.

Heavy hazmat suits and MG-Level EMP armored lifts become mandatory for anyone going below the facility.

**Specimen Information:**

_300 miles below the ice, a Class V entity that is either heavily dormant or dead according to its lack of a heartbeat and inability to appear on thermal imaging has been detected through Sub-Sonar._

_The entities body is obscured by a potent sheet of frozen blood-type material and mist that causes humanoids to drop dead on contact no matter their protection, and that heavily corroded drones and other technological devices._

_The hardened bioelectric fleshy matter around the area is believed to have been scraped off the unknown organisms body as it fell into the crater, with the current environment making it hard to determine exactly when this happened._

_What can be visibly seen from current heights is its massive dark torso that continually generates bioelectricity and a main body that is around 110 meters long from what can visibly be seen. The specimen may be larger if unobscured by the mist and ice._

_At least three long, blade tipped limbs are splayed out around the body._

_A large bioelectric signature has been detected at the end of each limb._

_Specimen labeled **MX-0.**_

**-From _The Monarch Files. _Written by S.G.R. Published October 31st, 2016.**

**[-]**

**Pictured: The only known photograph of Outpost 54.**

**_From a lonely desk:_**

_All public access denied. Official location off grid. _

_Prominent Muan lore and history consultants secretly moved to safehouse area of base._

_May the Gods help us all if this is the one._

**-Outpost 54 Site Director G. Fujimaru.**


	73. Last Update

**Chapter Text** With this series done, I plan to use it as a jumping off point for future stories sets in this canon, albeit ones written in a more standard style of storytelling.

Follow or look at my profile every once in awhile for future stories.

Thank you all for your cooperation up to this point. It means a lot.


End file.
